Sonic Extreme: Season 5
by B. J. Williams
Summary: Continued from Season 4: When a mysterious group of aliens invade Mobius, the freedom fighters face a threat that could destroy their future, while Sonic must face a ghost from the past. As they face off against Black Doom and his two great generals, they discover things are not as they appear when it comes to them. There may be a key to save or destroy Mobius and the aliens also.
1. Psion from the Stars

Psion from the Stars

Sonic was talking to Uncle Chuck on his wrist communicator that Tails had made for him as a birthday present.

"Uncle Chuck, you're breaking up." Sonic said, but his wrist watch completely lost the signal. Sonic beat on the wrist communicator in frustration.

"Oh, come on." Sonic stated. "Work you stupid piece of junk." Then, Miles Prowler came in. One of his tails was completely bound up in bandages.

"What is it, Sonic?" Tails asked. The blue blur turned to him.

"Well, it's… Sonic said turning to the young fox. "Holy cow, what happened to your tail?"

"My one tail ended up broken during that fight against the Egg Viper." Tails answered to him. "The doctor said I can't fly until I fully recover."

"Man, that's gotta stink." Sonic replied.

"Yeah, I know." The two-tailed fox answered. "What was the thing you were frustrated about earlier?"

"Oh, the wrist communicator just went to static." The blue blur pointed out.

"That funny, because the communicator I have also gone to static as well." The fox added. "I also have heard from Princess Sally that the computers used for long-distance communication is also acting up too."

"How can something like this happen?" Sonic asked.

"It might have run out of energy." Tails stated. "Didn't I give you a charger or something?"

"Yeah, you gave me a charger." Sonic answered.

"Maybe you forgot to give it some more power." Then, Sonic turned the wrist device on and off.

"Then, why am I getting static every time I'm turning it on?" The blue blur asked.

"I don't know." Tails replied. "Maybe there is a piece in there that went bad."

"So much for an excellent birthday present." Sonic answered.

"I double checked and triple checked the device." Tails answered anxiously. "I have no idea how it could have had such a faulty part in there."

"Can you believe this?" Knuckles said walking into the room. "I was in the middle of ordering a pizza on the phone when it suddenly just turned to static."

"So, it's not the communicator that I gave Sonic." Tails noted. "I didn't even touch the phone, so there must be someone else that is doing this." Then, he turned to the hedgehog. "Sonic, can you go around the city and check for clues for anything suspicious?"

"You got it, little bro." The blue blur replied.

"I'll check to see, if there are any circuits that might have been screwed up." The fox continued.

"Okay, I'll be back before you can say, 'Gotta speed, keed'." Sonic replied as he zoomed out the door.

"I haven't heard him use that expression in a long time." Knuckles commented. "Is he starting to feel nostalgia?"

"It's probably your imagination, Knuckles." Tails answered.

* * *

The blue blur ran around the streets of Soleanna. He noticed that all of the phones were unable to work and when he looked at the television sets, they were completely grey static as well.

"Okay, this is completely bizzare." Sonic thought. "It seems as though everyone is having the same problem in Soleanna." Then, he overheard two mobians talking to each other.

"You know what I found earlier today, I saw an unusual character." One of the mobians stated. "This was a character I've never seen around here before."

"How early are we talking about?" the second one asked in response.

"Well, about an hour ago." The first replied. "Over by Café Bohémien, there was a mobian who was an albino."

"Huh, that's somethin' you don't see that every day." The second stated.

"He was talking on some weird communications thing too." The first commented.

 _"Café Bohémien? That's been closed for renovations."_ Sonic thought. _"It seems I'll be paying that place a visit."_ The blue blur sped off towards the way of the café.

* * *

Amy and Bunny were doing a tarot card reading in Bunny's personal quarters of the villa. Bunny looked rather confused.

"I don't get it." Bunny stated.

"No matter what comes up, it is always is about the thing that you have brought up." Amy responded to her. "Now, let's see what the next card shows…" But then, Amy stopped what she was doing and stood up.

"What is it Amy-girl?" Bunny asked.

"I sense another presence around here." She responded.

"The cards summoned it?" The rabbit asked her in worry.

"No… there is no presence in this room." Amy said. "There is another psychic presence in Soleanna." She paused. "He is more powerful than I, we need to find the other psion."

"What about the readin'?" Bunny asked.

"We can worry about it later." Amy replied. "Let's find Sonic and follow that source."

* * *

As Sonic arrived, he saw the outdoor café tables out in the courtyard. There, he encountered another hedgehog. He was a hedgehog with white fur and golden eyes. He sported navy and aqua boots; in addition, his gloves had circular aqua symbols on them.

"I had sensed your arrival." The hedgehog stated. Then, he turned around to face him. "I'm wondering what brings you here."

"That's what I want to ask you." Sonic replied.

"Why I am here is none of your business." He stated.

"Oh, really. I can make it my business." The blue blur stated mocking the stranger.

"You really don't know who I am." The white hedgehog answered. "But I'll change that."

"Then, who are you?"

"I am Silver." The hedgehog said. "And I am the one whom you will learn to fear."

"Well, Mr. Silverpants." Sonic replied. "Don't you know I'm Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Sonic…" He answered. "I'll have to remember your name as one of my adversaries." He got into a fighting stance. "But now, it'll be time for you to disappear."

"So you're looking for a fight?" Sonic asked. "Challenge accepted."

Silver ran up to him with a kick and Sonic dodged out of the way. The blue blur span around him. "You're too slow." Sonic stated to him, in his cocky attitude.

"I don't need to be fast." Silver remarked. Sonic went towards him with a spindash attack. Then, Sonic was stopped dead in his tracks. The white hedgehog was holding the blue blur in his place. "It's no use." Then, he thrusted him away from him and right into a concrete wall.

"Ow." Sonic grunted. He got up and continued to move around Silver.

"You're still up?" Silver stated. "How about this?" He used psionic powers to lift a table set and chairs. Sonic used a homing attack and hit Silver head on, knocking him down. He dropped the table set. The blue blur moved back.

"That wasn't so hard." Sonic stated. Silver got up and psychically throw the table set at the blue blur. Sonic got a little angry at the white adversary, thus he charged towards him again. Silver stopped him in his tracks with psionics. He hurled him in the air above him. He came down, Silver thrusted him higher into the air. As Sonic came down again, the white hedgehog caught him and blasted Sonic up into the air. The blue blur fell back down making a small hole in the ground. Sonic was on the ground, breathing heavily. Silver walked up to him and psychically lifted him up.

"Looks like I'm the victor." The white hedgehog stated. "And you..." Then, suddenly he flinched and he held his head dropping Sonic. The blue blur took the opportunity he just go and ran for it. Then, Silver looked up and saw that the blue blur had ran off. "What was that? What did he do to me?"

He heard some beeps. Silver pulled out a ball and tossed it on the ground. A hologram of another hedgehog appeared before him. He had white skin and black fur and had green eyes with a red sclera.

"Oh, it's you." Silver stated, his voice turning negative.

"Did you distract them long enough for me to complete my task?" the hedgehog asked.

"I've distracted them, Mephiles." Silver said in annoyance.

"Excellent. You may return to the base for now." Mephiles added.

"I will." The white hedgehog answered. Then, the hologram shut off. Silver looked up towards some of the buildings. "Just who is this Sonic?"

* * *

Sonic made it back to Sally's villa; he stopped and started to catch his breath. Then, Bunny and Amy came out.

"Oh Sonic, there you are." Amy stated. "Are you okay?"

"Uh… I ran into someone." Sonic stated with a smug look on his face. "But it's nothing that I can't handle."

"Right." Bunny stated with sarcasm. "Y'all bein' covered in bruises, definitely counts as being able to handle it."

"Oh boy." Sonic groaned.

"Who did you end up fighting with?" Bunny asked. "Eggman? Mogul? Shadow?"

"You had an encounter with another psychic." Amy said.

"How did you know?" Sonic asked.

"His psychic imprint is all over you." Amy pointed out. "I can sense it coming off you. Did you get his name?"

"It was some hedgehog named Silver." Sonic stated.

"He doesn't sound like that much of a challenge." Bunny answered. "Y'all get him next time; just be a little more careful."

"Well, that was embarrassing." The blue blur commented. Then, the communication wrist watch on Sonic buzzed. He pushed down on it.

"Hello?" Sonic asked.

"Hey Sonic, I finally got the thing to work." Tails answered.

"Did you find the source of the problem?" He asked.

"No, it seemed to have disappeared on its own." Tails replied with surprise in his voice. "But I was able to get a copy of the jamming signal by recording it. I would like all of us to look at it."

"Roger that, buddy." Sonic answered.

All of the members of Team Sonic made it to Tails work area in the villa. He had a computer out with a copy of the jamming signal.

"So, what's this thing?" Knuckles asked.

"This is the jamming signal that was causing the difficulty in communication." Tails replied.

"Okay, so it was just in Soleanna?" Sonic asked.

"From what I heard from Princess Sally, this signal was all over the entire planet." The fox continued. "She asked me to analyze the signal to come up with a defense against it." Tails continued to work on it and as he scanned it. "Huh?"

"What is it, Tails?" Amy asked.

"Just listen to this." Tails replied turning up the volume. They heard a sequence of burbles and buzzes. "What do you think it might be?"

"It might be the main body of the jamming signal." Bunny asked.

"Maybe we could test the theory." Knuckles said.

"But I'm going to need some communication device in order for it to work." Tails replied, pulling out his communicator watch and put it on a table. "Preparing to use the jamming signal with this part only." Then, Tails used it on the watch. Knuckles picked it up and used it to call Sonic, the jamming signal didn't work. "Why isn't this part of the signal working?"

"Maybe it's nothing but a message from some distant star system." Knuckles said, jokingly. Then, Tails thought about it.

"This might be crazy, but Sonic can you get me a morse code chart?" Tails asked looking back at the blue blur.

"Okay, be right back." Sonic answered.

"Why the morse code chart?" Bunny asked.

"I'm getting a hunch that Knuckles might be correct on the message from another world part." Tails answered.

"Me, being right on something?" Knuckles asked in shock. "Normally, you just laugh it off as some sort of joke." Then, Sonic returned to the room with the chart the Tails had asked for.

"Here's the chart." The blue blur answered giving Tails the chart. Then, Tails began to try to apply the morse code to the burbles and buzzes. He was shocked.

"It's forming understandable words using this code." The fox stated and he continued to translate until the entire set was translated.

"All of the world you call, Mobius." The message stated. "We are the mighty Black Arms who are now speaking to you. Surrender now to our leader, Black Doom. Any and all resistance will be fruitless; it will be impossible for you to defeat us. Should you refuse to give in, our two great generals will trample over all your forces. We will show a demonstration of our might soon."

"Okay, now we are dealing with hostile aliens." Sonic said. "Things just got a lot more interesting."

"What do we do?" Tails asked Sonic.

"I would like to see them try to take over this planet." Sonic answered.

"I'm in too." Knuckles added.

"We should see on what they may try." Amy said.


	2. Light Reflection, Dark Reflection: Pt 1

Light Reflection, Dark Reflection: Two Sides of the Mirror – Pt 1

Sun glistened down on Soleanna showering its pure light on the just and unjust alike. As the citizens of the capital went about their daily lives, a nervous hedgehog was pacing back and forth in the Morgan Academy of Science; uncertain on what he was going to do.

"You know I'm right, Rotor." Sonic snapped at his friend. "Soleanna gets hit by a new disaster every week. We need to be able to defend ourselves and Super Sonic is our best line of defense."

"You know I can't approve of this, Sonic." Rotor replied. "It's simply too risky. The Chaos Siphon is still in the experimental phase. We need to conduct more tests." The two former freedom fighters were in the massive royal school and laboratory. Built by Princess Sally and named for Rotor's old mentor who taught him science in the first place. The walrus was sitting at a communication console trying to contact Shanizar, the battle bird kingdom.

"Rotor, people aren't going to be able to wait until your tests are done in order to be saved." Sonic yelled in anger. "Every time some crazed lunatic or renegade Eggman robot comes around and destroys the city, people get hurt and killed."

"C'mon now, Sonic. It's not every day that a Metal Sonic or evil Erazor Djinn tries to destroy the city." The walrus adjusted his spectacles. "I highly doubt that many people are going to perish before we get this equipment ready." Before Sonic could form a reply, the monitor fizzled to life, and the image of a green female battle bird appeared on the viewer.

"Hello, West Side Island Science Center?" the canary asked. "This is Techno, battle chief scientist of the Battle Bird Defense Corp."

"I… uh… uh…" Rotor replied, nervously.

"Hey, Techno. What's up?" Sonic asked, waving at the Babylon Rouge on the screen. "It's been a while. How are Jet and the others doing?"

"Oh, Sonic. See jolly good to see you again." Techno smiled. "Well, Storm is currently in the brige for cleaning out the general's private refridgator. Jet is down in the pilot's lounge drooling over a belly dancing genie we met in the desert named Shan-something or other. And Wave is having a jealous fit and is about to smash Jet over the head with a lounge chair." SMASH!

"Hey, Wave. I was just looking I swear." Jet stated off camera.

"You're lying through your beak, you feathered creep." Wave shrieked in response.

"So… how are things with you, Sonic?" Techno asked. "And who is this handsome little fello here?"

"Oh, Techno. This is Rotor. He is Soleanna's number one genius scientist." Sonic introduced him. "You'll never hear a stupid word come out of this guy's mouth."

"Duh… pretty girl." Rotor said staring at Techno dumbfounded.

"Okay, that doesn't count." Sonic commented.

"Well, you certainly are an articulate one." The canary giggled. "I hope we are able to collaborate sometime in the future. Now if you would be so kind as to transfer the data from the Chaos Siphon over to our databanks, we'll look over your data and proof-check it."

"Transmitting now." Rotor replied, hitting a red button on the console. "Be sure to let us know if you find any flaws in our test results."

"I certainly will." Techno replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some lab equipment that needs cleaned. Cheerio." The screen went to static.

"WOW!" Rotor replied, staring away dreamingly. "She can clean my lab equipment any time."

"Oh, I think somebody has a crush." Sonic teased the walrus.

"What!? NO! I was just admiring her work." Rotor protested.

"Right… what work, Rotor? She was the only one on the screen." The hedgehog tried to stop himself from laughing. "I'm sure you two will do a lot of collaborating in the future that will result in a lot of little experiments running around the lab."

"YOU… I… GET OUT OF HERE, SONIC!" Rotor threw a wrench at the blue blur.

"Up over and gone." Sonic zipped out the door, running down towards the laboratory where the Chaos Siphon stood. The hedgehog stopped in front of the doorway and stared at the machine. "I promised Rotor I wouldn't mess with this thing until the tests were completed." A determined look crossed Sonic's face. "But the people of Mobius need all the protection they can get; the tests are already finished anyway." Approaching the console nervously, Sonic remembered what Rotor had said about the device a few days ago:

"This machine harnesses the energy of chaos drives and focuses it into a single powerful beam." Rotor's voice echoed in Sonic's memories. "It should power you up into Super Sonic without the need of the Chaos Emeralds, but we don't know what the side effects would be."

"Well Rotor," Sonic thought aloud. "We're about to find out. I hope this machine doesn't do anything weird to me." Taking several chaos drives out of a storage container, he slipped them into the machine's power source. Climbing up onto the circular pad beneath the chaos lazer, Sonic pressed the button to activate the beam. "Here goes nothing." He exclaimed.

The first beam hit him and Sonic felt strange.

"What the heck happened to me?" The hedgehog looked down and saw his entire body had turned plaid. "I be Scotty the Hedgehog."

The second beam hit him and Sonic was his normal color but now had two heads. "I wanna go eat chilli dogs." One head explained.

"I wanna go hang out with Tails." The other head stated. The two continued to argue until the third beam hit. Now, there was a baby hedgehog with a pacifier and diaper sitting on the platform. "Goo, goo, gaa, gaa?" the baby asked. "Chili dog."

The fourth beam hit him and now an elderly hedgehog on a walker stood there.

"Stupid little kids with their running fast and their Xbox Ones." The old man grumbled. "Nobody likes the Genesis anymore." Meanwhile, the Chaos Siphon started to smoke from the amount of energy used.

The fifth beam hit Sonic and suddenly there was a line of seven multicolored Sonics wearing black poufy hats, doing a Kazotsky Kick in a circle on the platform. Some were clapping their hands at times.

"HEY!" The seven of them shouted. "HEY! HEY!" They landed on their heels as the new beam prepared to fire again.

The sixth beam fired again and Sonic was one again but now had turned muscular and purple. "Rawr, Sonic smash!" The hulking hedgehog declared.

"DANGER DANGER! SYSTEM OVERLOAD!" the computer stated as the final beam was about to fire. An alarm went off as this happened. As the seventh beam hit the blue blur, Sonic had returned to his normal size but now a blue curvy female hedgehog in a short slicky dress with long blue hair now stood there. She was wearing high heeled shoes and long red gloves.

"Hey baby, my name is Sonette." The lipstick covered bimbo winked at nobody. "Any of you boys out there any date?"

The eighth beam fired and hit Sonic. The Chaos Siphon exploded upon firing, rumbling the room making a big hole in the wall and filling the whole laboratory with smoke.

"Uh, what happened?" Sonic asked as he climbed out of the rubble. "Looks like the machine exploded and destroyed this place." Suddenly, an evil grin crossed Sonic's face as his quills turned a shadowy purple and dark energy began to glow all around him. "Well then, let's see if I can cause even more damage." The evil hedgehog floated up into the air. "I wonder if I can fry a hundred civilians in under ten minutes. Let's find out."

As the evil hedgehog flew off into the city, another hand emerged from the pile of rubble.

"Oh, my aching head." Sonic declared, pulling himself up from the debris. "Oh gosh, Rotor. Are you in there? Are you alright?" All of a sudden, the blue blur's eyes began to tear up. "Oh no, I squished poor Rotor and crumbled his beautiful lab." Sonic began to ball. "It's all my fault."

"Sonic, what's wrong?" A voice from behind him asked. Turning around, Sonic found a pink hedgehog carrying two shopping bags and walking down the street on the opposite side of the ruined lab.

"Oh Amy, it's terrible." Sonic wailed. "I squished poor Rotor like a pancake."

"Sonic… Rotor went home fifteen minutes ago." Amy said, rolling her eyes. "Rotor's experiments blow this place up every week. The insurance will cover it again."

"Well… that makes me feel better." Sonic stood, no longer crying. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"I was going to head back to my place to bake a cake." Amy started. Sonic immediately jumping up and down, like an excited toddler.

"Yay, bake a cake. Back a cake." He grabbed Amy's wrist and pulled her along at super speed. "Gonna go with Amy and bake a cake."

"Sonic, hold up." Amy protested. "I'm going to loss my ingredients." As Amy tried to desperately clung to the shopping bags, both she and Sonic failed to notice the smashed buildings and screaming crowds running in every direction.

"Yes, mortal fools, that's it, run." The dark purple hedgehog bellowed. "You are no match for the awesome might of… Cinos the reverse hedgehog.

"Oh no, he's a recolor." One of the panicked populace yelled. "He truly is evil."

As the citizens fled, the downtown area in terror. The roar of the engine of a large black Harley Davidson came rumbling up Main Street. Red flames were painted on the front and side, a goat skull was mounted on the handle bars and the front and back license plates read 'Bad Ass 1'.

"Well, looks like there's trouble here." The driver of the Harley commented, pulling out his sunglasses and putting them on. "I think it's time to give that goody-to-shoes gone bad a taste of the World's Ultimate Lifeform." The driver was wearing a black leather jacket, leather spiked gloves, and a pair of leather boots with no bottoms, so the jets from his hover shoes stuck out. On the back of his jacket read 'Too emo to quit'.

Pulling the motorcycle to a stop in front of one of the ruined skyscrapers, the black hedgehog jumped off his Harley and began leaping up the platforms on the wrecked building.

"This has all the marks of a super-charged hedgehog powered up on chaos energy." Shadow thought aloud. "There are only three hedgehogs in this city right now and since the skirt can't super charge that leaves only one possible suspect."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the faker." The dark purple hedgehog floated down onto what was left of the roof. "You know, all you've done is save me the trouble of finding you, so I can kill you."

"Do you honestly think I'm going to let you destroy me?" Shadow threw the side of his jacket open revealing entire rows of guns, bombs, grenades, and ammo. Pulling out an uzi from his lower pocket, he slapped a clip into the handle. "I'm not going to just beat you, Sonic. I'm going to kick your ass."

"Oooooo, the big tough anti-hero can use guns and naughty language." Cinos sneered. "I bet you have every fangirl in a three mile radius drooling a puddle."

"Enough talk." Shadow cocked his guns. "Time for action." The two hedgehogs lunged at each other.


	3. Light Reflection, Dark Reflection: Pt 2

Light Reflection, Dark Reflection: Two Sides of the Mirror – Pt 2

The two hedgehogs jumped at each other. Each throwing a flurry of punches that the other successfully dodged. Shadow jumped backwards as one of Cinos' punches connected with the rooftop and Shadow smirked at the powered up hedgehog's poor aim.

"Is that the best you've got, fool?" Shadow asked, waving his hand dismissively. "I expected a pathetic attempt like that from the fox or the echidna, not from a fellow hedgehog."

"You'd better shut your trap, you emo punk, before I shut your trap for you." Cinos rebuked. "Now, why don't you stop wasting my time talking and put up your fists and fight?"

"Gladly." Shadow declared, holding up a pair of chaos drives he had in his hand. "By the way, I heard on my bike's radio about how you got your little power-up and two hedgehogs can play that game." He held up the chaos drives before slipping them into his mouth and draining the liquid-like contents like an energy drink. "Ah, I feel charged up." The black hedgehog stated, turning a bright white as the chaos flowed through him. "Now, Super Shadow is going to teach you a lesson."

"Bring it on, loser." Cinos snapped, taunting the other hedgehog like a little kid. The two enemies dove at each other angrily. Battling across the skies of Soleanna with a mad series of punches and kicks.

"Is that the best you got, Cinos?" Asked Shadow, mockingly.

"You wish." He replied. "I'm just getting warmed up."

* * *

"YAY! A tea party! I love a tea party!" Ever since they had returned to Amy Rose's apartment, the pink hedgehog had noticed something… off about her dear friend. He had been acting far more energetic and goofy than usual since they had gotten back and when she had suggested they have lunch, Sonic had insisted setting up a children's tea party with her stuffed animals and old table and tea set from when she was a little girl.

"Uh, are you feeling all right, Sonic?" Amy asked nervously, not quite sure what to make of the blue bundle of energy right in front of her. "You sure, you're not sick or anything?"

"No, Amy. I feel just great." Sonic said, putting the silverware, napkins, and teacups in place. "But it's really nice of you to ask."

Just then, the doorbell rang and Amy opened the door to find a mobian toddler standing there.

"Um, Miss Rose… I'm sorry to bother you but I was just sitting in the room next door while my mother was visiting a friend here in Soleanna." Cream said politely. "And I just happened to hear about a tea party threw the register on the wall facing your apartment." The little girl held up a stuffed rabbit she was holding while a blue chao sat on her other shoulder. "I was wondering if Cheese, Mr. Fluffykins, and I could come in."

"Yay! More friends for tea party." Sonic stated, rushing to the hallway. He picked the three up and brought them in setting them down at the tea table. "We'll have a pretty princess tea party. YAY!"

"Mr. Sonic, are you feeling all right?" Cream asked nervously.

"YAY!" Sonic declared, running back into Amy's bedroom and shutting the door.

"Excuse me, Miss Rose." Cream asked. "Why did you give Mr. Sonic too many pixie sticks before breakfast?"

"I didn't." She protested.

"That's how I always act when my mom buys me one too many." Cream admitted, shaking her head. "I'm scared of what he might do next."

"Oh come on, Cream. How bad could it possibly get?" Amy laughed nervously. "After all, this is Sonic the Hedgehog were talking about."

"YAY! Princess Party!" Sonic said, exploding out of Amy's room in a dress, wig, and makeup. "Free tea and cookies for everyone."

"Wait, are you wearing my old dress? Is that my party wig? Are you wearing my shoes and panti- WHAT!?" Amy growled angrily. "SONIC, TAKE THOSE OFF THIS INSTANT!"

"I'm not Sonic. I'm Sonette, the pretty pretty princess." Sonic stuck his tongue out. "I'm here to spread sunshine, unicorns, and rainbows."

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" Amy jumped at him with her piko hammer. "I'M GOING TO GET YOU OUT OF—" Sonic jumped up at her, embracing her in his arms.

"YAY! HUGGIES!" He replied. "NOTHING IS BETTER THAN HUGGIES AND TEA!"

"Somebody please, wake me up." Amy pleaded as Sonic held her tightly and Cream drank tea. "This has got to be my worst nightmare ever."

* * *

Across town, Shadow and Cinos battled across the south side of Soleanna tearing through buildings and smashing up people's property as they went.

"You think you can defeat me?" Cinos declared, picking up a parked car and throwing it at Shadow. "You don't stand a chance, faker."

"I think it is you who will find you don't stand a chance." Shadow replied, smashing the car to pieces with his fist. "And what I just did to that automobile is nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you."

"HEY!" a mobian shouted at them. "I just gave that car a new paint job. How dare you mess up my new car!" The two just looked at him. "I'm going to sue the pants off the two of you." Cinos grabbed the guy.

"Here, Shadow. Have a taste of whiny complainer." Cinos stated, throwing the guy at him. Shadow immediately stepped out of the way. And the guy went flying straight past the powered up hedgehog and went down an open manhole.

"Gee, it's dark down here." The mobian whined. "I don't think I'm alone."

"Hey dude, watch where you're stepping." A voice in the sewer complained.

"I'm going to tear you in half, faker." Cinos roared firing an energy blast at Shadow.

"Not if I blow a hole in you first." Shadow answered firing his own energy blast. The two beams collided in mid-air and see-sawed back and forth. It seemed Cinos was about to gain the upper hand.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow stated. The self-proclaimed ultimate lifeform vanished and Cinos' blast went into a nearby building and vaporized it entirely.

"Oh, that was a good shot." Cinos noted. "Too bad, they already evacuated the downtown area. Now, where did that pesky faker go?"

"Over here." A voice came from behind him. The other hedgehog kicked him in the back of the head causing Cinos to tumble over in pain.

"OW! I almost felt that." The evil hedgehog snarled. "But not like you're going to feel this." Cinos flew backwards a half-mile before lowering his head and charging forward at Shadow full speed.

"So, a full on charge is it." Shadow said, lowing his own head. "Well, two can play that game." The two super-charged hedgehogs dove straight at each other like two bullets. They collided in mid-air causing a gigantic explosion nearby building were ripped apart and the windows farther away were shattered. A giant mushroom dust cloud rose over the city as the evacuated population looked on in horror.

"Oh no, our homes are being destroyed." A mobian poodle cried. "Wherever will we live now?"

"Whoa, that cloud makes it look like those two farted." A little green duck noted, twirling a match between his fingers. "I wonder how many burritos it took to make it that powerful." As the mushroom cloud of smoke dissipated, the two hedgehogs struggled to get back to their feet.

"It seems that we are at an impasse." Shadow stated. "I'll tell you what you stop destroying buildings and property, and I'll let you live. Do we have a deal?"

"I would never make a deal like that, with the likes of you." Cinos snarled. "But I do think it's time to end this." Seeing a small mobian child hiding nearby, Cinos raced over and grabbed him by the throat. "Now I have a deal for you, faker." He chuckled. "Either you leave the battlefield and let me go my own way, or I snap this kid's neck. What do you say, faker? Sound like a fair trade?"

"Why you miserable no-good piece of slime." Shadow snapped. "Put that kid down and fight with honor."

"You're one to talk." Cinos rebuked. "But since you refuse to leave, say good-bye to this little-" WHACK! The evil hedgehog collapsed to the ground unconscious and the kid ran for safety. Behind where the hedgehog had stood, a cowardly French coyote stood over the unconscious Cinos holding a brick in his hand.

"I did it." Antione stated in disbelief. "I actually defeated ze Super Sonic with a brick." He held the brick in the air. "I am ze hero of the day. Viva la Soleanna!"

At that moment, Sally and the other members of Team Sonic arrived on the scene. Looking over the damage and staring down at Sonic in disbelief.

"Shadow, what are you doing here?" Tails asked. "Why were you fighting Sonic?"

"I don't know why you're stupid blue friend went crazy. But I couldn't just let him destroy the city." Shadow explained. "I had to do something."

"Wow, I can't believe Shadow the Hedgehog actually did something good." Sally said in surprise. "I guess you might be a hero after all."

"Hey, I maybe a good guy but I am no hero." Angrily, Shadow stepped up and reached out and grabbed Sally's behind. "Don't ever call me a hero, babe." SLAP!

"Keep your hands to yourself, pighog." Sally growled angrily. "And I take back all the good things I said about you."

"Just the way, I like it, toots." Shadow smiled, rubbing the warm spot on his cheek with his hand.

"Sonic, what happened to you?" Tails asked running up to him. "Are you all right?"

"Kill… destroy… maim…" Cinos said.

"Whoa, looks like Sonic got a serious dose of negative chaos energy." Knuckles noticed, putting his finger out to touch Sonic's face and barely pulling it back in time before Cinos bit it. "But I don't sense any positive energy at all."

"We better tell Amy, we beat her boyfriend up." Bunny chuckled before turning her communicator on. "She's not going to believe Antione knocked him out with a brick."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the apartment…

"Ring-a-rosies. A pocket full of posies. Ashes Ashes, we all fall down." Cream and Sonic danced in a circle with flowers in their hair and quills before falling to the ground and giggling.

"Somebody make it stop." Amy cried in a fetal position with Cheese trying to comfort her. Just then, the telephone rang. Struggling to stand, Amy crawled over to the phone, and managed to pick it up. "Hello, is this the funny farm? I'm ready to go now."

"Amy-girl, what's wrong with you?" Bunny asked. "We just called you to tell you Antione just knocked Sonic out with a brick."

"Wait, what?" Amy asked coming back to her senses. "That can't be true. Sonic's right here acting like a total goofball."

"What?" Bunny replied in shock. "Sonic's with y'all?"

"Did she say Sonic is with her?" Knuckles asked in surprise.

"Uh oh." Tails finished. "I think we know where all that positive energy may have gone, Knuckles." Team Sonic looked back at the unconscious hedgehog and wondered what was going to happen next.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." Knuckles asked as he looked between the two hedgehogs as they were back at the lab. "Sonic exposed himself to pure negative chaos energy and he split in half?"

"Basically, yes." Tails explained. "The rush of negative energy gave Sonic's dark side enough power to break free and become an entity unto itself." The young fox looked over at the unconscious Cinos held fast by restraints made from power rings. "With all his darker desires and negative emotions gone, Sonic reverted to a more child-like and innocent personality.

"YAY! Dollies!" Sonic stated hopping around in his fairy princess outfit. "I love dollies."

"So how do we get 'em back to normal, sugar?" Bunny asked looking over at the childlike hedgehog. "I don't know about y'all, but that feller is giving me the creeps."

"I don't really see the point of putting them back together." Shadow grumbled. "Let's just destroy the evil one here and let frilly princess over there go on high heels for the rest of his life."

"Don't you dare suggest that about my Sonic!" Amy snapped holding the piko hammer dangerously close to Shadow's skull. "We're putting him back together and ending this weirdness once and for all."

"Okay, I think I rigged the machine so it can function again." Tails stated as the others placed the unconscious Cinos and the fruitcake on the platform. "It's got just enough power for one blast. After that this machine is toast."

"Let me go you, foolish mortals." Cinos snarled coming to and struggling against his bonds. "When I get out, I'm going to destroy you all."

"Ponies. I want to ride poines." Sonic stated doing cartwheels all over the platform.

"NO! You can't put me back together with him!" Cinos pleaded. "Destroy me! Drown me! Bash on the head! I don't care what you do with me! But merging me with him is a fate worse than death!"

"Powering up the laser now." Tails added, turning a dial. "Firing in thirty seconds."

"Hey guys, are you sure this'll work?" Knuckles added climbing onto the platform. "Maybe we have to have the do some kind of fusion dance." The echidna began doing a complex series of dance moves.

"KNUCKLES! GET OFF THE PLATFORM!" Bunny shouted. "Y'ALL GONNA GET HURT!"

"25, 24, 23..." the machine stated sparking. "BZT! 2, 1… Fire."

"Uh oh." Knuckles stated. The beam fired. ZAP!

The platform was engulfed in light as the machine turned to dust entirely. As the smoke cleared, a lone figure stood where the platform had been.

"Sonic? Is that you?" Amy asked.

"Knuckles? Y'all okay?" Bunny asked as well.

"Behold, Mobius's ultimate hero stands before you." A voice declared in stereo sounding like a combination of Sonic and Knuckle's voice. "I am… Sonckles the echidna-hog." Shadow's jaw dropped to the floor.

"What? I don't… this is the stupidest thing I ever seen." The self-proclaimed ultimate lifeform stated.

"Oh dear lord. Tails, is he going to be alright?" Amy asked.

"Y'all mean they gonna be all right?" Bunny added.

"I… I think so… Once the chaos energy dissolves the two should split and return to normal." Tails shook his head bewildered. "It might take a while."

"In that case, y'all can come with me to the Soleanna square dance." Bunny replied, grabbing his left arm. "Y'all should be twice as much fun as Knuckles alone."

"Now wait just one minute." Amy protested grabbing his other arm. "Sonckles is coming with me to the ballroom charity dance benefit. I need a dance partner and Sonic was supposed to take me."

"Ah no. Y'all only have claim to half this feller." Bunny yanked on his arm again. "So unless y'all want to get a chainsaw and divide 'em, y'all gonna have to share."

"No, he's mine."

"No, he's mine."

"No, he's mine."

"Why don't the two of you just find another chaos machine and fuse into Bunamy?" Shadow replied snarkily. "Then, we'll only have half of the stupid to deal with around here."

"Well, I guess that's about it for now." Tails shook his head throwing his arms in the air. "Good night, everybody."


	4. Rematch of the Albino?

Rematch of the Albino?

"There has been a lack of communication within the towns of Spellmont and Faywynne." The news reporter stated on the news channel. "Can it be for certain that it might be a Black Arms attack?"

"It is most uncertain if it is or not. But it is a valid possibility from what our sources tell us." The other reporter said. "From what we know, the Black Arms stated that they would show a test of might before all of Mobius."

"Spellmont and Faywynne?" Antione asked. "Those are near Mobian islands."

"What could this mean?" Sally asked in reply.

"The former is near Cocoa Island and the latter is accessible to West Side Island." Sally answered to him. "If they were taken by the Black Arms they have a strategic point in which they could attack from either point."

"Antione, please contact Prince Speedy. Perhaps he could get the Babylon Rouges to investigate Faywynne while I'll get Team Sonic to investigate Spellmont."

"As you wish, my princess." He replied. As she looked, she noticed a transmission coming from the latter city. She opened it up to see a red and black alien on the other end. Its scaly body was black with red stripes all over him and a whip-like forked tail. He had eyes with black sclera and bright orange irises.

"Greetings… I am Eclipse the Darkling. I am the chief lieutenant of Silver, Great General of the Black Arms. As of now, he has seized control of Spellmont." He explained. "He has taken control of the city while Mephiles is taking control of Faywynne. He requests that your legendary hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, to face him in battle. He should consider this as an invitation and Lord Silver will be waiting for his arrival." Then, the transmission ended.

* * *

Team Sonic took the Sky Patrol over towards the city of Spellmont. It landed near the outskirts of the town as the blue blur stepped out of the vehicle. The rest of his team soon followed.

"Are you sure this feller is the one you encountered before, sugarhog?" Bunny asked.

"Yes… don't rub it in." Sonic replied.

"Hey, nobody's perfect." Knuckles answered.

"You are, knucklehead?" Sonic asked in annoyance.

"You want me to prove it." The echidna asked in return.

"Guys, knock it off." Tails stated.

"I sense his aura." Amy added.

"What is it like, Amy girl?" Bunny asked.

"It is like the one I sensed when Sonic got beaten up." Amy explained.

"I don't like thinking about it." Sonic added.

"This has to be the same guy." She continued.

"So, I see you have arrived." A voice stated from their flank. They turned and they encountered Eclipse the Darkling before them. "I recommend that you don't do anything stupid." The five heroes noticed that they were surrounded with black arm aliens with blaster rifles.

"Why do we always end up in these mess?" Tails stated.

"As you can see, you are completely surrounded." Eclipse answered.

"So, what are you going to do to us?" Knuckes asked shaking his fist at him.

"I'm here to be the welcoming committee and to escort you to Lord Silver." The alien explained. "Now, follow me to see my lord." The Black Arms guided the five mobians into Spellmont. The mobian/human inhabitants were scared of the occupying aliens that were in the city. But the aliens didn't just include the black and red aliens. It also included tall, green, chiseled aliens with three eyes; extraterrestrials whom looked like fish that appeared in the sea; frog-like aliens; aliens that looked like hornets; some that looked like moving brains; and tiny floating ones.

There were many new tents in the city park for the occupying aliens. But there was a giant tent in the middle of the set-up. The group had stopped at the entrance to the big tent.

"Yes, I know. I understand Yacker." A voice stated. "You would like some time off. You may go and return to your folks as of now." Then, a little pale blue alien flew out of the tent. Eclipse walked up to the entrance of the tent.

"M'lord?" The black arms' commander asked.

"What is it, Eclipse?" The voice stated.

"The ones you have asked for are here." Eclipse stated.

"Excellent." The voice stated. "I'll will see them face-to-face." Then, at that moment, Silver dressed in alien armor appeared before them. He looked upon them. "Welcome to Spellmont, the new foothold of the Black Arms. And I'll introduce myself, Silver, Great General of the Black Arms and I remember you Sonic."

"Yeah, nice to see you too." Sonic replied in frustration. Then, he told something to the guards in an alien tongue.

"Now, we shall learn more." Silver stated. "Please sit." The barrels of the blasters nudged the the backs of the mobians to urge them to sit.

"Okay, okay, we're sittin'." Bunny snapped at the aliens as the five were forced to sit.

"Guards, at ease." Silver commanded. "It is rude to be pointing your weapons towards them." Then, six aliens came in carrying small wooden tables. "As of now… we dine." The trays were placed in front of Silver and Team Sonic, each one having a full serving of food on them. "It will be interesting to learn the lifestyles of the inhabitants of this planet before we conquer it. We will engage in battle after our meal."

"This is more bizzare than what I have read in those sci-fi comic books." Knuckles stated.

"The food or the hospitality?" Bunny asked the dumbfounded echidna.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Babylon Rouges were close to Faywynne when they decided to take a rest. Jet decided to go with them for old time's sake. They smelled a foul stench in the air.

"Ugh, what is that smell?" Storm stated. "It's making me nauseous."

"It smells like rotten meat." Wave added.

"And smoke." Techno replied.

"I'll check the town." Jet stated, he moved ahead and found a dead body of a Black Arms alien laying on the ground. "The black arms were here." He continued and found a battered mobian impaled on a pole. The mobian was gasping for air as he tried to look at Jet.

"Who… are… you?" the mobian said. The shocked hawk gasped to see this one was still alive.

"What has happened here?" Jet asked.

"It was… horrible." The mobian continued coughing up blood. "The one… named… Mephiles. He lead… the Black Arms… here." The mobian coughed up blood a second time. "He took… enjoyment from this… laughing as we…" He coughed up blood a third time before he died.

"I don't like this one bit." Jet stated to himself. In the sky above, there were lots of mobini vultures and mobini coyotes around the area feeding on carrion. The hawk looked out into the area and completely froze in total complete shock and the other Babylon Rouges joined him.

They saw Faywynne as nothing but a burning ruin. Dead bodies littered the busted up streets. They couldn't find a single survivor; all of any valuable items were nowhere to be found. Among the dead were infants with their skulls smashed open with blunt objects. They saw that the methods used to kill these people were very brutal and excessively cruel. Many have died very painful deaths. There were also no sign of Black Arms in the vicinity.

"They wiped Faywynne completely off the map." Techno stated.

"No more of their specialty beef stew." Storm added sadly.

"THESE BLOODTHRISTY SAVAGES!" Jet screeched in anger. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY DID THIS!" Storm and Techno started digging holes to bury the dead, while Wave tried to calm him down.

"Jet, please calm down." Wave stated.

"Didn't you see the devastation that's around us?" Jet asked. "The Black Arms have massacred the populace and razed the town to the ground. How can I calm down when this happened?" He paused momentarily. "I'm going to initiate 'Order Shamila' on these criminals."

"Jet, wait." Wave stated in protest. "You need to consult the sultan before going to such rash actions because something like that is irreversible." Jet took a few breathes.

"Alright, I will talk to Speedy about this." The green hawk answered. "However, I fear that more atrocities will occur between now and the decision time." Then, the four birds buried all of the dead in the city and captured some footage of the ruins before they returned to Cocoa Island.

* * *

"I just don't seemed to understand why Mephiles acts the way he does." Silver stated as he ate the food that was granted to him. The others just looked at the food they were given.

"Well, the food isn't that bad." Knuckles answered, finishing up his plate.

"Uh, you can have mine sugar." Bunny stated, handing the echidna her plate.

"Well, we have shared some of our cuisine." Silver stated. "What would be some food that you can share?"

"Wait, we were supposed to bring food?" Amy asked. "I thought we were going to have a battle only. We didn't expect a picnic beforehand."

"I should have brought some chili dogs." Sonic stated.

"Chili dog?" Silver asked. "What's a chili dog?"

"It's one of the best dishes around." Sonic answered.

"Well, to you that is." Knuckles replied.

"Can you make us this chili dog you speak of?" Silver asked.

"Alright, be right be right back." The blue blur stated as he zoomed off. He returned with the stuff needed to make said entrée. After a while, the chili dogs were created and Sonic gave one to Silver and two of the nearby black arms aliens.

"Huh." Silver stated. "Well, since you tried our food. We will try yours." Silver took a bite of the chili dog. Then, he started out into space. "Ugh." He put his hand on his forehead.

"Lord Silver?" one of the black arms said.

"Visions… why are they appearing?" Silver replied, then he dashed off.

"Visions?" one of the black arms said. Then, he looked at his chili dog and took a bite out of it. "Wow, this is great. Try yours." The second black arms took a bite.

"Man, look at the colors." He answered. "We're so high right now." The five mobians just looked at them with confused looks.

"Well, I didn't expect that kind of reaction." Sonic stated.

"I don't know what it could be." Tails remarked.

Commander Silver sat in his main tent for a little while to think over what he has seen in his head. He had placed a hand on his forehead in bewildrement and confusion.

"Why are these images appearing before me?" He thought to himself. "What do they mean?" But then, a black arms alien came into the tent.

"Commander, commander…" The alien stated.

"What is it?" Silver asked him.

"It is Eclipse." He said. "He's disappeared."

"What!?"

"He was on patrol. Then, he just vanished."

"It is completely out of character for him to just walk away like that." Silver stated. "I want all loyal followers to search Spellmont high and low to find him. Make sure that he is safe from harm."

"But what about the visitors?"

"I will deal with them myself." Silver stated.

"Yes, sir." The alien left and Silver left the tent.

Meanwhile, Team Sonic noticed the black arms frantically move about the city calling for Eclipse.

"What's going on here?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know." Bunny replied to him. Then, Silver came upon them.

"I am going to ask you to leave at once." Silver explained to them. The five were surprised to her such a response.

"What? Why?" Sonic asked. "What's the big deal? You invited us here."

"One of our top members have gone missing." Silver replied. "We are not going to have any outsiders intervene in our search." Amy Rose looked at him in the eyes. She was able to pick up hidden emotions of sorrow and longing.

"Well, what about the fight you called for?"

"We will save our engagement for another day; the safety of Brother is paramount." Silver answered. "I will sent you back to where you came from with this ultimatum. Return Eclipse to us unharmed and we will leave the city."

"What kind of black arms alien are you?" Bunny asked.

"One full of surprises." Silver commented.

* * *

When the heroes got back to Soleanna, they had saw a robed figure who looked like a lizard waiting for them.

"Who are you?" Knuckles asked.

"Are you…" Amy asked in surprise. "The Oracle of Delphius?"

"You are correct, young one." He stated.

"What is the reason for coming here?" Sonic asked.

"I have come to warn as many leaders as I can." He remarked lifting his hand to the sky. "I've had visions of events to come."

"Visions?" Tails asked.

"The ones from the sky will bring death to the land, and if nothing is done all of Mobius will be enslaved by the shadows before you." The oracle warned. "But there is a star that it conceals to protect itself. If the covering is removed and brought down to the land, the night will be destroyed and Mobius will be spared tragedy."

The five members of Team Sonic looked at him in a confused look.

"Okay…" Sonic stated.

"But there will be much bloodshed during this time." The oracle continued. "In addition," he pointed over to the wide plain beyond Soleanna's wall. "Over yonder shall acquire the name 'the field of carnage' and the surrounding land shall be painted red."

"Can we stop with the gruesome imagery?" Bunny asked.

"I can only state what I have witnessed in the days, weeks, and possibly months to come." The oracle said. "But for now, I leave you. Good luck." Then, the oracle disappeared.


	5. From the Interrogation

From the Interrogation

 _Eclipse sat in the plastic chair in front of the table; he was tapping his finger on the piece of furniture knowing he can't get out of the GUN interrogation room. On the side was a window of bullet-proof glass, Team Dark was looking in from the other side._

 _"Do you think he's gonna talk?" Dulcy asked._

 _"I doubt it." Rouge stated._

 _"He'll talk sooner or later." Shadow answered._

 _"But I don't think just nabbing him from right near Spellmont was a bright idea." Rogue comment on the situation._

 _"At least, we have the opportunity to get some information out of him." Shadow rebuked. Eclipse just silently looked back at them with a glare, knowing they would see him. He looked away and tried to think of something to occupy himself…_

Eclipse was back on the Oradan system; a compacted system of three super-earths orbiting an orange star. He remembered being on his home world the second planet from its home star. He looked out onto the darkened barren, battered landscape. In the heavens, its sun was a pumpkin floating in the persimmon sky. But soon, night-time would come upon the land. An older black arms came up from behind him carrying a cane to help support himself.

"Eclipse, are you okay?" The older one asked.

"It's not fair." Eclipse replied.

"What's not fair?"

"The fact that we have to live in these stinking caves."

"We have to live in the caverns." The older one explained. "It's the only thing that will protect us from the flesh-stripping wind."

"I don't really care about this place anymore." Eclipse stated. "I'm going to leave."

"And go where?"

"I'm going to go to the Black Comet." The elder was shocked.

"Eclipse, I forbid you to go aboard that craft."

"What other choice do we have? Our planet is dead. There is nothing left." Eclipse pointed out. "This place used to be a lush desert filled with vibrant color, now it's an empty husk."

"There is water in the caverns. We can restore our planet; you need to be patient." The older alien answered to him.

"There's barely any resources left. I'm not going to live on this planet anymore." Eclipse said walking out.

"Eclipse. ECLIPSE, GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" The older alien shouted.

"No, I'm NOT going to live here anymore."

"You are making a huge mistake. Black Doom is nothing but a parasite who wields a sword of wealth." The elder stated, but Eclipse ignored him as he walked away from. The elder tried to follow him but he tripped as his ankle got caught on some rocks.

Some time later, the black arms alien had arrived at the Black Comet. It was a massive ship that that dock with four tendrils attached to the planet's surface. There was an open door with many black arms were walking onto it. He saw Black Doom guiding the various aliens of their kind as well as their wisps onto the ship, beside him was a black warrior who had purple hues where the red ones should be. He went up to them.

"Excuse me." Eclipse asked them. "Is there room for one more?"

"There is." Black Doom stated. "And you are?"

"Eclipse." The darkling replied.

"Very well, then. Eclipse, go on the ship." Black Doom stated. "This is your commanding officer, Mephiles." He pointed to the black arm beside him.

"Hello." Eclipse said to Mephiles, but the alien didn't respond to him. "Not much of a talker." Then, he turned back to the commander. "So, how many are still on the planet."

"About a few hundred left." Black Doom answered.

"What's going to happen to them?"

"They stubbornly refuse to leave. Thus, we shall leave them here." Black Doom replied. "The fools will certainly die because they won't come with us." He paused as he turned to the ship. "But our time here on this world is done, it is time to leave."

Then as Eclipse made it to his bunker, he sat over by the window as the ship detached itself from the planet's surface and take off. The tendrils moved into the comet's interior as it flew away. He continued to stare at the planet slowly fade from his sight as he left the star system behind him.

"Well. Since I am here now, might as well make myself at home for the time being." Eclipse stated. "I hope whatever planet we go to it'll be just as good as our original one." He continued to monologue to himself. "Even if it isn't, I heard rumors that we have terraforming machines on the ship."

At that moment, he noticed a light blue wisp float by his quarters. It had a single eye in the center of its face, a noddle body with matching arms, two antennae, and a curly-cue on top of him. He went up to see it.

"Excuse me." Eclipse asked the wisp. "What's your name?" The wisp made some sounds. "Hello, Yacker. My name is Eclipse." It made some more sounds. "What brought you here?" It made some depressed sounds. "Your owner died? That's horrible." It continued to make the sad sounds. "Well, you can stay in my quarters if you want."

As time went on, they did find a new home. However, there was already a sentient race living on that planet. Black Doom had ordered to invade the planet and conquer it. This was carried out and the native race was reduced to slaves for the Black Arms.

They used the terraforming machines to turn the planet into a lush desert like the Black Arms home world. Eclipse was able to exist comfortably on the planet, seeing that the Black Arms were able to have a second chance at life. But then, the planet turned into another dry husk like their home world did. The darkling was shocked that this had happened. The Black Arms and their slaves were taken onto the Black Comet once again taking to the stars. While flying on the ship, Eclipse found Mephiles and pulled him to the side to question him.

"Mephiles." Eclipse stated to him.

"You are to refer to me as 'sir'." Mephiles stated to Eclipse.

"Okay, sir." Eclipse relied. "We had a second home planet and we caused it to become a barren wasteland like the first one. I need some answers."

"I know our methods seem a little brutal but it is the only way we are able to survive." Mephiles replied. "We need to travel through space and use the resources."

"But…"

"Do you think Black Doom's methods are effective?"

"Yes, but…"

"Don't you trust Black Doom not?"

"I do…"

"Good. Now, stay in line." Mephiles concluded. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a meeting with our master to attend." The alien walked off. Eclipse just sighed as he headed back to his bunker.

They came across a third habitable planet with sentient life on it. They conquered and enslaved the population. They terraformed the planet, lived on it, sucked the planet dry and headed to the stars again. One day, a scout ship returned to the Black Comet and a huge meeting was called to all Black Arms to attend. Eclipse stood amongst the Black Arms aliens watching the stage as Black Doom himself appeared.

 _"What is going on here?"_ Eclipse thought as the meeting began.

"Attention, all Black Arms." Black Doom replied. "I have some important news. Recently, we have found some excellent talent and he shall be joining the ranks of the commanding officers." The black arms aliens started talking amongst themselves.

"How is this possible?" One alien said to another.

"Who is that skilled to become one of Black Doom's commanding officers?" Another alien asked a third. All the while, Mephiles stood up to talk to Black Doom.

"Master, what is the meaning of this?" Mephiles asked him.

"You are going to be paired up with him to keep him in line." Black Doom stated. "What I say is law."

"Yes, master." Mephiles stated, clearly upset at the response. Then, the leader looked to the crowd.

"He had been discovered among your ranks and has exceled in all forms of combat. It would be a waste of his talent on the front lines. Some of you will be put under his command, so it'll be best to recognize him; which shouldn't be that hard considering his 'unique' appearance." Black Doom replied. "Thus, I present to you all, the one joining the ranks of the Black Arms commanders…" He lifted the curtain. "Silver."

Silver looked amongst the huge crowd of Black Arms as they looked back at him in total surprise to see this creature.

"Who and what are you?" Silver asked.

"Never mind, that comment." Black Doom stated. "He had recently sustained a head injury and just needs a reminder of who his." Then, he turned to the hedgehog. "Now, Silver… these are your people, the black arms. I am your Master, Black Doom, and you have served me for quite some time."

"Okay…" Silver stated. "I get it. But why don't I look like any of the others?"

"It is a rather unfortunate mutation that had come upon you." Black Arms replied. "But nevertheless, you are a member of the Black Arms. We are the most superior race in the universe."

"Ah!" The hedgehog answered in agreement.

"I will put you in command of your original people, the darkling-type black arms." Black Doom replied to him. "There will be other black arms warriors that will be under your command."

"As you wish, master." Silver replied.

 _"Wait, that's my people."_ Eclipse thought. _"I guess I better get to know him."_ The meeting went on for a little bit longer than the meeting was dismissed.

Silver went around the comet looking at all of the Black Arms going about their daily lives. He looked about and sighed. He turned to the aliens under his command.

"Black Arms." He stated and the aliens turned to him.

"Yes, commander?" An alien asked.

"What do you do on your spare time?" Silver asked. The Black Arms just looked at him, then turned to each other, then turned back to him. "You mean you don't know?" A lot of them shook their head. "No wonder this place is so dull."

"So, what do you want us to do?" one of them asked.

"Make this unit livelier." Silver responded.

"With what?"

"Hmm." The hedgehog thought for a moment. He noticed one of the slaves walking by. "You there." The slave turned to him.

"Yes?" The slave asked.

"Can you play us a song?" Silver asked.

"I don't have an instrument." The slave answered.

"Well, build one and then play us a song. Any tune of your choice."

"Alright." The slave replied and he went away. At that moment, Eclipse walked up to the hedgehog.

"So, you're Silver, right?" Eclipse asked.

"Yes, I am." Silver replied. "What's your name?"

"My name is Eclipse." The darkling answered.

"A pleasure to meet you." Silver responded. "Now, tell me about yourself…"

Silver was on the Black Comet listening to Eclipse the Darkling as he finished up explaining about himself to his newly chosen commander.

"That's very interesting. Thank you for sharing." Silver stated.

"You're welcome." Eclipse replied.

"Can you remind me on who exactly Black Doom is?" Silver asked.

 _"That head injury must have really done something."_ Eclipse thought for a moment. But then he spoke up.

"Black Doom was originally a business leader who bought his way into power." Eclipse explained to him. "He used this power to subdue any opposition saying that the planet is never going to run out of resources that was until it did. Now, he has to guide the Black Arms from planet to planet looking for planets with more resources."

"Wow." Silver stated.

"But even when we conquered those worlds, those resources didn't last forever." Eclipse answered to him. Then, the slave came back with a flute.

"I'm here now." The slave said.

"Welcome back." Silver answered. "Can you play a song?" The slave began a rather slow song. "Wait, wait, wait. Can you play something a bit more upbeat?"

Then, the slave played a faster tune. Silver started to beat on a thin piece of leather with the tune. Eclipse found himself tapping his foot to the beat. Then, some of the Black Arms started to beat something to be a part of this. When the tune was finished, the aliens that watched were amused by what they had seen.

"Well that was fun." Silver stated to the slave. "I would like to spend some time at your quarters."

"What?!" The slave replied. The black arms murmured amongst themselves about the commander's words and actions. "Uh… right away." He ran off in a panic.

"My Lord." Eclipse asked. "Are you sure that is even wise of you to go to the slave's quarters?"

"I haven't been there." Silver answered.

"And for good reason."

"What's there that would make it a good reason for us to stay away from that place?" The hedgehog questioned him. Eclipse thought about it but couldn't come up with a good answer to Silver's question. "If you can't come up with a good answer, then come with me."

"Wait, what?"

"That'll be an order." Silver added.

"Fine." Eclipse replied. The two of them headed down to the slave quarters. Eclipse thought that those quarters were filled with very unsavory things and very unclean dirt. But to his surprise, the slave quarters weren't that much different than the common Black Arms quarters.

He came across the one who had played him the song earlier. The slave guided him to the area where he and family resided. They gave him some of food and drink they had in an attempt to make up for their lowly stature. Silver laughed.

"What's so funny?" Eclipse asked in curiosity.

"I was in a meeting with the commanders earlier today; despite having lots of the resources, they can't make a meeting that's enjoyable." Silver stated. "However, the ones who have almost nothing were able to make one that is."

"So, you would prefer to meet with the slaves than ones of your own rank?"

"That's exactly what I am saying." Silver paused. "But it's a shame that they don't have much else than what they have given." Then, the hedgehog thought for a moment. Then, he turned to the slave. "How many among the slaves can fight?"

"Plenty can fight." The slave replied.

"Whoever can fight I want you to fight under my banner." Silver answered.

 _"What!?"_ Eclipse thought.

"Why should we fight for you?"

"I'm offering you to be free in exchange for your skills in combat. Fighting in my army shall grant you and your loved ones their freedom." Silver stated. "Isn't that what you want?"

"Yes, but that isn't the point." The slave responded.

"Then, what is the point you are trying to make?" Silver asked the young slave. The slave was unable to make a response to the question. "You have heard my words and I will keep them." The person stood up along with Eclipse. "Those who fight will be incorporated into my army and be considered like Black Arms."

After a while, there were slaves who became willing to fight for Silver and the general remembered his promise, granting them their freedom. There was much exchange between the Black Arms under Silver and the former slaves. Those same Black Arms became less consumptive as time went on. Because of the united force that had formed under Silver, he had decided to make a name for them. He used the native Black Arms verb meaning 'to unite' or 'to become one' as the faction, thus was the rise of the Zorda.

Meanwhile, Mephiles arrived at a pool of neon glowing purple goo. He arrived with a few of Silver's quills clenched in his fist.

"This is madness." Mephiles stuttered with a twitch in his eye. "This Silver is turning his section of the Black Arms society on its head. And what is even worse is that the Black Arms under his command are not minding it one bit; they're even encouraging it." He looked towards the pool of goo. "But that is all about to change. When I jump into the Source of All with these quills, I will become as smart as him… No, I will be much more smarter than he could ever possibly imagine." Then, he leapt into the genetics bath. When he entered, there was an acidic hiss and a bubbling reaction coming from the sludge. After a minute of being in the large puddle of goo, Mephiles pulled himself out of the fluid to dry himself off.

"Wait…" he asked. "Why am I not smarter? I don't feel any smarter." He looked at his hands. "What!? No." He dashed over to the mirror and saw that his image had been drastically altered. He had now become a hedgehog with white skin and black fur and had green eyes with a red sclera. "No, this could not have happened to me. I didn't become like the image of that blasted Silver." He punched the mirror shattering it into many glass pieces.

He looked at his slightly bleeding hand which now bled red instead of green. Then, he smiled and chuckled. He laughed louder. Mephiles fell to his knees as his now lunatic laughing became longer and increasingly deranged.

After a while, they came to a new planet and they had conquered it. When the planet was terraformed to match the Black Arms settings, Silver met with Eclipse.

"Well, Eclipse." Silver stated. "We have finally conquered a new world."

"Yes, we did." The darkling said.

"This time let us start over again."

"The Black Arms can finally start again with another chance." Eclipse stated.

"Remember, we have other aliens that have worked with us." Silver explained. "They are now freed as well. They will have an equal chance with the Black Arms as well."

"My lord, what about the planet?"

"Mephiles has one half of the planet, I have the other half." Silver explained. "But let us make our new home a more peaceful one."

"As you wish." Eclipse answered. There was a short pause.

"There is one issue I do want to bring up." Silver added.

"What is that?"

"You have a problem with thinking out loud."

"What!?" Eclipse stated. The darkling stopped thinking about that realizing that he could be thinking out loud while in the interrogation room.

 _"Well, that makes the whole interrogation pointless." Shadow stated to himself._

 _"We don't have to question him now." Rogue added._

 _"There is questions that he didn't answer though."_

 _"Lighten up, Shadow." Dulcy stated. "Whether or not, you like it or not. The point is that we have more information on who the Black Arms are and their motives. That should count as something."_

 _"Well, what do we do with him?" The hedgehog asked. Then, an agent handed Dulcy a report._

 _"Oh, thank you." Dulcy said and she read the report. "Apparently, Silver is asking for the return of Eclipse the Darkling and in exchange he will leave Spellmont."_

 _"Hmm? Wanting to run away?" Shadow asked._

 _"What else do you plan to fish out of the alien?" Rogue stated. "He's probably stated everything he knows."_

 _"If that's the case, why have him in that room. Get him out of there."_

 _"Where should we take him?"_

 _"I don't care where." Shadow replied. "Just do something with him."_


	6. Shipping Wars

Shipping Wars

Tails returned home after being away for the day. He returned with a smile on his face, reflecting back on what he experience.

 _"I'm surprised on how much fun I had with Marine."_ Tails thought. _"I'm also just as amazed on what we have in common."_ Then, he started hearing two people fighting. That was breaking his thoughts.

"Huh?" He said aloud. "What's that?" He went around the corner; he found that Sonic and Amy were fighting each other. The two-tailed fox leapt in and held the two of them back. "Easy, stop it, please." The two hedgehogs stopped. "Now, can you please tell me what is going on here?"

"It's Sonic's fault." Amy said. "We have arranged dates. I end up waiting up on the place we were supposed to meet and Sonic never shows up."

"No, Amy." Sonic rebuked her. "I do meet up with you, but you take us to another place. And then you crab about what we did later." The two glared at each other in the eye.

"Hold it, guys." Tails answered. "Maybe there is a misunderstanding or something."

"I don't see any misunderstanding here." Amy said.

"Me neither." Sonic stated.

"Well, how about this?" The fox said. "How about we arrange something and I go with the two of you? To make sure there is nothing going wrong here."

"Hmph, sounds fair enough." Sonic answered.

"I can see how things will go down." Amy added. "But I'll go along with it this time."

"Great." Tails replied. "I heard that Café Bohémien is done with renovations and is now reopened. How about we check the place out?"

"Okay." Amy said.

"Alright." Sonic replied.

"We'll meet by the villa's entrance." Tails added. They had agreed on the arrangement to happen tomorrow.

Sonic and Tails had arrived early at the entrance of the villa. They were both dressed nicely for the occasion. The blue blur looked at his little buddy.

"Well, I hope everything goes like you hoped they would." Sonic said.

"I think they will." Tails answered. Then, they finally saw Amy arrive. She was wearing a little black dress and red lipstick.

"Sorry I'm late, Sonic." Amy said.

"Its okay, Amy." He stated. "Not to mention, you look great."

"Thanks." The pink hedgehog stated. She looked and saw Tails. "Wait, what is he doing here?"

"I was going to go with you remember?" Tails asked.

"Oh yeah, that's right." She said. "I'm sorry about that. Shall we be off to…?"

"Café Bohémien?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, shall we head to Café Bohémien?" Amy asked.

"Okay." The blue blur answered. Then, they started to follow the pink hedgehog. Then, the young fox started to whisper in Sonic's ear.

"Uh, Sonic…" Tails whispered.

"Yeah, buddy?" he asked.

"Isn't Amy acting a little weird?"

"I think she is just getting over the argument from yesterday."

"I hope you're right."

The three were seated inside the restaurant and ordered their meals. They were chit-chatting about the things that were about the situation that was going on with some of the Black Arms. Then, the waiter came out.

"Here is the plum wine, you ordered." The waiter said.

"Plum wine?" Tails asked Amy. "I thought you didn't like plum wine."

"Well, I just never tried it. It's now an acquired taste." The pink hedgehog responded to the fox.

"Oh… uh… whatever you say." The fox said. Then, his wrist communicator started to go off. He looked at the device saying it was a call from Amy Rose. "Uh, Amy? Why are you calling me?"

"It's just a butt dial, sorry about that." She replied. "Just ignore it." It turned into a missed call. When they got their meals, they started eating. But then, Tails got another call on his wrist watch from Amy Rose.

"Uh, excuse me. I have a call to take care of." Tails stated.

"Who's it from?" Sonic asked.

"It's from… Marine." The fox lied.

"Okay, just don't be too long." The pink hedgehog answered to him. Then, the fox left the area for a little bit.

Tails went outside of the restaurant and activated his wrist watch to accept the call. He was a little nervous to figure out what was the matter. He pushed on the communicator.

"Hello?" He said.

"Tails!?" Amy stated in anger. "Where are you!?"

"We were at the café, I thought…"

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD," Amy roared in anger. "IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT SONIC ENDED UP DITCHING ME FOR DATES, BUT YOU TOO…" Tails continued to listen but noticed Sonic and Amy leaving the restaurant and away from it. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THE BOTH OF YOU!"

"Wait, Amy." The fox said. "Where are you exactly?"

"I'm back at the entrance to Sally's villa." Amy grumbled.

"Amy, if you're back at the villa, then who is…?" Tails asked. Then, he figured out the situation and was distraught. "AH!"

"What?"

"An imposter. Sonic's been duped by an imposter." Then, Amy gasped for air.

"No, girl to take away my Sonic." She said. "Where is she now?"

"I'll put a tracker on myself and see if I can find them." The fox said.

"Okay, I'm sure I'll follow your signal." Amy answered. "Over and out."

Tails was barely able to follow the mistaken pair but he came across an alleyway. He heard a conversation between the two of them.

"Amy, I don't know if it's such a good idea." Sonic said.

"Why do we have to wait?"Psuedo-Amy replied. "We can do it now; I don't mind a bit."

"Sonic? Are you there?" Tails asked.

"Tails, there you are." Sonic said, coming out of the alley. "I was wondering where you are."

"Is there something wrong here?" the fox said. Then, pseudo-amy came out.

"There's nothing wrong here." She replied to him, putting her hand on the back of her head. "We were just messing around."

"Well… I should say we should stick together so we don't get lost." Tails answered. "How about a movie?"

"That's fine." The imposter said. The three started to walk down the street. This time, Sonic had a much more worried look on his face.

"Shoot," the imposter thought. "I thought I lost that blasted fox." She continued to think. "Well, I'm going to have to be more cunning to avoid getting detected." When they finally arrived back at the original restaurant they were at, the real Amy Rose sprang out of her hiding place. Pseudo-Amy noticed the real one come for her with her hammer out and then leapt out of the way drawing her hammer. Sonic turned to see the two Amys fighting.

"What!?" He said in shock. "There are two Amys?"

"Sonic, please do something." Pseudo-Amy said.

"Shut your mouth, faker." Real Amy replied.

"Me? You are the one whose the faker." Pseudo-Amy rebuked.

"Sonic, don't listen to her. She's deceiving you." Real Amy answered. The two pink hedgehogs continued to fight. The blue blur looked back and forth at each one.

 _"Come on, you need to think of something and fast."_ Sonic thought to himself. _"There has to be something. Anything."_

"Which one is the real one, Sonic?" Tails asked. Sonic looked to the wall across the street and saw an advertisement for Giovanni's. Then, a light bulb went off in Sonic's head.

"Will you two girls stop fighting for a minute?" Sonic asked. The two Amys paused the fighting for a second to look at Sonic. "Whichever one is the faker had actually put on a very good disguise. I, honestly, can't tell which one of you is the real one. How about we settle this over a pizza?"

"A pizza?" Pseudo-Amy asked. "What does that have to do with the situation?"

"Everything." Sonic answered.

"That is the stupidest logic I have ever heard." The faker bantered.

"Well, if you're not hungry for pizza." The blue blur said. "How about you eat those words?" Sonic leapt towards her in a morphball. "YAAAAHHH!"

"Wait, what!?" Pseudo-Amy stated. Sonic slammed right into her, sending her hammer flying. The weapon landed at the young fox's feet.

"Let's see who you really are." He said as he smashed the handle of the weapon. At that moment, it went from being a hammer to a wand. The appearance of the imposter changed as she stood back up. "Wendy Witchcart; I should have known."

"Blast it." Wendy scolded. "I had him in my hands."

"You've taken things too far for me." Amy stated threatening her, pointing her hammer to the piggy. "Now talk, why have you targeted Sonic and I these few times?"

"It is just sickening watching the two of you." Wendy stated to them.

"Sickening? How are we sickening?" Sonic demanded. "We haven't done anything wrong."

"Except for the Dark Super Sonic." Tails commented.

"Tails, I thought we agreed that we would never talk about that again." Sonic rebuked.

"Sorry." The young fox replied.

"Watching the two of you is like watching a re-run." Wendy explained. "Between myself and Manic." The three mobians looked at her in confusion.

"What does my brother have to do with this?" Sonic asked.

"Everything." The female swine answered, slightly sobbing. "Some time ago, Manic and I were dating. The two of us were content with each other; we were very romantic and we even had nights of intense passion together." The three became very uneasy. "He said he would never leave me. But what happened," Wendy raised her voice. "HE STARTED CHEATING ON ME!" She yelled. "I HATE HIM! I HATE HATE ROMANCE AND EVERYTHING TO DO WITH IT! I HATE HATE HATE IT ALL!"

"So, you're attacking us because we're in a relationship?" Amy asked.

"Pretty much." Wendy said, grabbing a bottle into her hands.

"It doesn't make sense." Sonic rebuked Wendy. "You should be attacking Manic instead of attacking couples."

"I do have a plan for him, but I'll have to wait a long time until the moment is right." Wendy stated, as she chugged the bottle down. She turned invisible.

"Hey!?" Tails stated, he leapt towards where she stood but all there was, only thin air.

"You can't trace my movements while you can't see me." Wendy mocked. "I will return to get my revenge on Manic. And there will be quite the irony, he will be killed by the very kid he never knew he had." The three of them gasped for air.

"We need to stop her." Amy stated.

"At least, she can't do stuff with a broken wand." Tails noted.

"But there is one thing that disturbs me though." Sonic added. "I don't think she is going to do the actual attack on Manic. I think she is going to make this kid do the attack."

"Attempting to destroy relationships and corrupting children!?" Amy roared. "That's it. She's going down."

"But there is some facts we need to get straight." Sonic replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Manic was resting in bed; he was cuddling with a fox girl that was right next to him. Then, the bedside phone started to ring. The green hedgehog reached over and picked up the phone. She saw it was Sonic who was calling.

"Hey babe, there's a phone call I need to take care of." He said.

"Okay," the fox girl said. "I'll be waiting for ya." Then, Manic left the bed and walked into the room next to his. He answered the phone.

"Hey, bro. How are things going?" Manic said. "What? You encountered her today?" He paused. "She's a bit of a trouble maker." He paused. "Yeah, I dated Wendy for a while and yes, we did have passionate nights." He paused. "No, I didn't cheat on her. She started acting like a cold-hearted jerk; that's why I broke up with her." He paused. "I've been with about twelve girls." He paused. "What do you mean?" He paused. "No, Wendy is lying. We didn't have kids. She would have told me if we did." He paused. "We don't have kids. Stop accusing me of that." He paused. "See you later, bro." Then, he hung up the phone.


	7. Arabian Nights into Days: Pt 1

Arabian Nights into Days: Pt 1

 _And so as the young prince and princess leapt into the boat to escape the anger of the powerful djinn, the two sailed away from the mysterious tropical island and back to the palace of the sultan. There they lived out the rest of their days in happiness and splendor._

"Oh wow. That was so boring, it almost put me to sleep." Sonic thought aloud, stifling a yawn. "Amy might like this kind of mushy stuff, but it sure isn't for me." The hedgehog lay on the floor of his cabin in Knothole. The book titled the Arabian Nights opened at his feet. The blue blur had injured his shoulder in a recent battle with the Black Arms and the doctor had ordered him to avoid missions for the next few weeks.

"Dr. Quack won't let me go out and juice, today." He sighed. "But at least I have these very exciting books to keep me company." The hedgehog flipped through the pages of the novel without thinking. Clearly bored at what he was doing, but it was when he turned to a page with the image of a ring that he stopped. Staring as the circular ornament on the page began to glow.

"Welcome, O noble reader of the Arabian Nights." A female voice called out. Sonic looked around trying to find where the voice came from.

"Huh? Who's there?"

"Do not be afraid, O noble hedgehog of the book. I am Shahra, genie of the ring. And I most desperately need your aid." Suddenly, the ring leapt out of the pages of the book and landed on the surprised hedgehog's finger.

"Hey, what gives?" Sonic asked gazing at the glowing gold jewelry on his hand. "What do you want with me?" A cloud of smoke uncoiled from the ring revealing a beautiful human-looking woman dressed in Middle Eastern clothing with pointy ears and a long ponytail.

"I come from the distant land of Shamar where the people have fallen under the rule of the evil Erazor Djinn. You must come and help us to defeat this great evil."

"Let me guess, you want me to come and jump into a book, right?" Sonic asked shaking his head. "What do you think this is, some kind of weird video game?"

"No… I only use the book to reach out to someone who could help us." Shahra replied. "My land is a real place that is in real danger. Will you help us or will you not?"

"Well, I can't just turn down a plea for aid." Sonic replied. "So, I guess I can lend you a hand." After Shahra heard this, she snapped her fingers and the blue blur was healed, his cast falling away. "Whoa, I didn't know you meant literally." As the genie snapped her fingers again, a carpet appeared beneath him. "So, what other tricks you got? You going to pull a rabbit out of your hat?"

"No, I shall take us to the place where we are needed." She answered. "Sqadalah, we're off." Then, the carpet flew away from Knothole.

"Wait, NOOOO!" Sonic called out as the carpet disappeared back into the pages of the book. The doorway to the distant land on the other side of the world.

In the distant land of Shamar, the trio emerged from a copy of the same book landing on the streets of a nearly abandoned town on the other side of Mobius.

"Wow, that's the first time. I've ever traveled by book." Sonic declared, covering his mouth. "Ugh. I think I'm going to be sick from that trip."

"Huh?" Shahra asked. "This is strange." She looked around. "I've never seen the marketplace so empty. "I wonder where everyone has gone."

"Um… it's night time."

"Oh yeah… time difference." The genie shook her head in disbelief. "I guess I should have picked you up in the middle of the night instead." It was then, the two heard the muffled scraping of several masked guards wielding scimitars.

"You, hedgehog." A guard said. "What are you doing out after curfew?"

"My name is Sonic the Hedgehog and I do whatever I want, whenever I want." The blue blur replied defiantly. "If you think, you can order me around. You got another thing coming."

"Why you little commoner, how dare you." The angry guard pulled out his blade. "I shall have my guards teach you a thing or two about respect." Armed with spears, the guards charged at Sonic only to have his light speed dash attack knock them down like bowling pins.

"Uh, looks like you guys aren't fit to shovel dung at the bazaar." Sonic made a face, zipping out the door.

"Don't just stand there, you idiots." The captain of the guard yelled. "After him!"

"Great. They're coming after me." Sonic yelled back to the genie. "What am I to do?"

"Do what the hero of any story does, noble hedgehog." She replied simply.

"And that is?" Sonic asked, running for cover.

"Stay ahead of them and outsmart the palace guards."

"You mean I gotta keep on jump ahead of trouble?" Sonic replied, spinning around a pole and kicking one of the guards. "Gotta keep swing ahead of the sword?"

"As long as you don't steal what you can't afford." The genie replied.

Kicking one of the guards down, Sonic pulled his scimitar out of the thug's belt and began swinging it around.

"LOOK OUT!" one of the guards shouted. "HE'S GOT A SWORD!"

"MORON! WE ALL HAVE SWORDS!" The captain stated. They charged ahead swinging their blades wildly at the hedgehog. Blocking each blow as he was forced back, Sonic curled up into a ball and buzz-sawed his way through all of the soldiers.

"Have a nice trip guys." The hedgehog exclaimed. "See you next fall." Zipping out the door as a pinwheel of death, the blue blur raced down the deserted street past an old drunk in an alleyway with the sultan's whole army in hot pursuit.

"Wait, did I just see a blue hedgehog holding a scimitar being chased by a bunch of palace guards?" The drunk held his small bottle of liquor out and turned it upside down. "That's it. I'm through."

"Okay, so. We manage to ditch those kooky guards." Sonic said. "Where do we go now?"

"We must seek out the cave of amazement to enlist the aid of Ali Baba and his forty thieves." Shahra replied. "It will be a long and dangerous trek through the desert filled with adventure and peril."

"Oh, that's not a problem. We can just do the whole trip as a montage sequence." Sonic replied. "Do you know where a chili dog stand is?"

"I can't believe you are asking that." The genie replied with a face palm. "This is the great hero who will save our kingdom? I was expecting a knight in shining armor or a great warrior with a powerful blade."

"Well, when I think of a genie. I expect either Robin Williams or Barbara Eden." Sonic replied, sarcastically.

"Why don't we just concentrate on getting where we need to go?" Sonic rubbed his stomach. "After we get some grub."

"You wish to have food, O noble hedgehog?" The genie bowed. "What is the dish that you desire?"

"Oh cool. Could you make me a chili dog?" Sonic asked eagerly. "I wish for you to make me a chili dog."

"As you wish, master." She replied, snapping her fingers. Sonic felt a little funny at first. Then, noticed he was standing slightly taller than before.

"Hey, what gives?" The hedgehog asked. "Where's the chili dog I ask for?" Just then, Sonic noticed several villagers gathered into the alleyway all staring at him and licking their lips greedily.

"You asked me to make you a chili dog." The genie replied. "And so, you are a chili dog."

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sonic stared for a moment before screaming and running away on his still blue hedgehog legs with the entire village in hot pursuit of the strange giant coney with legs.

"Looks like this is going to be the start of a wonderful adventure." She giggled. "I just hope he is able to survive it."

Over deserts and through jungles, they travels facing scorching heat by day and chilling cold by night. Sonic cut and hacked his way through the undergrowth facing the harsh inhabitants of this dangerous land. The pair came within danger several times, but always managed to find their way out of peril.

"Wow, can you believe how hard it was to get away from those mummies in the Pyramid?" Sonic asked as they came up over one of the dunes. "I don't believe we've ever faced such a dangerous foe."

"Oh yeah? Well, I think the sand worms of Crawler Canyon were a much worse threat than those nasty little monsters were." The genie replied with a sigh. "What an incredible time we've had it would have been truly tragic to have missed a single moment of our wonderful adventure."

It wasn't long before they came to a small mound of sand in the middle of the waste. Looking out over the vast expanse, the blue blur turned to look at Shahra.

"Well, we've reached the spot you told me about." Sonic noted, looking around. "It's time for you to open the way, so we can meet Abi Baba."

"As you wish master." She replied, putting her hands together and unleashing a small glowing ball of magic. "Mecha-leka-hi. Mecha-hiney-ho." The ball of light split in two and zipped into the small mound. The two broken parts became eyes as the massive head of a giant wolf came up out of the sand.

"Hey, that looks just like Antione." Sonic stated. "How'd he end up out here in the middle of the desert?"

"Who disturbs my beauty sleep?" the large head asked. "I was just dreaming about a giant princess head when you awoke me."

"Oh great and wise, guardian of the Cave of Amazement. We seek to enter the lair of Ali Baba."

"Foolish ones, not just any may enter the realm of the Great Ali Baba. How dare you assumed that you are worthy to stand in his presence?" Looking away from the giant scary talking stone head, Sonic noticed the sound of the booming voice was coming from a small tent nearby. Going over and pulling back the tent flap, Sonic saw a familiar two-tailed fox in a turban and vest working the controls in front of him. "Pay no attention to the little fox behind the curtain."

"You got to be kidding me?" Sonic groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Eh-he. Hey, Aladdin, what are you doing here?" the fox said.

"Tails, give it a rest." Sonic sighed. "I've been on a crazy adventure through the desert with this goody-two-shoes genie here."

"Hey, I resemble that remark." Shahra replied.

"Tails? Whom do you speak of?" The fox asked, confused. "I am Ali Baba. Master of the forty thieves."

"Well then, if you're Ali Baba? Then, where are the rest of your thieves?" Sonic asked raising an eyebrow.

"They… decided to seek employment elsewhere." The fox replied sadly. "They decided they had enough of being thieves and decided to go into the blood thirsty world of telemarketing."

"Wow. That truly is evil." Sonic answered.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Why I'm going to help you save the princess, of course." Ali Baba replied. "The princess needs your help right away."

"Whoa, now. There's a princess involved?" Sonic answered. "Wait, you're telling me there's a princess here." Sonic looked up at the genie in anger. "Seems like something you could have mentioned earlier."

"I'm very sorry about that, master." Shahra bowed to him again. "But you kind of didn't ask."

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway." The two-tailed fox replied. "We must go to the ocean shore and recruit the mighty Sinbad." Ali Baba declared holding his fist up high. "No matter what foul up occurs, we shall fulfill our destinies."

"Great." Sonic thought. "Another crazy adventure I've been roped into." He rolled his eyes. "Oh well, maybe I'll get to try some exotic new form of chili dog. Whatever the case, it's time to go on another wacky adventure."


	8. Arabian Nights into Days: Pt 2

Arabian Nights into Days: Pt 2

"Are you guys sure this is the place?" Sonic asked, noting the foul stink of alcohol and hookahs. "It seems like too nasty place to find a hero like Sinbad."

The entire group looked nervous as every eye in the place glared menacingly at them. Several of the turban thugs started to reach under their coats for knives and daggers they were carrying. Shahra gave them a nasty look as Sonic and company passed before continuing on towards the bar.

"Of course, we'll find the brave sailor here. I heard he was back from his latest adventure at sea, and I think that he could really be of help to us." Abi Baba said. "Don't worry, Aladdin. I'm sure Sinbad will be happy to help us." He looked around nervously. "Just please, don't bring up how you beat him at cards last time."

Sonic had little time to wonder about what the fox was talking about as the three approached a large table in the center of the tavern.

"Come on, you weaklings. Is this the best you got?" The tall echidna with a Shepard's turban on his head declared, hitting his elbow on the table again. "Can none of you defeat me in an arm wrestling contest? Am I fated to be the strongest mobian in all of Shamar?"

"Sinbad, old buddy." Ali Baba greeted him, running up to the table. "We thought we might find you here. Care to join us on another dangerous life-threatening adventure?"

"Sure, I'll be happy to join you, old friend." The echidna's face turned angry. "Just as soon as this infidel here, apologizes to me for cheating at cards last time."

"WHAT!? No way am I apologizing for what a look-a-like did." Sonic answered angrily. "If I did that, I would be saying sorry to Shadow's victims every five minutes." The two proud mobians glared at each other for several minutes until Ali Baba spoke up and broke the silence.

"Hey guys, shouldn't we be going and not looking each others' eyes?" The little fox asked. Then, Sonic and Sinbad gave him a weird expression towards him. After several minutes of silence, Sinbad finally spoke.

"I'll tell you what, lampboy. If you can beat me in an arm wrestling contest, I'll go along on your little journey. No apology needed. So, what will it be? Care to test your muscles against mine?"

"You're on, Knucklehead." Sonic agreed, putting his elbow down on the table. "If kicking your butt is what it takes to save this kingdom, then gladly embarrass you for the thousandth time."

"Alright, I will face you." Sinbad replied, clasping the hedgehog's hand. "But this time, we're going to make sure you don't cheat in the typical Aladdin manner. No using your genie by wishing that you win the game."

"Wait, that's a legitimate wish?" Sonic asked in disbelief.

"Of course it is, you used it the last time." Sinbad replied, thinking Aladdin was mocking him. "No cheating, this time around." Sonic nodded and on the count of three, the two pushed into a fierce battle of arm wrestling.

Several other patrons of the tavern began to gather around and place bets as the two famous heroes of Shamar struggled against each other. As the contest drew on, Sonic's arm began to tire and the echidna slowly turned the battle to his favor.

"Haha, looks like I'm going to win this one, Aladdin." Sinbad boasted as Sonic's arm neared the table. "There's no way a hedgehog will ever beat an echidna when it comes to strength." Sonic actually looked worried for a few moments before glancing over at his genie companion. A small smile spread across his face; he looked back towards his opponent.

"Oh yeah? Well, an echidna will never beat a hedgehog when it comes to the brains department." Sonic looked over at the ring on his finger. "Hey Shahra, I wish that Sinbad the Sailor would lose this competition."

"Your cheating technically is granted." Shahra groaned, snapping her fingers. Sonic instantly overpowered Sinbad slamming his opponent down on the table.

"Haha, I win." Sonic gloated. "Looks like you'll be joining us, Sinbad."

"Hey, no fair. You cheated." He roared in anger, slamming his fist on the wooden table shattering it. "The rules stated 'you couldn't wish to win'. I am victorious by disqualification."

"Ah, but I didn't actually wish to win. I only wished for you to lose." Sonic smiled. "You didn't say I couldn't make that wish."

"Egads, outsmarted by a lamp rubbing hedgehog and a loophole." Sinbad smacked his hand against his forehead. "Very well, Aladdin. I shall join you on your heroic quest." The sailor threw a gold mobium onto the bar to pay for the smashed table and drinks as the four companions got up to leave.

As they walked out of the exit, the echidna suddenly realized something and turned to ask Sonic a very important question.

"Say Aladdin," the confused Sinbad asked. "What exactly is the heroic quest we're risking our lives for?"

* * *

"You mean to tell me that we are going to try and topple the tyrannical sultan from power? Do you realize how dangerous and terrifying that can be? There is very little chance we will even survive this task." A wild grin spread across Sinbad's face. "Sounds like a lot of fun. Dude, sign me up."

"Glad to have you on board, knucklehead." Sonic chuckled.

"Will you stop calling me, Knucklehead?" Sinbad asked in return, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Was better when you used to call me, Stupibad or Sillibad."

"Would you two please stop bickering? We've arrived at the palace." Ali Baba interrupted. "Now, all we have to do is find a way inside." The three of them were circling around the palace overhead on a magic carpet Shahra provided. The genie had been so exhausted by the spell that she had returned to her ring to slumber. Looking around at the ground below, the three companions scanned the terrain for a way inside. It was then that Sonic noticed a strange metal pipe sticking up out of the ground just behind the palace.

"Hey guys, it looks like we could get in from there." The hedgehog noted, steering the carpet towards the pipe. "It looks large enough for us all to pass through."

"Aladdin, no." Ali Baba protested. "Don't you know that a bath ventilation system pipe is? You'll go straight into the…" Suddenly, the carpet dove into the shaft; flying down a series of steaming hot tunnels until it splashed down into the water.

The three companions found themselves in boiling hot water until the carpet burst up into a Turkish bath deep in the castle's private apartments.

"See… I got us inside. No problem." Sonic boasted. "And you guys thought something bad was going to… OW!" A shampoo bottle smacked up against the blue blur's head.

"AAAIIEEEEE! MEN INSIDE THE BATH!" A woman's voice cried out. They turned to face a whole group of angry female mobians who were quickly wrapping towels around their bodies. Sonic thought he recognized faces of Princess Sally, Blaze, Marine, and several others; but he knew it was only a strong resemblance. The three males' faces turned beet red before a large amount of blood came gushing out of each of their noses.

"Come on girls. Let's drive these perverts out of here." A girl who looked like Sonia stated. All of the harem girls immediately started throwing soap bars, towels, beach chairs, and anything that wasn't nailed down at the three guys.

"Everybody, run for your life." Ali Baba cried out. "It's every man for himself."

"Nice going, Aladdin." Sinbad snapped at the blue blur. "It would have been safer if you had brought us up in the middle of the whirling blades of death."

"Shut up, Sillibad." Sonic answered. "I didn't know we pop up right in the middle of the ladies bathroom." The hedgehog shook his head. "Sorry, you had to see stuff a fox your age never such have seen, Ali."

"Duh, duh, duh, duh." Ali Baba simply backed towards the bathhouse drooling all over the floor. He almost began walking back towards the women. When Sonic and Sinbad stopped him, yanking his tails. "Ow."

"Sorry kid." Sinbad laughed. "You can enjoy that kind of fun when you're older."

The three continued onward towards the sultan's chambers when they heard the whirring gears inside the walls. Suddenly, a large pit opened in the center of the room and several large pendulums began to swing back and forth all throughout the vast hallway.

"Well, Sinbad. Like you asked for, you got your wish." Ali Baba stated, shaking his head.

"This is not what I wished for." He replied, angrily. "I wanted the whirling blades of death, not the swinging blades of death."

"We better get this over with." Sonic noted. "Last one on the other side is going to be shorter than we he started."

"Very funny, Aladdin." Sinbad replied, sarcastically. "Just make sure you don't lose your head or go all to pieces." The three companions jumped right into the fray, jumping over the gaps and dodging the blades.

"Come on, guys. It isn't that hard." Ali Baba laughed flying above the blades and holes. "I can get through this trap without any problem at all." SHINK! A spinning buzzsaw swept across the top of the room near the ceiling, chopping the fox's turban in half. The surprised kitsune immediately fell into a tail spin. Spiraling out of control, and crashing on the other side of the hallway.

"Better watch out there, Ali, or they're going to call you 'Tail' instead of Tails." Sonic answered.

"Huh?" Ali responded in confusion, rubbing his head from the near fatal cut. "Who in the world is Tails?"

"Probably, his imaginary friend, Ali." Sinbad sneered. "Now, watch a true adventurer get through these traps." Sinbad merely walked forward, smashing each pendulum with his fist. "This is how a man of the sea handles trouble such as this." The echidna continued to lumber forward, hopping over each pit he came to as he attempted to make it to the over side. When the sailor reached the very center of the room, he jumped for the ledge but simply couldn't reach.

"Oh no, Sillibad. Watch where you're going." Sonic rushed forward avoiding the swinging blades and leaping over the pit just in time to catch the falling echidna. "Try and be a bit more careful." Sonic answered.

"Aww, why did you have to catch me?" Sinbad muttered. "I was just about to form my heroic jump from death." The hedgehog only rolled his eyes as the three marched on into the sultan's throne room.

* * *

"Wow, this place is really big." Sonic noted, looking at the high walls and vaulted ceiling as they entered the throne room. "I'd hate to be one of the maids who had to clean this room."

"The sultan is a spoiled fat man of great wealth." Sinbad explained in disgust. "He gluttons himself on food and harem girls, while his people starve and strain under high taxes."

"It was hoped that Princess Sharazade would take the throne after the sultan died of a heart attack from bad cholesterol." Ali Baba stated. "But the sultan is trying to use the magic of his new partner to prolong his life indefinitely."

"Wait, who's the sultan's new partner?" Sonic asked.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho." They heard a chilling giggle all throughout the throne room. Suddenly, every pair of metal gates slammed shut over every entrance and exit. Then, a fat round man in a turban, baggy trousers, and a small vest and sash around his waist. "Well, it looks like Aladdin's friends have fallen into my trap."

"Whoa, who are you?" Sonic asked, looking him up and down. "A Shriner who got lost in this castle after a party?"

"Silence, I am the Grrrrrreat King Abdula Farouk. The most immense sultan you shall ever lay eyes upon." He boasted. "My immense reach is vast." He grabbed some grapes wolfing them down. "My royal splendor spreads across the two vast moons and across the world." Sonic just stood there in silence.

"You know what? I don't have to insult you, lardbutt. You did a pretty good job, yourself." Sonic answered.

"Silence, I will not be insulted by… Aladdin? But I thought…" The sultan turned around. "ERAZOR DJINN, GET OUT HERE!"

"As you wish, master." The genie said coming out. "How may I be of service?"

"Who is the tall pale guy next to the sultan?" Sonic whispered to Shahra. "And why does he have those pointy ears?"

"That is the Erazor Djinn, the genie of the lamp and the sultan's right hand lackey." She replied.

"I don't know what to tell you, master." The genie replied, at a loss of words. "As far as I know, the street rat is still a stone statue in the middle of the palace fountain."

"Then, what is that?" The sultan asked in a rage. "You told me the hedgehog was out of the picture."

"Wait, what!?" Erazor Djinn stated looking at the trio. "How did you escape you stone prison?"

"It was my stunt double," Sonic replied after some quick thinking. "You can't ever stand up to the power of extras."

"Well, no matter." Erazor Djinn snapped his fingers, bringing a metal cage up through a hole in the ground with the Princess Sharazade inside of it. "If you know what's best, you'll surrender before your precious princess suffers a fate worse than death."

"Don't do it, Aladdin." The pink hedgehog princess pleaded. "They just want to enslave the kingdom. My life isn't worth it."

"Whoa, she looks just like another pink hedgehog I know." The amused Sonic thought. "Except a lot less clothing and most of it see through to boot."

"Aladdin, this is our princess you're talking about!" Sinbad snapped, slapping the hedgehog along the back of the head. "Show some respect!"

"Let her go, villians." Ali Baba declared. "Or else."

"Or else what?" The sultan laughed. "As far as I can see you three…" Then, the sultan stopped. "Are gone!? They must have fled. GUARDS, ERAZOR! AFTER THEM!" The guards took off in random directions and Erazor Djinn disappeared.

"The stupid genie, stupid guards." The sultan said, waddling over to his throne. "I can't believe they let those three escape. Heck, I can't believe Aladdin got out of the cave of No Return." Picking up a bucket of fried chicken, he had under his throne, the sultan began to devour endless drumsticks of greasy fatty meat. "That accursed Aladdin is always getting in my way. He's just as annoying as that blue hedgehog cousin, Ivo, is always telling me about. If I had to deal with both of them at the same time..." Suddenly, the sultan's eyes when wide. "Wait a minute, Aladdin never escaped from the stone prison. GUARDS, GET BACK HERE!"

Just then, a large figure with three sets of arms covered in a huge bed sheet with three sets of eye holes cut out came drifting into the throne room and pointed a ghostly limb at the sultan.

"Sultan Farouk, I have come for you." The angry spirit declared. "I am the ghost of gluttonous eating. I have come to clog your arteries once and for all."

"Don't try to fool me, hedgehog." The sultan roared running over and pulling the bed sheet off. "You three are going straight to my… AHHH!" Seeing no one under the sheet, the sultan stumbled back, started to hyperventilate and fell back into his throne slumping. The three companions became visible again and walked over to examine the slumped and silent form.

"Is he dead? Ali Baba asked.

"Nah, just passed out from excitement." Sinbad shook his head. "On our way out, I'll inform the proper authorities and the Shamar Overeater's Anonymous will take him into custody."

"Here you go, my little lady." Sonic went over and tore the locked door open. "Huh, they don't even make these things as strong from the outside as they are from the inside."

"Oh Aladdin, my hero." The princess jumped on him, knocking Sonic down and displaying her gratitude.

"Whoa, you guys shouldn't do that kind of thing in public." Sinbad chuckled.

"Eww, gross. Adult Stuff." Ali Baba said, sticking his tongue. "You're gonna get cooties."

"I'm sorry, what we're you guys saying again?" A smiling Sonic asked, lipstick all over his face in different places as he stumbled around.

"Don't you think we should go get the real Aladdin and stop the sultan's troops?" Ali Baba asked in shock.

"Wait, real Aladdin?" The princess asked. Sonic went flying across the room and hit one of the ivory pillars from one of the princess's blows. "HOW DARE YOU IMPERSONATE MY BELOVED ALADDIN!" She growled at him. "I don't care if you saved me, that was just plain rude."

"Wow… you hit just as hard as Amy too."

"Wait a minute, Amy? As in Amy Rose?" Sharazade said, the wheels in her head turning. "And if you're a blue hedgehog. Then, you must be Sonic."

"Yep, that's me. The Blue Blur extraordinaire."

"Oh my gosh, my sister has had a crush on you since like forever." The princess laughed. "She was always jealous of Aladdin and I. So when she saw you on the Telenet reports from West Side Island, she decided to go to the Never Lake and play the dumb teenager to get your attention. We haven't really heard from her since except an occasional letter to tell us she's alright."

"You mean, Amy is… She's really a…" He said, putting his hands up. "You know what, we don't have time to deal with this right now. Let's go save the real Aladdin and then we can compare notes about surprised family connections. Believe me, I got one about a queen and two sibling that will blow your minds."

"Okay, Sonic is it?" Ali Baba asked. "Let's go to the village of No Return and find the gem that will restore Aladdin."

"Wait a sec," Sonic asked looking around. "Did anyone see where Shahra went?"

"Eh, she's probably at the real estate office picking out a new bottle." Sinbad commented. "Come on, let's get out of here." As the four ran out the door, the echidna turned to ask.

"So let me get this straight, one more time." Sinbad asked "You're not the real Aladdin?"


	9. Arabian Nights into Days: Pt 3

Arabian Nights into Days: Pt 3

"Gee, Sinbad. This place really gives me the creeps." Ali Baba noted looking around at the deserted town. "Are you sure this is where we'll find what we're looking for?"

"That's because this town was built by a creep to disguise his mining operation." Sinbad replied, motioning toward the town square. "See, just look at the tacky lawn ornament they have in the middle of that fountain."

"Hey, that fountain statue looks just like me." Sonic said in surprise. "Although, I think I'm much more handsome."

"Oh no, it's Aladdin." The princess cried out. "Sonic, we've got to save him." The four stared up at the mobian hedgehog spitting water out of his mouth endlessly, trying to think of a way to help him.

"I don't know, maybe we should leave him like that." Sinbad suggested. "He's far more useful as a decoration than a hero of Shamar." WHACK! A golden hammer smacked down on his head.

"How dare you suggest we leave my beloved Aladdin to his doom!?" The pink hedgehog snapped. "We're going to save him just like we will save the rest of the kingdom."

"Ow… Whatever you say princess." The echidna replied. "Geez, I can't even make a joke anymore."

"Aladdin has obviously placed under a spell just as he was trying to rescue the princess." Ali Baba noted. "We can free him though. All we need is one of the gems of power from the Erazor's mine."

"Wait, do you mean one of the Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic asked in surprise.

"Something like that." Ali Baba answered in a confused tone. "The stones of power are mined in the cavern to the West of town. We need to get into those mines and retrieve one of the gemstones." Nodding their heads in agreement, the four heroes marched towards the mine eager to help the trapped hedgehog out.

But just as they came to the entrance of the mine, they came across a familiar face that appeared right in front of them.

"Hello, my master and my master's friends." Shahra greeted them, materializing in the center of the cavern entrance. "I am pleased that all of you managed to make it this far."

"Shahra, awesome to see you again." Sonic smiled, happy to see their genie companion again. "You're just in time to see us kick that sorry Erazor's butt all across the desert."

"I'm sorry, my former master. But I cannot allow you to do that." Shahra answered in a more sinister tone. "I'm afraid you can go no farther."

Suddenly, the female genie snapped her fingers and metal cages appeared around Ali Baba and Sinbad.

"Hey, let us out of here." Sinbad screamed, pounding at the bars.

"Shahra, what are you doing?" Ali Baba stated, pulling on his cage. "How could you betray us?"

"Because you silly mortals, I can give her the one thing your foolish kind can't." the Erazor Djinn declared, appearing behind Shahra in a cloud of smoke. "I can free her from her slavery to the ring. Something that never occurred to our annoying blue rat here."

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT A RAT!" Sonic roared. "I'M A HEADGEHOG!"

"It doesn't have to be this way." Shahra told him. "I know you have a good heart and I can spare you from all of this trouble." She pleaded. "I had to bring you here to lure Ali Baba and Sinbad out into the open, so they could be captured. Now, just wish me to send you home and let the Erazor Djinn have this land."  
"That does make sense, Shahra. I'd really like to go home." Sonic sighed. "I still have your magic ring and that means you still have to obey me."

"You're making the right choice." Shahra told him as she raised her hands to cast a spell. "Just say the word and I will send you home."

"I wish for one of the gemstones of power from the mines." Sonic answered, rubbing the ring with his fingers. "So, that I can restore Aladdin to his proper form."

"NO!" Erazor said as Shahra was forced to cast the spell.

"Thanks, Shahra." Sonic said tossing the gem in his hand before zooming away. "See you later."

"DON'T LET THAT BLUE RAT, GET AWAY!" Erazor screamed. "AFTER HIM!"

"Blast it, Sonic. Why do you have to make things so hard?" Shahra charged a lightning spell. "This should be just of enough just to uncon…" KABOW! A pink ball of fury in a harem costume jumped on the genie clawing her and pulling on her ponytail wildly.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO HURT MY SONIC AND MY ALADDIN!?" The princess howled, biting the genie on the arm. "I'll never let you hurt either of them."

"Hey, get off. Get off." Shahra screamed, firing random spells from her fingers as the crazed hedgehog crawled all over her.

"Hey, we're free." Sinbad declared as two of the stray spells hit the cages and dissolved them. "Now, let's get that Erazor Djinn."

"I'll get you, furballs." Erazor roared, growing to a much larger size and towering over the two mobians. "I'll squash both of you flatter than tortillas." His giant foot come down nearly smashing the two heroes as they leapt out of the way. The djinn launched several fireballs at the two of them which Sinbad and Ali Baba dodged by the skin of their teeth.

"This is totally crazy." Sinbad yelled avoiding several of the attacks. "We can't avoid the shots forever."

"Relax, Sinbad." Ali Baba stated. "I have a plan that'll…" Suddenly, Ali Baba suddenly disappeared and was replaced by another two-tailed fox.

"Wait, where am I? Where's Marine?" Tails asked in a panic. "What's going on here?" Seconds passed and a second shot hit him; restoring Ali Baba and Tails back to their places.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Ali Baba asked in shock. "One minute, I was standing by a confused raccoon and rabbit girl. And the next I'm back here again."

"Less thinking, more fighting." Sinbad answered, smashing his fist into Erazor Djinn's chest sending the giant stumbling backwards.

"Ugh." The big brute grunted. "You hit hard for a mortal."

"Well, you what they say…" Ali Baba said. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall." The kitsune took out a grappling hook and rope spinning it over his head and throwing it around Erazor Djinn's feet like a lasso. Pulling on the rope, with Sinbad's help the two heroes managed to bring Erazor Djinn down with a mighty crash.

"AHH! You stupid hairballs." The genie bellowed.

"Yeah. We did it." Ali Baba cheered as he highfived Sinbad. "I can't believe we roped him into that one."

"Well, looks like we got this adventure all tied up." The sailor laughed.

"That's what you think." Erazor Djinn answered turning into smoke and getting out of the ropes; becoming solid once again. "Have you boys ever heard the old genie saying? Where there's smoke, they pinch back." Reacting before either mobian can move, Erazor grabbed both of them in his giant hands crushing them as he laughed in their faces. "Foolish furballs." The Genie glared at them. "Did you really think that the two of you could defeat the mightiest genie in all of Mobius?"

"Actually, our goal wasn't to beat you." Ali Baba replied with a smug smile. "We just needed to buy some time."

"NO!"

Back in the city, Sonic ran up to the fountain and tossed the power stone into its water. The rocky shell around Aladdin suddenly began to crack before it shattered completely.

"Ugh, my head." Aladdin stated, rubbing his quills. "How long was I trapped in that stone prison?" He gazed at Sonic. "Who are you? And why do you look like me?"

"I'll explain later." Sonic answered. "We have a serious erazor djinn problem to deal with and I've been told that you can help."

"Oh, Erazor Djinn, huh? So, he is the one who trapped me in this rock." Taking off his turban, Aladdin reached inside and pulled out a black lamp. "Well, I have had just about enough of that genie's treachery."

"Wait a second, you mean, he's the genie who granted your wishes and won the heart of the princess in the story?" Sonic asked. "Then, why did he trap you in stone?"

"He was sick of granting wishes and wanted others to grant his wishes as slaves." Aladdin replied sadly. "I was going to free him but I saw the cruelty in Erazor's heart and I couldn't let him go to conquer the world, doing as he pleased."

"So, that is was the reason he turned you into a rock." Sonic answered sympathetically. "I really feel for you."

"All right, you naughty genie." Aladdin called out, rubbing the black lamp. "It's time for you to grant me one last wish." Just then, Erazor Djinn, the two mobians, Shahra, and the princess got dragged to where Sonic and Aladdin were."

"Oh, why master you're free." Erazor Djinn stated, in a false voice of concern. "I had wondered what had happened to you."

"Don't you dare to even try to pretend your innocence." Aladdin replied, angrily. "I know you turned me to stone while I was sleeping and you conspired with the sultan to enslave the people of this land. It's time I got rid of permanently."

"HA! Fat chance of that, you little blue rat." Erazor replied, defiantly. "We genies are immortal; you cannot possibly kill me."

"Very well, for my final wish. I wish for you to be locked in your lamp forever and buried at the center of a distant star where no one will ever find you again." Aladdin commanded.

"No, you ungrateful little runt. I found you a street urchin and turned you into a prince." Erazor shouted as he was sucked into the mouth of the lamp. "You're nothing without me, Aladdin. What will you do without THE GENIE?!" As the lamp vanished from his hands, Aladdin simply shook his head.

"I guess I'm about to find out." Aladdin replied.

"Hey, he's gone." Ali Baba declared. "Where'd he go?"

"Aladdin sent him somewhere he can never return from." Sinbad said. "But what happened to that girl genie and the princess?"

"Hey boys." Sharazade stated, sitting on top of a bound and gagged female genie. "What took you so long?"

"Whoa… Princess." Sonic eyes went wide. "How did you beat a genie?"

"Oh, a girl has her ways." The princess replied, holding up her hand to reveal a red ruby ring on her finger. "By the way, Sonic, you dropped this back in the royal palace's throne room."

"I wondered what happened to that thing." The blue blur replied. "But wait, if I didn't have the ring, how did I get my wish?"

"I whispered your wish to the ring, just after you made it Sonic." The princess replied, admiring the piece of jewelry. "This thing will make a wonderful accessory for my collection."

"You're welcome to keep it." Sonic answered with a smile. "I don't look good with jewels." The blue blur looked over at Shahra. "But what about her? It doesn't seem right to lock her up like you did with the Erazor Djinn."

"Aladdin and I are going to be needing a new genie with Erazor gone. One we'll be treating with a bit more kindness than we did with him." The princess shook her head sadly. "Maybe my beloved and I could learn something from the legend of the original Aladdin and his genie."

"I have no clue, but whatever." Sonic said, throwing his arms in the air. "All I want to do now is go home, and forget this ever happened."

"Then, your wish is granted, Sonic the Hedgehog." Princess Sharazade replied, rubbing the ring with her finger. "Shahra, restore everything to the way it was before you brought Sonic here with the exception of the Erazor Djinn's imprisonment." There was a flash of smoke as Ali Baba and Sinbad waved good-bye.

"That was an awesome adventure, noble hedgehog." Ali Baba called out. "We should do it again, sometime."

"May the waves always be smooth in your travels" Sinbad added. "And may the winds of fortunate always be at your back."

* * *

There was a large puff of smoke and Sonic was in enveloped in a wispy cloud. As the sounds, of his new found friends died away. The sound of a familiar voice singing filled his ears along with the sound of running water.

"Look out when he storms through, Sonic the Hedgehog!" She sang. "No doubt what he can do, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

The blue blur suddenly found his quills soaked and he was standing next to Amy Rose in the shower… without any clothes on.

"Wha-wha-?" Amy asked as her eyes went wide. "Sonic?" The two hedgehogs blushed.

All of a sudden, a loud girly scream echoed through Knothole causing Bunny, Knuckles, and Tails to go running for the shower. When Bunny got inside, she found Amy wrapped in a towel and an unconscious Sonic on the floor.

"Amy girl, what happened?" Bunny asked in shock, looking down at the unconscious Sonic. "We heard y'all scream and I wanted to be sure you were all right."

"I'm fine, Bunny. I just found Sonic standing in the back of the shower." Amy answered. "He screamed like a girl and passed out." She shook her head. "It's such a shame really. I would have invited him in if he asked."


	10. Between an Egg and a Black Place

Between an Egg and a Black Place

"I really hate these espionage missions." Sonic commented at the team had taken up the Sky Patrol. "Do we really have to be sneaking around?"

"I would like to smash things up." Knuckles added.

"The information from GUN was crucial evidence." Tails replied. "But there are still some information that needs to be known."

"So, the plan is we're gonna sneak in, get info, and get out?" Bunny asked.

"Precisely, but it is best not to draw attention." Tails warned. "We are going to be approaching a Black Arms fleet. We need to make the Sky Patrol look captured."

"Is that where you're translator do-hickey comes in?"

"Yeah." Then, after the Sky Patrol left the clouds. They saw the floating airships that the Black Arms were piloting.

"That's a big fleet." Amy commented.

"Those look more like ancient temples than airships." Knuckles commented on the design of the ships. A transmission from one of the ships came onto the vessel's communications.

"Unknown ship, identify yourself." The transmission stated.

"This is a ship that has been captured by the Black Arms." Tails entered a false transmission. "We request a place on the fleet to land."

"Head to the hanger on the ship that appears on the screen." The replying transmission commented. It sent information on where to land and in what space to land it. "We will send a few of us in to congratulate you on your success."

"Well, the easy part is done." Tails noted.

"What do we do about the Black Arms that will come in?" Amy asked.

"Do we punch their lights out?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes… punch their lights out." Sonic replied.

"Take their armor while you're at it." Tails commented. Bunny sighed.

"Boys." She answered.

"You got that right." Amy added.

The young fox guided the Sky Patrol into the hanger and the aliens didn't bother looking at the ship because of the known arrival of the thieves. Five aliens in armor had arrived on the scene as the ship landed. As the ships doors opened, the aliens entered the ship. There was a sound of punching, kicking, and other bashing sounds.

After a while, Sonic came out wearing the alien armor as well as the other members of the team as well who beat up the Black Arms.

"This armor clashes with the color of my clothes." Knuckles commented.

"Since when do you boys ever wear clothes?" Bunny asked.

"Oh yeah, you have a point there."

"But I do think that the armor is a little big on Tails." Amy said.

"At least, it'll be a little harder for them to notice us." He stated.

"This isn't going to work." Sonic added.

"Looks like I'm going to need to use that psychic illusion trick again." The pink hedgehog said. The five went back into the Sky Patrol. After she completed her enchantment, the five went on their way. But shortly after leaving the hanger, an alarm went off.

"Uh oh," Sonic said. "We're in trouble."

"Attention! Enemy Fleet Approaching!" the announcement stated. "Prepare for battle!" The five noticed some of the Black Arms scrambling to their places.

"Another fleet!?" Amy asked. "I though GUN was informed on what we were doing."

"Sally-girl told them about what was goin' on." Bunny stated. "Why are they attackin'?" An image of the enemy fleet came up on the monitors in the walls.

"Oh for crying out loud." Tails stated. "The Egg Fleet?"

"Well, things just got interesting." Sonic commented. "Let's get going."

* * *

Dr. Eggman looked out the main command room from the central battleship at the alien fleet that he was approaching. He had greatly trimmed down on the fat and became more chiseled in appearance. Beside him on his left and right, there was two robots.

"So, these aliens think that they can take over this planet, do they?" Eggman stated. "Well, there is only room for one world conqueror."

"And who would that be?" B-ko asked.

"That would be me, Dr. Ivo Robotnik." The doctor said.

"I thought you were Doctor Eggman." The robot answered.

"Never mind, that." The scientist replied. "It is time to show these posers the power of my awesome fleet." Then, he turned to the other robot. "A-ko, pull the lever. So as to get this battle started."

"As you wish." A-ko stated going over and pulling a lever. The floor opened up and a hand came out splatting a pie in the doctor's face.

"Wrong lever."

"Sorry." Then, the robot pulled the other lever.

"At least, it was banana cream pie." Then, A-ko pulled the other lever activating the combat systems on the Egg Fleet. The ships from both sides began to open fire on each other sending out missiles and turret fire towards each other.

* * *

Meanwhile as the Black Arms aliens were distracted, Sonic and his team were able to not draw any attention from the common aliens. They were able to get to the main computer room.

"Now, that we're here. We can get the information." The young fox stated pulling out a flash drive and putting it in the slot. He did some stuff to copy all the information from the Black Arms database into the empty device.

"It's wrong for you to steal things like you did." A voice stated to them. "Your disguises might have fooled the Black Arms." Then, the five of them felt a stunning sensation; before being thrown to the wall on the side. "But they don't fool me," Sonic turned and found Silver standing before them. "I can see past your psychic disguise."

"Silver." Sonic stated as the others turned to face the white warrior.

"I don't know how you managed to sneak into this fleet without me knowing about it." Silver explained. "I'm genuinely impressed that you were able to pull that off." He had a short pause. "And even more so, timing it right when we are about to go into battle against an enemy fleet." Team Sonic just looked at him.

"Uh… thanks for the compliment?" Tails stated.

"But your progress ends here." Silver replied. "Our rematch begins now." The white adversary floated backwards to allow Sonic's team time to stand again. Sonic spindashed towards him.

"This again?" Silver asked as he stopped him telekinetically. He pushed him backwards, just what the blue blur wanted him to do. Amy swung her hammer sending Sonic back at him. "What?" Sonic slammed right into Silver knocking him over.

Bunny headed towards him with a powerful kick and he dodged out of the way. He dodged out of the way of Knuckles punches too. He picked up some things with his mind and threw the objects towards his opponents. He got hit in the arm from a shot from Tails' blaster. He used telekinesis to move Bunny and Knuckles out of the way, and he bolted out of the room.

"After him." Sonic said. They had followed Silver until they got onto the outside of the airship. They almost got hit from missiles that were from Eggman's vessels. "Whoa, that was close."

"Sonic, Amy, follow him." Tails said. "We'll get the Sky Patrol to you."

"Roger that, Tails." Sonic said.

"Got it." Amy added.

"What about me, Tails?" Knuckles asked.

"Up for smashing Black Arms?" Bunny asked him. Then, the five went to their respective directions.

* * *

"Mph, it seems like The Black Arms are evenly matched in missile power." Eggman said, looking out on how the battle is going.

"Might I suggest a different course of action?" A-ko asked.

"I'm the leader here. I decide when we have a change in the strategy." The doctor rebuked him. "We're going to have a change of strategy. Ram them."

"Are our warships in capable of doing that?" B-ko asked.

"I wouldn't have commanded that if they didn't." Eggman answered.

"Right away." The little robot stated.

At that moment, some of the mako-class vessels rammed into the Black Arms airship allowing Egg pawns to attack the aliens directly.

* * *

As Silver was jumping from airship to airship, Sonic and Amy chased after him. When Black Arm aliens noticed the two hedgehogs, they redirected their fire from Eggman towards the two hedgies. Silver turned around and continued to throw debris back at them with his mind as he floated in the air. Sonic dodged the debris while Amy smacked it away. Silver zipped off into the distance.

"C'mon Ames," Sonic said. "We can't afford to loose him."

"I'm trying Sonic." Amy stated back to him. They followed him back into another ship where they encountered him once again. He pulled out his saber to face them.

"Looks like you decided to stop running and fight." Sonic said to him. Silver didn't give back a reply. "Oh, so you're not talking anymore."

"Something doesn't seem right here." Amy thought. Then, Silver rushed towards Amy with his blade and she blocked it with her hammer. They were in a deadlock when Sonic knocked him away from his girlfriend.

"What's the matter, Silver? How come you aren't using your psionics?" Sonic asked.

"Come to think of it, the wound from Tails' blaster shot is gone too." Amy noted.

"I got 'em." Knuckles said, coming down onto the enemy's shoulders. Silver tried to get a grip on the echidna but failed. As the red echidna used his fists and snapped the opponent's neck. "I did it. I won." The adversary dropped the weapon he held; his body exploded in a puff of smoke. And Knuckles fell to the ground. "What the…"

"Huh?" Sonic asked dumbfounded. "What just happened?" Amy looked and saw a lonely white quill on the ground where Silver was.

"AH!" Amy said. "He used the afterimage technique."

"Afterimage?" Sonic asked.

"An imperfect duplicate of its creator." Amy said. "It takes a very skilled psychic or magician to make one."

"I guess this Silver guy is much craftier than I expected." Sonic answered.

"Too bad he's not on our side, then defeating Black Doom would be a lot easier." Knuckles naively stated.

"I guess you can say that." Sonic said.

"Does Tails have the flashdrive?" Amy asked.

"He grabbed it before we started chasing Silver." The echidna replied.

"Good." Sonic stated. "Let's get out of here." The five heroes jumped into the Sky Patrol and flew away from the battle area in the sky.  
"Speaking of which, where is this battle taking place anyway?" Amy asked.

"According to the landscape down below and the climate of the area," Tails explained. "We should be over the Big Cat Country."

Meanwhile, Silver was rushing through the hallways of the airship. He had bandaged up his injury from the blaster shot.

"Now, that I've lost those five nuisances; I need to get back to my post to command the army against this scientist." Silver stated, dashing down the hallways of the ship. But the ship he was in got hit by a powerful blast, shaking the ship. The white character didn't see where he was going, he tripped over some debris and fell out of a hole. He fell out of the airship he was in. He started to plummet down to the surface of Mobius below.

"YAAAAWHOWHOWHOWHOOIEE!" he screamed. "How could this happen to me?" Silver couldn't get any debris to try to get himself back upwards to the ship above him, thus he used his telekinesis to slow down his descent and break his fall.

* * *

After some time, Eggman laughed as he saw that the Black Arms fleet was in retreat. He grinned at the results.

"The Black Arms are no match for my invincible Egg Fleet." He said. "That will so them who'll be the boss of this planet. For I will declare this day, Victory for Robotnik Day."

"We have a problem." A-ko stated.

"What is it?" The doctor asked turning around. "Huh?" There were Egg Pawns carrying in the heads of A-ko and B-ko.

"You see, Doctor." A-ko said. "Our bodies got blown up in the battle."

"But it's a good thing we have a backup CPU in our heads." B-ko replied. "We can still function."

"But it'll be rather difficult to move around as just heads." The first robot answered. Then, Eggman thought about it.

"I can fix that, B-ko." The doctor answered.

"But I'm A-ko, sir." The first robot said.

"That'll be another problem to be fixed; as heads the two of you look almost identical." The doctor announced. "But the CPU in your heads may be useful." As the doctor was celebrating his victory, he was unaware that the blue blur was even there, let alone that Sonic unintentionally helped him gain his victory. Team Sonic was unaware of their efforts to aid in Eggman's victory as well.


	11. Time Away

Time Away

Blaze was leaving her private home away from the rest of the other big cats. But as she was about ready to head back to the palace, she noticed something in the sky.

"What in the…?" Blaze thought. She saw something plummet from the air and into the ground with a large shake on the ground just about a quarter mile away from where she stood. "Was that a mobian?" She rushed out towards the impact zone.

Racing through the vegetation, Blaze came to a large multiple meter-wide crater bored into the ground. As the smoke cleared, she noticed a curled up albino-colored form laying in the center of the medium-sized hole.

"Hello? Is somebody in there?" She called out. A groan came from the center as a white hedgehog uncoiled himself from a ball and tried to stand.

"Where…? What…?" the groggy mobian asked.

"You're in Big Cat Country on the island of Down Unda." Blaze responded. "Did you just fall from the sky? Who are you?"

"S-Si-Silver." He muttered out before collapsing to the ground. "My name is Silver." Blaze rushed over to the now unconscious hedgehog and began to pull him out of the crater.

"You don't seem very threatening and I don't think you'll survive out here on your own." Blaze put the unconscious mobian on her back. "I think I'll take you back to the village."

The stranger was unconscious for several hours as the village wise women cleaned him up and the shamans treated his wounds. Blaze stared down at the sleeping albino figure on her floor wondering who he was and why he had come here.

"This Silver… he fell from the sky when no plane or jet was seen overhead." The feline princess thought to herself. "Could he have been sent by the ancient walkers? Perhaps a messenger of the heavens? A prophet of some kind?"

"Oh… my head." The white hedgehog groaned again, waking up. Looking around, Silver was surprised to find himself laying in an animal hide hammock covered in furs with tribal bandages on his limbs and masks and spears adorning the tent around him. "Oh great, did I end up on the set of some jungle movie?" He asked.

"Oh no, silly. This is my village." Blaze replied with a soft laugh. "You are in Faileolipis."

"The city of the cats?" Silver asked. "Sounds like a weird place to me." The albino tried to get up as a sharp pain shot through his back. "Though from the extent of my wounds, it looks like a strange place I'm going to be spending a lot of time in."

"Your wounds will take time to heal." Blaze said, sitting down next to the hammock and messaging his wounded arm. "Tell me, why did you fall from the sky like that? Are you a messenger from the ancient walkers?"

"Who?" Silver asked, thinking for a moment. "Oh, you mean those big tiki head guys that are in all the mobian temples." Silver shook his head. "No, I fell down here after the battle against Eggman."

"You were fighting the Egg Fleet?" Blaze asked. "Oh… then you must be a warrior from West Side." She smiled warmly. "Your homeland is an ally of ours. You are safe here, mighty hedgehog."

"A hedgehog?" He asked, looking at his own reflection and thinking about how much he resembled the hedgehogs he had seen in the mobian forces, particularly the blue one. "I never thought about it, but I can suppose I'm a hedgehog."

"Wow, it seems you took quite the blow to the head during your nasty fall from sub-orbit." She said, smiling to him. "It's a good thing, we mobians are so impervious to damage or you could have been killed in the fall."

"Yeah, us mobians…" He said trailing off.

"Why don't you stay here with my tribe and rest for a while." She explained, placing a warm hand on his. "We can help you get back on your feet and then we can guide you to the nearest G.U.N. outpost where they can contact one of the mobian embassies and get you home."

"I suppose that would work." He said, grimacing from the pain in his shoulder. "I don't think I'm going anywhere for the time being."

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Silver slowly healed his wounds. He helped the tribe with their chores when he could, cutting lumber and carrying firewood. The big purple tabby taught him how to fish and Silver found it to be a very relaxing pastime. He was fishing in the lake near the village when Blaze came sauntering up to him and sat down on the dock beside him.

"So, I take it. You like our home here?" She asked curiously. "You seem at peace helping out around the village."

"It's a calm serenity that I've never known before." He replied staring out into the lake. "All I have ever known has been pain, hardship, and warfare. To actually build something instead of destroying it," he stared at his calloused hands. "It gives me a warm feeling, I've never felt before."

"That is how it is for most warriors who have known nothing but the fires of battle." She opened her hand, creating a small flame with the form of a hedgehog fighting many enemies in the fire. "Once such a blaze is started, it burns and rages and is sometimes nearly impossible to put out." She closed her hands extinguishing the fire. "I have seen into your heart while you were here, Silver the Hedgehog, and you are not a creature of unquenchable violence." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "You burn with a pure flame that is hotter than the fires of any war and that flame will burn away the dead and rotten debris of your violent past."

Looking back out onto the water in front of him, Silver could only think on the feline princess's words and wondered if he could ever break free of his violent past.

"N-no, Aleema, Chuck, stay away." He cried out in his sleep. "Don't come any closer, they'll take you too." Blaze awoke to the sound of the albino mobian next to her tossing and turning nightmarishly in his sleep, pulling the covers off of both of them. Reaching over and grabbing his shoulder, Blaze shook him awake.

"Silver, awake up. You're having a nightmare." She called out to him, pleadingly. "Please, wake up."

"AAHHH!" Silver suddenly sat up, his eyes wide in horror. "The nightmares…" he gasped out, breathing hard; sweat trickled down his quills. "The nightmares are getting worse."

"This is most troubling, Silver. You have been having these terrible dreams for several nights now." Blaze commented in concern; climbing out of bed and pulling a tunic and undergarments on. "We need to talk to the shaman about these problems, so these nightmares will trouble our slumber no longer." Silver only looked up at her for a moment before burying his face in his hands.

* * *

It was late the following evening when they arrived to speak to the shaman. He was sitting by the fire in his medicine lodge turning the logs over in the embers with his feathered staff.

"Ah, it seems I am graced with a visit from our tribe's princess and the visitor who fell from the stars this night." The old cat greeted them stroking his long white beard. "To what do I owe this honor?"

"Old Feadilae, we have sought you out in order to deal with Silver's nightmares." Blaze explained. "He has been troubled by them for many days now."

"Hmm, this is a difficult one, my child." He turned to the younger tomcat in the medicine lodge with him. "Apprentice, bring me the sacred instruments, so that we may read this one's life path."

"Okay…" The large purple cat reached into a bag and pulled out a trombone. "Shiny horn."

"Not that instrument, you nitwit." The old cat hissed. "The other sacred instrument."

"Oh… sorry." Big immediately got out the bag of chicken bones and the silver zeppo lighter. "Here you go."

"Now, with the most sacred and time honored traditions, I will determine what your dreams mean." Throwing the handful of bones onto the fire, he chanted some sacred words and stamped his staff onto the ground. Then, holding up a medicine bag full of powder, he lit the lighter and set the bag ablaze before tossing it into the larger fire.

"Wait, if you were just going to toss it into the fire, why did you light the bag separately?" Silver asked.

"Silence. These are time honored traditions." The Shaman insisted. "And there is no room for common sense here." BOOM!

Suddenly, there was a loud roar from the fire as smoke filled the room. Images began to form in the clouds as all four mobians watched intently.

"Ah, see now. The spirits are speaking to us." The shaman declared. "Speak, O Spirits, impart your deep and profound wisdom." The dark colors swirled around inside the clouds before forming a set of letters before their eyes.

"Look, Old Feadilae." Blaze declared pointing at the smoke. "The spirits are forming letters we can read."

"Yes, they are forming words." Silver exclaimed reading the message. "It says… Eat at Joe's?" The old shaman's eyes went wide.

"BIG! Did you throw your catnip in the bone bag again?" He shouted.

"Sorry." Big said, hanging his head in shame.

"Wow, I didn't even know spirits could get high." Silver uttered in disbelief.

"Well, our ancestors were cats after all." Blaze replied.

"Okay, look you two." The old shaman said, shaking his head in disgust. "A troubling dream is usually an omen for the future which means that you must discover its meaning if you are to understand its prophecy." He looked up at the two younger mobians. "I suggest a vision quest to determine what the spirits foretell for you."

"Will I have to get high on cat nip to talk with them?" Silver asked sarcastically.

"GET OUT OF MY TENT AND GET ON THAT VISION QUEST!" The old cat kicked him in the rear sending him flying out of the medicine lodge. "And as for you, Big, you're going to be cleaning all of the burnt ashes and dirty logs out of the fire pit with your tongue."

"What'd I do…?" Big wailed as Blaze walked out of the hut, rolling her eyes.

"If you are going on a vision quest, Silver, that means I cannot go with you." She shook her head sadly. "You must go out into the wilderness on your own and determine what it is the spirits wish of you."

"I'll be back just as soon as I figure this all out." He replied, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We'll get through this. I promise you."

* * *

As he truged his way across the wind-swept desert of the Outback, the sweat trickled down his brow. Silver pulled his thinly woven cloak tighter around himself as the scorching sands tore at his flesh and bone. His gear slowly dropped from him, piece by piece, each object getting buried in the shifting sand as the wind blew over them, leaving not a trace behind. Trugging through the howling winds, Silver fell to his knees.

"Oh Ancient Walkers, show mercy on this wretched soul." He looked up over the scorching dunes. "If this is some kind of punishment of all, the sins I committed under the orders of Black Doom. Then, I accept my fate." Gazing across the endless sands, the albino hedgehog spotted a glistening white mobian skull laying amidst the desert debris. "Clearly," he reasoned. "This was the remains of some other poor unfortunate traveler who had fallen on misfortunate out here on the dunes."

"A beautiful sight, is it not?" A sinister voice stated. "I always love the pure white symbols of death." The albino turned quickly. There stood a towering figure with tusks and a trunk. His large body blocking out the sun above him.

"Who are you?" Silver asked. Something in the back of his mind made him tense up in the presence of this frightening being, but he didn't know why.

"Oh, why do you ask me that?" The figure answered. "Should already know who I am, for we are old friends, you and I."

"Sorry, but seeing as how I only recently arrived on this planet. I don't think that's possible." Silver replied with a smirk. "Besides, I cannot remember ever being close friends with an elephant."

"Who are you an elephant, mortal?" The pachyderm shouted, his eyes blazing like hot coals. "I am a mastodon. A proud and noble being who walked this Earth long before you mobians crawled out of the swamp."

"Sorry again, but I'm not a mobian." Silver replied with a snort. "You clearly must have me mistaken for someone else." The towering figure in front of him was dressing in a long white robe with a black leather belt and curved scimitar. A white shiek's turban and leaning on a cane with a jeweled skull at the top.

"I've wasted enough time out here humoring your foolish little games." Mogul replied, coldly. "I have come to this place to find the shards of the Chaos Crystal and I am not going to be distracted by an insignificant little royal brat like you."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Silver replied. "But from how dangerous you look, you had better not be planning on going anywhere near the cat folk village."

"Thank for the idea." Mogul replied, stroking his long tusk. "I never thought of stealing whatever shards the sol felis tribe had, but you've made my job of being out here in this hellish wasteland a whole lot easier."

"You think I'm going to let you hurt those innocent cats?" Silver's hands crackled with psychic energy. "I may not know who you are, but I'm certainly not going to let you hurt any of my friends." The mammoth sighed.

"Normally, I would call up an army of zombies and skeletons to deal with the likes of you. Unfortunately, corpses in this lifeless and barren sand heap are a little hard to come by." Mogul replied, snapping his fingers. "So, I'm afraid I'm going to have to rely on more traditional means of dealing with you."

"Oh yeah," Silver challenged. "Like what?"

"Mercenaries." Mogul replied, bluntly. Silver heard a clicking sound behind him like the cocking of a gun's safety. Before he could turn around, he felt the barrel of a waltherp-38 in the back of his head.

"That's far enough, buddy." A purple weasel told him, keeping his pistol train on Silver's skull. "Mogul here, hired us to deal with people like youse. So, you better not give us any trouble or Bark here will mash you into meatloaf." A grinning polar bear walked into his line of sight, cracking his knuckles and grinning evily. Silver brought his hand up to fire a blast of psychic energy but heard the sound of a gunshot behind him.

"Oh, I told youse not to move." Nac exclaimed. "Hey, how are youse still standing up?" The bullet bounced off the back of Silver's head clattering around to the ground.

"Good thing, I can direct my psychic shield." Silver smiled back. "Now, you boys are going to be in a world of hurt."

Bark lunged at the albino hedgehog who blocked it with another energy shield before throwing the confused polar bear away with his telekenisis. Just as Nac fired a few more shots, Silver caught them in mid-air and the bullets dropped harmlessly to the ground.

"How dare youse block our bullets and punches." Nac growled. "No one gets the best of Team Hooligan."

"Man, you two, are pathetic losers." Silver replied, stifling a yawn. "You couldn't hurt a baby dragon that hasn't learned how to fly yet."

"Well, let's crown you the winner." Bean said, flapping over and climbing on the confused hedgehog's back. Pulling out a large green cherry bomb, he put it on Silver's noggin before flying away.

"Hey, what are you doing up there?" Silver's eyes went wide. "NO! STOP!" BOOM! The explosion of the small bomb caused Silver to stumble around and cough. Almost immediately, Nac fired several shots into Silver's shoulder and legs causing him to stumble backwards.

Then, Bark rushed up from behind and delivered a powerful right upper cut sending the surprised hedgehog skittering across the dunes.

"Whoa, looks like we knocked him out." Nac boasted. "Want us to finish him off here, boss?"

"No. Leave him." Mogul stated, turning away. "Soon, the shifting sands will bury him. Leaving him like all the other relics in this forsaken desert." He motioned for Team Hooligan to follow. "We need to go raid the cat village for whatever shards they may have. Soon this unconscious hedgehog will be but a footnote in Mobian history along with his hot-headed offspring."

"Bye bye, Silver." Bean waved at him. "I'll say hi to the wife and kids for ya." As the three mobians and the giant lich walked away, the albino hedgehog was covered over by the blowing desert sand leaving nothing but a small lump on one of the dunes to mark he had ever been there in the first place.

* * *

For several hours, all he knew was darkness. Then, Silver the Hedgehog's eyes fluttered open and he found himself buried beneath a thin layer of sand. Using his telekinetic abilities to push the sand away, he stood up to find the cool wind of the desert around him and the evening sky above him.

"Uhh… Where am I?" He muttered groggily. "How long was I out for?" He noticed a little lizard nearby him making a nest. Upon spotting the albino hedgehog, the tiny desert dweller hissed and scurried away. "Huh, it must be after sunset. If the desert scavengers are out and about; that means I've been unconscious for several hours and that Mammoth guy is…"

Without another word, Silver raced back across the desert rocketing along, propelled by the force of his powers. The few small creatures on the desert floor scrambled to get out of his way. In the distance, he saw the form of the cat folk village with a large plume of smoke rising on the sky line.

"Oh shoot, I was right." Silver cursed under his breath. "They got there before I could." As he raced along the edge of the desert, Silver saw the burnt out husks of trees that Mogul and the Hooligans left in their destructive wake. Ignoring the horror of thousands of acres of deforestation, he sped towards the village where his foes were wreaking havoc.

"So, youse not gonna tell me where the chaos shards are, eh?" Nac snarled holding a helpless cat woman above his head. "Well, then. Youse can just decorate the jungle floor instead." BANG! Nac's gun fired off as the woman's body slumped to the ground.

"Well, looks like I got my lucky dozen." He laughed, twirling his pistol before blowing smoke off the barrel. Looking around at the twelve feline corpses, he spied a not orphan six-year-old little girl at the edge of the village tears streaming down her face.

"Well," Nac laughed. "Cocking back the safety on his gun. Fang, old girl, it looks like we're about to get a lucky thirteen." Aiming straight for the terrified child's forehead, an unseen force plowed straight into the unsuspecting weasel sending him and his gun flying in different driections. "WHAT!? You're still alive!?" Nac said in an outraged voice. "I'm gonna fill you fill of so much lead, you'll look like a slice of swiss cheese."

"Is that so?" Silver asked in anger, walking over and picking up the pistol. "Try doing it without your gun." Using his telekinesis, he crushed the pistol into a small pile of scrap before dropping it on the ground.

"NOO! FANG!" Nac wailed, running over and picking up the small pile of scrap, tears streaming down his face. "Don't worry, girl. You're going to be alright; we'll get you to a gunsmith as quickly as possible and get you back shootin' innocents within a week."

"RAWR!" Bark roared, running towards Silver and throwing a powerful punch.

"Nice move, kid." Silver declared, flipping over the bear's head and dodging his punch. "Now, let me show you my mean left hook." Pulling back his fist and filling it with energy, Silver slammed into Bark with such force that the bear went flying high into the sky disappearing over the horizon.

"Oh, you got rid of my buddies." Bean declared, pulling out a stick of dynamite from his bandanna. "I'm going to make sure you don't appear in future chapters." But before, the dynamite duck could do anything. Silver was on top of him.

"Here, have a smoke." Grabbing the stick of dymanite from his feathered hand, he shoved it straight into the surprised bird's beak. BOOM!

"But smoking is hazardous to your heaaaaaaalllllllllth." Bean cried as the explosion tossed him away. Moving through the rubble of the village and making sure everyone still alive is okay, the albino raced towards the village center where a feline princess was being strangled by a large mammoth with scorch marks covering his body.

"I grow tired of your impertence, girl." Mogul snarled, glaring at his captive with cold, red eyes. "If you do not tell me where the crystal shards are, I will kill you and destroy the rest of this miserable village and its inhabitants."

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU! WE DON'T ANY OF THE CRYSTAL SHARDS!" Blaze screamed in defiance. "WE LEAVE THEM WHERE WE FIND THEM! THE CHAOS SHARDS ARE SACRED TO OUR PEOPLE!"

"Well then, I will just have to take out my disappointment on your…" He said, but paused. "Well, well, well, it looks like his royal highness has returned from the land of the dead."

"Royal highness?" Blaze thought to herself, puzzled.

"Put her down, Mammoth." The albino warned him. "Or you won't walk out of this village alive."

"My dear, boy. Don't you understand yet?" He chuckled, throwing the now unconscious Blaze aside. "You can't threaten my life, because I'm already dead." Charging up a ball of necrotic energy, he shot a blast at Silver. Shattering his energy shield and filling the hedgehog's body with agony. Stomping his way over to the hedgehog, Mogul wrapped his trunk around Silver's neck and lifted him off the ground. "Foolish mortal, do you truly believe that you ever stood a chance against me?" The undead mobian cackled. "Your psychic powers are negated when you are in my icy grip and there is no way to break free of my powerful trunk."

Silver desperately gasped for air as Mogul's serpent-like trunk grew tighter and tighter. As his oxygen was cut off, Silver had visions of a little baby purple hedgehog, her green and blue brothers, and a beautiful tall and regal woman. These visions drove him on making him want to fight to stay alive no matter what the cost.

"AAAAAAAH!" Silver howled, raising his fists in the air. Suddenly, his wrist bands began to glow and two energy blades burst forth from above his wrists. Turning the blades inward, he sliced Mogul's trunk off causing the necromancer to howl in pain.

"AAAHHH! You foolish hedgehog!" The mammoth snarled. "I'll teach you to interfere with my plans once again." Turning his head, he fired a dark energy blast from the remnants of his trunk. Silver tried to block the blast with his new found blades, crossing his arms in front of his face. But the dark energy slowly pushed him back. "You cannot win. Nothing you have can defeat my dark power." Mogul bragged, intensifying the beam from his nose hole. "Only the purifying fires of justice can destroy me."

"Then, that is what will kill you monster." A now awake Blaze announced from behind him, unleashing a terrible fire from her paws. "Burn." Suddenly, the mammoth was engulfed in a powerful inferno, screaming and howling in pain as he dashed away from the village. Running out towards a cliff near the village, he leapt off the edge and plummeted burning away to nothing before his ashes hit the ground.

"This isn't over, boy." A voice announced as a dark cloud arose from the chasm and drifted away towards the northeast. "We shall meet again."

"Silver, are you alright?" Blaze asked, going over to check on him. "What happened to you? How did you…?" She suddenly trailed off, as she saw the two energy blades coming out of his wrists. "Oh my lord… What are those things?"

Silver looked down at his wrists in horror as the blades slowly retracted and vanished. Looking at Blaze for a moment, the albino turned and ran away from the village in terror.

"What's happening to me!? What am I!?" He cried out, tears streaming from his face as he fled. "WHAT AM I-I-I-I-I-I!?"

After making sure the survivors were alright, Blaze entered the only building still standing, the medicine lodge.

"Old Feadilae, Old Feadilae. Something has happened." She cried out.

"I know, my child, Mogul attacked us." The shaman replied. "But you and Silver were successful in repelling him."

"Not that." Blaze replied, angrily. "It's Silver. He attacked him with some strange wolverine-like weapon." The old shaman nothing before looking into the dying embers of his fire. "What. What is it?" She asked in concern.

"There is only one living mobian capable of using such a technique." The wise old cat announced. "And he has been missing for a very long time... Until now."


	12. Dreams of an Absolution

Dreams of an Absolution

After Silver had fled from the city of cats in horror, he ended up running into Eclipse the Darkling who was searching for him. His assistant was happy to see that he was safe from harm and he gladly took him back to the Black Comet. But the ride back to the ship was a silent one, the Darkling was able to tell that his commander had changed somehow but he didn't ask him.

Silver looked out into the void of space as the comet it was parked on the moon of Mobius. Eclipse came back behind him and the general turned to face him.

"Is something the matter?" Eclipse asked.

"I'm having visions again and again." Silver answered in reply, holding his head.

"Are they different from each other?"

"They are consistent to a pattern. But I can make out what it is." The hedgehog replied.

"There was something shocking I ended up finding out."

"What is it?" The general asked him.

"I have checked out the database of all the Black Arms that originally left the Oradan System." Eclipse explained. "But… not a single one of them had the name Silver."

"WHAT!?"

"It's true." The darkling said handing him the database. "I'm not making this up." After, his commander looked at the datapad. Only shock and grief came from his face.

"If I was not among those who left the Oradan system, that can only mean… that I'm not a Black Arms alien." Silver answered in a panic. "But if not a Black Arms, what am I? What creature species am I?" He paused in stresss. "All I've ever known was me being one of your kind, Eclipse."

"I wish I understood more, m'lord." Eclipse said. Then, Silver tried his best to calm down.

"I will have to go and investigate this matter." The hedgehog declared.

"What was the most recent vision?"

"I saw three sandalwood trees in a single place." Silver explained. "The most bizarre thing of all is that I for some reason know where they are. They are on this planet."

"Then, go to this place."

"However, Black Doom had put a restriction on me to never leave the Black Comet without his consent. Something that has never been placed on me before." Silver added.

"I'll keep Black Doom and Mephiles distracted while you go out there." Eclipse replied. "I don't want to see you more lost and confused." The general sighed.

"Very well, then." Silver answered as he headed out towards an exit pod. But he thought about something as he left. _"But why am I getting the feeling that something drastic is going to happen to me?"_

* * *

Amy Rose was around West Side Island's wilderness taking time to meditate away from the others. She was going to a quiet place where she could concentrate. As she arrived, she started to smell a fragrance.

 _"It's the smell of sandalwood."_ She thought. _"I must be getting close."_ She went around the corner and looked up. She saw the three sandalwood trees facing the North. "This is definitely the place." Then, she looked down and spotted a white hedgehog. _"It's Silver."_ She went back behind the corner, and looked out. _"What is he doing here?"_ She looked and saw he was just standing there.

"Who's there?" he asked without turning towards her. "I know that you are there. Why have you come to this place?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Amy replied.

"I saw that this place had power." Silver stated. "I have come on my own accord to investigate."

"So, you're not on orders right now?" Amy asked.

"Correct, do you know anything about this place?" Silver continued in wonder.

"I thought you researched it." She replied.

"I did. It's called the Sandalwood Garden, right?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered as she was sensing the sadness and confusion in his heart.

"What kind of power does it have?" Silver asked. "I am not going to attack this place. You have my word."

"It is a place of clarity and peace. I come here to get away from the others for a little bit."

"Place of clarity, huh?" He continued. "Then, this place can help me out. For many images have appeared in my mind."

"Images?" Amy asked as she moved closer.

"They started showing up since I first landed on this planet." Silver explained. "I don't understand them one bit. But they have appeared more numerous and life-like. What are they?"

"Don't you want to talk about them?" She asked and Silver turned around to see her.

"You..." He said in surprise. "You're the one of the enemies I'm to fight."

"I'm not here to fight, Silver." She stated.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Amy Rose." She said to him.

"Well Amy, do you mind if I get these images cleared out?" Silver asked.

"Okay…" She answered.

"I can tell you are a psychic for I picked up your energy."

"Oh, I guess I didn't hide very well." Amy chuckled. "You're a lot nicer than the other black arms aliens that we have encountered."

"One of the things I complained about was why I was the only one that looked like this." Silver commented. "The only one that looks close to what I look like is Mephiles and there's not much of a resemblance."

"Well, I'll help you out." Amy stated. But then, Silver spaced out. "Uh, Silver, Mobius to Silver." Then, Silver turned to her.

"Another vision had come up in my mind." The white hedgehog replied. He grabbed his head in pain and panic. "Grrr, so many images. They're all coming at once."

"SILVER, Silver calm down." The pink hedgehog stated. "Slow the images down. What do you see?"

"The figures in the images." Silver said. "They… they are talking to me and I'm talking to them."

"What do they look like?" She continued.

"They look similar to me and not like black arms." Silver replied. "And I see one in particular." Tears started to form in his eyes. "That one…" He started to wail.

"Silver…" Amy just stayed by him.

"For the longest time, I thought I was one of the black arms." Silver stated. "But now, from what I am seeing in the visions, I wasn't part of their empire until much later."

"Really?" Amy asked him. "Can you tell me about the visions?"

"According to these images," Silver exclaimed. "I was born on this planet as a mobian and I lived on this world."

"Please continue, we're getting somewhere." Amy added.

"I got married to a beautiful mobian woman and we had three children." Silver answered. "But then, a great conflict had rose up on this world. I was willing to go to fight in the war to protect my country and protect my family who I cared about more than anything else." He paused. "But I wasn't alone, I was part of a coalition against this army of birds." Amy gasped. "What is it?"

"You're a veteran of the Great War." She stated.

"The Great War?" Silver asked.

"The last part of the Great War happened when I was a little girl. What you are describing fits that part perfectly." Amy remarked. "Please go on. I want to know more about you to help you out of this mess."

"I had lead the coalition's naval force and fought many battles on the sea and coast." Silver stated. "I lead them to one more battle against these birds. I had moved to the nearby island while I had the flagship fight. The birds would think I was on it and I would have them with a false sense of security."

"What was the island like?" Amy asked.

"The place had different types of mobians on it." Silver continued. "But unlike the others, they had plant-like characteristics."

 _"Mederecks?"_ She thought. Then, she spoke up. "Did you win the battle?"

"The navy I led had defeated the navy of those birds." Silver replied. "I had told my bodyguards that I wanted to explore the island, but while I explored I was engulfed in a light." He paused. "That's where the images end."

"Wow." She continued.

"But I heard something after that: everything I fought for is gone and was destroyed despite my hardest efforts." Silver stated as he cried. "DAMMIT! IF I WAS ONLY QUICK ENOUGH, I COULD HAVE SAVED THEM!" He wailed once again. Amy comforted him.

"There… there." She continued.

"You are one of the most caring mobians I have seen." Silver commented to her. "I want to thank you for comforting me in these times of woe."

"Is there anything special you can do to remember all the good times you had with the one you love?" Amy asked him.

"There was one I can recall now." Silver said as he stood up. "I had written a poem for her that I recited to my love and dearest in the visions."

"Can you recite that poem?" Amy asked him. Then, she was silent. _"Wait, could it be…?"_ She thought to herself as Silver began to recite the poem:

* * *

 _"Although I have seen many, there is only one I would choose._

 _It is you I would not dare lose._

 _You are the one who makes me smile when I am sad._

 _I am grateful for you and the happiness that we have._

 _If we fall into poverty, I will still be with you._

 _My love for you is completely true._

 _If we enter prosperity, by your side I will be._

 _For no wealth is greater than being with thee._

 _If we are unable to have children, I will still be with you._

 _We are each other's hope when we are blue._

 _If we have many children, I will be with you._

 _And we shall be a loving example for them true._

 _If we fall into sickness, I would be by your side._

 _For those days and trials we can endure as with each other we abide._

 _If we remain healthy, I will be with you._

 _And give the affection and love where its due._

 _If you are called to paradise and I become alone, I will not remarry._

 _Always your dedicated husband, I will ever be._

 _Even if we are far apart from each other, I will still be true…_

 _Because the only one I willingly love…_

 _Is my love that is you."_

* * *

As he finished, the poem he noticed Amy Rose was completely silent. Silver turned away from her for a moment.

"I had put my whole heart into that piece of writing." Silver replied. "It used to be happy, but now I can only mourn if I say it."

"Don't cry, Silver." Amy urged him.

"Why shouldn't I be sad?" He asked her.

"Your family is still alive." The pink hedgehog proclaimed. "Your wife, your children, your brother, all of them are waiting for you."

"I never said anything about having a brother to you!" Silver barked at her. "How did you know that!?"

"I learned about it through your son." Amy said.

"If you are telling the truth, then answer this." Silver stated. "What is his name?"

"His name is…" Amy started to say.

"THERE YOU ARE!" A voice interrupted them. Black Doom suddenly appeared from the shadows with Mephiles.

"Uh oh." Silver stated.

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE THE COMET WITHOUT MY CLEARANCE!?" Black Doom shouted. "YOU'RE INSOLENCE WILL BE PUNISHED SEVERELY!" Black Doom formed a chain and it whipped out wrapping around Silver.

"YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE, BULLY!" Amy shouted as she pulled out her hammer.

"So, this mobian girl likes to play rough?" Mephiles asked.

"Mephiles, take care of this wench." Black Doom stated. "I have a rouge I need to deal with." Silver tried to get out but was unable to.

"As you wish, master." Mephiles stated. Then, Black Doom disappeared with Silver.

"So, that's the Black Arms' strategy, to tear families apart." Amy roared. "You're completely despicable." Mephiles pulled out a few fire bombs and made a shadowy saber appear.

"Is that so?" the alien asked. "You don't even know the meaning of the word until you actually see it with your own eyes."

He threw the fire bombs at the Sandalwood Garden setting them ablaze. The pink hedgehog glanced over at the fire and she was shocked he did that. Mephiles rushed towards her, but she was able to dodge out of the way of the blade.

"I'm pound your face in for what you and Black Doom are doing." Amy answered. She swung around her hammer. Mephiles blocked her hammer with his blade.

"Foolish mobian, you don't know the half on what we are planning." Mephiles proclaimed. "But in time, you will find out." He teleported out of the way; the pink hedgehog was confused. Mephiles appeared behind her. He grabbed Amy's collar and threw her to the side.

She was stunned for a second but was able to stay standing on her two feet. The alien threw out more fire bombs towards her. She smacked them back at the alien and they exploded in his face.

"UGH!" He stated flinching holding his face.

"Time to send you packing." Amy stated rushing forward. Mephiles opened his palm towards Amy Rose. A gas fired out of the palm directly hitting the pink hedgehog. She completely stopped moving.

"What is this?" She stated, trying to move. "I can't move."

"It's a black arms secret weapon made from a gas native to our world." Mephiles answered. "And it will remain a secret for your end is near." He picked up his blade and pointed it to her face. "Say goodbye, you pest." He raised his saber in the air. A laser blast fired and knocked the weapon out of Mephiles' hand. The black hedgehog alien looked up and saw Tails with his laser gun. "Damn." Then, he fled the scene. Sonic came up to Amy to help her

"Are you okay, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"I'm frozen in place." She answered.

"I'll get you out of here."

"But what about the fire. We need to put out the fire."

"Knuckles and Bunny are already on it." Sonic replied.

"Okay." Amy stated. Then, the party was able to put out the fire in the Sandalwood Gardens and return to Soleanna.

* * *

Later that night, on the Black Comet, Black Doom and Mephiles were talking to each other. The alien overlord was highly concerned.

"It is extremely risky now." Black Doom stated.

"What makes it that way?" Mephiles asked.

"Were you NOT there when we found Silver?" Black Doom stated. "That hedgehog had come very close to finding out the truth about his past. If he discovers what was hidden from him, he will most certainly turn on us. We cannot afford that to happen."

"So, what do you insist on to deal with this?" Mephiles asked.

"I sensed that his memories are beginning to return to him. I will break him and force those memories back into complete oblivion." Black Doom stated. "We will not have him on any more missions on that blasted planet until this is done. Do you understand?"

"I understand completely." Mephiles answered.

"Very good." The overlord stated. "We are too far into our plot to turn back now, we must not let our plans be foiled."

* * *

Meanwhile in a prison cell, Silver was battered and beaten. He was chained to the wall with psionic-proof shackles. He was breathing heavily as he tried to break free, but the chains didn't break.

 _"It's no use."_ The white hedgehog thought. _"There is no way I can get out of these chains."_ He sighed. _"But what is the meaning of this? Nothing makes sense anymore."_ Then, he looked up and noticed Mobius above him. _"The black arms say I'm one thing, but those images say I'm something else. Just who am I anyway? I want to know more now than ever."_

At the same time, Manic was walking down the hallway of the South Island Royal Palace. He went to get something to eat from the fridge when he noticed Queen Aleema just staring up to the night sky.

"Hey, mom?" He asked.

"Huh?" The queen asked in reply. "Oh Manic, it's you."

"What are you doing up so late?"

"I'm having trouble getting to sleep."

"I was just curious." Manic stated. "I'm getting a snack than I'm off to bed."

"Oh, that's fine."

 _"Normally, she objects to my late night snacking."_ Manic thought _. "Something must be really bothering her. I'll ask her in the morning."_ He went away. Then, the majestic queen returned to looking at the sky seeing a face in the stars.

"I hope that we will be together again one day." The queen stated. "My dearest…"


	13. The Lost Identity of Sylvanus

The Lost Identity of Sylvanus

"Are you kidding me, Amy?" Sonic asked his girlfriend in surprise, after returning from the Sandalwood Garden.

"I'm not joking with you, he had said the poem that your father wrote to your mother word for word." Amy replied. "And I didn't even bring it up."

"There is no way that Silver out of everyone could be my father." Sonic rebuked. "There is just no way, and besides my father is King Sylvanus."

"But Sylvanus, S-Y-L-V-A-N-U-S, can also be spelled S-I-L-V-A-N-U-S."

"We've seen his picture, Silver is white. Sylvanus is avocado green for crying out loud. There is no similarities." Sonic answered to her.

"Maybe, we could find something in the Black Arms information bank that Tails was able to get when we infiltrated the alien fleet." Amy said.

"Alright, we will test the theories." Sonic stated. Then, he called up the two-tailed fox. "Hey, Tails. Can you come in for a moment?"

* * *

The members of Team Sonic arrived into the computer room. Tails was at the computer looking at the files he had gathered from the Black Comet's database. He was completely healed from the broken tail and the cast was removed. Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, and Bunny were watching him work.

"So, y'all think Tails is gonna find somethin'?" Bunny asked.

"He's the smart one, I just smash things." Knuckles replied.

"While singing opera tenor." Sonic jokingly stated.

"That's a little ridiculous, even for me." The echidna snapped.

"I don't know about y'all, but I've been hearing rumors about the return of King Sylvanus." Bunny told them.

"Oh really?" Sonic eagerly. "Where did they come from?"

"They were coming out of the Big Cat Country." She replied.

"If Tails finds something, we'll find out the truth sooner instead of later." Knuckles commented.

"Oh, what's this?" Tails asked. "There's a locked folder?" He clicked on the folder and three slots came up. "This thing requires three passwords to get in? I think we think we hit the jackpot here." Tails accessed a Black Arms keyboard on the flash drive he had; he activated the hacking software into the folder. After a few minutes, the folder opened up. "Bingo, I'm in."

He opened it up and found there was only one folder inside the super-locked secret area of the hardware. The folder was entitled 'Sylvanus'.

"I found it." Tails said. "I found the information on King Sylvanus." Then, the other members of Team Sonic went to the computer.

"Great work, buddy." Sonic added, eagerly. "Let's solve this mystery once and for all." Amy, on the other hand, had a concerned look on her face.

 _"I don't know."_ Amy thought to herself. _"I don't know if I want to find out."_ The two-tailed fox found two video files under the folder. He clicked on the first one.

 _There were two Black Arms aliens in the hanger. They were carrying an unconscious avocado green hedgehog on their backs._

"I knew it. I totally knew it." Sonic stated.

"We barely started the video and you're already jumping to conclusions." Amy rebuked him.

"We at least found out what my father looks like." After that little banter, Tails replayed that part.

* * *

 _"There. We have gotten King Sylvanus like Black Doom ordered." The first alien stated. "We can bring him as he is."_

 _"But when he wakes up, he is going to show lots of resistance." The second alien responded. He reached over and pulled out a needle. He tossed the needle to the first one. "Inject this into him."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"It's a mind toxin. It'll block all access to memories prior to injection."_

 _"But won't he regain his memory?"_

 _"If he does, Black Doom can repress them."_

 _"Okay." The first replied as he injected the whole vial of toxin into him. "So, now what? Are we going to return to Mobius one day?"_

 _"We are, because Black Doom wants that Chaos Crystal. But thinks we're not ready to take it yet." The second alien answered him._

 _"But if we send him back to Mobius, everyone will recognize him." The first one stated._

 _"We'll take him to the 'Source of All' that'll fix the problem." The second one added. "Let's move." The two aliens picked up the hedgehog and carried him off. The first video ended._

* * *

"Chaos Crystal?" Bunny asked. "What is this Chaos Crystal?"

"From what I heard from Nestor..." Knuckles added. "Is that's where the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald were craved out from. It is also the thing that powers all magical artifacts on the entirety of Mobius."

"So, it's a battery." Sonic said.

"A battery that's 5,324 cubic miles of crystal."

"Okay, that's big."

"But we need to focus." Amy asked. "What's this 'Source of All' they were talking about?"

"Well, there is a second video. We can check it out." Tails stated. Then, he clicked on the second video and they began viewing it.

* * *

 _It showed the same two aliens carrying the unconscious king; they were near a pool of neon glowing purple goo. They were fatigued from carrying him around._

 _"Well, we made it to the Source of All." The second alien said._

 _"And what is this thing supposed to do?" the first alien asked._

 _"You are an idiot." The second added. "The Source of All is our sacred pool that allowed us to evolve from muck._

 _"So, what are we going to do with this King Sylvanus?" the first asked._

 _"Same thing that we said to Black Doom what we were going to do." The second answered facepalming. "Chuck him into the pool and fish him out after a minute." They tossed the king into the goo and he went under. Hissing and bubbling came out of the pool. "When we fish him out, no one is going to recognize him."_

 _"Shouldn't we have put an air mask on him?" the first asked._

 _"No, the pool is already airy. He doesn't need one." The second said. "We use the pool to mutate ourselves. From what I heard, the effect is much greater for those not native to the Oradan System. They waited until the hissing and bubbling stopped. "Well, looks like he's done."_

 _"I wonder what he'll look like." The second one used a hook to fish it. He got one hand out and then the other. "Okay, on the count of three, we'll pull him out." They both grabbed a hand. "One… Two… Three." They pulled out the hedgehog again until he was completely out. They looked at the end results._

 _"Huh. Well, at least if we return to the planet, no one will recognize him." The first alien stated._

 _"He'll have to do." The second agreed. "Let's take him back to Black Doom for presentation."_

"WHAT!?" Bunny asked.

"That did not just happen." Knuckles stated. "Rewind the video." Tails did just that to repeat what they had just watched. They saw the two aliens throw the avocado green Sylvanus into the neon purple sludge. But as they pulled the hedgehog out; it was the white, albino form of Silver. Then, the fox stopped the video. All of Team Sonic's jaws dropped to the floor. They looked at each other and then back to the paused video.

"It actually did happen." Tails stated, breaking the silence.

"Sonic, are you going to be okay?" Amy asked in concern. She looked towards Sonic who just looked away from the video. And fainted. "SONIC!"

* * *

The blue blur stood up in an empty space with a floor of amethyst, but he was saddened from what he has witnessed.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?" A voice said. Sonic turned towards the voice and he saw the Oracle of Delphius.

"You…" The hedgehog stated to him.

"Yes, child. I am here." He replied. "I have come knowing you would learn what happened to your father."

"Why didn't anybody tell me this!?" Sonic stated in anger. "Why didn't anybody warn me about what would happen!?"

"Amy Rose did tell you. Yet you didn't listen." The oracle said. "Why are you still deny it when the facts are as clear as clean glass?"

"I'm not in denial." Sonic rebuked the Oracle. "The Black Arms had just made a fake video to trick us. They want me to think that Silver is my father."

"The only one who is being deceived is you, Sonic." The oracle said in response. "You are been deceived by a fantasy of your own making."

"I AM NOT!" He roared in anger.

"Unless you face the truth, you will never see your father again." The oracle stated and then he disappeared.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sonic said. "Come back here. Don't leave me here." He looked around. "Now, come to think of it? Where am I?"

"You are in your own mind." The oracle's voice stated. "You fainted after seeing what the reality was, but now you must face that reality now." Then, at that moment, the Sword of Acorn had appeared in his hand. A dummy that resembled Sylvanus appeared before Sonic as well. It stood up on its own feet and mind blades came out of its hands.

"You got to be kidding me." The blue blur shouted. "There is no way I'm going to fight it." But the dummy ran towards him and prepared to swing to attack Sonic. The blue blur dodged out of the way.

"Why are you making me fight him?" Sonic shouted to the oracle. "I refuse to fight him."

"Why are you asking me that?" The oracle asked in reply. "He is of your creation." Sonic dodged the mind blades again.

"How is he my creation?" Sonic rebuked him. "I didn't create this dummy."

"You did." The oracle stated back to the hedgehog. "You tried to make the perfect father in your own head after the death of your grandfather Paulie."

"YOU LIE!" Sonic snapped at him, dodging the third attack.

"Why should I lie went the truth is laying right in front of you?" The oracle continued to float there. "As long as you cling to this fictional apparition, your real father will never appear before you again. Do you want to see your real father again?"

"Yes." Sonic stated. Then, the Sword of Acorn appeared in his hand.

"Now, go." The oracle replied. "Remove this fantasy from your mind." As the dummy attacked for a fourth time, Sonic blocked the attack with the sword granted to him.

"I'm sorry." Sonic said. "But I want to see my father again." Then, the blue blur pushed back the dummy. Sonic the Hedgehog continued to fight back against the opposing fake. Until he finally landed a final slashing blow against the dummy, cutting it into two. It was the hardest thing for him to do.

The blade began to pulse out repeatedly with energy. The rusty sword of acorn gone through a transformation into a larger blade. The sword shone with a white steel blade and handle, the hand guard was shone with brilliant gold with a shining bronze outline.

"What?" Sonic asked in awe of this form. "What is this?"

"This is the true identity of the Sword of Acorn." The oracle said. "Its real name is Caliburn."

"How come it hadn't revealed this form until now?"

"You still had attachments to something that was untrue."

"Is it possible to get it to this form in real life?" Sonic asked him.

"It is." The oracle replied. "But you will need to train with it and overcome your fears among other things." The blue blur said nothing. "But I have kept you here for long enough, it is time for you to head back." Then, a light came over Sonic.

* * *

Sonic opened his eyes and saw he was lying down on a bed. He looked around and noticed Amy Rose sitting in a chair nearby.

"Ames, what am I doing in a bed?" He asked her. The pink hedgehog turned to him and smiled.

"Thank goodness, you're awake." Amy answered as she hugged him.

"What happened exactly?" Sonic asked her.

"You fainted." She explained. "We got you to this bed. I stayed by your bedside hoping you would wake up and got more worried as you remained in coma. It's been three days."

"Three days!?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I was so worried about you." Amy said, about to cry.

"At least, I'm back now." Sonic answered. "There is stuff that needs to be done." Amy could only look at him in confusion and speculate what that would mean.


	14. Mobius in the Medieval: Pt 1

Mobius in the Medieval: Pt 1

A cold wind blew across the mountains sending a shiver down the spine of the young mobians on horseback.

"This is just what we needed, Lady Percival." the tall red fox in armor told his companion. "We should hurry back to Camelot before something amiss occurs."

"Forsooth, my good Sir Errol." The purple female cat in leather armor answered, raising the visor on her helmet. "Something bad is always occurring in the Nameless Zone, be it an evil wizard attacking a village or a dragon kidnapping a fair maiden. We, knights, of the Hound Table must always be vigilant against evil."

"True, mi'lady. But I wish that evil wasn't so commonplace." The mobian fox sighed. "If only my brave nephew, Sir Miles the Bold were here he would dispatch evil with a blow of his mighty twin-tails. Then, all of Camelot would be…"

"SIR ERROL! LOOK OUT!" Percival warned him. "The shadow creatures of the night are upon us." Suddenly, several shadow creatures exploded from the bushes on either side of them. Little goblin-like beasts made of pure darkness with glowing eyes and sharp claws. The little monsters swarmed all over the two knights who desperately fought back to save themselves.

"Be careful, Lady Percival." Sir Errol cried, destroying several dozen of the creatures with mighty strokes of his broadsword. "They are of a number greater than ours."

"Back foul creatures." Percival cried out, holding her saber close to her face. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer before the blade burst into flames and she slashed away at the unholy monsters, destroying them by the hundreds and sending them fleeing in terror. "Haha, look at the cowards runs. If only my cousin, Blaze, could see me now."

Valiantly they fought for nearly ten minutes before, the shadow creatures shifted their attention to the fox who was not wielding a holy fire.

"Percival, save yourself." The fox protested. "I will hold them off for as long as I can."

"Nay, good Blackthorn. I shall not leave thee." Percival protested as the creatures entirely engulfed him. "Sir Errol, no."

The creatures seemed to form a dark cocoon around the fox before pulling him away through a dark portal that opened nearby. It was only a few moments later that a figure shrouded in dark armor stepped forth from the portal which Sir Errol had disappeared into.

"Foolish, child." The Black Knight stated. "That weakling is no more. In the portal of darkness, I had seen the true nature of Mobian kind. You are all corrupt hypocrites and poison the very world around you. Having seen this truth, I am Sir Errol Blackthorn no longer." He pulled his great sword off his back. "I am the Black Knight, servant of the shadows and slayer of knights who pursue so-called justice."

"Foul demon, thou art simply the shadows that have possessed noble Sir Blackthorn." Percival held her blazing sword aloft pointing the tip of the blade at him in defiance. "Realize my comrade or I shall burn you to ashes."

"Muahahaha."The Black Knight chortled, shooting energy waves of pure darkness from his great sword. Percival was sent flying backwards, slamming into a tree as her blades' fire went out. "Run home, little kitty. And tell your king that his throne will soon be mine." The Black Knight sheathed his sword and galloped off on his giant nightmare steed with glowing red eyes and flaming nostrils. "Very soon, I shall cast down this lie you all call chivalry and bring true peace to all of the Nameless Zone."

As the sound of hoof beats galloped off into the distance, the shaken Percival was left alone into the darkness.

* * *

"No, Sonic, you must improve your technique." The agitated coyote snipped at him. "You must use more restraint in your thrusts. Now, try again."

"Ah, come on, Antione." The blue blur grumbled in disgust. "We've been practicing this set all morning. When are you going to teach me something new?"

"You need to learn this set first. Now, concentrate. En grade." Sonic rushed at the captain of the royal guard who side stepped him easily and smacked him on the back of the head with the training blade.

Furious, Sonic swung at Antione wildly and the coyote easily blocked each of the blue blur's slashes. After parrying one of his blows, Antione twirled his blade around Sonic's disarming the hedgehog before pointing the tip of his rapier at his opponent's face.

"Looks like I win again, no?" Antione asked, sheathing his sword and picking up Sonic's. "You are so undisciplined with your blade, a child could disarm you." He scolded him, handing Sonic the sword of acorn back to him by the hilt. "If you are to be a true defender of all Mobius, then you must understand all of her fighting arts."

"But why do I have to learn how to swing around a really sharp stick?" Sonic asked in annoyance. "I've got these sharp and shiny quills. That's all I need in a fight."

"Ah yes, your famous spin dash attack. It has freed many a mobini from Eggman's badniks." Antione snorted. "If you are so proud of that barbaric move of yours, then why don't we test quill against blade?"

"Sound good to me, Ant." Sonic shot out at Antione with barely a warning. Before he could react, Antione rushed forward and stuck his blade right between Sonic's quills causing him to uncoil from the morphball and fall helplessly to the ground.

"That spot I just hit is a reflex nerve that controls a mobian's coiling spine." He pushed the edge of his blade up towards Sonic's throat. "If I had continued my thrust, I would have pierced your small intestine and come right out your back. You'd have gone from the fastest thing alive to the deadest thing not alive in seconds."

"I… how did…" Sonic laid there on the ground, stunned. "I didn't know you could do that. I thought wousy old Antione was too much of a coward to take me down."

"Actually, I'm not match for you in a fair fight." Antione added, walking away and planting his sword in the ground. "It was your brave example during the war against Julian that got me to step up and take my childhood training seriously." He turned back to face the blue blur once more. "Learn how to use your blade, Sonic. Or someone more skilled will use his to beat you at your own game." Sonic could only stare down at his sword and sigh as Antione walked out of the training area.

* * *

The king and his court were in the middle of feasting and merrymaking when an out of breath Percival came bursting through the great chamber doors.

"Sire, I have urgent news." The purple cat gasped out. "Sir Blackthorn and I were on our way back to court when a tragedy most foul befell us."

"Lady Percival, surely you jest. There are few knights at court who could best that wily fox in battle." Sir Lancelot remarked, sarcasm seeping from his voice. "Now, why don't you come and take your seat at the Hound Table?" He took another drink of ale. "Lady Elaine has a nice plate of roasted pheasant and a cool pint waiting for you."

"There's no time for food and foaming beer." The hot-tempered knight snapped at him, turning to the king she pleaded. "Your majesty, Sir Blackthorn has been taken by the dark forces and has been corrupted into the Black Knight. We must find a way to save our comrade." All eyes in the room turned towards the imposing canine sitting on the throne. King Arfur Pendoggy was one of the mightiest and most imposing warriors on the surface of Mobius in his day, but his day was long past. While his powering form and muscular frame were still intact, he had slowed with age.

"Better to leave adventuring and heroics to the younger knights at court." He thought. "Ones who don't have arthritis and a bad back."

"This is a matter that must be dealt with at once." The king declared, pounding his fist on the Hound Table. "We cannot leave one of the knights of our company suffer such a terrible fate. We must send a brave and powerful knight to save him at once."

"But sire, all of our knights are away on the quest for the Doggy Pail." Sir Lancelot protested. "And we three who remain must guard you and the castle at all cost."

"But we can't leave Sir Blackthorn to his fate." Percival protested. Suddenly, there was a large puff of smoke and an insane looking mobian appeared in the room. He was a gold colored feline with unkept fur and whiskers. A robe and hat covered with glittering moons and stars adorned his body. Adjusting a large pair of spectacles on his face, the wizard turned to face the king.

"Sire, there is another option." The crazy, stinky mobian said. "We can call on Sir Blackthorn's nephew, who is a champion knight on the island of West Side."

"Hmm, you may have an idea there, Merlynx." The king said thoughfully. "Let us see this, Sir Miles the Brave, whom the lands beyond call Tails." Merlynx pulled a crystal ball out of his robe, waved a claw over it.

"Behold the viewing globe." He declared. "And see our champion at an adventure." The image of a two-tailed fox flying over a lava filled chasm appeared. The flying mobian was carrying an unfamiliar hedgehog across the gap.

 _"Ugh, Sonic. You need to go on a diet." Tails groaned. "You weigh more than a sack of bowling balls."_

 _"Ah, shut it, Tails." Sonic growled back. "I only had fifty chili dogs for breakfast. Can't you tell I'm on a diet?"_

"That's our champion?" Lancelot stifled a laugh. "Me thinkst, Sir Blackthorn is doomed."

"Be silent, Lancenut." Percival snapped before looking back to the viewing globe admiringly. "And who is that handsome blue hedgehog traveling with the great Sir Miles?"

"Oh, pay no attention to him. That is Sonic the Simpleton, Sir Miles' comedic squire. He's always getting himself into trouble and Sir Miles is always having to save him."

"My my… He doesn't seem that helpless to me." Percival grinned, watching Sonic smash several badniks as he raced along the ground. "He seems to be faster and stronger than Sir Miles. Maybe he should be the knight and Miles the squire."

"Bah, you're letting your hormones cloud your thinking. He's as dumb as a brick." The king noted. "But still we should bring Sir Miles and his buffoon to this zone to aid our cause."

"Excellent, sire." Merlynx replied. "I shall send my granddaughter, Merlina, to bring the brave Sir Miles back to us. She is the one most comfortable traveling in the science-ruled lands beyond."

"By the way, Merlynx, there's something I always wondered." Lancelot grinned. "You're a mobian cat and Merlina is an elf. What happened there? Did a son of yours get frisky with a fairy maiden?"

"That's none of your business!" Merlynx growled, extending his claws. "Now, if you will pardon me. I shall open the portal to the lands beyond." Flashing with his claw, Merlynx opened a tear in reality. His claw marks opening into a swirling portal to West Side Island. Merlynx turned towards the hallway beyond the banquet hall and called out.

"Merlina, come here. Grandpa has a job for you."

* * *

As the blue blur tried to stand up, his sidekick pulled the sword of acorn out of the ground and handed it to him.

"You know you really need to stop challenging Antione to sword duels, Sonic." The two-tailed fox sighed. "Just because you lost to him seven times during practice, doesn't mean you should let him get under your skin."

"I am NOT gonna lose to Antione Depardeiu." Sonic growled, menacingly. "I am way past cool. Antione is way past fool."

"Sonic, he's just better at sword-fighting than you are. That's all." Tails replied. "His stance is more grounded, his fighting posture is better centered, and his thrust and parry is more skilled than yours."

"Say, how do you know so much about fencing?" Sonic asked, sheathing the sword of acorn on his back. "I never knew you to pick up a blade all the way back to when I first met you about a month before that whole cotterpin fiasco." Tails looked away and was about to reply when a strong breeze began to pick up all of a sudden.

"Whoa, rather windy today. Isn't it, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Did Knucklehead leave the window open again?" Sonic asked in annoyance. The wind began to blow in a circular motion, spinning faster and faster until it formed a small vortex about the size of a doorway. Walking up to the circular wind tunnel, Sonic reached out and stuck his hand through; it vanished up to his wrist. "My hand's gone." He cried out, pulling back in shock, his hand reappeared instantly.

"Oh wow, it's an invisi-portal." Tails cried out. "Someone must be trying to reach us from the Nameless Zone."

"The who from what now?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"Sir Miles the Brave," a voice cried out from the invisi-portal as a beautiful elf maiden stepped through. "Noble hero, I am Merlina, sorceress of Camelot. I am here to seek your aid in defeating a most dangerous foe. Please only you can help us."

"No problem. I handle bad guys big or small." Sonic declared proudly, pointing a thumb at his chest. "Just lead the way and I'll cut your villain down to size."

"Cease your bragging, you simpleton sidekick." Merlina walked past him, waving a hand dismissively. "I am here to seek the aid of Sir Miles Prower, the brave knight who defeated Julian the Clockwork Magician."

"Oh sure, lead the way." A surprised Tails replied, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Go on back and we'll be through in a moment." The sorceress bowed and walked back through the portal. Sonic still stunned slowly turned his head towards Tails shooting his sidekick a death glare.

"Tails…" He narrowed his eyes. "Is there something you forgot to tell me?"

"Sonic, wait. I can explain." Tails raised his hands, defensively. "Though I don't think you're going to like the explanation."

"YOU TOLD THEM I WAS YOUR SIDEKICK?!" Sonic had Tails by the shoulders holding him up and shaking him violently. "HOW COULD YOU TELL THEM I WAS THE SIDEKICK?!"

"So-nic-I'm-sor-ry." Tails gasped out as Sonic put him back down. "I didn't mean to make you look bad."

"Then, how did this happen?" Sonic demanded. "Why do they assume I'm the simpleton sidekick?"

"Well, in the letters I wrote home to my uncle, I kind of exaggerated my part in overthrowing Doctor Robotnik." Tails explained, sheepishly. "When I wrote that you went along on adventures and helped, I guess they kind of assumed that you were my goofy idiot sidekick."

"Whoa, you have an uncle in the Nameless Zone?" Sonic asked, finally recognizing the name of Mobius' most mysterious region. "You mean, the place with wizards and witches, ghosts and goblins, dungeons and dr…"

"Yeah, that's the place." Tails replied. "My mom was the daughter of one of the enchanter kings. She left the Nameless Zone to escape an arranged marriage; she met my dad on West Side a few years before the coup. When my mom and dad disappeared after Julian's takeover, my uncle sent messengers to the outside world to bring his sister's orphaned son back home."

"Then, if your uncle raised you in magic world," Sonic asked. "Then how did you end up in Knothole and became a techie?"

"I was out playing by the invisi-portal gates when a storm came up and accidently activated one that led to Knothole." Tails replied. "I ended up in the Great Forest where Rosie found me and took me back to Knothole. I struck up a friendship with Rotor and eventually became his apprentice; the rest you know."

"Good grief, and I thought my backstory was convoluted." Sonic shook his head. "Alright, I'll be the nice guy here and swallow my oversized pride."

"You mean, you won't tell them?" Tails asked hopefully.

"Eh… I'm a hero all over the rest of Mobius. It would be nice to have a place where everyone isn't screaming, forming mobs, asking for my autograph, and having Mobian girls throw me their motel keys." Sonic groaned shaking his head in annoyance. "I'd like to be an average Joe for a change."

"Gee, thanks Sonic." Tails exclaimed, hugging the blue blur. "You're the best."

"Yeah, yeah, don't I know it." Sonic preened; his bruised ego quickly recovering. "Anyway, we should head through that portal right now. We don't want to keep that pointy-eared hottie waiting."

"Okay." Tails replied as the two passed through the gate.

* * *

As the portal started to close, a large purple visitor to the Soleanna royal palace came bubbling into the royal gardens where Sonic and Tails had been a moment ago.

"Is somebody out here? I thought I heard voices." The round cat with the fishing pole asked. "Sonic? Tails? Is anybody here?" The obese feline saw the closing portal. "Ohh, funny wind." The simple-minded kitty stated as he walked right into the portal. "I hope Knuckles didn't eat a burrito again or it's going to get stinky." There was a flash of light and Big found himself high in the air. Before he could react, the large cat tumbled toward and landed in a large frog pond with a mighty splash. "Oh no, I fall down and go boom." He said sadly, climbing out of the water. Just then, a bunch of frogs came hopping up and stared at him, curiously. "Ohh, little froggies." The frogs looked up at him.

"A stranger." One declared.

"From the sky." The second agreed.

"Ooooohhhhh." All of them stated.

"Excuse me, little froggies." Big asked. "Do you know where I can find Mr. Sonic and Tails?"

"The large one from the sky speaks…" a frog stated.

"He must be our god." Another frog replied. Soon, a very confused Big found several hundred frogs bowing down and worshiping him. It was not long before he found himself sitting on a giant golden chair with poles coming out the side, being carried along by hundreds of the strange little green talking frogs.

"Yay, the froggies are taking me to find Mr. Sonic."

"Yes. It is like the ancient prophet, Ker-mit predicted." One of the frogs declared.

"The great round and fuzzy god from the sky has come to lead us to his paradise called Sonic." another said.

"Sonic. Sonic. Sonic." All the frogs chanted together.

"Gee, Sonic has a bigger fan club than I thought." Big noted as the frogs carried him down the yellow brick pathway.


	15. Mobius in the Medieval: Pt 2

Mobius in the Medieval: Pt 2

As Sonic and Tails passed through the portal into the Nameless Zone, the blue blur could not believe what he was seeing. All around him was clean air, sunshine, and bright colors. The product of a clean environment saturated with the power of Mobian magic. As he looked around at the fantastical world he found himself in, Sonic was for the first time at a loss for words.

"Is that a dragon flying up there, out in the open?" Sonic asked in awe. "And are those merhogs swimming and jumping out of the river? I can't believe I'm watching inch tall pixies pollinate the flowers and ride on the backs of bumblebees."

"Everything that you remember from fairy tales is here, Sonic." Tails told him, proudly. "The Nameless Zone is where the great wizards of Mobius sealed away 80% of the planet's magic, so that science could dominate the rest of the planet. That's why this place feels like something out of Board with the Rings."

"But if they have all of this magical power, why do they need our help to take on the Black Knight and rescue your uncle?" Sonic asked.

"Things are much more complicated than that, Sonic the Simpleton." Merlina told him, stamping her enchanter staff on the ground impatiently. "Time is of the essence. We must get to the king at once. He and my grandfather will explain everything there."

Merlina turned and started walking down the path. Sonic resisted the urge to juice and jam; instead, he walked slowly behind the sorceress taking in every sight and sound around him. Villagers harvested their crops in the fields and loaded hay onto ox-pulled carts. A mix of mobian and human townsfolk waved at Sonic and Tails as they passed not realizing who these strangers were or what role they were about to play.

"Wow, this place reminds me of a historical museum." Sonic whispered. "Are you sure these dudes aren't just re-enactors?"

"Better not say that out loud, Sonic." Tails chuckled under his breath. "Or you could end up with an arrow stuck in your butt."

"Oh, right." Sonic rolled his eyes. "Like these illiterate nerds are going to… YAOUCH!" The blue blur leapt into the air screaming out in pain. Looking around to all sides, Sonic was unable to find the culprit.

"Good grief, what did I tell ya?" Tails replied with a shrug. "These peasants aren't as dumb as you seem to think they are."

"Remind me never to insult them again." Sonic answered.

"Oh I will remind you of that." A voice stated.

"Uh…" Sonic asked, looking in around in confusion. "Who said that?"

"I'm on your back, you barbaric cur." The voice continued.

"No… no, it can't be." The blue blur stated in disbelief, slowly pulling the sword of acorn out of its sheath. "This is not happening."

"How dare you say something so horrid about me." The angry blade scolded at him. A face appearing on its hilt. "I am the great sword, Caliburn, once pulled from the stone by King Arfur himself."

"Oh wow, I wasn't aware that the sword of acorn was also the marvelous blade." Tails squawked in surprise. "Sonic, you should feel very honored to carry the mightiest sword in all of Mobius."

"A witless peasant carrying my greatest, unthinkable." The sword leapt out of its scabbard and started to fly away. "I'll not spend time with such a useless peasant. I will find a warrior worthy of my… AHH!" Suddenly, what looked like an electric current shot through Caliburn, clearly causing him great pain. There were several flashes of light and the image of three giant tiki heads flashed in front of the blade before it clanged powerlessly on the ground.

"Caliburn." Tails cried out in a worried voice. "Are you alright?"

"Huh," Sonic said with a smile. "It looks like the ancient walkers don't want you to abandon me. I guess you're stuck with this witless peasant. If you want to save, Sir Errol."

"I hate you so much right now." Caliburn growled. "What is this world coming to when the three almighty ones decree I'm to be paired with a simple-minded hedgehog to vanquish evil."

"I know… I'm fond of you too." Sonic replied, sarcastically. "Now, why don't you be a good little sword and get back into your sheath."

"Self-righteous hedgehog." Caliburn mumbled to himself, sliding back into the pouch on Sonic's back. Satisfied, Sonic then walked through the outer gateway into the palace with Tails not far behind.

"Whoa, this place is way past cool." The blue blur exclaimed, looking at the elaborate furnishings: stained-glass windows, high vaulted ceilings, and beautiful tapestries that were covered with animals Sonic had always considered myth. The design was far simpler than the columned halls of Soleanna Villa or Hedgehog Keep in the Marble Zone. But it contained an elegance and nobility that seemed to surpass all other royal residences on Mobius. "Huh, pretty fancy schmancy place you got here." He snorted. "Who's your interior decorator? Rob O' the Hedge?"

"Okay, now that is a myth." A voice said from behind them. The two mobians turned around to find a black hedgehog in medieval armor and helmet leaning up against the wall and staring at them in contempt. "So, you're the brave Sir Miles and his simple-minded sidekick, Sonic." The black hedgehog laughed. "You're not much to look at, are you."

"Lay off the smart-aleck remarks, Shadow." Sonic yelled at him, taking a defensive stance. "What the heck are you doing here anyway?"

"Do not mention that traitor's name to me." The black hedgehog growled. "I am Sir Lancelot Dulac, and my grandfather has been disowned by our house for his shameful conduct on the artificial moon 50 years ago."

"SHADOW HAD A KID!?" Tails asked in disbelief. "Since when?"

"Uh… it's something the royal family doesn't like to talk about." Sonic scratched the back of his neck nervously, diverting his eyes. "Let's just say Shadow was very active in his youth, if catch my meaning."

"So, you're related to the royal house of South Island?" Lancelot shook his head in disgust. "I cannot believe our family has sunk so low as to have a squire among our ranks."

"Look, I'm not here to argue with an annoying black hedgehog. I do; enough of that back home." Sonic glared at him. "We're here to talk to your king and I would really appreciate it if you would just shut your mouth and lead the way."

"I will not play errand boy to a would-be knight and his lowly paige." Lancelot turned and walked away. "Find your own way to the king, fools. I am going to enjoy my afternoon meal."

"Pay no attention to that arrogant porcupine." Lady Percival declared walking in to greet the two newcomers. "My name is Lady Percival, but you can call me Perci."

"It is a pleasure to meet noble Sir Miles and his brave squire." She walked up to Sonic, staring directly into his face with a warm smile. "Especially the brave squire."

"Well, I… uh…" Sonic replied, stumbling over his words. "Say, why don't we find that king of yours?" Percival nodded and led the two into the throne room. King Arfur was seated upon his throne and rose to greet the two mobians who entered.

"Ah. Welcome to Camelot, my worthy guests." The king raised a glass in greeting. "I am truly grateful to have warriors of your caliber, of your reknown, in my humble court."

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Wart." The blade on Sonic's back greeted the king. "I never thought I'd hear the sound of your voice again." Arfur's eyes went wide and he suddenly burst out laughing.

"HA! Caliburn is that you?" He asked, smiling with a very wide grin. "I haven't seen you since my final battle with Morgana LeFay. How have you been, old friend?"

"Oh, I've seen better days, particularly before you gave me to the royal house of acorn for safe keeping." The sword replied indignantly. "Those royal fools gave me to this bumbling hedgehog to serve and I'm embarrassed by such an unworthy partner."

"Well, I'm certain divine providence has a reason for putting you with a lowly squire." He looked up to face Sonic. "Stay with this sword, my good boy, and heed his great wisdom." The king nodded. "I believe you are destined for great things and you may even one day surpass the accomplishments of your legendary master, Sir Miles the Magnificent."

"Gee, thanks." Sonic replied, bowing with gritted teeth. "One day being as good as Tails has always been my dream come true."

"Sire, I hate to interrupt." Merlina said, appearing in the room with a puff of smoke. "But shouldn't we be telling our guests about the matter at hand, so we can find a way to solve this problem?"

"Quite so." Arfur agreed. "Great Sir Miles, you have been summoned here to assist in the rescue of your beloved Uncle Blackthorn."

"Sir Errol was taken in a cloud of darkness while we fought goblin-like creatures of the shadow." Percival continued. "They corrupted him into an entity that calls itself, the Black Knight."

"He claims he wishes to take over all of the Nameless Zone." Merlina finished. "We must send out an adventuring party to rescue our lost knight and defeat these mysterious forces of darkness."

"Well then. It seems I shall have to lead a group of knights out to face these shadowy foes." Tails responded, trying to look and act brave. "And my faithful squire shall scout ahead as we go to let us know if any unconquerable dangers await on the path before us."

"So, you would send a squire to die in the place of his knight?" Sir Lancelot asked walking back into the throne room. "That seems more like the coward's way than the knight's way."

"My master is no coward, Lanceibutt." Sonic snapped. "He slayed a giant serpent by himself."

"So, you have killed a great wyrm?" Percival asked, impressed. "Then, you should be a very great help in the quest ahead."

"So be it, then." Merlynx told the party. "You shall all leave tomorrow on your brave quest to rescue, Sir Errol, and bring peace to Camelot once more. I suggest you all get a good rest tonight for you have a long and dangerous journey ahead of you on the morrow."

The next day, the four companions and their cranky blade set out from Camelot Castle beginning the great trek back towards the Shadowy Valley where Sir Errol had first disappeared. The first leg of the journey turned out to be rather calm and pleasant. The four soon discovered that they were not alone on the road.

"Sir Miles, look." Percival told Tails. "Several goblins are assembling on the path ahead." The two-tailed fox looked up and saw several green and warty creatures in crude armor and armed with clubs and spears, emerging from hiding spots behind the rocks and trees on the sides of the road. They formed a column on the path ahead of the party and pointed their sharp and dangerous weapons at the brave knights.

" 'And over all your goods an' valuables. And surrender real quiet-like." The lead goblin snarled with an accent even lower than the mud he walked through. "We would prefer to rob you and kill you quickly, so that we can get another group of victims before lunchtime." Lady Percival and Sir Lancelot merely looked at one another and nodded, pulling their blades from the sheaths on their belts. They lunged at the goblins swinging their blades with a skilled and experienced precision that would have put even Antione to shame. SLASH! SWISH! Their swords cut this way and that, hacking limbs and body parts off of goblins.

"I say my fine fellow. You seem a bit uptight." Lancelot quipped, decapitating a goblin with a club. "Don't go losing your head, now."

"Maybe you should ask your friend over there to give you a hand." Percival joked slicing off one of their arms at the wrist. "It seems like you've lost one of yours."

As the two knights were busy hacking and chopping away at the goblins, a blue streak sped into the middle of the battlefield spindashing through several of the goblins, chopping them in half as he crossed the battlefield. Meanwhile, Tails crossed blades with a goblin carrying a dagger. Having trouble doing any damage to a single monster while his three companions mowed through them like cannon fodder.

"Hey little buddy. Seems like you're having a bit of trouble there." Sonic noticed, stopping to talk in between killing goblins. "I thought this swordplay of yours was such a deadly and scary weapon."

"Hey, I'm not as well-trained with a sword as these two are." Tails complained, barely holding the goblin off. "Why don't you try pulling your sword out and using it to fight? With your natural combat abilities you easily squash these goblins into grape juice."

"Oh don't encourage him." The blade on Sonic's back complained, rolling his eyes. "I'd rather just sit here in this scabbard rather than let this unworthy knave swing me around like a little child."

"That does it." Sonic snarled, pulling Caliburn from his back.

"Wait, what are you doing?" it asked, with panic in his voice. "You can't mean to actually use me to kill them, do you?" HACK! SLASH! CHOP! The magnificent sword was swung about wildly as Sonic cut and stabbed his way through a section of the small goblin army.

"See this isn't so bad." Sonic joked, not watching where he was going. "I knew using a sword was as easy as p-. Whoa!" The blue blur tripped over a large rock in his path and the sword was sent flying as he stumbled forward.

"OH DEAR!" Caliburn cried out as he went hurling far through the air, before coming down blade first and landed in a soft rock by the side of the road. "You stupid, hedgehog. Look at what you've done." The blade yelled at him. "Now, hurry up and get me out of this rock at once." The other two knights finished up killing the last of the goblins and rushed over to where the saber was stuck.

"Don't worry, Caliburn." Percival told him. "We'll get you out of that rock at once." Both Lancelot and Percival grabbed the sword's handle pulled on it, yanking and tugging with all of their might. But the sword would not budge. Finally, Sonic walked over and pushed them aside grabbing the blade by the handle.

"Wow, you two must be really weak for knights." The blue blur joked. "Pulling this sword out is easier than hatching a heroic chao in the Chao Garden." A beam of light came through the clouds and shone down on Sonic as he reached up and grasped the handle of the sword. Caliburn tried to pull away from his grip but Sonic's hand was stronger than the sword's will. With a loud shink, the blade came free of the rock and Sonic the Hedgehog held it high over his head.

"So what should I say now?" Sonic asked with a smile. "I have the power or something?"

"Very amusing, squire Sonic." Percival said with a smile, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I like your sense of humor."

"Bah, he acts like a jester in the middle of a battle." Lancelot growled, putting his sword away. "Making jokes and jests when he should be fighting the enemy."

"Hey, you two were making clever one-liners when you were chopping those uglies into pieces." Sonic pointed out.

"That's not the point." Lancelot replied. "A true knight focuses on the skill and honor of battle."

"I don't know, Lance." Percival responded, thoughfully. "That spindash attack of his killed more goblins than you or I combined."

"Oh sure, his brutish caveman fighting took down more brutes than we could." Lancelot snapped back. "But if he were to try those uncivilized moves against a truly skilled opponent, he'd be dead before he could draw his blade."

"Why don't we test that theory?" A deep voice that rumbled with a demonic baritone, called out from behind them. "I am more than willing to end this debate." They turned to find a large figure in purple and black armor seated on a nightmare mount behind them.

"IT'S THE BLACK KNIGHT!" Percival cried out, taking a step back and pointing her sword. "You won't get us this time."

"Stay back, you two." Sonic cried out, pulling his sword and launching straight at the knight. "This tin can is about to meet a really sharp can opener."

"Sonic, no. Wait." Percival called out. The blue blur buzzsawed straight against the black knight's armor, sending a shower of sparks everywhere. The villain merely reached up and grabbed the spiny blue sphere trying to damage his chest plate.

"So, you wish to play ball, do you?" He threw the balled up Sonic into the air and whacked him away with his great sword. "Sorry, but I came here to fight, not to play childish games with a squire." The blue blur was thrown back straight into Percival knocking them both back into a tree.

Lancelot drew his saber and charged straight at the Black Knight, crossing swords with the dark villain in the middle of the road.

"Foolish hedgehog, do you think you can take me down?" The Black Knight hissed as the two struggled with their blades. "I am far larger and stronger than the likes of you."

"Oh, I'm well aware." Lancelot replied, pulling a dagger out of his breastplate with his free hand. "But I can still knock the ground out from under you." With a quick circular motion, Lancelot thrust the dagger into the horse's throat, killing the Black Knight's steed instantly. The villain tumbled to the ground and Lancelot rushed forward only to be blocked by the Black Knight's massive tower shield.

"I will not be defeated by the likes of you, Lancelot of the Lake." The villain told him. "If I must end your life here, so be it." Throwing the tower shield aside, the black knight began bringing several crushing blows down against the black hedgehog.

Smashing and denting his armor and buckler shield, Lancelot crashed to the ground as the Black Knight raised his blade over the hedgehog's head.

"Guinveriere, I'm so sorry I failed." The brave knight closed his eyes. "Take care of little Galahad."

"NO!" Sonic declared, rushing forward with Caliburn stretched outward. Catching the Black Knight by surprise, he drove his blade straight into the villain's shoulder causing black magic to leak out.

"AAAHHH!" He howled in anguish. "A lucky shot for a knave." He hissed, opening a dark portal with the wave of his hand. "But rest assured, you will not get another lucky blow like that in our next encounter." The Black Knight disappeared through the portal which closed after him.

The three companions were left laying on the ground, battered and brusied after his departure.

"Is everyone alright?" Sonic asked. "Say where's Tails?" The three of them looked back and saw Tails still fighting with that first goblin that he had encountered, finally getting his blade into the monster's chest. He took his opponent down then looked up at Sonic and the other two.

"Hey guys, sorry that took so long." Sir Miles told them. "So, what did I miss?"

* * *

In a field far away, several hundred talking frogs carried the confused purple cat on a golden chair, taking him down a yellow brick pathway that led to a glowing green city of crystal off in the distance.

"Are you sure this is the way?" The cat asked. "I've got to find Sonic and Tails."

"This is the way." The little frogs told him. "The way to paradise."

Just then, there was a small puff of smoke beneath the chair Big was being carried on. A small green old crone about the size of the frogs was standing there wearing a black cloak and two silver shoes.

"Foolish froggies," the crone declared. "I am the mean sorceress of the East and I am going to destroy you all for trespassing in my domains."

"AH! IT'S A WITCH! RUN!" All of the frog ran off, scurrying in different directions. Immediately, the chair Big was held up on came crashing down squishing the little crone flat. Then, a bunch of little people came out of mushroom houses surrounding the confused feline.

"Hey, who are you guys?" Big asked.

"We're the Smorphs." The little fellows told him. "And we want to thank you for saving us."

"Could you tell me where to go?" The large cat asked in confusion. "I just gotta find Sonic."

"If you are lost, you should follow the yellow brick road." One of the little men told him. "And could you take the witch's shoes with you? They're kind of stinky after she wore them for so long."

Big removed the little shoes form the witch's feet, which curled up and slid beneath the golden chair. The large cat took one whiff of the shoes covered in fungus and small mushrooms and got all swirly eyed.

"Where was I supposed to go?" He asked. "What's all those funny colors?"

"It seems the shoes stench-er magic is affecting you." One of the Smorphs told him. "You should follow the yellow brick road and the Gizzard of Clots will help you with whatever you need."

"Okay. Bye-bye." The now intoxicated cat replied, stumbling along the path on his merry way.


	16. Mobius in the Medieval: Pt 3

Mobius in the Medieval: Pt 3

"Damn, that Black Knight was tough." Sonic grumbled as Lady Percival bandaged up all of their wounds. "Even with our help, I don't know if Sir Miles can take him down."

"You do not have enough faith in your master, foolish squire." Lancelot hissed, getting up and pacing the ground near where they sat. "I believe that our brave little two-tailed knight was simply fooling around, pretending to be an incompetent swordfighter to lull the Black Knight ton believing he's a nitwit." Sonic and Tails merely stared at each other in silence for several minutes.

"Uh… yeah, that's it. I just wanted to see his fighting style and develop a strategy." Tails lied through his teeth. "We'll beat that big bully for sure next time."

"Sir Miles certainly shows a lot of bravery for one so young." Percival said, quietly to Sonic. "You are such a good mentor and big brother to him, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Wait, how did… what?" Sonic asked dumbfounded.

"I'm not a fool, Prince Sonic of South Island. I can see what is in front of my own face." Percival shook her head. "Besides, I had an adventure in the outside world nation of Down Unda. You can imagine my shock when I saw the uncanny resemblance between myself and my cousin, Queen Blaze."

"Now, that you mention it. You two, do look an awful alike." The blue blur shook his head. "But that's not important right now. We need to figure out a way to defeat the Black Knight. Is there anyone who could help us?"

"Hello. Has anyone bothered asking me for advice?" Caliburn spoke up. "I'm not exactly a lifeless piece of steel that you smash and stab things with."

"Oh… I'm sorry about that, Cal." Sonic replied. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Since you asked so nicely like a good peasant, I shall tell you that it is the Lady of the Lake that you must seek for aid." The blade replied, smugly. "She will have the answer on how to defeat the Black Knight."

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" Sonic asked impatiently. "Where can we find this Lady of the Lake?"

It was only a few hours later, that the four of them stood in front of Lake Nimue. Sonic couldn't believe how deep and clear the waters of the lake were.

"Wow, it's like some supernatural force was keeping the lake pure and clean." The blue blur said in awe. "This Lady of the Lake is sure one heck of a housekeeper."

"I'm a little skeptical of that, Sonic." Tails replied, picking up a small, smooth rock from the shore. "There's probably a rational explanation for the clearness of the lake. Probably something about the silt deposits or a micro-organism in the lake." Throwing the stone out across the water to skip, Tails was shocked when the pebble was violently thrown back at his forehead sending him crashing to the ground; leaving a small dent in his fur.

"Hmm, looks like your rational explanation came back to hit you in the head." Lancelot replied with a chuckle.

"So, how do we get this lady of the lake's attention?" Sonic asked. "I don't even want to think of what would happen if we jumped in there."

"I can't believe the hedgehog who wields me is so incompetent that he can't figure out what to do." Caliburn grumbled. "I mean I expected at least a little competence from the feline. But I knew the fox and Sir Laughalot would be idiots."

"Excuse me, but I think I know how to get the lady's attention." Percival replied, pulling Caliburn of out its sheath. "We just need to throw a bigger rock into the pond."

"Wait, what are you doing? Oh no, not again." The blade wailed in fear. "EEEEeeeeeee." She sent the sword hurling out towards the middle of the lake where a brown fur-covered arm with a glittering dress sleeve rose out of the water, caught the sword, and took it back under the surface.

Suddenly, the waters of Lake Nimue began to bubble and boil. The surface of the lake broke and the waters parted into two walls on each side revealing a staircase that lead to a doorway at the bottom of the lake.

"Enter, O bearer of the marvelous sword." A voice that was familiar to Sonic called out. "All others shall wait by the shore."

"There is no way I am waiting on the shore while he talks to you, mom." Lancelot screamed in anger, storming down the steps. Meer moments later, the black hedgehog was launched high into the air and came crashing down on the shore unconscious.

"No playtime right now, Lance. Mommy's busy." The familiar voice chided. "We'll talk after you've had your nap." There was a brief pause. "Sonic, come down the steps and speak with me. We have much to talk about."

Hesitating for only a moment, Sonic began to descend the stairs and disappeared as the waters covered over him.

"Gee, I sure hope Sonic's gonna be alright down there." Tails said in a worried tone.

"I hope Lancelot will be okay after that nasty blow to the head." Percival added, looking at the unconscious black hedgehog laying on the beach.

* * *

Descending farther down the tunnel, the blue blur found himself in a large crystalline chamber beneath the lake itself. The ceiling revealed the lake bed above him as fish, eels, and merfolk stared down at him in wonder. Soon the doors at the far end of the chamber slid open and a beautiful, graceful, and slender form stepped into the room.

"Ah, welcome to my underwater dominions. Sonic Hedgehog." The Lady of the Lake greeted him with a warm smile. "I am Vivien, the Lady of the Lake." She was beautiful beyond compare. Sonic's eyes told him that he was looking upon Princess Sally Acorn but of course he knew this was just another look-a-like.

She wore a crown of solid crystal and bracelets and earrings that sparkled like diamonds. Her only clothing was a revealing bikini made of strung together oyster pearls. Her translucent glass slippers clinked on the floor as she gracefully walked over to Sonic's side. Reaching out with her right hand, she used her index finger to close Sonic's gapping jaw.

"You are no doubt stunned by my beauty." Vivien told Sonic walking in a circle around him. "But I get so few visitors down here, I would greatly enjoy hearing the sound of your voice."

"My lady…" Sonic declared, falling to his knees and removing his helmet. "I am Prince Sonic of South Island. Son of King Sylvanus and Queen Aleema Hedgehog. I have come to learn the secrets of the sword and how to defeat the Black Knight."

"Hmm, it is not easy to master the blade, Caliburn." She responded, pulling the sword out of nowhere and handing it back to Sonic. "Only the most skilled warriors in the Nameless Zone – nay, all of Mobius can hope to wield it." The Lady of the Lake put her finger to her mouth thoughtfully. "If you are to harness Caliburn's true power, you must be trained in the ways of the sword."

"My lady, I have little time for such things." Sonic replied, trying to sound as much like his mother and sister's royal accent as possible. "If I do not stop the Black Knight now, he will overtake all of the Nameless Zone with ease."

"You misunderstand, time has no meaning here." Vivien replied. "A moment is like an hour, an hour like a day." She looked up at the lake bed above them and Sonic noticed the fish looked as if they were moving only inches every few minutes. "A dozen years that pass down here are as two the blink of an eye to the world above. On the other hand, a few moments may pass here and four generations will be born and buried in the world above."

"Well then, in that case, let the training begin." Sonic declared, holding his sword aloft.

"My lady, you cannot possibly mean for me to be wielded by this lowly squire." Caliburn protested. "He is not worthy to hold my awesome power in his grasp. He…"

"Now you, listen to me, you rusted hunk of tin." The Lady snapped, her eyes glowing a sea blue as she glared at the now quivering sword. "This hero is more worthy to wield you than a hundred knights of the Nameless Zone combined. Only Arfur himself can be called more worthy and noble than he. You will be silent for the remainder of this training until you return to the world above." The sword immediately fell silent, closing his eyes and saying no more.

"Very well," She announced. "Then, let the training begin." Then, four dummies rose from the ground around Sonic, with a snap of the lady's fingers they came to life and attack Sonic. "Fight back with your blade, noble hedgehog." The Lady of the Lake told him. "Use your instincts. Don't let them get a hit in." He swung his sword around awkwardly, striking in a vain attempt to do some damage. Sonic managed to land a few hits and obliterate the dummies, but they had managed to landed several blows on him.

"Gee, I look like a pin cushion." Sonic sighed, feeling the dozens of spots the training dummies had poked him with her swords.

"Don't worry. You'll get better with practice." Vivien replied. The days passed quickly as Sonic battled the dummies again and again, each time he took a few less hits, and managed to land a few more blows. "That's it, use an upward strike." The Lady of the Lake told him in the heat of a training session. "Use the blunt side of your saber to parry blows. Don't let them strike you." The days turned into weeks and Sonic was now taking down the training dummies with ease.

"Not bad, hedgehog. You managed to best them in less than a minute this time." She walked up to Sonic, pressing the curves of her body against him. "Now, I think you're ready for an even more furious challenge."

The blue blur jumped backward as if he had been stung.

"Uh, okay." He replied in a shaky voice. "What do you have in mind for my training next?" Sonic was uncertain how to take the Lady of the Lake's advances. She was quite beautiful and he couldn't take his eyes off her when she moved. He tried to not think of her when he laid down on the crystal bed in the guest room, each night. But the more he tried to focus on Amy, the more he remembered just how much Vivien resemble a certain princess he had once loved back home.

"Next, you shall face a wyvern." She told him conjuring up a dragon-like beast in front of him. "It's one step down from a dragon, but it is a good step up in your training." And so, the weeks of training against the creature stretched into months. On the third month of fighting the wyvern, he managed to block all of its claw attacks and all of the pecks; and he could usually stab it in the heart within three minutes.

"Still too slow, my dear Sonic." The Lady of the Lake shook her head. "You'll never be able to defeat the Black Knight that way."

"But my skills have improved so much." Sonic protested, swinging the blade with a gauntlet covered hand. "This big metal glove you gave me makes the sword a little less heavy."

"All the gauntlet does is remove the resistance when the blade strikes." Vivien shook her head. "That will not automatically make the battle easier for you. You need to try harder."

By the sixth month of training with Vivien, Sonic managed to carve the wyvern in half in less than a minute. The Lady of the Lake cooked a special dinner of chili dogs and giant tankards of root beer to celebrate.

"What's wrong my dear Sonic?" She asked. "You are halfway through your training and will soon be ready to face the Black Knight. Why do you look so glum?"

"I haven't seen my friends or my little buddy in a long time." Sonic replied, pushing the ninth chili dog away. "I wish I could see them again or at least talk to them."

"You are lonely from all your battles and miss the warm laugh and touch of your companions." Vivien walked down the long table and pressed against Sonic again; her hand rubbing his cheek. "You need the warm touch of someone who cares to ease your loneliness and pain."

"I don't know anymore. I just know I need to finish this training, so I can go back and save everyone." The blue blur closed his eyes. "I'm just tired, so very tired."

"Then, let me give you comfort." The lady of the lake crawled up into his lap and placed a warm kiss on the blue blur's lips. Sonic caught the smell of orchids and fire coming from the female in his lap. And could resist no longer, pressing himself up against the Lady of the Lake. He placed his hands on her hips as they kissed in the candlelight.

* * *

Meanwhile on the surface, two of Sonic's companions waited for their friend to return.

"I sure hope he gets back soon." Tails told Percival. "Sonic's been down there for an awful long time."

"You're mentor will be alright, squire Tails." Percival reassured him. "You look up to Sonic a lot, don't you."

"Well, he's kind of been like a big brother ever since I stumbled out of this zone and into the Great Forest." Tails replied. "I used to look up to my uncle, Errol, before I met Sonic. He basically raised me from a kit, and was more of a parent to me since I never knew my real dad that well."

"Your uncle had always been a great friend and ally to the court of Camelot." She replied. "I know he would be proud that you are following in his footsteps as a knight in training." Tails only smiled and gazed out at the water of the lake. He remembered previous visits to this lakeshore with his uncle taking him for picnics and teaching him how to fight with a blade.

 _"That's it, Miles. Swing your sword higher. Higher." His uncle's voice called out in his memories. "No, don't do that. It's dishonorable to fly during a swordfight."_

Those happy memories of birthday parties and being comforted when he was alone faded away as Tails buried his face in his hands.

"I can't believe my uncle has been corrupted." Tails sobbed. "I'll never see him alive again." Percival put an arm around Tails and did her best to help.

Just then, a loud laugh broke out behind them, as an unconscious sleeper finally woke up.

"You miss him? Ha." Lancelot replied, standing up. "What sentimental bull waste. You waste your emotions on someone who was too weak to fight off the darkness."

"You shut your mouth, you foul cad." Percival snapped at him. "Why were you calling the Lady of the Lake mommy anyway?"

"Lady Vivien took me in when my parents died. She raised me in the lands beneath the lake." Lancelot sneered. "I was the son of one of the enchanter kings when the goblins managed to kill some of them."

"But… the enchanter king massacre was only one year ago." Percival protested. "You should only be a baby if that were true."

"Oh, how little you know about the lake and its power." Lancelot declared. "I was only born seventeen months ago. Yet now, I stand before you as a fully-grown adult. Strange isn't it." Before anyone could answer, the walls of water parted again; and the steps were exposed to dry land once more. Sonic stood in the archway below his arms around the small of Vivien's back.

"It's time for you to return to the world above." The Lady of the Lake told Sonic, pressing her head against his chest. "I hope this past year of training has been enough for you to defeat the Black Knight."

"You've taught me more than I ever knew possible." Sonic replied running his free hand through her hair. "Why don't you come with me back to the surface? It's got to be really lonely down there beneath the cold waters of the lake."

"Sonic, I cannot ever leave this chamber beneath the lake." She told the blue blur sadly. "I am far older than you could ever imagine. I was a little girl when Amunrapi walked this Earth and I was a teenager when the House of Acorn established its throne. My only daughter married the third ruler of West Side Island, placing me into their royal bloodline."

"Huh, so that's why Sal looks so much like you." Sonic shook his head. "You wouldn't believe how many look-a-likes I've run across the surface of Mobius."

"Sonic, all the great legends and stories are allows repeating themselves. King Arthur is passed down and becomes King Arfur. Robin Hood survives the generations and becomes Rob of the Hedge. The legends we knew become the heroes of today." She explained. "Whenever you go to strange and foreign lands filled with magic, you see the legends you encounter there looking like people you know because that's what you wish to see."

"Wait," Sonic asked. "What did that all mean?"

"It means expect to see a lot more people who look like Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and the rest of your friends." She replied, kissing him on the cheek. "Now, since you have pierced my heart with your arrow of love. I give you an arrow of truth with which to pierce the heart of the Black Knight."

"Wow," Sonic replied. "You mean this arrow will take the Black Knight down?" He explained taking the weapon from her.

"When the Black Knight is struck by this arrow, the true culprit behind all this evil shall be revealed." She walked Sonic up the stairs and he noticed dust was beginning to flake off of the Lady of the Lake as the rays of the sun shone down on her.

"Vivien, you're crumbling." Sonic said in a panic. "What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid age is quickly catching up to me." Vivien sighed sadly, her sweet voice sounding like an elderly woman. "I must return to my chamber at once. I will see your great grandson in the next cycle, Sonic the Hedgehog, as I saw your great grandfather in the last."

As the lake waters covered over the stairs once more, Lancelot came storming up to Sonic pulling out his sword in anger.

"How dare you go down and speak to mama in her home without my permission." He raised his blade and swung it at Sonic. "I will punish you for your arrogance, peasant, before I…" SLASH! With two quick motions of the sword, Sonic sent Lancelot's weapons flying then sliced his armor down the middle causing it to fall into pieces and reveal his boxer shorts. The black hedgehog immediately fainted.

"Oh dear." Percival shook her head. "He's unconscious again."

"Whoa, Sonic. Where'd you learn to fence like that?" Tails asked; his mouth agape. "You were only gone for an hour."

"For some people an hour can be forever, Tails." Sonic replied, looking back on the lake with regret. "Now, we have a job to do and I cannot tell you how happy I am to see you all once more."


	17. Mobius in the Medieval: Pt 4

Mobius in the Medieval: Pt 4

The village was ablaze as Sonic and the other knights came to the crest of the hill. They could see the forms of several shadowy goblin-like creatures running around the town setting fire to homes and chasing peasant with spears. The horrified knights took a fighting stance and prepared to charge into battle.

"On my signal, we rush the entire group of fiends." Lancelot whispered to the others, preparing to charge down the hill. "Those shadowy demons will never know what hit them."

"No, Lance. Wait." Sonic exclaimed, pointing down at a shadowy form in the center of the village. "Look." The other three gazed down and saw the towering form of the Black Knight slowly lumbering his way through the destroyed landscape. Turning his gaze to the crest of the hill where the others stood, he pulled his massive sword out of its scabbard.

"I know that you are up there, knights of Camelot." The Black Knight roared, holding his blade over his head. "Come down and face me, if you are brave enough."

Sonic stood there for a moment before turning to face the others.

"Percival, you and Lance go down and clear out those pesky shadow demons." The blue blur instructed them. "I'll go and face the Black Knight alone."

"What about me?" Tails asked.

"I'm going to need your good reflexes and skilled marksmanship to use this." He said, handing Tails the glowing silver arrow the Lady of the Lake had given him. "When I have managed to make a dent in his armor, fire this arrow from above to crack open the armor and free your uncle."

"If you don't come out this instanst, I will kill all of these commoners." The Black Knight threatened. Tails stared at the arrow for a few moments before nodding.

As the two-tailed fox pulled out his small bow and loaded it, the other three knights went racing down the hill.

"CHARGE!" Lancelot yelled, trying to sound like he was in charge. The three went barreling into the village and Percival's blade burst into flames while Lancelot's swords were covered in dark energy. The two tore into the shadow goblins with a terrible ferocity.

"Not bad for a pair of knights, eh Lance." Percival asked, chopping the monsters in half and severing heads from bodies. "Think we can kill all 150 of them?"

"Well, you know what they say." Lancelot replied, slashing left and right at the creatures. His blade turning them to decomposed dust as it struck. "Gotta kill 'em all."

As the two noble warriors tore through the hordes of henchmen, Sonic stepped forward to face the Black Knight.

"So, the blue hedgehog has come to face my power." The Black Knight sneered, motioning Sonic over with his free hand. "Come on, let's see what you're made of. I think you will find that I am not as easy to defeat as that weakling, Julian."

"My team and I taken down two Robotniks, two ancient gods, and an entire army of angry birds. How much trouble can a mind-controlled fox in a tin can be?" Sonic answered.

The Black Knight screamed charging at Sonic, their blades met slamming into each other with a thunderous clang as the Black Knight and the blue blur crossed swords.

"Keep it up, Sonic. Watch your form." Caliburn reminded him. "Try to damage a weak spot in the armor and make an opening for…"

"That's enough, Caliburn." Sonic snapped back. "We don't need to tell the bad guy our plans now, do we?"

The two combatants swung their swords again and again, thrusting and parrying as they fought their way across the landscape. The Black Knight struck with heavier and heavier blows trying to overpower his smaller opponents and knock Caliburn from his hands.

"Why do you insist on resisting, Sonic the Hedgehog?" The Black Knight asked, pushing the blue blur and his blade backwards. "If you were to join me, we could divide and rule the Nameless Zone together."

"Right… Blah blah, come to the evil side. Join me, we got cookies. Blah blah, evil uncle." Sonic joked back. "Come on, BK. Do you really think I'm going to fall for that? This old beloved relative turned evil in a black metal suit and cape gag is getting really old. I mean seriously, you even got down the glowing red blade and heavy breathing. How much of a knockoff can you be?"

"I am not an imitation of that villain." The Black Knight protested, using his shield to block Caliburn. "I am a completely original villain and threat."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're right." Sonic replied with a smirk. "You're definitely not a rip-off of that guy. You're a cheap knockoff of Hamlet's uncle. Please at least, try to be a little more creative, if there's a next time." Far above the two fighters, a yellow fox was readying an arrow and muttering a silent prayer to the ancient walkers under his breath.

* * *

Meanwhile, an anxious King Arfur watched the battle through a crystal ball concerned about the conflicts outcome.

"Those three are doing their best." Arfur declared. "But I don't know if their best is going to be enough." He looked down to the sorceress operating the magic mirror with her crystal ball staff. "Merlina, I can barely hear them. Could you please turn the sound up on this thing?"

"The last time I tried that, we ended up the home shopping marketplace." Merlina grumbled. "You still haven't paid off the installment plan on that giant 100 foot pizza maker for the royal ktchen."

"Very funny, Merlina. You've always had a sense of humor that puts my royal jesters to shame." Arfur rolled his eyes. "Now, would you please try to raise the sound a bit."

"I can try your majesty." Merlina grumbled raising her staff and glaring at the king. "You're just lucky, I decided to stay behind when my grandfather Merlynx went to that wizard's convention at Snogwarts."

"You've always been a loyal subject, Merlina. Putting up with all the insults from my female knights and all the lewd flirting attempt of my male knights. I don't know why this court doesn't treat you better." Arfur looked into the mirror once more and saw Tails mumbling to himself. "Merlina, could you please go ahead and boost it? I really want to hear what does the fox say."

"Your majesty, I have long been a loyal servant to this court but… I'm afraid the cheap shots and nasty insults have finally gotten to me." She lowered her staff and the mirror went out. Using her magic, she levitated a crossbow off the wall and loaded it pointing it straight at the king's throat. "It's time for an old-fashioned double cross."

"Curse this sudden but inevitable betrayal." Arfur howled, trying to squeeze a little more humor out of a dire situation. "You'll never get away with this, Merlina."

"We'll see about that your majesty." She declared, snapping her fingers and sealing the king in an iron cage. "And now with you here without your knights to protect you, all of Camelot is now mine." Merlina looked at an image of the Black Knight in her staff. "And my puppet has outlived his usefulness to me."

* * *

Back on the battlefield, the two knights had managed to clear out the last of the shadow goblins. Having finished off the last foe, they both collapsed into the grass. Panting and nearly out of breath.

"My word, that was quite an epic battle." Percival declared, gazing over at the black hedgehog laying in the grass beside her. "Many at court claim you are a lazy good-for-nothing, but today you fought like a lion."

"Thank you, my dear. And you fought like a blazing lioness out there on the battlefield." He smiled. "I was glad to fight by your side in defense of the kingdom." As the two lay there gazing longingly, Sonic and the Black Knight continued their fierce battle spinning and swinging their sword in a massive collision of steel sparks and fire.

"It's no use, Sonic Hedgehog." The Black Knight told him. "We may be evenly matched but you are beginning to tire." The Knight's eye blazed with a cold ferocity. "While I am powered by the hate and resentment of my dark mistress, you never had a chance against my evil power."

Just then, the Black Knight staggered and seemed to slow a bit as if whatever had been fueling him was beginning to exhaust itself.

"Huh, looks like your batteries are starting to run low." Sonic chuckled, getting his second wind from an adrenaline rush. "Time for me to put some chink in that armor." Spinning around and around the Black Knight, Sonic slashed away at his armor with Caliburn's sharp blade. Scratches and tears appeared all over the armor and dark energy began to leak out as the Black Knight collapsed to his knees.

"This cannot be." The Black Knight cried out. "NOOOOOOO!" Seeing a crack on the top of his helmet, Tails pointed his bow downward and let the arrow fly straight into the knight's skull. He buried the shaft deep in the helm freezing the adversary in place and causing him to drop his massive sword.

"Looks like Tails stopped you in your tracks." Sonic explained, driving the sword straight into the Black Knight's chest. "Good night, knight."

The armor crackled with energy and exploded into a thousand pieces. The unconscious form of Sir Errol Blackthorn fell to the ground unconscious.

"Uncle Errol," Tails cried out, flying down to the ground and landing beside him. "Are you alright? Speak to me."

"But I don't want to get up for squire practice, mommy." Sir Errol said, stars going around his head in circles. "I want to stay home and bake cookies with you."

"Well, it looks like we managed to save your uncle. Well done, Sir Miles." Lancelot declared, triumphly, standing up and putting his two blades away. "Another successful quest completed by the knights of the Hound Table."

"We better help these poor people and clean up their village a bit before we return to the castle." Percival added. "The king will want to hear all about our adventures when we return."

Suddenly, dark clouds began to form overhead and lightning flashed across the sky. A cold wind picked up and Sonic felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Uh, guys. Something's not right here." The blue blur noted. "Remembering an important fact about their just one battle, if Sir Blackthorn was being controlled by someone else. Then who put the enchantment on him in the first place?"

"You stupid trio of idiots." Caliburn snapped feeling the magical imbalance in the air. "Can't you see what this was? Errol's corruption. A quest that scattered the knights of Camelot across the kingdom. This was a distraction to lure all of the Hound Table's defenders away from the king."

"But we've defeated all of the evil witches and wizards in the Nameless Zone powerful enough to do this." Percival objected. "With Merlynx away, the only mage powerful enough to do this is… oh no."

"Guess we shouldn't have made so much fun of her for being a furless freak at court, huh?" Lancelot grumbled, shaking his head. "I knew that witch was up to no good. She's just as crazy and twisted as her grandfather."

"Tails, you stay here with your uncle and watch over the people of the village." Sonic motioned with his sword. "Percy, you and Lance come with me back to the castle. This wanna-be queen is about to get crowned." As the three knights raced off down the road towards Camelot, no one noticed Sir Errol's eyes flicker open.

"Oh, uncle Errol. You're awake. I was so worried." Tails asked in concerned. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No, I think I'm going to be alright." He smiled at the youth. "Miles, my lad. Look at how much you've grown." Sir Blackthorn began to slowly stand. "How have you been, boy? I've heard you had quite a few amazing battles beside Princess Sally Acorn and her freedom fighters."

"Oh yeah, the freedom fighters were amazing." Tails exclaimed. "We were like a family taking on badniks and stopping the evil Julian Robuttnik; I had a lot of fun afterwards helping to rebuild and protect West Side Island."

"And it seems you did a good job helping your friend, Sonic, to liberate the other mobian lands from Robotnik's rule." Sir Blackthorn complimented his nephew. "I cannot believe how mature you have become, so intelligent and clever." He looked away, remembering a young female fox he once knew. "So much like Zooey. So much like my sister. She would be so proud of you, Tails. You have performed so many heroic deeds."

"Ah, but not as much as you have, Unc." Tails replied, making his uncle wince at the crude name. "You defeated Morgana LeFey's greatest champion and held off her shadow knights in the final battle of Camelford. You rescued the seven fair maidens from the dungeon of the nine headed giant and pulled the ruby sword of Dartmoore from misery mire and used it to kill the dragonbats that threatened the western villages. You're accomplished so much and saved so many. You're a hero."

"Am I lad? Have I done enough to protect the people of Camelot? Am I giving it my all?"

"Sure you are, Uncle Errol." Tails responded. "You devote all of your time to training and questing. There is no knight in the Hound Table more devoted than you are."

"Was that devotion enough to save your mother? Was it enough to prevent you from wandering through that portal and spending the latter years of your childhood in hell ruled by a sadisitic dictator?" The guilt came through in Blackthorn's voice as he clenched his hands into fists. "I failed the people of Camelot so much and I'm so sorry that I sat back and did nothing while foolish leaders lead us astray and blinded us to the threat to the Nameless Zone."

"Uncle Errol, what are you saying?" The young fox asked in a worried tone.

"I've done so much wrong recently letting too many innocents get hurt." He glanced down at the broken shards of the black knight armor. "But everything is going to be all right now. Everything is about to change and I'm going to be able to protect Camelot like I've never been able to defend it before."


	18. Mobius in the Medieval: Pt 5

Mobius in the Medieval: Pt 5

High within the walls of the city made of purest jade, the astonishingly obese feline stood before the big floating head. Not the least bit intimidated by its massive presence or its booming voice.

"I am the wise and wonderful Woz." The giant bald fireball declared. "State your business, feline before I burn you to hairballs."

"I just want to find Mr. Sonic." Big replied. "The nice toy people told me you could help me find my friend."

"SILENCE! YOU SIMPLE-MINDED FOOL!" The flames rose higher in anger. "Have you no sacrifice to give to the wise and wonderful Woz?"

"All I got is this crepe suzette." Big replied, pulling the pastry out of his shoulder back. "Maybe you are hungry?"

"Oh wow, is zat… crepe suzette?" The voice exclaimed in wonderment. "Would you… please put it on ze alter and quickly leave ze room?" Big set the pastry down on a plate, then turned to leave. But as he reached the door, he saw a closed shower curtain off to his left with a pair of shoes sticking out underneath it. Casting his line, he caught the edge of the shower curtain with his hook and tore it off to reveal a surprised Antione Depardeu.

"AHH! MON AMI!" The coyote cried in a panic. "You have revealed my dark secret."

"Huh?" Big asked confused. "What secret Antione have?"

"You fuel, I was using zat disguise to fool all of my brothers." Antione replied. "Now, zey will all come back in here and bother me." Suddenly, the doors exploded open and hundreds of Antiones came pouring into the room. Screaming, shouting, and being as rude as possible to each other. Big was bewildered at all the activity around him.

"You fuel, how dare you bump into me. I challenge you to a duel."

"But I don't know how to sing?" Big replied.

"A duel you fool, not a duet." The angry Antione stamped his foot and stormed off, but he was soon replaced by another one.

"I am ze famous Antione, musketeer to ze Princess Sally."

"No, I am ze famous Antione."

"No, I am ze famous Antione."

"No, I am ze famous Antione."

"I'm Spartacus." All the Antiones looked around in confusion before they started arguing with each other again.

"Uh oh." Big moaned, grabbing his head with his right hand. "Froggy, my head hurts." Big thought for a moment. The tiny rusty wheels in his head trying to turn without getting clogged by all the surrounding cobweb. Thinking back, Big tried to remember the one thing Sonic had told him how to deal with Antione when he got out of control. Finally, he recalled what the blue blur had told him and addressed all of the Antiones.

"Hey Antione," Big called out. "Robotnik's attacking. We're all doomed." At once, all of the Antiones in the room turned to face him and threw their arms up in the air.

"We surrender." They all shouted.

"Gee, it's a good thing. All the other frenchie mobians aren't that dumb." Big noted, walking out the front door as the Antiones all cowered. "The frenchies courage is why we won the Robotnik War."

As he stepped outside onto the open grass again, Big the Cat saw a familiar frog with a pair of white rabbit ears on the beret he wore. The frog took one look at the fat fuzzball before he started hopping away.

"Froggy, is that you? What are you doing here?" The fat cat cried out running after the fast frog. The frog jumped down a large hole which Big immediately jumped after him… and got stuck. "Oh no, Froggy." He cried out, kicking his legs upside down in the air. "Somebody get me out of here. Big, cold." It wasn't long before his fat butt slipped down the hole and he tumbled downward on an endless journey past floating tables and chairs, Flying books, and a little bottle with a note that said 'drink me'.

"Okay," Big grabbed the bottle and downed it. Suddenly, Big the Cat's body was sucked inward making him as skinny as a rail. "Oh no, now I'm Skinny the Cat." The former Big wailed finally landing on the ground. "What is Big gonna do, now?" Seeing a small door, he pushed his way through it and began his epic journey out into the great unknown.

* * *

Having secured three mounts from the blacksmith of the village they had just saved, Sonic, Percival, and Lancelot galloped back towards the castle. As they raced over hill and valley, the serfs from the nearby manors watched the three knights go; Crossing themselves with the sign of the three tiki masks.

"Are you sure that we'll make it back in time?" Sonic asked in a nervous tone. "This Merlina could have already done your king in and we could be too late."

"Bah, the king can handle himself against a wannabe enchantress." Lancelot scoffed. "We will be lucky if there is any fighting left for us."

"Don't be so sure of that, Lance." Percival responded, looking over at the black hedgehog seriously. "Merlina is the granddaughter of the most powerful wizard on Mobius. She has enough power to slay the aging king of the Nameless Zone." As the three neared the castle, two lights appeared in the high towers above the moat.

"Wow, so that big castle if Camelot?" Sonic asked. "It looks even more amazing from far away."

"Behold the king's sentries have lit the tower beacons to welcome us home." Lancelot proclaimed, proudly. "And you were worried that she would defeat him."

"Lance, those aren't the tower beacons." Percival exclaimed, her eyes going wide. "Everybody, off your horses at once. Jump for the roadside." The three leapt off their steeds as two rolling fireballs came shooting down from the towers. The flaming spheres collided in front of the three terrified equines, exploding in a loud flash of whinnying and light. When the dust settled, all that remained was a pair of scorched horseshoes laying by the roadside.

"The fiend, cruelly slaying such noble steeds." Lancelot shouted, racing towards the castle and leaping over the moat. "I have grown tired of playing by the rules. I am going to fulfill my knightly oath and save my king, even if I must sacrifice my honor to do so." Landing on the other side of the moat, Lancelot curled up into a ball and buzzsawed up the side of the castle wall. Reaching the top, he found a row of phantom guards wearing the armor of Camelot but nothing but shadow underneath their dark visors.

"Foul spectres." He howled in defiance. "You shall hold my king no longer. Have at thee." Drawing his two blades, he summersaulted over a row of guards, slicing his twin swords in an X crossing motion. Landing on the other side, he looked back to see their decapitated heads fall one way and their bodies another way. Seeing a troop of guards running towards him in a V formation, the black hedgehog merely smiled. "Well, Sir Blackthorn and Gwaine always wanted me to try a game of nine pin." Lancelot noted, curling back up into a sphere. "Might as well take advantage of a rare opportunity. Spindashing towards the advancing foes, the knight slammed into them with the sounds of struck bowling pins, sending the shadow knights flying in every direction. Turning back to see his two comrades crawling over the castle wall, Lance called up to them.

"Hey Perci. I got 'em all in one hit." Lance smiled again. "Does that count as a strike? How many points do I recieve?"

"You are more humorous than a jester, Lancelot." Percival rolled her eyes, leaping down to the ground. "Now, why don't you let me take a turn?" Several more of the guards came rushing towards the three knights. Putting her blade away, Perci, stared at her hands and started to concentrate.

"If Sir Lance is willing to sacrifice his honor to save the king, then so shall I." Her whole body suddenly exploded into fire. "In the words of another famous knight, Flame on." Curling up into a ball, Perci hit the group with a burning homing attack plowing through the shadow guards and burning them to cinders. As she landed behind where the guards had stood, their empty armor clattered to the ground.

"Well, I guess I'm not a bad cook after all." Perci smirked. "I seem to be able to make a really good barbeque."

"You two, really are a barrel of laughs." Sonic shook his head, climbing over the wall and attacking the shadow knights without any homing attacks or spindashes. "How two knights of the Hound Table can fight in such an uncivilized manner is beyond me." He paused. "Wait, did that just come out of my mouth?" He asked in surprise.

"Well, well, well. It looks like the pot is calling the kettles black." Perci shook her head. "But we'll save the honor comparison for later. Right now, the three of us need to save the king."

"Where would Merlina put the king?" Sonic asked as they raced into the keep. "If he were still alive I mean?"

"Probably put him into the dungeon. Or maybe the old torture chamber from before Arfur ruled." Lancelot commented. "Perhaps she even put him in the iron maiden."

"Cool, I love that band." Sonic replied. Suddenly, two fists hit Sonic's helmet from either side.

"Not that Iron Maiden, you idiot." Percival snapped, angry at Sonic for the first and only time. "It's not our fault your society chose to name one of its minstrel groups after a torture device."

"Who would want to listen to a band with that name anyway?" Lancelot asked. "That's like a group of traveling bards calling themselves, Chun-nin Water Torture."

"Look can we just…" Sonic stated, before he was cut off by a giant morning star on a swinging chain. The blue blur dodged passed it and jumped over a pit in front of him.

"Oh no, we've entered the melee." Lancelot cried out. "It was a defense system built for the castle by the Brothers Smash."

"Whoa, that pendulum swung just a little too close and did I just see a pit with fire and a pit with snakes followed by a pit with flaming snakes?" Sonic asked in bewildered as he jumped over and dodged under the obstacles. "Gee, this is so totally not just like something I did last month on the other side of the world."

"We're almost to the throne room." Lancelot replied, running across the ceiling. "Be sure to be ready for anything."

"Oh sure. Defying gravity like that is definitely not breaking your knightly honor code." Sonic rolled his eyes. "But if at the end of this obstacle course, there is a fat sultan with a mustache and a turncoat genie… I'm throwing down my controller and going home."

"What controller?" Percival asked in confusion.

"I'll explain later." Sonic stated. The three of them arrived in the throne room to face Merlina who was staring at them with blazing eyes and a staff crackling with energy.

"Glad you can make it to the party." Merlina growled. "Are you ready to rumble?"

"Wait a sec… I need to plug my rumble pack into the N64 controller first." Sonic replied, reaching into his armor's knapsack and pulling out a chili dog which he promptly ate. "Okay, my controller's recharged. Let's rumble."

"Would you please stop it with the video game references?" Lance snapped. "We don't have those childish past times here."

"Wow, you can definitely tell who's a jock instead of a gamer." Sonic replied. "Sorry, if I spend more time with my playtendo than kicking a football." Sonic turned back to the sorceress. "Where were we?"

"Oh, this is the part where you die." Merlina stated, firing a series of energy bolts at them. "And to go along with your stupid wisecracks. Sorry, but none of you earn extra lives." The three knights dodged out of the way drawing their blades as they turned to face her.

"Have at thee." Lancelot cried, leaping into the air and slicing at Merlina. He went summersaulting over her head slicing off the hood of her cloak before landing behind her. "The gemstone in her tiara is what powers her magical shields." He explained. "Take it out and she'll be vulnerable to attack."

"You fools." Merlina declared, firing a bolt behind her and sending Lancelot flying back into the wall. "You cannot stop my takeover of Camelot. I will bring this whole castle down upon you. It shall be both yours and the king's grave." She shot a blast of fire directly at Sonic who parried and blocked the heat with Caliburn's magic.

"Lady Percival." The blade called out. "I suggest you take this opportunity to remove the gem from Merlina's headgear." The cat nodded, rushing forward and leaping up to stab Merlina in the forehead with her rapier. The blade was stopped by the gemstone which immediately fell in two parts onto the ground.

"You did it." Sonic exclaimed. "You took out her magic stone."

"One down, two to go." Lancelot added.

"Do you furballs honestly think you can defeat me?" Merlina boasted. "I will easily destroy you, then go to the Astral Plane to destroy my foolish grandfather."

"Not if we stop you first." Lancelot replied, jumping at her from behind and slicing her choker off her neck. "There goes your second gem of power. Once we get the third, you'll be powerless."

Merlina looked back at him and fired twin ice beams from her eyes that encased Lancelot in a block of ice.

"LANCE!" Percival shrieked, rushing behind the sorceress and smashing against the ice with her sharp blade. "Oh no, we got to get him out of there before his body temperature drops too low."

"You're the one with fire powers." Sonic reminded her. "Use them."

"Oh yeah." She answered, using the fire on the ice, instantly thawing the knight out.

Meanwhile, Sonic rushed at Merlina holding Caliburn high in the air. "Well, this is it buddy. You better hit home." The blue blur told the sword. "Or we're all gonna be grounded up into chili dogs."

"Given that motivation, I'll be sure not to miss." The sword replied, sarcastically. Rolling to dodge one of Merlina's fireballs, Sonic drove the blade straight into her midsection smashing the jewel on her belt.

"That's it, Sir Sonic. You did it." Caliburn exclaimed, as Merlina collapsed to the floor. "You defeated that traitorous witch."

"Lance, are you alright?" Percival asked, smashing and melting away the last of the ice. "Speak to me."

"I like a baconator with a side of fires please." Lancelot stated, looking at her with swirling eyes. "And I think it's a little drafty in here. I'm going to visit the hot springs for a while."

"Well, at least. This nightmare is over." Sonic told the others, triumphantly. "Looks like we can all go home."

* * *

Back at the remains of the evacuated village, Tails was taking a step back from his now creepy sounding uncle.

"But everything is going to be all right now. Everything is about to change and I'm going to be able to protect Camelot like I've never been able to defend it before." Sir Blackthorn stated.

"Uncle Errol, what's wrong? You're starting to scare me." Tails asked, taking another step back. "What are you planning to do?"

"Oh, my naïve little Miles." Sir Blackthorn growled, a sinister smile spreading across his face. "Do you really think Merlina corrupted me into being the Black Knight?"

"How do you know that? You were unconscious." Tails asked astonished.

"Because she isn't the one who corrupted me. It's actually the other way around." He turned away from Tails crossing his arms behind his back. "You see, nephew, I am tired of watching my fellow knights die in battle for an aging and senile king. So, I've decided to do something about Arfur and the surviving two knights of the Hound Table." He considered for a moment. "At least, I believe it is to. I doubt Gawain is ever coming back from that mysterious quest to recover the Doggy Pail."

"But how could you do this? The uncle I knew was a pure hearted knight." Tails protested. "And besides, you don't have anything near the power to take control of a sorceress like Merlina."

"I do have that power now, nephew." Blackthorn began pacing as he monolouged exposition. "You see, a few months ago. I came across an orge mage who had killed a group of merchants and was rifling through their belongings to find something." The fox's eyes were transfixed as if he had gone mad. "Naturally, I did battle with the mage and slayed him. But when I looked into his hand to find out what he had taken from the dead traders, I discovered this obsidian gemstone which they had dug up from the ground."

"A chaos shard." Tails exclaimed. "One of the gem pieces the chaos emeralds were cut from."

"So that's what this gem of power is." Blackthorn stared, longingly at the stone around his neck. "Anyway, as soon as I touched the chaos shard, everything immediately became clear to me. Studying the tomes of magic, the orge mage had been carrying on him. I learned how to shape the stone's power and manipulate the shadows around me." He stretched his arms out and the dark shadow began to swirl around him like a vortex. "I gave a piece of this stone to Merlina as a focus crystal for her magic staff." The fox narrowed his eyes. "She never suspected I could use my half of the stone to control her. With this power, I can shape the shadows into the Black Knight armor around me." The shadows covered him once again and he reformed into the Black Knight.

"I put this elobrate ruse together so that the knights of court would believe that I had been corrupted by dark magic and call you back to the Nameless Zone." The Black Knight explained. "Then once I had you on my side again, I would have Merlina eliminate the king and the two surviving knights. But I didn't count on you bringing that blasted hedgehog back with you. He might spoil all of my plans, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to have Merlina rid of him." Tails simply stared at his uncle in disbelief. This was the man who raised him, who took him in, after his parents disappeared and taught him right from wrong. How could this noble knight have lost perception of what was good and evil. How could he betray his sacred comrades in arms and his king. Realizing that the man in front of him was no longer the noble knight that raised him, Tails draw his own sword and lowered the visor on his helmet.

"Sir Blackthorn, you are no longer the knight that served Camelot so loyally." Tails announced, taking a fighting stance. "The crystal's power has corrupted you and you are not thinking clearly. But I will not let you take over Camelot and destroy my home or my best friend."

"Well then, since you don't agree with me. You are part of the problem." The Black Knight declared, his voice turning into the unrecognizable growl it had before. "With the lady's arrow having been used up, there is no way to get through my armor now. Prepare to be reunited with your mother." The Black Knight swung his massive greatsword at Tails who raised his shield as the blade came down upon it.

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Merlina's eyes suddenly re-opened and she jumped back to her feet.

"What the…" Sonic exclaimed. "I thought we won."

"Foolish hedgehog," The sorceress hissed, surrounding herself with black magic. "Your fight has only just begun." The dark magic twisting and turning, Merlina began to grow in size as two large black leathery wings unfolded from her back. Reptilian scale covered her skin as the black gemstone on her staff became embedded in her chest. The castle crumbled away around them as Merlina grew to a towering size. "Now, you shall face the power of dragon fire."

The dragon unleashed a firey blast from its mouth which Sonic dashed out of the way of. Her fire breath followed in a trail after the speeding hedgehog who was barely able to keep ahead of the flames.

"A little help here guys." The blue blur called to the other two. "I can't take this big lizard all by myself. I didn't cover this in my training."

"Fear not, brave Sir Sonic." Percival cried. "Handling dragons is our specialty." The wyrm lashed out at Percival with a claw, who immediately stabbed her in the hand. The dragon cried out in pain, then swung its massive tail around to slam into the feline knight.

"AHH!" She cried out as she was thrown into the moat by the powerful blow. "Oh no, my armor isn't water-proof. It's gonna rust." She struggled to get out of the water.

"Foul dragon, how dare you attack my comrade." Lancelot cried out, rushing up the dragon's tail and sinking his twin swords into its back. "Have at thee." The serpent roared flapping its wings and taking off into the sky with the black hedgehog hanging on with his blades. "Ah, trying to get away are you?" He taunted. "Well, let's see how well you can fly without those wings of yours." Slashing at the dragon's wings with his blades, Lance cut holes all through its leathery skin. With huge holes cut into its wingspan, the dragon tumbled out of the sky and came crashing back down to earth. Landing right on top of the still attached Lancelot.

"LANCE, buddy!" Sonic cried out, grabbing his sword tightly. "Alright, you overgrown iguana. Let's see if you can handle a juice and jam."

"Ready when you are, Sir Sonic." Caliburn assured him. "Let's send this thunder lizard back to the stone age." Nodding Sonic raced towards the dragon straight into its waiting jaws, clamping down and swallowing the blue blur whole.

"OH NO! SIR SONIC! CALIBURN!" Percival wailed, just getting out of the water. "We've lost him."

Back at the village, Tails dodged, leapt over, the Black Knight's vicious sword swipes; barely escaping the destructive swipes.

"Give it up, Miles. You know you cannot defeat me." The Black Knight declared. "I don't want to have to end your life, the only son of my beloved sister."

"You are a disgrace to everything that Zooey stood for. My mom would cry to find out her brother had become such a big jerk." The young fox replied. Tails avoided another sword swipe and dropped his sword and shed his armor. Twirling his twin tails, he took off into the air and began flying circles around the Black Knight, buzzing him like an annoying insect. "You always wanted me to be a knight, but that's not where my strength lies." He told him as the knight swung his saber wildly in the air. "Sonic is the one who makes a better knight. I excel at using my noggin." Tails headbutted the Black Knight and fell to the ground dizzy. The armored figure stopped and chortled at the fox's pathetic efforts.

"You got rid of your armor and tried to attack me directly?" The black knight shook his head. "You should have learned that you never take off your armor in front of an enemy. You'll leave yourself vulnerable." The villain raised his sword into the air. "What did you possibly hope to achieve."

"Oh, I wasn't trying to attack you." Tails said, looking up at his uncle, smiling. "I was only trying to distract you."

Back at the palace remains, the dragon roared in triumph when suddenly, the gemstone on its chest began to crack and spark.

"RRR?" the dragon grunted in confusion. The gem exploded outward and Sonic came flying out of the dragon's chest, holding a now blazing Caliburn over his head. The blade shined with a silver sheen and the guard was of pure gold. And its details become more vibrant.

"Whoa, Caliburn. You look awesome now." Sonic exclaimed with a smile.  
"I am Caliburn no more." The blade announced in a voice that thundered. "I am Excalibur, strength of the House of Pendragon." Behind Sonic, the form of the dragon melted away to reveal the unconscious form of Merlina.

"Amazing, it seems she wasn't in control of herself after all." Lancelot declared.

"Come on." Percival said. "Help me stand her up."

Back at the village, the Black Knight's armor crumbled away and the obsidian chaos shard shattered.

"NOO! IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS!" Blackthorn cried out. "I HAVE TO SAVE CAMELOT!"

"I'm sorry, Uncle Errol." Tails replied. "But it's lights out for you." With a twing of regret, Tails punched his uncle in the face, knocking him out with one blow.

* * *

Several hours later, Merlina had used her magic to restore the castle and free King Arfur. The ruler had asked Sonic and Tails to stay for the celebration, but the blue blur had already received a message from Uncle Chuck that they were needed back at Knothole.

"Be sure to take care of that blade, Squire Sonic." Arfur told him.

"No, not Squire Sonic." Excalibur stated. "Sir Sonic, Knight of the Wind."

"Very well, Sir Sonic." Arfur replied. "Then, I wish you and your squire Tails a good journey back home to West Side."

"Ah, it was nice having some place a hero instead of Sonic." Tails sighed.

"Don't worry, Sir Miles. We will keep your secret safe at court." Percival told him.

"And what about my uncle?" He asked.

"Don't worry about him either." Lance replied with a smirk. "He's been taken away for a nice long vacation at Ye Old House of Nuts."

"Well, see you all later." Sonic said, as he and Tails walked through the portal. "I'll catch you all later." As the portal closed, another large visitor lay far away on a field of mushrooms.

"Wow, magic unicorns." Big said to his hallucination. "Are you going to guide me over the rainbow to find Sonic?"


	19. Bring Me to Life

Bring Me to Life

Eclipse the Darkling was walking by the prison cell that Silver was in. He heard some screaming from the cell. He decided to take a peek inside and found his commander still in chains alone. Eclipse tried to enter but an unknown force kept him from entering.

"This is horrible." He stated. "My lord is in pain. I need to help him. What can I do?"

"Go to Mobius." A voice answered him, the alien looked around.

"Huh? Who's there?" Eclipse asked.

"Go to Mobius, and find his son. I will bring the others he is related." The voice continued. "There is more to this situation then you realize."

"Who's his son?" He asked.

"You will know soon enough." The voice answered.

"But how do I find him?" he asked. The voice did not respond. "Well, it's worth a shot. He has helped me through much; I must return the favor as my lord."

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog was just returning to Knothole after a training session from Antoine on how to fight with a saber. On the road to Knothole, he had encountered Eclipse. He jumped back into a fighting stance.

"You." Sonic said.

"Stop." Eclipse replied. "I come on my own accord, not on the orders of Black Doom."

"What do you want?" Sonic asked him.

"M'lord is in great pain." He explained. "I need to help him. I am asking you for aid."

"What can I do?" Sonic asked concerned.

"I heard a voice say to me that I am to find his son." Eclipse explained.

"Did Black Doom tell you that?" Sonic stated, defensively.

"No, the voice was of someone else I didn't recognize." The alien replied. "Who is his son? I want to know." Sonic just standing there and sighed.

"You want to know who he is?" Sonic asked.

"That's what I said." Eclipse replied in annoyance.

"You're already talking to him." The blue blur replied.

"What!?" Eclipse stated in shock.

"There you two are." A voice said. The two of them turned to face the voice. It was a robed lizard looking towards them.

"You… You're the voice I heard." Eclipse said.

"You are correct." The oracle said.

"You called him?" Sonic asked, bewildered.

"I did." The oracle added. "Come… we have been waiting for the two of you."

"We?" Eclipse asked Sonic. The blue hedgehog just shrugged his shoulders.

Sonic and Eclipse followed the Oracle of Delphius until they had arrived at Knothole. As they entered, they noticed three other hedgehogs there.

"Mom?!" Sonic said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I was called by the Oracle to come here." Aleema said. "Charles was called here as well." Sonic looked and noticed the black hedgehog too.

"And what's Shadow doing here?" Sonic asked.

"I was called by the Oracle as well." Shadow answered. "I had nothing better to do, so I decided to come and see what the fuss was about. I should be wondering why an alien with you."

"He was called as well." The oracle stated to the ultimate lifeform. "The reason why I called you five here is that we will liberate Sylvanus from Black Doom's grip."

"Uh… question." Eclipse said. "Who's Sylvanus?" The others turned to him with a weird look on their face.

"You know Sylvanus as who you call, Lord Silver." The Oracle added.

"Oh… that was his name?" Eclipse asked. "I didn't know that."

"Neither did he." The Oracle replied. "His mind was trapped in a shroud preventing him from remembering his past."

"Ugh," Eclipse answered. "When I first met him, I thought he was a Black Arms alien who had amnesia. Damn it."

"Eclipse, you didn't know." Aleema said to him. "How could you have known?"

"We are to free him by entering his mind and throwing Black Doom out." The Oracle answered. "I can hear Syvlanus' silent cries for help, but until now they were unanswered." He reached out his hands. "Now, we must answer his call." The five of them joined handed with the Oracle's and closed their eyes.

* * *

The five of them appeared in a depressing, desolate wasteland. There was barely anything in the area save barren stone with a thin fog. There heard a cry from Silver they heard, but it was scream of agony.

"Silver…" Eclipse said. The five of them followed the screaming until they had come across several black arms brought in, Black Doom's third eye on a floating six-armed starfish, and Silver himself tied down to a table. His gloves and shoes were on the ground with 19 of his nails. A black arms had placed a sharp wedge under Silver's last fingernail on his thumb. Slamming a hammer on the wedge, the nail came off followed by a scream. The alien took the last nail and tossed it onto the pile.

"That's the last of the nails." The alien said to the eye.

"I sense that he still isn't broken yet." Black Doom replied, being amused from the albino's agony. "After we roasted his feet, flayed his legs, cut off his scalp, scourged his back, and froze his chest in addition to denailing him; he still hasn't fallen into total despair. I'm not sure how else to inflict more pain but we'll find something."

"That's it." Shadow said pulling out a bazooka. He pulled the trigger and Omachao blasted out of the weapon. Blasting away several of the Black Arms, he got the attention of the aliens.

"What is this?" Black Doom asked seeing the hedgehogs. Then, he chuckled. "A futile attempt to stop the punishment upon this disobedient little wench."

"Let my husband, go." Aleema demanded.

"Phantoms of relatives?" The overlord rebuked. "How petty."

"My relatives?" Silver asked.

"Lord Silver, these are your true relatives." Eclipse stated to the albino.

"Eclipse? What are you doing here?" Silver asked.

"WHAT!?" Black Doom stated, glaring at the Black Arms. "You dare interfere with the disciplining of your commander, Eclipse."

"All I see is the twisted torture from a psychopath." Eclipse replied to him.

"A psychopath? What makes you say that?" Black Doom commented. "I am the most mentally well-off being."

"He said 'psychopath'." Charles said angerly. "Not psychotic."

"I don't need your words, you worthless worm." Black Doom commented.

"They are not the worthless worms that you claim them to be." Eclipse shouted at him.

"Do you not remember? I have allowed you to enter the Black Comet when we left the Oradan system. You are a member of the most superior race in the universe." The overlord reminded him. "The only reason why Silver was even brought into the Black Arms was because of his strategic and tactical abilities. But he had to be stripped of everything that would impair such prowess, feeling like love, mercy, and compassion for others."

"So, that's all you see me as?" Silver asked in anger. "A tool for your conquests? A monster to do your bidding?"

"You are inferior to the Black Arms, because you were never one to begin with." Black Doom said to him. "I'm certain that you will never be welcomed back to Mobius anyway, even if I did just let you go."

"Don't listen to his lies." Aleema cried out. The overlord turned to her.

"I have heard enough of you." Black Doom commanded. The aliens prepared their weapons to face off against the hedgehogs. Then, the eye turned to Eclipse. "Now, you must decide, Eclipse. Whose side are you on? Are you loyal to me, the greatest Black Arms to ever live? Or are you loyal to this pathetic fool of a general?"

"I can never be a Black Arms who is loyal to a monstrous tyrant like you." Eclipse stated to him. "I am a Zorda, loyal to Lord Silver. I see now that it was a mistake to go with you. But if I hadn't made that error, I wouldn't have met him. If you intent to hurt this family to Lord Silver, I will fight you." He pulled out his poleaxe. It was a spear in which underneath the spearhead was the blade of an axe.

"If that is how you feel, Eclipse. I will let you have your wish." Black Doom stated. "You will die with these wretched mongrels." Then, the Black Arms attacked the five of them.

Eclipse was able to block the incoming blades with his poleaxe while the hedgehogs dodged them. The Zorda slashed acrossed some of the aliens. Sonic spindashed aliens that came his way. Shadow was being mass-swarmed, but then he pulled out a mini gatling gun. He yelled, firing out an entire clip of bullets onto the swarm heading towards him.

"You are quite the case, Shadow." Black Doom commented. "For someone with a lack of empathy, it is a wonder you are fighting for someone who completely stole your birthright."

"So… what of it?" Shadow rebuked.

"Join me, and I will help you reclaim what is rightfully yours." The overlord stated.

"Sorry, but I'll pass." The ultimate lifeform declared to him. "I don't make deals with sadistic individuals like you."

Aleema dodged the attacks and blocked them with her arms. She did a spinning hook kick on one alien, back-kicked a second one, finally leaping side-kicked a third one backward.

"Foolish woman," Black Doom taunted. "You have not seen him in years and yet you still remain loyal to him."

"There is something that I get that is something you will never understand." Aleema rebuked him. "It is something called love, one that is unconditional."

"You cling to something that makes you weak?" Black Doom asked.

"No, it is what makes us strong when all else fails." Aleema replied.

Charles had brought out a staff with electrified ends; as he whacked the enemies with the end of his staff, they got zapped with an electrical charge.

"If it isn't Charles, a failure like Silver." Black Doom mocked. "You were so eager to create a medical marvel that can change the world. How ironic that your very creation would be the thing that would fill your world with mechanical monsters."

"At least I try to make up for my shortcomings," Charles rebuked. "But you, you refuse to ever change your ways. You even lead other aliens to follow you on your destructive path."

"Our ways are not destructive." The overlord stated. "We are trying to sustain ourselves and those loyal to us."

"You, only remind me ever the more of Julian." The hedgehog commented. "You claim to aid your kind, but only bring ruin." Then, the eye turned to Sonic.

"And you, Sonic the Hedgehog. Or should I say Prince Nicholas Hedgehog." Black Doom declared to him. "You are the most foolish out of all of them. You have no memories of your father at all, yet fight for him. He isn't even what you had envisioned."

"I expected my old man to be something else." Sonic rebuked. "But I see that I should take my dad as is. No more, no less."

"But there is more… I know why you keep running ahead." Black Doom answered. "You are afraid." Sonic stopped and turned to him.

"I'm not a coward." The blue blur replied.

"But you always running away. You are always running from your problems." The third eye glared. "You are afraid of a world that doesn't need you. Afraid of a world of just the ordinary events."

"Y-You're lying." Sonic stated, nervously.

"You cannot deceive me. I can read your emotions clearly. You are afraid of things changing from the status quo." The alien overlord said. "That is why you were in denial when you found out the truth about Silver. And that is the reason why you are scared to ask the pink furball to…" Then, he heard a intense roar. The alien eye turned around. "WHAT!?" The albino tackled the six-legged starfish in totally enraged fury.

"While you were shooting your mouth off," Sonic said. "I managed to free Silver behind your back." Silver ripped two of the legs off and slammed the thing into the ground repeatedly.  
HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME!" He shouted at Black Doom. "YOU HAD ME GO ON A CONSTANT SELFISH WAR FOR MANY YEARS!" The fish struggled to escape, but Silver kept pounding away on him. "I COULD HAD BEEN A GOOD BROTHER, A GOOD HUSBAND, A GOOD FATHER, AND A GOOD LEADER OF SOUTH ISLAND! AND YOU! FLIPPING! RUINED IT!" He ignored the pain and kept slamming and smashing the starfish until it stopped moving. Silver began to weep on top of the slain adversary; the remaining Black Arms vanished.

"Are you okay?" Aleema asked the crying hedgehog.

"This is the first time I could think completely clearly in years." Silver replied to her.

"For all the stuff you been through, I actually feel sorry for you." Shadow remarked trying to talk tough.

"You're not helping, Shadow." Charles told the black hedgehog off.

"Okay, I'll commend him for not breaking. Are you happy now?" The ultimate lifeform said, begrudgingly.

"At least, you're free now." Charles reassured Silver.

"My lord," Eclipse answered. "I'm glad that Black Doom will not be able to do those tricks upon you again. I'll head back up and free you."

"No…" Silver stated. "The Black Comet is now far too dangerous for you. I ask you to remain with Sonic."

"As you wish." The Zorda commented.

"We will try to free you as best as we can." Aleema answered.

"I'll try to come home as soon as I can." Silver responded. "For now, I would like to speak with Sonic alone." The others left the area leaving only leaving Sonic and Silver there.

"So, why do you want to talk to be privately?" Sonic asked him.

"I do not understand as of now, but I'm trying to figure out what Black Doom said about you." Silver replied. "But if you are what Black Doom claims you are, make sure everyone is safe."

"I will…" Sonic replied.

"Just one more thing." Silver said. "About his comment on Amy."

"What was he going to say?" The blue blur asked him.

"What do you say about her?" Silver questioned Sonic.

"Well, she is a very nice girl to be around and I enjoy being with her." Sonic replied. "I just…" He paused. Silver just released a chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"You're acting the exact same way I acted before I proposed to Aleema." He replied. "Something tells me that you seek marriage to Amy Rose."

"That's not true." Sonic answered; his face had turned completely red.

"But that isn't what your heart is telling me and you." Silver replied. The blue blur said nothing as he finally left Silver.

 _"I guess there is hope for you, Silver."_ Sonic thought as he left. _"Hang in there."_


	20. The Hidden Words

The Hidden Words

All of Team Sonic was with Eclipse in Soleanna. They were discussing of the events that Sonic and Eclipse had just witnessed.

"I don't understand this, Sonic." Eclipse mentioned. "I don't understand how he went from Sylvanus to being Lord Silver."

"Well, we have video evidence to help you with that." Sonic replied. Then, he turned to his fox buddy. "Want to show him the footage, Tails?"

"Since he's now on our side, we can." The fox answered. As they showed the footage to Eclipse, the alien's eyes went wide in shock.

"My God…" Eclipse replied. "It's happening…"

"What's happenin'?" Bunny asked in confusion.

"The events in the Oradan Manuscripts… they're actually happening."

"The Oradan Manuscripts?" Amy asked. "What are they?"

"They are a series of prophetic texts written by scholars when the civilization on my home planet was starting to spiral downward." Eclipse explained. "But then the Black Arms collapsed and were on the fringes of survival. The Manuscripts were dismissed as nothing but a fantasy. Even I thought of it as a fraud, but these videoes changed everything."

"How?" Tails asked.  
"The piece of the manuscript states that one shall rise to lead the Black Arms to greatness." Eclipse commented. "He shall be in a coat of white and will rise from the Source of All."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up." Sonic interrupted. "So you are claiming that my dad is the subject of some prophecy?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. It also said he will not have the stains of the Black Arms. When I first met him, he had amnesia." Eclipse replied to the blue blur. "In addition, he had done things drastically different then what all other generals did. He had returned honor and virtue to us. He had been merciful to his opponents when they could have been killed or enslaved outright. Lord Silver's actions have resembled everything from the prophecy." He paused. "But it is not yet finished."

"Not finished?" Knuckles asked.

"I believe that the final part of the prophecy is going on now." The alien said.

"What does it say?" Amy asked him.

"The one dressed in white shall return to his homeland with his comrades and will achieve enlightenment. The tyrant in turn shall come as well with his forces in an attempt to destroy it." Eclipse proclaimed. "In the kingdom of New Beginnings, the two armies shall wage war. The tyrant and all of his followers will be wiped away from existence. And under the one dressed in white, the Black Arms will be restored. Then, he will depart from them in peace."

"I'm getting tired of these riddles." Sonic replied, in frustration. "Where is this place?"

"Sonic just look on the wall." Knuckles answered.

"Why should I do that?" The blue blur asked as he done so. He noticed the plaque that marking the establishment of Soleanna, a new start for West Side Island. "Oh… so we are expected to have the battle here?"

"Black Doom stated that his place was the ideal place to start his invasion." Eclipse told him. "It must be where the manuscripts were telling me."

"It has to be it." Amy added. "The Oracle told us that the Fields of Soleanna will be painted red with blood."

"Well, if that's the case, how long do we have to prepare?" Sonic asked Eclipse.

"A few days, at most." The darkling replied. "Looks like we have to get the defenses prepared in a swift manner."

"Don't you know that speed is my middle name?" Sonic asked.

"But you will need some information before you zoom off." Eclipse warned him.

"Like what?" The blue blur stated.

"First off, you would like to know that the Black Arms may appear united." The alien stated. "But in reality, they couldn't be more divided."

"Why's that?" Bunny asked.

"First, Mephiles and Silver absolutely hate each other's guts." Eclipse explained. "Black Doom is literally the only thing preventing a civil war from breaking out, where either side could win."

"Explain." Tails stated. As Eclipse started to explain to Team Sonic, he began to recall events from his memory.

* * *

He remembered when Silver and Mephiles brought their case to Black Doom, Eclipse himself just watched in the background as the events unfolded before him.

"Black Doom, it is Mephiles' fault." Silver stated. "If he hadn't been so wasteful, the planet would have been lasting."

"No, it was your pathetic methods that was holding us back from full usage." Mephiles rebuked angrily. The two generals stared each other down.

"Enough, both of you." Black Doom shouted at them. "It seems that neither one of you can agree on what to do with the worlds that we encounter. In that case, you two will go on separate pathways to prevent fighting between us." He turned to each of them. "When we come to a new worlds, either one of you may do what you wish on the world's you conquer."

"You can't be serious about this." Mephiles stated.

"I'm content with this arrangement." Silver answered to Black Doom. "I will not disappoint you."

"I'm sure you won't." The alien overlord answered. "Your vigor amuses me." Then, he turned to Mephiles. "Are you content with the arrangements?"

"I'll do it." The mutated alien begrudgingly replied.

"Very good. Now, get some rest." Black Doom told the both of them. "Both of you will get your own ships." The two generals bowed and left the room.

* * *

"Thus the Black Arm's army was split down the middle." Eclipse stated to the mobians. "They would so to their worlds and do what they wanted with each of the planets they conquered."

* * *

Then, Silver appeared once again to Black Doom once again; as the overlord sat in his chair gazing at the albino hedgehog.

"What have you come with?" Black Doom stated.

"I have come with resources from the colonized worlds of mine." Silver stated. He had some of his loyal native soldiers bring in five carts of resources for Black Doom. "These resources are ours."

"I see." Black Doom answered. "Not bad." Then, Mephiles came into the room. "And why have you come Mephiles?"

"I have come with resources from the colonized worlds of mine as well." Mephiles answered. He had some of his black arms force some slaves to bring in twenty-five carts of resources to the overlord.

"Impressive." Black Doom answered. Then, one of the slaves pulling the carts had collapsed to the ground.

"GET UP!" The black arm stated to the exhausted slave, kicking him. But the alien didn't get up. "I SAID 'GET UP!'" The alien began to beat the slave.

"ENOUGH!" Silver shouted, using his psychic powers to push the black arm alien away from the slave. The albino ran up to the slave. "Can't you see he's already taken a beating?" Silver picked up the slave allowing his arm around his own shoulder and he picked up the cart handle with the other hand.

"Silver… Silver… Silver…" Black Doom chortled. "Your mercy and pity on these lesser beings is most amusing."

"One of these days, your foolish altruism will get you killed." Mephiles stated to him.

"Get these resources to the vault." Black Doom stated to them. The black arms forced the slaves to lug the carts to the vault. The albino hedgehog carried the slave and his respective cart. The slave looked at him.

"Bless you, Silver." The slave whispered to him in gratitude. "Bless you."

* * *

Later, Silver was in his quarters gazing out into deep space in an upset tone. Then, Eclipse the Darkling showed up behind him.

"Lord Silver?" Eclipse asked. The albino turned around to face him.

"Eclipse, it's you." Silver said.

"You seem down." The darkling answered. "Is there something bothering you?"

"I can never impress Black Doom, can I." Silver replied to him. "All I'm able to bring resources that are miniscule compared to those brought by Mephiles."

"Might I remind you of something, m'lord?" The darkling stated to him. "You have brought resources that are a willing tribute. Mephiles brought what he plundered and stole from the inhabitants." Eclipse walked with his commander around the area. "It is you who allowed the Black Arms to have an empire built by your hands, while Mephiles wrecks the worlds he conquers and destroys any chance of life on them. It is you who allows the indigenous populations equality and status alongside the Black Arms, while Mephiles reduces them to less than pack animals."

"But even then," Silver stated. "I have failed some of my own."

"If you are talking about the Smeydana Incident, no one blames you." Eclipse added. "You have kept your word on guaranteed life and rights. You didn't send troops to destroy the natives' homeworld because of a tiny rebellion. That was Mephiles' doing."

Then, they appeared in the Zorda section of the Black Comet. There were various aliens that noticed Silver and had greeted him.  
"Look at your subjects, Lord Silver." Eclipse added. "I have never seen the Black Arms this happy despite the situation we are in. You have given us culture, character, virtue and honor. You even allow us to have an opinion; for if we stated our thoughts to Mephiles or Black Doom and it isn't in line with their ideas and views, we would have to be 'reeducated'. We cannot be more pleased to have a leader like you. And no matter what happens m'lord, even if you lose your entire army, I will follow you the ends of the galaxy."

"Thank you for that, Eclipse." Silver said.

"Whenever Black Doom is not impressed with you, just remember the ones who follow where you go." Eclipse concluded.

"But there is also something else." He added.

"What is that?" The darkling asked.

"He had stated that Mephiles and I would not be on the same planet." The commander stated. "But this time he isn't doing that due to the world we are heading to next."

"What world is that?" Eclipse questioned in curiosity.

"It is a planet called Mobius." Silver explained. "And I heard that it has something called the Chaos Crystal."

"Oh… sounds interesting." The alien said.

"But I don't understand… why does the name, Mobius, sound familiar?" Silver asked.

"It's probably just a coincidence." Eclipse reassured his commander. "I'm sure there are other worlds named Mobius."

* * *

"Looking back on it now." Eclipse told Team Sonic. "That was one of the most idiotic things I said to Silver."

"We'll tell, Sal. This information and we'll adjust the strategy accordingly." Sonic stated to him. "And we'll make sure everything will come out okay."


	21. Sally Says: The Missing Year – Pt 1

Sally Says: The Missing Year – Pt 1

Water, cool clear water, she always felt refreshed and purified when she was immersed in it; though she preferred the pure streams and lakes of the Wood Zone rather than an artificial chlorine filled pool like this one. The water left her fur feeling fresh and clean, purified of the stink of daily mobian politics and the shady deals that were made in backrooms behind the Senate chamber. She was diving down to the bottom of the pool once again when she heard a voice call out to her from the surface.

"Princess Sally." The orange female fox called out. "Princess, the Down Unda Press is ready to speak with you now." The vixen looked down at her clipboard. "And you have a reservation in the royal box at the Symphonia Operahouse at 7:30. Prince Ray will meet you there."

"Thank you, for that Lady Cylie." Sally said, climbing out of the water. "By the ancient walkers, these good will tours sure take a lot out of you, don't they." The Princess gasped. Her chest heaving up and down as she took heavy breathes from all her exercise. "What else is on the list for today?"

As the lithe princess climbed up the ladder, the eye of every noble and wealth mobian in and around the pool turned to stare at the athletic frame covered only by a yellow bikini. Many of them watched her dripping wet form walk towards the locker room and wrap a towel around her waist: The women with envy and the men with desire. The younger fox girl followed closely behind her flipping the pages around on her already stuffed schelude.

"Well, let's see here. You have a tennis match with Princess Blaze tomorrow and the proceeds go to the Orphans of Julian's War Benefit. After that you have a martial arts tournament you will be hosting that the Chun-nin King, Monkey Khan, will be competing in." Cylie raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and there is a little matter of the hotel you and Ray are staying in wanting to charge the royal treasure extra for something about a destroyed mattress and bed springs."

"That will be all, Lady Cylie." Sally replied, turning away to cover the red marks on her cheeks. "Now, if you will go ahead and inform the Lord Mare of Symphonia that I will be a few minutes late." Sally narrowed her eyes. "Oh and be sure to tell the other ladies in waiting not to wear dresses that reveal their bare midsections. We are members of a royal court, not exotic dancers at sleazy nightclub."

"Yes, Princess." The young fox shook her head. "By the way, I'll be wearing my red Amy Rose dress. You know, the one designed by fashionista, Honey the Cat, for her Dreamcast line." With a sigh, Sally went back to her locker and changed from her bikini back to her usual white gown and tiara.

"I can't believe how tightly Cylie packed my schedule." Sally grumbled, sliding her tiara into place and putting on her high-heeled glass slippers. "I'm going to have to get her to cut down on the number of charity events I attend when I go to South Island next month." The princess walked towards the door of the athletic complex and took a deep breath. "Okay, here we go."

Pushing the two doors open, she found herself face-to-face with hundreds of mobians of every size and color carrying flash cameras and notepads. As she waded out into the swarm, several voices called out as she pushed her way through the crowd.

"Princess Sally, can I have a word." A voice shouted. "Sketch Notepad, Starlight City Tattler. Is there any truth to the rumor that you are secretly funding the rebellion going on in Chun-nin?"

"Miss Acorn, Kitty Katswell, Melbourne Gazette. What is the story on this alledged alien invasion affecting South Island? What about a royal cover-up rumored to link the mysterious black arms commander to the South Island royal family?"

"I'm sorry by I have no comment on either at this time." Sally lowered her head, trying desperately to push her way through the crowd. "Now, if you excuse me, I really have to…"

"Princess Acorn, a moment of your time." A battle bird reporter blocked her path. The foul stink of his greasy cologne. "Throbin Screech, Lifestyles of the Rich and Infamous, do you have any comment on the compromising photos taken by a photographer that snuck into the royal palace." He flashed her a gold tooth smile. "You know the ones where you are taking Prince Ray's royal…" A suddenly, a white fisted glove smashed across the dirty bird's face, knocking out all of his teeth and smashing him to the ground. The reporters all took a step back as a young human woman wearing the same dress and clothing as Princess Sally stood beside her.

"If you filthy creeps are quite done with you interrogation, I need to get Princess Sally to her royal charity event." The woman with the gold laurel crown on her head growled. "And the next one of you who asks Sally about Ray's unmentionables gets a royal kick in his walnuts from me." The tall human woman grabbed Sally by the wrist and pulled her into a waiting armored limo with bulletproof windows. "Jeffery, take us to the opera house at once." The human princess commanded the driver. "Step on it."

"As you wish, my lady." The mobian skunk replied, pulling his sunglasses down and gripping the stirring wheel. "Annoying reporter road pizza, coming right up." The chauffeur pushed a button on the dashboard and a set of iron spikes popped out of the limo's grill. Every reporter and photographer jumped out of the car's way as it sped through the streets of the city.

"Just look at them run." Sally said with a laugh. "Like a bunch of skunks with their tails between their legs." The driver spun around and lowered his sunglasses looking at Sally.

"Excuse me…"

"Sorry, just a figure of speech." She replied. "No offense intended."

"None taken." Jeffery replied, turning back around to watch the road.

"Sally, are you alright?" Elise asked, brushing the dirt off her friend's white gown. "Those reporters back there looked like they were ready to eat you alive."

"I'll be okay. Thank you, Elise." Sally sighed, shaking her head. "It's always good to have another princess who understands the day to day hell I go through."

"Well, of course. What are best friends for?" Elise squealed picking up Sally off the seat beside her and hugging her like a giant stuffed doll. "I would like never leave you to get torn apart by those wolves."

"Now, Elise, not all of them are wolves." Sally corrected in a sarcastic tone. "There were also buzzards, leeches, and various other vermin scatter among them."

"That's what I love about you Sally." Elise said with a smile. "Your screw-ball sense of humor."

"I just wish things weren't so crazy in a princess' life." The chipmunk replied with a sigh. "Do you know some of the insanity I have to put up with on a daily basis?" She reclined in her limo seat. "First, we had two assassination attempts last week. One by a human supremacy group, then another one by the supporters of the Robotnik Movement." Sally closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "Then, I had a swarm of royal groupies chase me from one end of Soleanna to the other. I had to put on sunglasses and a trench coat and hide in a McMally's burger to escape." She covered her face with her hands. "And lastly, I had a weirdo break-in to my room and steal all of my undergarments from my dresser. My security forces found the pervert selling them on the black market for a fortune. Boy, do I miss the glory days of the Knothole Freedom Fighters. Always off on some wacky adventure with the gang, staying ahead of Julian and always one step away from being robotisized."

"You mean, all that crawling through a bug-filled forest and sleeping on the dirt with rats and other creepy-crawlies? Like Eww." Elise shivered at the thought. "Why in the world would you want to go back to that?"

"Well, I hate to say it, Elise. But there were some good times back there along with the bad." Sally sighed. "And some of it sure beat being chased by the media and weirdos while being mistaken for a mini clone of you."

"Ouch, that hurt, Sal." Elise protested. "I thought you liked having your whole wardrobe being a miniature version of mine."

"Oh, I do. It's just I hate the way I get swarmed all the time." Sally closed her eyes. "And I miss the old days with Antione and Bunny and Rotor and…"

"You're thinking about him, aren't you." Elise smirked. "So, you're still carrying a torch for that little spiky fuzzball."

"What!? No. I'm over my feelings for Sonic." Sally replied. "But I do sometimes miss going on adventures with him. I don't miss being his romantic love interest, but I do miss being his friend."

"Say you never did tell me about the time after you beat Julian and Sonic took off." Elise noted. "What was it like for you, then?"

"A lot of mixed emotions and feelings, Elise." Sadness began to fill the chipmunk's voice. "And some things I just wish I could forget…"

* * *

 **(Day of Julian's Fall – Two Years Earlier)**

The celebration lasted well into the night. Hundreds of mobian freedom fighters danced around the many campfires in Knothole while similar celebrations were held at resistance bases all over the island. Fireworks lit up the night sky over the Great Forest as the sound of music and dancing could be heard on West Side Island for the first time in over a decade. This was a time to be happy and joyous, to forget the horrors that engulfed a generation and look ahead to all the good times to come.

"Can you believe it, Rotor? We're finally rid of Dr. Robotnik." Ari declared, downing another glass of rum. "This is cause for a party. Why don't you join me in going to talk to those beautiful ewes over there?"

"No thanks, man. I'm allergic to social interaction." The walrus answered, cleaning one of histusks with a toothpick. "Besides, I need to get to bed early. I want to help Sir Charles with his secret project tomorrow."

"Well, if you tell me about it, I won't be a secret anymore now will it." The ram laughed. "Go on, kid. Get some shut eye."

On the other side of Knothole, two canines were busy talking to each other.

"Can you believe how out of control this party is getting?" Antione shook his head, downing another bottle of fine wine. "I cannot believe ze princess is allowing zis kind of drunken revelry. *hic*"

"You're one to talk, coyote boy. Cause you're already drunk." Lupe replied, downing her seventh bottle of fire water and stumbling around. "You're so drunk there's four of you now."

"Zat is not a sign of me drunk, zat is you being drunk. *hic*" Antione tried to stand but couldn't. "Besides, zere are four of you which means you are even more drunk."

"Ah, this is no fun. This is the celebration of our freedom. We should be doing crazy stuff we'll either regret or won't remember." She looked at Antione for a moment, before flashing a very drunk smile. "Come here, cutie. Let's make puppies."

A few minutes later, Sally saw Antione's uniform and Lupe's dress go flying up in the air above the party. Shaking her head, she walked back to Sonic.

"I think this party is getting a little too wild." She chuckled at the thought. "I think it's time for us to call it a night."

"Ah, come on, Sal. It's only four in the morning." Sonic complained. "This party's just getting started."

"Sonic, we've been celebrating since 9 PM last night." Sally protested. "There's a time to party and a time to be responsible."

"SALLY! Don't you realize what's happened?" Sonic asked, incredulously. "We just defeated a madman and saved all of Mobius. These poor freedom fighters have been working most of their lives to win this battle, let them have a little fun for pity's sake."

"Sonic, we need to start planning for tomorrow." Sally replied, trying to keep her cool. "Many badniks are still out there and our spy reports tell us Snively has vanished without a trace. Julian Robotnik might been gone, but the freedom fighter's mission remains unchanged." In a burst of anger, Sonic slammed his fist against a tree.

"GET REAL, SAL. THE FREEDOM FIGHTERS ARE FINISHED! We're the protectors of West Side Island now, time to shift from rebels to defenders." The blue blur scolded at her. "We did what we set out to do. There is a little time for fun and friends. We're still going to rebuild all of the island and create a new kingdom, but there will be plenty of time for that another day."

"That's your problem, Sonic, you always want to put off for tomorrow what you could do today." Sally snapped at him. As she and Sonic argued, Sally noticed Sonic drinking a yellow liquid out of a glass mug. "Sonic, is that beer?" The princess asked in disbelief. "You know you're too young to drink that. We all are. Why the hell are you downing alcohol?!"

"Ah, come on girl. It's only for tonight." Sonic stumbled around, letting the glass drop to the ground and shatter. "Come on, Sal. Why don't we forget about all your worrying and go back to your hut and…"

"SONIC! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU THINKING?!" Sally screamed, her voice getting more hysterical as she yelled. "YOU ARE ACTING LIKE AN IRRESPONSIBLE AND IMMATURE BRAT!"

"OH, GO JUMP INTO A ROBOTISIZER, SAL!" Sonic screamed back. His voice ripe with the stench of five glasses of beer. "YOU ONLY WANNA STOP THIS PARTY BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO STUCK UP TO HAVE ANY FUN AND YOU'RE MISERABLE WHEN YOU THINK EVERYBODY ELSE IS HAVING A GOOD TIME!"

"ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS A GOOD TIME!" Sally shrieked back. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I THOUGHT I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I WASTED MY EMOTIONS ON YOU EITHER!" Sonic replied. "WHAT'S THE STICK UP YOUR REAR ANYWAY?! ARE YOU ALLERGIC TO FUN?! OH, I KNOW YOU'RE TRYING TO COMPENSATE FOR YOUR GUILT BECAUSE DEAR OLD DADDY IS A CRYSTAL POPSICLE INSTEAD OF BEING HERE TO PAT YOU ON THE HEAD EVERY TIME YOU DO SOMETHING GOOD!" Sonic got up in her face. "Aw, poor wittle baby, can't live without king gee-I'm-so-stupid I can't see the bad guy is gonna stab me in the back. Honestly, how moronic would you have to be to trust a jerk like Ro-" SLAP!

Sonic felt her hand strike him across the face leaving a stinging red mark that still burned there several minutes later.

"Don't you ever talk about my father that way again." Sally snarled, tears streaming down her face. "Get out. Get out of here. Get out of Knothole. And I don't ever want to see your ugly blue face again." Sonic stared at her for a moment, before turning away and crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's fine by me." Sonic replied, coldly. "Just let me say by good-byes to Tails and the others. Then, it's up over and gone." The blue blur raced away from the spot where Sally stood leaving a sobbing princess on the ground behind him.

* * *

 **(Back in the Present)**

"Oh my gosh; that's how you broke up?" Elise asked with sympathy. "You poor girl, no wonder you were a wreck when I first met you."

"It was quite a blow to lose the hedgehog of my dreams just after we defeated the tyrant who enslaved my world." Sally shook her head. "But the worst was yet to come, Elise. I was going to learn the pain that comes with being a princess during peace time."

* * *

 **(Back i** **n the Past)**

The following week after the party, three of the four leaders of the Mobian Resistance met in the central command hut of Knothole Village. They were awaiting the arrival of the Princess of Acorn Kingdom before they started.

"What do you think is taking her so long?" Ari grumbled, drumming his fingers on the table, with an annoyed look. "You'd think one of the heroes who took down Julian Robotnik would want to be here for this very crucial meeting."

"Relax, Ari. You're starting to sound as impatient as Sonic." Lupe laughed, putting her feet up on the table.

"Speaking of which, where is that blue hedgehog?" Grif asked, arms crossed over his chest angrily. "You'd think the hero of all West Side Island would want to be here for this discussion."

"I don't think he's going to play much of a part in the reconstruction, old friend." Lupe shook her head. "Two of my pack spies saw him say good-bye to young Miles Prower before racing out of the Great Forest. Last my scouts heard of him, he had hopped a freighter on the coast heading for South Island."

"Huh, looks like the kid's going home." Ari shook his head. "After all he's been through, helping us foreigners out, can't say I really blame him for wanting to return to his family."

"I just wish Princess Sally would join us soon." Grif grumbled, scratching his horns with a nail file. "At this rate, we'll still be planning how to rebuild when the next wanna-be tyrant comes rolling along."

On the other side of Knothole, Bunny Rabbot was desperately searching for the missing princess.

"Sally girl, y'all in here?" Bunny asked running from hut to hut. "Sally, the other leaders are waiting for y'all." Then, the rabbit heard loud sobbing coming out of what used to be Sonic's hut. Going inside, Bunny found the sobbing chipmunk laying on the floor.

"Sally girl, what y'all doing here?" She asked in surprise. "Everybody's waitin' for ya."

"He's gone, Bunny." Sally choked out, pulling herself back up to her knees. "He left without even saying good-bye. It's like the past year and a half didn't even mean anything to him. How could he just run out on me — I mean, us."

"That's what this is about? Y'all cryin' like some emo schoolgirl on a Chun-nin anime over a boy?" The rabbit suddenly, became angry. "Pull yourself together, Sally girl. Y'all are the princess of West Side Island. Ya have to be strong for your people. Leave the girly bawling over not having a boyfriend to me."

"I wish there was someone who understood how I felt right now." Sally sobbed, standing up and rubbing the tears from her eyes. "I just feels so lonely being the princess."

It was at that point that a voice came from the television over by Sonic's bed caught the two girls' attention.

"It's not easy being a princess with all the pressure on you and the strain with friends and family." A human woman on the screen announced. "But it's a job I have come to embrace as my people need me. Being the princess of Apatos has given me an inner strength I would not have otherwise had. And it is with that strength that I, Princess Elise DeMarco, serve my people unto my dying breath."

"Who… who is that making that speech on television?" Sally asked staring at the human princess in wonder.

"Oh that? That's Princess Elise." Bunny replied. "She's recently taken over the kingdom of Apatos after her father passed away. Didn't you hear she was addressing the United Federation council today?" Staring at the woman on TV for a few minutes, Sally began to slowly smile.

"If she can do it, then so can I." The princess turned back to the rabbit. "Bunny, go tell Rosie to make me a perfect copy of Princess Elise's wardrobe from her gloves to her dress to her glass shoes to her leggings and undergarments."

"Whoa, Sally girl. That last bit sounds a little creepy." Bunny shivered. "But I think we can get the garment types and measurements out of Elise's article she did for Royal Weekly. But what do y'all want me to tell the council?"

"Tell them, I will be about a half hour late." Sally told her running out of the room. "But tell then, it will not be Sally Acorn the Freedom Fighter who greets them. It will be Princess Sally of West Side Island who attends this meeting."

Back in the meeting room, Grif and Ari were about to get up and leave when they heard the sound of a glass slipper clink on the stone floor.

"Well, it's about time that you…" Grif's jaw nearly hit the floor. "Oh my ancient walkers."

She was like something out of an ancient renaissance painting. Her dress and hair sparkling like fresh spring water in the sunlight, she ran her pure white gloved fingers along the table as she confidently walked over and got ready to sit down. Before she could even lay a hand on the chair, Ari and Grif were fighting over the privilege of pulling her chair out for her.

"My lady, you look radiant." Ari stuttered.

"We are pleased to have you here, my princess." Grif agreed as both of them bowed.

"Hmm, well played Sally." Lupe smiled admiringly. "I'll have to dig out my Pocahontas dress and feathers and play the princess card next time."

"Well, now that the formalities are out of the way. Shall we begin?" Sally asked, sitting down at the head of the table.

"Well, our first matter of business is mopping up the remainder of Robotnik's forces and destroying all of the remaining badniks and robians on the island." Ari explained.

"Now, wait a second." Lupe protested, slamming her fist on the table. "I'm all for nuking the badniks and SWAT bots but those robians they are our fellow West Siders, enslaved to Robotnik's will and made to serve him."

"You mean they WERE our fellow West Siders." Grif interjected. "Now, they're nothing but mindless hunks of scrap. We need to destroy them before they pose a threat to those of us who are still flesh and blood."

"Oh really, destroy all the robians?" Lupe asked, angrily. "Does that include Sir Charles?"

"Sir Charles Hedgehog has shown to be still in control of his own mind. An exception to the rule with these monsters." Ari snapped back. "We cannot allow any of Robotnik's machines to continue operating on West Side Island, if we and our families are to be safe."

"I've already given that some thought, Ari." Sally replied. "As of now, Sir Charles has been working with Rotor on a virus of sorts which we will infect Robotnik's computer network with. It should free the minds of all robians on the island and shut down all of Robotnik's outposts, SWAT bots, and badnik patrols making them easy to scrap and destroy."

"A wise decision, Sally." Lupe agreed. "But will this affect the systems in Robotropolis?"

"Unfortunately, no." Sally replied, sadly. "Julian's capital is on a separate computer grid from the rest of his systems. And he encrypted it with a security program that not even Chuck and Rotor can get through."

Sally closed her eyes and shook her head. "I recommend that we seal off Robotropolis and the surrounding area, henceforth to be referred to as the Metropolis Zone. Until such time, that the power sources on all the remaining robots and security systems run out."

"But that can take a century!" Grif yelled in anger. "Maybe more!"

"We can live without one small chunk of the island for a few generations." Lupe added. "Right now, we have to worry about resettling the survivors from each of our four communities into the abandoned countryside."

"I agree." Grif replied. "My people are tired of living in an underground bunker. We want to go home."

"We're going to need a new capital, if we are not going to retake Mobotropolis." Ari sighed. "We need to give the people the feeling that life is going to return to normal, now that Robotnik is gone."

"But what about Snively?" Grif asked. "No one's seen him since the Doomsday fiasco about a week ago and he could still be a potential threat."

"I somewhat agree." Lupe added. "My scouts were unable to find Julian's nephew anywhere, nor pick up any rumors to his whereabouts."

"Bah, you fools spend too much time worrying about that sniveling little coward." A frustrated Ari complained. "He's probably either dead or in hiding. In any case, he's no longer a threat to us."

"We'll worry about Snively when the time comes." Sally replied, getting up out of her chair. "Right now, we need to get to work on rebuilding West Side, otherwise one of the other Mobian kingdoms or the humans might decide to take advantage of our current weakness." The Princess walked over to the window. The soft sound of her nylons rubbing up against each other filling the ears of those present. "I've decided that what we need is a symbol of strength from the past to be a sign of our future." Sally looked out the window to the South. "I've made my decision to make one of the old Mobian cities our new capital, instead of founding a new one."

"But my princess." Ari protested. "Robotnik destroyed every city from before the war, unless you mean to go out into the desert wastes or turn Ironlock Prison into your new fortress."

"No, Ari. I intend to reach much farther into our proud past than that." Sally replied. "Back to before the Great War. The ruins that were so old, Julain never even damaged them."

"You don't mean, the old capital." Grif asked; his eyes going wide. "Princess, those ruins are a sacred place to all West Siders and your reviving them as a capital could be taken as a sign by the royalists of a possible reunification with South Island."

"That's also what I've been afraid of with your relationship with Sonic." Ari grumbled. "We often forgot during the Freedom Fighter days that he is the crown prince of South Island; and with you being the heir to the West Side throne, there has been a fear that the old royalists would use this as an opportunity to undo the independence Acorn kingdom won at the beginning of the Great War."

"Let me ask you two a question. What Royalists?" Lupe asked the two men. "All of the old political parties and grudges have been swept away by Julain's genocide. "We are a band of survivors who have to start anew."

"Then, it is decided." Princess Sally declared, turning to face the others again. "We shall build our new capital, Soleanna, on the ruins of the old."


	22. Sally Says: The Missing Year – Pt 2

Sally Says: The Missing Year – Pt 2

The next couple of months were a flurry of activity as the mobians of West Side Island moved to reclaim their homes. New and old communities were mapped out and construction projects began all over the island. There were returning West Siders who had been living in exile came trickling back 80,000 strong. Along with them, came husbands, wives, and new families acquired while living in different parts of the world; Turning the once homogenous nation into an ethnic mixing pot of diversity.

In the very center of all this frenzied activity, a new city was rising on the Saturn Plains. As a set of crumbling old ruins slowly began to rise from the ashes, cranes and construction, scaffolding surrounded towers that were more than 1000 years old, installing electric light and gas heat while re-enforcing the stability of the buildings. Construction crews from South Island and Down Unda busily restored as much of the ancient frescoes and paintings as they could, while building new statues and monuments where the old ones couldn't be restored.

"Are you sure you won't let us put a giant statue of you in the center of Soleanna Plaza?" Ari asked as the hard-hatted mobians carried lumber and tools all around him. "The people should see you as the center of this new rebirth, not some moldy old duke from the past."

"No way, Ari." Sally told him firmly. "We are restoring that statue of Acornhotep to its pedestal. This was his city and he founded what became our kingdom. It's time we started looking to his memory for guidance, not to the memory of Iskander's folly."

"As you wish, my princess." He replied with a sigh. "By the way, I have reports from Sand Ocean and Emerald Hill. The new settlers are getting along nicely. Although, we have been hearing reports of the new arrivals at Pioneer Point having clashes with the wolf pack over their sacred lands." Sally immediately turned and scolded at the ram.

"Damn it, Ari. I told you to keep the settlers out of the grasslands bordering on Wolf Country." She bore her fangs at him. "So, get those damn pioneers out of the grasslands, Ari. Or I'll turn you over to Lupe's braves."

"Y-Yes princess." The ram replied, nervously, bowing to her. "I'll get on it right away." Walking out of the tent in disgust, Sally slipped a yellow hard hat and made her way over to the construction site of the royal villa. Approaching the head foreman of the building crew, she greeted the beaver with a curtsey. "Fastidous, how is the work going?" Sally asked politely.

"Well, not to be rude, Princess. But we're having a bit of trouble making the adjustments you requested." He pointed back towards one of the obelisks standing behind him. "We would love to pull these horrid things down to build you a rock garden, but you insist on having us construct the garden around them."

"Those pillars tell the story of how my family came to rule this island." Sally replied. "I don't think the people would be very happy, if you took them down."

"I see." The beaver sneered. "By the way, we found a large stone vault in the center of the estate and when we used ultra-sound on it, we found a rotting old mummy inside." He scratched his chin. "With your permission, I'd like to break up the bronze coffin for materials and use the mummy for kindling." Another angry look blazed across the princess' face.

"That tomb was the burial spot of my earliest ancestor." She gotten in the beaver's face. "Either you put that coffin back where you found it, or I have a new beaver hat this Christmas."

"Right away, Princess." The beaver cried in a panic, running off.

A few minutes later, one of the obelisks tumbled to the ground as a bunch of beavers ran in different directions.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" Sally cried out in frustration. "I told you to leave those things up."

"Hey, it wasn't us princess." One of the foremans yelled out. "Get that half-robot freak of yours out of our construction area." Sally looked over and saw a sobbing bunny sitting at the base of the broken pillar, crying her eyes out.

"Ah was just trying to help." She wailed. "Why do ah have to break everythin' I touch?"

"Oh, don't worry about that, Bunny." Sally replied with a smile. "It's not your fault you broke all of my 400 year-old china tea set, Great Grandpa Iskander made for the family." She sighed. "It's all right if you can't be my royal handmaid any longer. We'll find something for you to do."

"But… bein' the royal handmaiden was what I was brought up for." She followed the princess away from the construction site, sadly. "If I can't do that, then what good is my existence?"

"Don't worry about it so much, Bunny." Sally reassured her. "I'm sure we can f—." The princess stared off into space for a moment before a dark look of anger came across her.

"Sally girl, what's wrong?" The rabbit asked in a worried tone.

"How dare that creep come back here after what he said to me?" Sally growled, storming over to a familiar set of quills sticking out in the crowd. "But to come back here disguised in drag, he's got a lot of nerve!" Sally reached out and grabbed a fist full of hair and quills pulling the hedgehog out of the crowd. "All right, mister. What do you think you're doing back here?"

"HEY! Watch the hairdo!" A definitely female voice replied. "I just had a perm last week." Looking the hedgehog she had just grabbed very carefully, Sally noticed two particular points that told her this was definitely not Sonic nor any other male hedgehog.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Sally replied, setting the female hedgehog down gently. "I thought you were Sonic."

"That's alright, but please don't mention that rudehog's name to me again." The woman replied, standing to a height that towered over the princess. "He's the love 'em and leave 'em type, if you know what I mean."

"Boy, do I know what you mean." Sally rolled her eyes. "So, what's your name and what are you doing in Soleanna?"

"My name's Breezy Hedgehog, distant relation to the South Island royal family." She smiled shaking a gloved hand with Sally. "I've come here to help with the reconstruction effort, pouring what little money my family has into the city's rebuilding."

"Well, it's so nice to have investors from South Island helping us get back on our feet." Sally told her walking back to join Bunny. "Good luck with whatever business you're looking to start up here in the capital. And I hope to be seeing you around at court sometime."

"Oh… don't worry. I'm sure you'll be seeing a lot more of me, princess." The cyan-green hedgehog in the slinky red dress smiled. "We've both have an island to rebuild, you and I."

"Such a nice lady." Sally told Bunny as the two continued walking I'm sure she'll have nothing but good will for West Side Island society."

"Sally girl, you've been pulled every which way but loose during this whole crazy rebuilding business." Bunny scolded her. "Don't y'all think you should take some time off?"

"There's not time for personal business when you have a home to rebuild." The chipmunk answered. "We only have a month left to get the inner city finished and the royal villa completed before we are scheduled to host a banquet for the Mobian Alliance and the United Federation to announce our return to the family of nations."

"Well, I certainly hope things work out." Before Bunny could say another word, she saw something out of the corner of her eye that made her jaw drop. "What in tarnation…?" Sally turned to look and saw a massive 23 wheel stretch limo come turning around the block, rolling straight towards where they stood. A pair of long oxen horns decorated the front hood with a large antennae on the back flying an orange flag with two stripes that crossed each other. A loud horn bellowed as the car came to a stop in front of the two stunned mobians.

"Well now, Ah say ah say. We've dun arrived in the royal capital." A voice came from inside the car as a big burly looking gorilla driver stepped out and opened the door a hundred feet back at the limo's end. "Ah do believe I'm gonna enjoy my stay here."

"Oh no, it can't be." Bunny declared, a look of utter horror on her face. A tall male rabbit dressed all in white with a Southern tie around his neck and a white ten-gallon hat resting upon his head. He carried a black cane with a diamond on top containing a miniature power ring and a large cigar sticking out of his mouth.

"Well now, do my eyes deceive me?" He waltzed right up to Princess Sally, removing his hat and bowing to her taking her hand in his and pressing his lips to the back of her hand. "Do Ah have the pleasure of talking to good old King Marcus Maximilian Acorn IV's daughter?" he looked up at the princess. "It is truly an honor, your majesty to meet such a distinguished personage."

"Why thank you, good sir." Sally smiled. "Glad to finally be treated like a lady after dealing with muscle heads for several weeks and judging by your clothing, transportation, and temperament. Would I happen to be in the presence of Baron Beauregard T. Rabbit? My father's chosen governor of the Southern Baronies?"

"Indeed, Ah am, Princess." He bowed to her again. "I am please y'all remembered me from our brief meetin' when y'all were knee-high to a cocker spaniel." He put his hat back upon his head. "Ah have come to establish my claim as well as the claims of other old gentry family's over their plantations."

"Well, it's so nice to have you and the other Baronet families back on West Side. We just wouldn't be the same without our nobility with that old Southern charm."

"Mark my words, princess. The South will rise again." He answered, raising his cane in enthusiasm. "By the way, there is one particular member of your royal court I'm just dying to see."

"Oh, Bunny." Sally called out with a grin as she turned to see the mobian rabbit trying to tiptoe away and disappear into the crowd. "There's somebody here who wants to see you."

"Oh, $#%!" Bunny exclaimed, slumping her shoulders and coming back to face the baron. "Howdy, Uncle Beau. How y'all doing?"

"HEAVENS TO BETSY!" The Southern gentleman exclaimed dropping his cane in horror. "MOCHA LULUBELLE RABBIT, WHAT HAPPENED TO Y'ALL'S ARM AND LEGS?!"

"I got robotisized Uncle Beau."

"Oh, you poor girl." Beau took his niece in his arms, tears streaming down his face. "The things the rabbit family has to endure for ancient walkers and country."

"Auntie Mocha." A voice called out excitedly as a little bundle of energy exploded out of the limo. "Yay, Auntie Mocha. It's so nice to meet y'all." The little fuzball flew around and around Bunny in circles clearly excited by the sight of the famous aunt she had never met. "It's so nice you're here to greet us."

"I'm really sorry about that, Mocha." A familiar voice told Bunny as a tall and graceful woman stepped out of the car. "My little girl gets excited at the drop of a hat."

It almost seemed unfair to poor Bunny Rabbot looking into a mirror if she had not been half machine. Her sister, Vanilla, was the perfect Southern Belle dressed in an elegant gown and walking with a poised and grace that put even the finest ladies at court to shame. This was supposed to be her future before that horrible scuzball Julian came in and screwed everything up. She was supposed to be the beautiful belle with the charming daughter that every gentleman put his coat on the ground for. She wasn't supposed to end up as a walking tin can that the young children would run up to and bang on her metal parts screaming 'I wanna Coke'. Bunny Rabbot was supposed to be the most important royal handmaiden, not a cobbled together pile of junk.

"Oh, Mocha. It's so wonderful to see you again." Vanilla cried, putting her arms around her shorter sister. "What's it been? 10 years? I can't believe you got stuck in the capital when that dreadful ruffian staged his coup."

"Don't worry about it." Bunny said through clenched teeth. "I survived in the dirty huts of Knothole while you were living in fancy mansions in exile sipping jade tea and eating chocolates."

"Huh? Nice little accessories you have there, sister." Vanilla replied narrowing her eyes as she picked up on her sister's attitude. "So, tell me you got a can opener in that set of spare parts?"

"Ladies, please. Why don't we save the pleasantries for later?" The Baron put his arms around both of his nieces. "In the meantime, Ah wish to discuss with the princess here about us gettin' our land in the South back."

As the small group of mobians moved away, Ari glared at the Baron from behind a building shaking with rage at the very thought of the Southern gentleman.

"That filthy cotton grower, how dare he just come waltzing back in here and act like nothing happened for the past decade?" He clenched his fists in anger. "There's no way I'm letting those plantation owners get that farmland we fought so long and hard for while they lived the easy live in exile." Nobody saw the angry ram storm off in another direction as the rabbit family shared a not-so-happy reunion.


	23. Sally Says: The Missing Year – Pt 3

Sally Says: The Missing Year – Pt 3

"So, Bunny's family came back to share in West Side's new found prosperity, and this Ari fellow was jealous?" Elise shook her head. "I'm surprised he didn't start a new political party to oppose you and the Baronets."

"Oh, he did far worse than that, my friend." Sally replied sadly. "It was my second betrayal from a dear friend after the freedom fighter days."

* * *

 **(One Week after Baron Beauregard's Arrival)**

Sally couldn't believe how many civilians were coming out of the underground city taking all of their packed belongings and loading them into the transports. It saddened her to see that all of these people had known only hardship during Julian's rule and it made it even worse that many did not want to leave their underground home behind.

"But why should we depart from the safety of our homes to go live in the new town you are constructing for us?" A black and white feline asked as Sally helped her carry a large trunk up the tunnel to the surface. "The world above has given us nothing but grief. There is no good reason to leave the safety of our home beneath the Earth."

"Trust me, Hershey. You'll be better off in the new village of Emerald Town than you were in this dark and dingy hole." Sally told the teenage girl. "Besides, you can grow crops top-side and even keep livestock for food." The princess stuck her tongue out. "Aren't you and your people sick of eating mushrooms, cave mold, and underground slugs?"

"I guess so." Hershey mumbled. But the moment, they reached the surface. Hershey cried out in pain and covered her face with her arms. "AH! MY EYES! WHAT IS THAT TERRIBLE AND HORRIBLE BRIGHT LIGHT?!"

"Haven't you ever seen the sun before, Hershey?" Sally asked, reaching into the cleavage of her bosom and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. "Here, these should help until you can get your eyes adjusted to the light."

"I don't think I'll ever adjust to this bright inferno." The cat grumbled, throwing the sunglasses over her face. "Does this bright fireball ever disappear from the sky?"

"Don't worry, child." Sally reassured her. "There is a wonderful time of day that is called 'nighttime'. I'm sure you and your people will be Mobius's most awake nightowls."

"Don't worry about my people, Princess." Grif replied, coming up behind her. "They'll adjust to life on the surface again just like they adjusted to life underground."

"They are lucky to have you as a leader, Grif." She smiled at him. "Or should I say Lord Mayor Grif. They'll need a noble spirit such as yours to guide them as they adjust to a new way of life."

"I'm sure we'll make do somehow, Princess." Grif bowed. "Now, if you excuse me, I think Hershey needs my help with her luggage." The former freedom fighter shook his head. "She might just now be an adult but that little kitty really gets my goat."

Sally stifled a giggle as she watched Grif argue with the feline who was ten years younger than her. She was just amusing about those two sending out wedding invitations when another volunteer worker bumped into her from behind… That is to say he bumped into her behind.

"HEY!" Sally shrieked. "WATCH WHERE YOU PUT THOSE HANDS PERVERT!" The enraged chipmunk chittered her teeth angrily as if she were facing down a cat or dog. "DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION, BUSTER, OR YOU'LL SPEND THE REST OF YOUR LIFE IN A DUNGEON CELL THE SIZE OF A BATHROOM!" Spinning around in anger, she was ready to face a drooling and sleazy pervert, only to find the most deep and beautiful pair of baby blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Oh… I'm terribly sorry." The stranger apologized, bowing profusely to the princess. "I didn't mean to shove you like that, but my hands were full of refugee luggage and I couldn't see where I was going."

"Oh… it's alright." Sally replied in a dreamy voice, looking at the squirrel's small but muscular frame and that tail. _"Oh, that big beautiful bushy tail."_ She thought.

"I completely understand mistakes happen all the time." The princess continued, shaking off her daydreaming and coming back to reality. "By the way, I didn't quite catch your name."

"Oh… it's Raymond the Squirrel." He replied, doing a quick bow to the princess. "I came here from Down Unda to help with the reconstruction efforts. I always love helping those in need."

"Really? That's nice." She smiled, kicking the image of a snarky blue hedgehog out of her mind and replacing it with an imperial yellow squirrel with respect and humility. She was just about to ask him another question when one of the refugees cried out.

"Melissa, get out of that tree this instant." A mobian doe called out to a little fawn swinging in the branches of the tree. "Deer aren't meant to climb. You'll fall and break your neck."

"Ah, stop being a worrywart, mom." The little girl whined, climbing out onto a thin branch. "There's no way I could-." SNAP! The extremely high branch on the top of the tree broke sending Melissa tumbling to the ground. The child screamed as Raymond raced across the ground and leapt into the air. Folds of furry skin popping out from beneath his arms as he glided upward and caught the girl.

"By the ancient walkers," Sally cried in amazement. "He can fly." Raymond brought the little child back down to her mother, flipping his wrists forward and retracting the skin folds back into his arms. The flying squirrel walked right back up to the princess.

"Now, where were we?" Ray asked.

"Wait a second, I know who you are." Grif called out, running back towards Sally and the squirrel. "You're Sir Ray the Flying Squirrel, knight to Queen Blaze and member of the junior house of Acorn."

"Junior House of Acorn?" Sally asked in shock, disappointment ringing in her voice. "You mean, we're related?"

"Only slightly." Ray replied. "Our families are related through a pair of brothers nine generations back. They were the direct sons of Duke Iskander, himself. So there is little in common blood between us."

"How come I've never heard of this house?" Sally asked curiously.

"We prefer to stay out of the spotlight." Ray explained. "My family moved from West Side to Down Unda a few generations back. We try to keep a low profile in case someone who might wish to wipe out the entire house of Acorn can't find us."

"So, your family basically is an emergency backup dynasty in case, something ever happened to my family and I?" The princess asked.

"That's about it." The squirrel agreed. "But we try to help the mother country out whenever we can." Ray sighed. "But now with my cover blown, I'm afraid I'm going to have to drop my work here and go elsewhere with a new cover identity."

"Oh, I don't think you need to do that." Sally replied, putting a hand on his shoulder. "My guards and staff will make sure you can go through with your humanitarian work uninterrupted."

"Why thank you, princess." Ray bowed to her humbly. "How can I ever possibly repay you for everything you've done?"

"Oh… I could think of a few ways." Sally replied, smiling. "How about dinner at the upcoming good will ball celebrating the return of the nobility from the Southern Barones?" She looked up at Raymond. "And then, how about some dancing?"

"Th-that sounds great." The squirrel stuttered and blushed. "I'll be there, princess. You can count on it."

* * *

 **(Present Day)**

"Oh, so that's how you met Ray." Elise giggled; raising an eyebrow. "So, the two of you hit it off perfectly, huh?"

"Yes, although. I was on the emotional rebound from Sonic, so I was probably an easy target for any guy with a cute smile." She sighed. "But I was lucky that Ray turned out to be such a sweetheart."

"Well, what about the ball?" Elise asked, curiously.

* * *

 **(At the Ball)**

The guests arrived at the Royal Villa an hour early, frustrating the wait staff to no end. They had fallen behind on their schedule due to this surprise series of arrivals. And the head chef was hell bent on getting caught up. In the kitchen, Bunny was basically directing traffic organizing cooks and maids into teams, preparing the food, getting it out to the ballroom, and placing it neatly on the buffet table.

"Put the carrots in the salad, not the punch. Y'all don't think that it taste funny?" The rabbit barked out. "No, no, no. Finger sandwiches do not go on the same tray as olives. Where's y'all dinner etiquette? There is no way we're serving oeuvres at this banquet. One, nobody likes those yucky things. And two, the delegates from Mermobius will be here. Can you imagine what they'd say? Y'all don't need a war declared just a few months after one ended."

"Oh, hello, Bunny." Ari stated, coming into the kitchen from the back door. "I was just wondering how the preparations were going and if I could be of any help."

"Oh, Ari. Thank you." She replied, gratefully. "Could y'all get the punch and drinks ready? I've got the wait staff working overtime on the roasted flicky."

"Sure. I'd be happy to help with the drinks." He smiled, walking over to the large punch bowl. "By the way, could you please tell me with glasses belong to your uncle and aunt?"

"Oh, the two crystal goblets with the Southern Barones crest on them." Bunny replied, pointing to two glasses set off by themselves. "My uncle and auntie usually prefer carrot wine. So, if y'all could mix up a batch from sherry and carrot juice, I'd be eva so grateful."

"Oh, don't worry." Ari replied, pulling a vial out of his vest; while Buny had her back turned. "I have a recipe for their wine that will simply knock them dead." Before she could turn around, he poured the obsidian liquid into each glass covering it up with a little bit of wine in each cup.

"Oh Ari, you're such a dear." She smiled, carrying a tray out to the ballroom on her flattened ears. "I don't know what we'd do without y'all."

"Oh, I quite agree Bunny." His eyes narrowed as the maids carried the food and drink trays out to the dancefloor. "West Side would be totally lost without me."

The ball was a splendid affair with nobility and upper crust gentlemen and women from all around Mobius. In one corner, two nobles helped themselves to large plates of bird seed.

"Ah, this bird seed is simply marvelous, oh grand poohbah." An owl with swirly glasses, known as Fukurokov, declared devouring whole wingfulls of the seeds. "We simply must get the recipe to take back to Cocoa Island."

"You speak with wisdom, oh scientist of madness." Omar replied. "We must learn the secrets of this recipe. So that the battle birds may obtain culinary dominance. A-hahahahaha!" The battle bird poohbah laughed manically as the sound of thunder roared across the ballroom's PA system.

"I say, that battle bird fellow, is nuttier than a fruitcake." A yellow mobian with curly effeminate hair.

"Not as nutty as you are, Bartleby." Another nobleman snorted, putting some salad on his tray.

On the far left of the room, there was a large stack of chili dogs which Sally had put there half in mockery, half in a silent hope that a dear friend would at least stop by to say 'hello and I'm sorry'. But instead, the chili dog stack fell prey to three members of a royal family who considered them a delicacy.

"Whoa, sis. This buffet is wicked." A green hedgehog declared, shoving six chili dogs in his mouth at once and washing it down with an entire pitcher of Birdweiser. "It's like I've died and gone to heaven, man."

"Oh sure, go ahead and stuff yourself like a glutton. You won't have room for dessert." Sonia, his purple sister, rolled her eyes. "This is why you never get invited to family events and you have to spend most of your time living on the streets with your hoodlum friends instead of with your family."

"Hey, sis. I live with them instead of with you because I choose to." He snapped shoving another dog in his face. "At least living on the street, I don't have to put up with your smart mouth."

"Huh," Sonia snorted, picking up a few chili dogs of her own. "Well, I never."

"I bet you haven't." Her brother snapped back and stuck his tongue out. "Why don't you go jump into a lake or something? Everyone knows you can't swim any better than our famous brother."

"Both of you, enough." A commanding voice roared as an older purple hedgehog commanded, putting a stack of thirty dogs on her plate. "I want both of you to behave yourselves at this party. Princess Sally was nice enough to invite us and you will show the proper respect while dining here."

"That's right, mom." Sonia agreed, smiling smugly. "We'll be just as polite and fancy as you are during this party." With that, the queen lifted the entire tray of chili dogs upwards opening her mouth like a hinge and letting the entire tray roll into her mouth before shallowing it all in one big gulp.

"Oh my gosh." Sonia declared. "Mother, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"BURRP!" The queen bleached loudly, shattering several wine glasses in the vicinity. "Pardon me." She replied dabbing a napkin on her lips. Seeing Aleema's crude behavior, he son burst out laughing while her daughter fainted dead away.

* * *

In the very center of the room, Sally and Ray danced to the music taking steps carefully as the band played the one-minute waltz… for ten minutes.

"My, you dance divinely for a lower noble house." The princess complimented Raymond. "I wish I was as skilled as you are."

"Well, it kind of hard to learn how to dance when you're living in a mud hut and fighting in a revolution for ten years." Ray responded, which drew a laugh from Sally.

"Yeah, I suppose I haven't had the opportunity to learn the gentler things in life." Sally said with a sigh. "It's nice to just be a princess for once instead of barely surviving as a freedom fighter."

"I hope you know nothing but peace for the rest of your days, Princess Acorn." Ray smiled pulling her close. "You certainly deserve it."

As the two royals danced on and on, Baron Beauregard and his family approached their small table separate from the rest of the gathering.

"Ah say, this is certainly a mighty fine shindig the princess has thrown for us." The Baron told his assistant, picking up his goblet of wine off the table. "Duke Panther, I pray that she is able to restore our lands to us without much fuss or trouble."

"Oh nonsense, my good Beau." The large black panther in a tuxedo and monocle declared. Sniffing one of the finger sandwiches before putting it down in disgust. "These northerners do not have the decorum to give us back our rightful homes without there being a big fuss about it."

"Oh, you worry too much, Duke Panther." The Baron rolled his eyes, before handing his goblet to him. "Here, hold on to this while I go and get Lulubelle from the ladies table." As the baron walked away, Duke Panther looked around to make sure nobody was looking. Then, quietly downed the glass of wine in one gulp. He smiled at the taste for one moment...

* * *

His eyes bulged out and began to turn many different colors. He coughed and gasped for air; he dropped the glass causing it to shatter on the floor. All the other guests turned to stare at him, the duke's coat slowly shifted from a dark black to a bright festive pink. Before his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed onto the floor.

"Oh my gosh, the duke's been poisoned." One voice cried out.

"An assassination attempt!" Another yelled.

"We have a pink panther." A third answered.

The gathered nobility continued to talk and chatter among themselves as the pink panther was carried off on a stretcher. Almost immediately, the royal guard launched an investigation questioning everyone present. Many among the crowd suspected foul play and this was confirmed when one of the guards came back with a report from the corner.

"It was Reala Weed." He declared causing several in the crowd to gasp. "That foul poison named for the mobian spirit of nightmares. One sip of this liquid form is the kiss of death."

"I don't believe it." Ray asked in horror. "Who could have possibly wanted to kill the Baron?"

"Whoever it was I swear that they will not leave my kingdom alive." Sally boasted, standing before the entire crowd. "I'm going to keep this kingdom safe and I'm sending a message to all who would spread fear through violence. These barbaric acts will NOT be tolerated." The audience clapped at the princess's strong words until two of the guards rushed forward and grabbed Grif by the arms.

"Hey, what is the meaning of this?" Grif demanded. "I'm not even a guest at this party. I just dropped in to deliver my written report to the princess."

"Then, explain why we found a sample of the weed in your guest room here at the villa." One of the guards demanded, holding up a clear Ziploc bag containing a plant leaf.

"Guards, take him away." Sally stated.

"Wait, I'm innocent." The goat protested. "My princess please don't let them arrest me."

"Ancient walkers… what have I done?" The princess moaned, falling to her knees as Ray tried to comfort her.


	24. Sally Says: The Missing Year – Pt 4

Sally Says: The Missing Year – Pt 4

Everyone in Soleanna gathered at the Hall of Justice, a large circular building with a statue of the deceased Queen Nicole wearing a toga and blindfold while holding a sword in one hand and the scales on the other. Many of the citizens were curious to see the first trial in Soleanna in over four hundred years. Besides, this would be the first trial many West Siders had witnessed since Julian's coup. Most of the younger mobians had never seen a trial at all.

"Hear ye, Hear ye. The trial of Lord Mayor Grif of Emerald Town will now proceed." The green echidna in a police uniform stated. "Please rise for the honorable Judge Mistrial." Everyone except Princess Sally and a fewer higher nobles stood up. And a small owl wearing a judge's robe, wig, and glasses stepped up to the bench and slammed the gavel.

"Thank you, Constable Remington. We are lucky to have you on loan from the Echidna Singing Mountain Clan." The judge turned to the gathered crowd. "You may be seated." Everybody sat down and Grif approached the bench.

"Your honor, I would like to defend myself." Grif stated nobly; his head held high. "I believe I can prove I did not betray the people of West Side by trying to poison Baron Beau."

"Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty." The judge screamed, slamming his hammer down a dozen times. The head of the gavel broke off. "Don't you know that all defendants in my court are guilty until proven innocent?" The judge glared at him. "30 days in Ironlock Prison until a proper sentence can be decided for this traitor. Remi, take him away."

"I'm very sorry; I have to do this, Lord Grif." The constable told him. "I do not believe you are guilty. Echidnas have a special talent for seeing when people are telling the truth. You did not commit this crime, but I have to follow the judge's orders." High up in the gallery, Beauregard and his family watched the trial in silence.

"Little ruffian got what he deserved." The baron snorted, pulling a carrot out of his cigar case and lighting it up. "Ah can't believe that ornery critter tried to poison me."

"Still, don't y'all think you're bein' a little hard on him, daddy?" Vanilla asked, unfolding her fan and waving it in front of her face. "Ah mean, he was only doin' what he thought right." Bunny winced at the sound of her sister calling the uncle who raised them 'father'. An obvious sign she was trying to suck up to him.

"Honey child, that yankee was goin' fill me with a poison that would turn my fur pink." The rabbit told her. "If he had a problem with me, the scaliwag had any sense of honor he would have done the respectable thing and challenged me to a duel. That way he could have shot me dead without law comin' after him."

"But uncle, I can't believe that Grif tried to kill y'all." Bunny replied. "It doesn't seem like how he'd deal with a problem like that."

"Hogwash," Beau replied, indignantly. "Didn't y'all say that he stole Sir Charles' crystal from the bottom of Rain Lake?" The Southern gentlemen and his family stood up. "That traitor got what he deserved. Now, don't y'all have a meetin' with Princess Sally ova tea?" Bunny just sighed, shaking her head at how dumb her uncle could actually be sometimes. Lifting her skirts, she marched out of the courtroom and crossed the street for the nearby café.

This all felt so odd for Bunny. The hoopskirts and ball gowns of parties with the guests making annoying jokes that weren't even funny. This had been the world she'd had been raised in, but it felt so odd being a Southern belle again after so long, especially one with a pair of giant cybernetic legs sticking out from underneath her dress.

"Ah can't believe things have gone back to normal." Bunny sighed, looking at her robotisized hand in sadness. "But somethings will never be normal again, will they."

"Then, we have to make due the best we can, don't we." Sally interrupted her thoughts as she came walking up to the table. "Bunny, are you being dramatic about your robot parts again? I told you no body cares. People are afraid of robians but your brain and nervous system are still flesh and blood. You don't have any programming to take over your mind and start killing flesh people."

"Ah know, that's not what's bothin' me." Bunny replied, picking up her tea cup with her organic hand. "I just think my uncle has his head up his behind about this whole Grif mess. He can't see this whole thing is obviously a set-up."

"Bunny, he didn't spend ten years taking part in commando missions and blowing up robot factories." Sally explained. "Your uncle comes from the old school pre-julian approach to warfare. Honorable combat on the battlefield. He's not used to the conspiracies that you and I had to deal with during the Robotnik War."

"Y'all mean he's so angry by an assassination attempt that he can't see it's an obvious set-up?" The rabbit crushed the tea cup with her cybernetic hand. "I can't believe that somebody got away with/ Oops."

"You better be careful with that left hook of yours, Bunny." Sally laughed. "That Southern gentleman you were with at the ball is still recovering from the back injuries you gave him when you put your arms around him and crushed his spine."

"Ah just wish I could go back to the life I was raised for." Bunny sighed. "But right now, we gotta do somthin' to help Grif out."

"I know." Sally replied, rubbing her temples with her fingers. "I didn't think the judge would throw the book at him."

"Well, what do y'all expect getting a judge from the Battle Birds to handle the trial?" Bunny laughed. "We need to find out who the real culprit is to clear Grif's name."

"I agree." Sally replied, pulling out Nichole. "I've been doing some research into the matter of the assassination attempt and I found that only one other person came into contact with the drink besides you and your staff. According to the security footage, Ari also got near the drink."

"Ari? He took the tray out to the table, but he wouldn't have betrayed us like that. Would he?"

"He betrayed us before, didn't he?" The princess pointed out. "Nichole has been able to trace his recent activities to a group called 'The Dark Brotherhood'. I think the assassination might be linked to them."

"The Brotherhood? But I thought they were just an urban legend." Bunny shook her head. "But why would a secret society trying to rule the world try to assassinate my uncle? That's even going with the idea they even exist."

"Maybe, you're right, Bunny." Sally replied, smacking her hand against the sparking Nichole. "This thing has been on the fritz ever since we beat Julian. I think it might just be giving us fairy tales. But we should still follow up on its leads."

"But where would we even find a brotherhood headquarters, if such a thing even existed?"

"Maybe, I could be of some assistance. My ladies." A familiar squirrel glided down from the café's rooftop. "I was gliding by when I overheard you two talking about finding evidence of Grif's innocence."

"We could surly use y'all's help, sugar." Bunny replied, winking at him. "Do y'all know anything?"

"Well, I do know that Ari has been spotted going deep into the heart of the Great Forest." The squirrel stroked his chin. "I'd be happy to show you where if you're willing to take me along."

"Sound like we don't have a choice." Sally replied shaking her head. "All right, we'll leave for the Wood Zone tomorrow."

* * *

 **Present Day**

"So, you guys went back to the Great Forest?" Elise asked, surprised at what Sally told her. "That must have been like a Homecoming for you."

"We had only been away from Knothole for six months and besides we were going to a deeper part of the forest." Sally explained. "A place Rosie told us never to go to when we were younger."

* * *

 **Past: Deep Wood Zone**

The royal shuttle zoomed over the tree tops passing over Knothole Village and landing in a clearing twenty or so miles to the West.

"I really don't think we should be doin' this, Sally-girl." Bunny shivered looking out the window at the uncharted wilderness before them. "The Great Forest is really spooky when you get in this deep."

"We'll be fine, Bunny." Sally replied, rolling her eyes. "Those were just stories Rosie told us, so we wouldn't go any deeper and get lost."

"Well, I didn't grow up here and I find this place very creepy." Ray added.

"If we weren't here on such a serious and important mission, I'd just recommend we pack up and go home. We can't do that Raymond." The princess replied. "We need to discover the real culprits so Grif doesn't get the axe… literally."

Ray lowered the boarding ram and the three started out of the ship, when Bunny heard the sound of something moving in the shuttle's broom closet.

"What in tarnation?" The rabbit asked, going over and pulling the storage hatch open. "Do we got mice or somethin' in here?" As she yanked open the door, a rabbit about her size rolled out of the closet.

"Haha, hey little sister." Vanilla greeted her, nervously. "How's it going?"

"Vanilla. What in tarnation are y'all doin' in the closet?" Bunny demanded, glaring at her sister. "Y'all could get yourselves killed out here."

"Oh hogwash, if y'all can go on an adventure. I certainly can to." Vanilla stood up wearing a bodysuit that looked just like Bunny's without the metal parts. "Besides, how hard can it be?"

"Sister, this isn't a game or one of our old childhood competitions." Bunny shook her head. "Fightin' and adventures are serious business. You could get hurt, if y'all aren't careful."

"If you can do it, Mocha. I can do it." Vanilla declared. "Now, let's go and help your friend out."

The four came down the ramp and marched their way into the deep forest. The area became darker and darker as less light from the sun reached the forest floor. The air around them became more moist. And the sound of creatures natural to them slowly faded away. As the darkness engulfed them, a thousand glowing eyes peered out at the four mobians. Vanilla shivered and pressed up against her sister, scared of what waited out in the darkness for them.

"Why is this place so dark and creepy?" Vanilla asked. Her ears drooping as she looked around. "And why do those creepy eyes keep following us everywhere we go?"

"Those are not the eyes of animals, Vanilla." Ray told her, holding his electric torch up in the darkness. "I've heard stories told about this places. The deep parts of the Great Forest are called the Wood Zone. It's a cursed place, one which I would not enter if given my own choice."

"What happened here?" Sally asked curious.

"According to the old tales, this forest was a battleground between the hedgehogs and the echidnas in the days before Amunrapi." The squirrel replied with a shiver. "Those echidnas were workers in the ways of black magic and twisted several mobians into horrific forms with their dark powers. These monsters became the trolls. Hideous shape-shifters who could deceive their enemies until it was too late." Ray looked at the path ahead nervously. "After the war was over and Amunrapi united these lands, the trolls were left to their own devices in the Great Forest. They still haunt these woods preying on any fool unlucky enough to venture this deep."

"So, that's why Julian never conquered the Great Forest's interior, so as not to stir up the trolls." Sally concluded. "There was something even nastier than him in this forest."

"Well, I certainly wouldn't want to stay around here with some dreadful trolls." Vanilla shuttered. The crows cawed and flew away as if something foul was in their presence. A cloud of mist came up obscuring the four mobians' view.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Bunny asked. "Ah can't see my paw in front of my face."

"Nichole, status report." Sally stated, tapping on the mini-computer's buttons. "Answer me."

"One plus one equals one in a bun, Sally." The computer's voice replied. Crazy colors flashing across the screen. "All your base are belong to us. The cake is a lie. Enter the third pipe to go into the Wrap Zone."

"Darn it. She's not working anymore." Sally growled in anger, slamming her palm against Nichole's side. "I can't believe my mom left me this piece of junk." A loud throaty growl erupted from the darkness behind them. A towering figure emerged from the shadows, lumbering towards the four mobians.

"IT'S A GIANT TROLL!" Vanilla cried in terror. "He's come to gobble us up."

"RUN!" Ray shouted. Sally and her friend ran for their lives. The loud thundering sound of two large feet pounded after them. Finally, hitting a dead end, the quartet turned back to face the shadow. The panicked royals all shivered together until the great shadow disappeared in front of them, vanishing entirely.

"Hey, where did it go?" Ray asked in surprised.

"I say, what are you kids doing out here in this spooky forest." A rather calm and cool voice asked them, emerging from the darkness. "Don't you know it's dangerous in this wilderness?" The four of them looked up and saw a rather dapper-looking bull wearing a cape and fancy suit. Adjusting his monocle as he gazed upon the four. The bovine regarded them as if he had seen a ghost. "Say, aren't you Princess Sally? Why on earth have you come to this forest?"

"Oh, just looking to help a friend." Sally replied, dreamily. "Do you possibly think you could help us?" The three girls seemed to be entranced while Ray grew extremely suspicious at the mysterious stranger.

"Why, of course. I would be glad to help you." The well-dressed man smiled, taking Bunny and Sally on each arm. "Let it never be said, Count Ruball, ever turned a lady in need away."

"Oh my." Bunny replied. "Such a charmer."

"Oh yeah?" Ray scolded, crossing his arms over his chest. "Sounds like a load of bull to me."

"Never mind him." The count shook his head. "Why don't you let me take you four to my abode? I would be happy to help you out there."

"Yes, lead the way." Vanilla added, disappointed he didn't have a third arm for her to take. "Stop being so rude to our host, Ray."

But as the bovine lead the three girls off, Ray noticed that the tail coming out of the Count's pants was not a bull's tail, but rather the tail of a fox…


	25. Sally Says: The Missing Year – Pt 5

Sally Says: The Missing Year – Pt 5

The four mobians followed the mysterious stranger, with the girls hanging all over him and Ray looking on suspiciously. They continued their journey into the deepest sections of the forest, when the flying squirrel finally spoke up.

"Does anyone think we're going in too deep here?" Ray asked, looking all around at the gathering darkness. "I don't really think it's a good idea to simply abandon the ship and follow this spooky guy we barely even know."

"Oh, quit your worrying, Ray." Sally sneered at him. "It's not like we were following some scary monster or something." At that moment, Vanilla broke from her trance for a second and looked towards the shuttle.

"Huh? That's strange." The rabbit commented. "I almost have the feeling that I've left somebody behind…"

* * *

Meanwhile back aboard the craft, an air vent popped open and a little brown furball in an orange dress rolled out of the closet.

"Oh… it was stuffy in there." Cream declared, coughing at all the dust. "I guess I shouldn't have followed mommy."

Looking around at the empty cockpit, Cream toddled over to the control console and began randomly pushing buttons.

"Ooh, what does this button do?" The little bunny stated, curiously. Lights flashed on and off all over the ship and the guns spun wildly around in every direction, shooting the nearby plants and scaring the forest animals. "Oops, sorry." She said, her eyes drifting over to a big red button. "Ooh, what's this control marked 'Ejection Seat' do?" Cream quickly pressed the button and a seat belt strapped over her shoulder. "Hey, what's going on?" Suddenly, the hatch overhead opened and her chair was launched high into the sky by a giant coiled spring beneath it. "Ahhhhhh! I don't know how to fly!" Biting her way out of the seat belt, the little rabbit tumbled helplessly back towards the Earth. Clearly heading towards a landing that would be a fatal blow. "Oh no! I don't want to be a pancake." Cream cried out covering her eyes with her hands.

As if by magic, a strange bolt of energy shot up from the ground beneath her striking the rabbit's ears. As she tumbled towards the ground, her ears instinctively moved into a wing position and she began to glide towards the forest floor.

"What's going on?" The little bunny asked, looking up and seeing her enlarged ears. Cream suddenly smiled. "Yay, I can fly." The excited child suddenly began zipping around the sky, doing twirls and loop-de-loops through the air. After several minutes of gliding around and laughing, Cream turned her attention towards the ground where the bolt of magic had been fired from.

"Hey, that looks like a spring down there." She noted. Her eyes following the trail she sense the magic had taken. Gliding towards the clearing, Cream landed in a beautiful circle of flowers and looked around in amazement.

"Where am I?" The surprised child asked. "How did I get down to the ground like that?"

"I saved you." A voice said on the wind. "I used my magic to awaken the power that was within you."

"You made it so I can fly?" Cream smiled. "Thank you. Gee, I wish I could do something for you in return."

"There is something you can do, little one." The voice replied warmly. "Step into the fairy portal and I shall introduce you to a new friend."

Then, she noticed the sound of a flute in her ears. She looked up and she noticed a red figure with large butterfly wings. The figure was wearing a green dress and had a silver tiara. The figure stopped playing the flute and looked towards the frightened rabbit.

"Hello there." The feminine figure asked the small bunny. "I can provide you a shelter for the time being." She moved to the side and a door was revealed to her. Cream looked towards the figure and then to the door, before walking to the door and opening it up.

The rabbit saw a very beautiful garden and a smile appeared on her face. Every kind of flower imaginable with in the garden.

"It's so pretty." Cream said to the figure.

"You can stay here for the time being." The figure answered. "I am Titania, the queen of the garden." He sung out a beautiful tune and many chao came out of their hiding places. "These are the chao who live here."

For a while, Cream went out and played in the field with the chao that came with her. There was a particular chao that she liked the most out of the group. It was a light blue one with yellow tips on its hands, feet, tail, and bulb-head. He was also wearing a red bowtie.

"Who is this one?" Cream asked the queen.

"This chao's name is Cheese." The queen of the chao answered. Afterwards, she began to yawn.

"I'm starting to get sleepy." Cream covering her mouth.

"Very well, then." Titania said to her. "I'll let you sleep." Then, the little bunny girl decided to lay down in the daisy field. And she closed her eyes. She continued to hear the flickies chirping as she slept.

When she woke up, she saw that she was tucked in the dormitory of the shuttle. She sat up and looked around in confusion.

"Was that a dream?" She asked herself.

"Chao. Chao." A voice replied. The little bunny turned and she found Cheese next to her.

"Oh, Cheese." The little rabbit stated with glee. "You're still here." There was a note that he held. "What's this?" The chao handed Cream the note.

"I had allowed this chao to remain with you wherever you go." The note stated. "Please remain friends with this chao and you won't get lost. Sincerely, Queen Titania."

"I will." Cream stated to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, the four friends had followed Count Ruball back to a strange looking cave. Ray looked on in disgust while the three girls gasped in amazement.

"This is your wonderful home?" Vanilla asked in surprise. "Oh, such a wonderful mansion."

"Can you believe how many rooms, this place has?" Bunny stepped forward grabbing a dirty leaf off of a tree and rubbing it against her face. "And these silk towels are so soft and fluffy."

"What the heck are you both babbling about?" Ray asked in disbelief. "This place is a dirty mud hole."

"RAY! Quit being so rude." Bunny snapped at him. "I can't believe you would talk to our host like that."

"Oh, don't worry about it." The Count smiled. "He's just… envious of my abode." He motioned for the girls to follow him inside. "Now, step into my dining room and I would just love to have you all for dinner."

The three girls began to follow him inside when Ray grabbed the bovine's tail and flew high into the air.

"Wait, what are you doing?" The count demanded, hanging in mid-air upside down. "Put me down this instant, you uncouth ruffian!"

"Making them see your cave as a mansion, appearing out of nowhere as a handsome stranger after we heard those ominous footsteps." Ray growled at him angrily. "Come on, how could anyone not see that these were all the warning signs of a troll?"

"RAYMOND! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Princess Sally yelled at him. "THIS NICE MAN WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP US!"

"Sally, don't look at him with your eyes." Ray pleaded, flying in circles overhead. "Look at him with your heart and see this beast for what he really is."

Sally closed her eyes took a deep breath and cleared her head. To the princess's horror when she opened them again. Ray was tangling a hideous hairy creature with tusks and a big warty nose over their head.

"EWW! WH-WHAT IN TH-THE NAME OF THE ANCIENT W-W-WALKERS IS THAT!?" Sally sputtered out, her eyes going as wide as dinner plates.

"This is what you were ready to follow into that dark and dank cave." Ray snapped back, glaring down at the hungry troll. "Alright, you hideous beast. Remove the glamour spell or I splatter you all over the landscape."

"AHH! YOU STUPID SQUIRREL!" The troll growled. "Very well! But you still can't escape." Ruball snapped his fingers and everything went back to normal, kicking the squirrel that was holding him in mid-air. The ugly troll tumbled to the ground hitting the dirt like a rock; then scrambling into the cave.

"Oh my lord. We were going to follow that thing." Vanilla cried out before running over into the bush and emptying the contents of her stomach. "Belch!"

"That ornery critter was probably going to cook us up in a stew." Bunny exclaimed. "Good gracious, Sally-girl. How could we have been so stupid?"

"We didn't know, Bunny." Sally replied, glaring at the cave entrance. "But now, we're going to give that smiley old troll was coming to him."

"One giant monster slightly roasted coming up." Ray smiled, shoving a bunch of oily rags into the cave's entrance, then stuffing a hot torch into the hole. Suddenly the entire cave complex burst into flames. In angry defiance, the troll exploded out of his hole in a burning rage.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" The monster roared. "I'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON FOR TRYING TO TORCH MY HOME!" Picking Ray up by the throat, the troll began to shake him violently.

"AAAHHHHH! I'm getting seasick." Ray complained.

"Don't worry, sugar. I'll get 'em." Bunny jumped onto the troll's back warpping her legs around his mid-section and pummeling the beast with a flurry of punches. "Let. Go. Of. My. Friend. You. Big. Brute." The troll cried out in pain before throwing off Ray and reaching back to get Bunny.

"He's going to hurt my sister." Vanilla cried out. "We've got to do something." Sally nodded and pulled out two long daggers from inside one of her boots.

"Here, let's let him have it." Sally declared, tossing one of the knives to Vanilla. The two girls nodded towards each other. Then, pointed their weapons at the troll.

"Y'all want me to stab it?" Vanilla asked in shock. "But I hate violence."

"You want to save your sister, right?" Sally asked. The female rabbit nodded in disgust, before the two mobians jumped at Ruball stabbing their blades into his chest.

"NOO!" Ruball screamed, flailing about before falling to the ground. "How can you defeat me?"

"Because unlike you, we all work together, villain." Ray replied, standing up and dusting himself off. "We have strength in numbers instead of just strength like you."

"Lay off the friendship speeches." The troll grumbled. "Why did you hunt me down in this forest anyway?"

"We weren't after you, ugly." Sally responded. "We're trying to track down a traitor named Ari, a ram who was last seen near this forest." The troll just laughed as he got back up on his feet. "What's so funny?" She demanded.

"Oh, you mean this Ari?" The troll snapped his fingers again and shifted into the likeness of a ram. "This is an easy disguise. One I have been using for years."

"So, it was you who tried to poison my uncle." Bunny gasped. "But where did the real Ari go?"

"I replaced him when you fools sent him to the Zone of Silence. I was banished to the Special Zone by your ancestors, princess, for eating innocent villagers." Ruball explained. "I've took this form so that you fools and the wizard would get me out of the Void. And I've been playing the part until it became useful for me to strike."

"But why try to kill Uncle Beau?" Vanilla asked. "You were locked up generations before he was born?"

"I tried to poison him to sow confusion and chaos among the survivors of West Side Island." The troll sneered at them as it resumed its original form. "There are many among my kind who would love to see the primordal chaos of the days before Amunrapi, and that means the Dark Brotherhood must eliminate your line, the hedgehogs, and those damn solar cats on Down Unda."

"So you want to topple all of the mobian kingdoms." Sally replied angrily. "And who else exactly is in this 'Dark Brotherhood' of yours?"

"Sorry, I'd love to tell you. Some more but it's seems mother nature has decided to shed some light on the subject." The troll laughed as the first rays of sunlight glistened through the trees. "With my sacrifice, the Dark Brotherhood will rise up and crush your newly rebuilt West Side Island."

The troll continued to cackle as the sunlight touched his skin which slowly began to harden. His cackling laughter slowly died away as the muscles in his throat solidified into solid stone. Within moments, the suspect they had in front of them became nothing more than a grinning stone statue.

"DAMN IT! He was just trying to keep us busy." Ray growled, kicking the statue over in anger. "Without him to testify, there's no way to clear Grif's name."

"This is what he wanted, sugar." Bunny shook her head, sadly. "Even though, he failed to assassinate my uncle. By getting Grif framed for the crime, he's taken out one of Mobius' new leaders before the new government can even get off the ground."

Sally went back to the charred remains of the cave and dug through the twigs, bones, and broken pottery. Underneath a large clump of dirt, she found a metal box with a padlock.

"Hey guys?" Sally called them over. "I think I may have found something." Bunny reach out with her mechanical arm and crushed the lock, allowing Sally to open the box. Inside, they found the troll's journal detailing his plans for the assassination and some crazy scribblings about Dark Brotherhood conspiracy."

"This is it. This is what we need to clear Grif's name." Bunny yelled excitedly. Hugging the princess. "You did it, Sally-girl. You just saved our friend's life."

"Well, we better head back to Soleanna with the evidence here." Vanilla noted, pointing a finger back at the troll. "But what do we do with old rock-head here?" Sally smiled evily.

"I think I know just the thing…" Sally answered.

* * *

A few days later, everyone in the new capital greatly admired the princess's new exotic gardens. The flowers bloomed beautifully and the waterfall created a cascade of color. But everyone thought the very ugly statue standing beneath the falls was a hideous design choice. The scowling thing almost looked miserable under the endless flow of icy-cold water. It was almost as if the statue was miserable because it had given its life in vain.

"Gee, I sure am glad you were able to clear my name, princess." Grif thanked Sally shaking her hand. "It's hard to believe I almost lost my head because of that baaaad troll."

"Don't worry about it, Grif. I know your people have had a bad history with trolls." Sally smiled. "Just try to be a good leader for Emerald Town and we'll consider things even." The goat bowed to her and marched off to get his shuttle.

On the other side of the courtyard, the baron was saying his goodbyes to his youngest neice.

"Ah really want to thank y'all for clearin' that feller's name." The rabbit shook his head. "Ah could never live with my conscience if I sent an innocent goat to the gallows."

"Ah, tweren't nothin', Uncle Beau." Bunny laughed, giving the old gentleman a hug. "Ah just couldn't stand by and let your pride get the better of y'all."

"Ya sure you don't want to come back to the Southern Barones with us, my little carrot?" Beau smiled. "We could sure use your strength on the new plantation."

"Nah, I think I'll be good here. I am the royal handmaiden to the princess, after all." She smiled across the courtyard to Sally. "You, Vanilla, and Aunt Lulubelle take care of each other, you hear?"

"I'll help take care too." Cream replied running up with her new found friend.

"Chao. Chao." Cheese added.

"Well, is seems like this little stowaway we had in the shuttle has taken a liking to y'all." Bunny laughed, petting the chao. "Ah just don't get how we didn't notice him on the way back."

"Oh, he was probably hiding in the vent shaft." Cream answered, a hidden smile on her face. The rabbit family said their goodbyes as Ray came up behind Sally.

"So, how was it going on another adventure? My good princess." He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Seems like we did quite a lot of good together. I think we could do a whole lot more good, Ray." She replied, watching Bunny's family leave. "How would you like to stay around here as a knight of Acorn? I already have a request for your transfer typed up and ready to send to Queen Blaze."

"That… that'll be great." The squirrel replied, excitedly. "I would love to serve you and your kingdom, princess."

As the sun began to set behind them, Sally reached up and gave Ray a peck on the cheek. It might not be a life of running from SWAT bots with a handsome blue hedgehog at your side… But it was enough to make her happy.

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

"So, that's how you and Ray got together?" Elise asked. "Ah, so cute."

"He stuck by me when a temperamental emo hedgehog ran away." Sally grumbled under her breath. "It really did hurt that he spent over a year trying to get my attention and then blew it all in one night of drinking."

"But from what I understand, Sonic never touched alcohol again after that." The human princess responded.

"So, it seems he benefited as well."

"But what was Sonic doing during that missing year?"

"That's something you'll have to ask him about." Sally answered with a shrug. "Because I have no idea. But whatever he did, at least I know why." The limo came to a sudden stop in front of the royal opera house.

"We have arrived madam." Jeffery stated in a calm tone. "I hope you enjoyed your ride."

"Good-bye, Sally. I hope we get a chance to talk again soon." Elise said, hugging the shorter mobian like a stuffed animal.

"Good-bye, Elise." Sally replied, getting out of the car. "Thank you for lending me an ear when I needed somebody to talk to."


	26. Countdown to Destiny

Countdown to Destiny

As the destined battle was coming close to happening, Eclipse was now in a depressed. Uncle Chuck seeing the distraught darkling came forward to talk to him.

"Eclipse, is everything okay?" Charles asked.

"No, everything is not okay." Eclipse replied to the older hedgehog.

"Why do you say such things?"

"Ever since I have met Lord Silver, I always believed he was one of the Black Arms. He stood up for what was virtuous and true." Eclipse stated. "But now, I realize that he is just a mutated mobian, which I do recognize him as your brother, Charles."

"I see." The blue hedgehog replied.

"Does this mean that there are no black arms who are stewards of what is just?" Eclipse asked, beginning to cry. "Is there anyone among our race who is kind and compassionate? Or has our race truly become so evil that we cannot be redeemed."

"While we were in the mindscape to free him, I saw that same kind of pain inflicted on my brother." Charles answered, putting a hand on the darkling's shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, I know someone."

"You do?" Eclipse asked.

"Although, it took him a while. Silver did allow one of the Black Arm aliens to become virtuous." Charles answered. "One who is willing to sacrifice himself for the benefit of those in need."

"Who is this Black Arms?" Eclipse replied. "Please let me know who it is."

"Turn around and you will see him." Charles instructed. Eclipse turned around and noticed a mirror.

"A mirror?" Eclipse asked. "A mirror is an inanimate object. How can it be such a steward?"

"No, no, no, the reflection in the mirror. Whose reflection is in the mirror?"

"My own reflection." The alien stated. "But what do I have to do with this?"

"Don't you get it, Eclipse?" Charles asked. "Because of my brother, you have become the steward you just described."

"You really think so?" Eclipse asked. "Have I become such a person?"

"I can tell you have." Charles replied. "My younger brother's influence is with you."

"Maybe there is hope for my kind yet." The alien started to agree with the older hedgehog. At that moment, Princess Sally had arrived.

"Princess, I'm glad that you are here." Chuck said to her.

"Same here." Sally panted. "Sir Charles, I want you to inform the others that I have just arrived. I want to talk to the darkling alone."

"As you wish, Sally." Charles said and he rushed off.

"So, you are Princess Sally Acorn?" Eclipse asked. "I've heard about you, but I didn't think I get the privilege to meet you."

"So, you're the darkling I've heard about." Sally answered, catching her breath. "Your name is Eclipse. Am I correct?"

"Yes." The darkling said. "What do you need me for?"

"I have a secret mission for you." The princess exclaimed to him. "This is a crucial mission and I cannot afford to let anyone else know about this mission, not even Team Sonic."

"What is it?" The darkling asked with his interest at its peak.

"I want you to find your comrades and gather them." Sally answered. "I am going to send some of Team Sonic in to rescue Silver. He is to meet up with you and your rallied forces. Do not enter the battle without your commander."

"How will your troops know not to fire at us?" Eclipse asked. Then, Sally handed him a backpack.

"In this backpack, you will find the colors of the Coalition during the Third Skirmish." Sally explained. "Make sure that when you are in battle, those colors can be easily seen. Are you ready to accept this mission?"

"I'll do whatever it takes." Eclipse answered.

"Excellent." Sally replied. "Now, time is of the essence. Get going."

Eclipse headed out of the door of Soleanna. After informing the Oracle of the Message, he had to send to Silver. The message got to his commander; the darkling headed out to the Death Ruins. It was a set of ruins in the jungles on the main land which he knew Silver's army was stationed.

As he arrived, he tried to walk in. He noticed the alarm had gone off. There were some captured war machines from GUN that came out. Eclipse had pulled out his pollaxe. The floating machines began to fire at him. Eclipse dodged out of the way of the projectiles fired from the machines as he dodged to a rock that acted as a buffer. The first machine flew to intercept him and Eclipse chopped it in half.

Eclipse picked up the pieces of the broken drone and started to advance to the other war machines. Dodging the fire, he threw the pieces at the drones. It hit the machines stunning them for a little bit. He got underneath one of them and stabbed the first with his spear point. Then, pierced the second with the hook on the back of the axe. He slammed both of them into the ground. At that moment, the other Black Arms started to come out with their weapons prepared.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here alone intruder." One of the Black Arms stated.

"I have come with an important message." Eclipse mentioned.

"Eclipse!?" the alien said in shock before turning the others. "Lower your weapons." The aliens did so and the alien commander stepped forward to him. "Why have you, one who defected to the Mobian side, come here alone?"

"Who told you I defected to the Mobian side?" The darkling asked.

"We got the message from Mephiles saying that you have turned away from Black Doom and we should consider you our enemy." The alien responded. "But so far, we haven't seen anything of Lord Silver and I would like to hear your side of the story. What do you have to say on this matter?"

There was a few moments where Eclipse explained everything on what he learned from his experiences away from the Black Arms.

"WHAT!? THIS AN OUTRAGE!" The alien shouted. "After everything that Lord Silver had done for Black Doom, he would just torment him in the dungeon?!"

"That is what I've seen." The darkling answered.

"We have to rescue him."

"No, the Princess had told me that members of Team Sonic are going to rescue Lord Silver." Eclipse answered. "I need you to pull out the Oradan Manuscripts."

"What about them? They are just a dusty pile of books." The commander stated.

"Please pull them out." Eclipse answered.

"Oh, alright. But there better be a good reason why you want me to do so." The alien told him. He commanded several wisps to pull out the manuscripts. Eclipse turned the pages of the manuscripts.

"I was revealed a video that Black Doom had kept secret." The darkling answered. "It showed Lord Silver being pulled out of the Source of All."

"What?" The commander answered.

"All of the adventures we had with Lord Silver." Eclipse said. "They were already mentioned in the prophecies written in the manuscripts. In the final section, our last battle with him in his homeland." He paused. "Don't you see this planet, this IS our leader's homeworld. He IS the chosen one the manuscripts foretold. And we need to decide now, if we are going to fight alongside him or against him."

"It seems like the ideas of a madman," The alien commander said. "But I believe that we will go with you. We shall start our march to fight against Black Doom." It didn't take long for the entirety of the Zorda troops to go with the darkling to join his side.

Eclipse stood by his gathered comrades as they headed back to West Side Island to await meeting Silver; during that time other armies went to Soleanna to defend the city of new beginnings. The leaders gave a cry to their soldiers:

"Now is the time to act my brethren." Eclipse stated.

"We are at the crossroads of history." Aleema added to her army.

"For we face the threat of total annihilation." Jet replied.

"We must band together to survive and defeat the demon known as Black Doom." Blaze said.

"So, now we march to Soleanna and make our stand." Commander Tower exclaimed.

"To protect the homeland that we all share." Galaxina proclaimed.

"We shall fight as one people and as one nation." Mantu commented.

"We shall stand united as one Mobius." Sally concluded.

The Black Comet was above the spot where it was to land. The Black Arms were preparing to land. Mephiles turned to Black Doom.

"It is now time to begin the invasion." Mephiles stated to him.

"Excellent." Black Doom answered. "Take your troops to Soleanna and destroy it. Wipe it away from existence."

"I'll do as you wish." Mephiles answered. "But what of the fate of Mobius?"

"For Silver's outcry, I'm not even going to bother enslaving the habitants of this planet." Black Doom explained to him. "Exterminate them; every last one of them. I want all of them driven to extinction."

"By your command." The alien replied. At that moment, the Black Comet came down to the surface. Tendrils stretched from the comet and attached themselves into the ground. By the terraforming machine, four Black Arms aliens activated the machine. Then, the swarm of aliens lead by Mephiles began their march towards Soleanna.


	27. Veil of the Black Comet

Veil of the Black Comet

Amy Rose looked to the sky in fear. Sonic came up to her with a concerned look on his face. He went to tap her shoulder.

"Amy, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"Sonic, look at the sky." She stated. The blue blur looked up to the heavens and noticed the sky starting to turn an orange-ish hue. "And I have sensed hundreds of ravens in this area, something that hasn't happened since the destruction of the Knuckles clan."

"Leave it to a bookworm like you to know that stuff." He asked. "What could that mean?"

"Bloodshed." Amy replied with a frightened look on her face. "Lots and lots of bloodshed."

"Attention, Team Sonic." Sally stated over the communication system. "This is an emergency alert."

"It's time to meet up with Sal." Sonic replied to her.

As they headed down to meet the Princess, they had passed soldiers from all the Mobian islands. When the two finally came down, the rest of Team Sonic was waiting for them. Princess Sally was waiting there.

"What's with all the soldiers?" Sonic asked.

"We have noticed that the Black Comet has landed and embedded itself near West Side Island." Princess Sally explained to them. "Black Doom is beginning to make his move with his terraforming machine. Mephiles is going to send a powerful army to strike at Soleanna. If we lose this city, all Mobius will be lost. It has been a bloody fight against them."

"Well, let's head out to the field and lay the smack down on them." Knuckles stated.

"Yeah." Bunny added.

"No." Sally rebuked them. "Antione is going to lead our troops to face them at Soleanna Field."

"So, what about us?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, I would like you, Tails, and Knuckles, to go around enemy lines and stop that terraforming machine before it causes greater damage." Sally answered. "Amy, Bunny, we need you back here to protect this city from a sneak attack."

"Understood." Tails said.

"This is going to be the fight of our lives." Sally stated.

The team split up into their do their part in the coming battle. But the way out, Sonic encountered his mother, Aleema.

"Sonic." Queen Aleema stated.

"Mom?" He replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I put Sonia in charge of South Island for the time being." She explained. I was hoping to see you one more time before you head off to face the Black Arms." She paused for a moment. "All of Mobius is counting on your team." She and three of the servants picked up the Sword of Acorn. "Please take this with you, even if it would just be a good luck charm."

"Okay." Sonic answered.

"If possible, please, bring your father home." Aleema pleaded.

"I'll try my best." Sonic replied. "I'll come back home, safe and sound. You can count on it." Aleema waved her son as he and his two friends headed out of Soleanna and towards the Black Comet.

* * *

Meanwhile on said field, Antione stood by his legion of troops, the soldiers waited for the opposing force.

"I may not have been one for speaking in front of large crowds, but I will speak to you now." The commanding officer stated to them. "We need to hold this city at all cost. We cannot afford to retreat in this battle. We must stand firm against our adversary for we are the defense of Soleanna." The siege engines were prepared for battle.

"But what about their gas weapons?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Rotor has made sure that everyone a dose of the resistance formula that he, Eclipse, and I had developed." Antione replied. Then, the Black Arms have arrived with their legions. They were under the command of Mephiles.

"Here they come." Antione stated. "Ready!" The mobians prepared their weapons for the oncoming enemy. "Aim!" The mobians aimed their weapons. "FIRE!" The opening shots of the battle were fired echoing across the landscape.

* * *

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles had arrived at the location of the Black Comet. They were deeply surprised on the comet's appearance.

"Holy cow, I didn't think the Black Comet would be that huge." Sonic said.

"Geez, the comet is much more intimidating when you actually look at it." The two-tailed fox commented.

"And it smells worse too." Knuckles added.

"C'mon. We got a job to do." Sonic stated to the two.

"Right." Tails and Knuckles replied simultaneously as they headed up one of the tentacles connecting the comet to Mobius' surface. They had noticed above them at clouds were forming above them only to be sucked into the comet. "We gotta go fast."

They were able to find an opening on the comets side. There was organic railing on the side opening. Sonic grinded on the railing, Tails flew to the opening, while Knuckles climbed under the railing. Once they got inside, they looked around.

"I hope we didn't get spotted." Tails commented. Then, a big white worm with a stretchy mouth faced them.

"Spoke too soon, buddy." Sonic replied.

"Well," Knuckles added, punching his fist. "looks like its pounding time." The worm let out a loud screech as it burrowed into the ground. Knuckles pursued the worm into the ground. The blue blur noticed the ground underneath him begin to bulge upwards under him. Sonic leapt out of the way. The white worm burst out of the ground and turned around and aimed downward.

Sonic and Tails got out of the way. The stretchy mouth landed on the ground, the red echidna came from above it. Grabbing its tail and pulling it up. He slammed the worm into the ground. Tails used his blaster and multiple shoots and Sonic's spindash took it down.

"That wasn't too bad." Knuckles commented.

"Yeah, but it might have alerted other aliens of our whereabouts." Tails said.

Sonic and his friends rushed down the halls. But Sonic didn't notice that he stepped on something on the floor. The hall ahead bent one way, but once he passed it. The hall bent another way sending Tails and Knuckles down another path.

"Sonic?" Tails asked. "Sonic, where are you?"

"Damn, we must have gotten separated from him." Knuckles said. "We got to find him and find the terraforming machine." Then, the two of them went through hurdles and obstacles.

Sonic slowed down noticing that his two friends weren't behind him. He looked around to find his friends.

"Guys, guys, are you here?" Sonic asked; there was no response. But then, he heard a groan.

"Hello?" a voice asked. "Who's there?" The blue blur followed that voice. He was surprised that at the end of the voice, he found Silver completely bond in chains both arms and legs unable to move.

"You're… Sonic." Silver replied. "I didn't expect you to be here."

"Aren't you able to break free from the chains?"

"I can't. They used psionic proof chains. I can't move them with my psychic powers."

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of there." The blue blur commented. "Shoot, there's no key." Then, the hedgehog remembered that he had the Sword of Acorn on him. Sonic pulled out the gladius and sliced through all of the chains that bound him down. Then, Silver fell to the ground. "Are you okay?"

"The Sword of Acorn." Silver replied. "I remember now. There could only be one person who could wield that blade in this age." Then, the white hedgehog looked at Sonic in the eyes. "N-N-Nicholas? Is that really you?"

"It truly is me." Sonic replied. Silver took Sonic in his arms.

"I can't believe it. You're truly are still alive." Silver commented, tearing up. "What about your mother and your siblings?"

"All of them are alive as well, dad." Sonic said. "They are worried about you."

"Finally, we can be reunited once more." Silver added. There was a brief pause. "I apologize for cutting this tender moment short, but we are still in danger."

"You're right. We need to stop the Black Arm's terraforming machine." The blue blur said letting go of his father.

"Fortunately, I know where it's at." Silver added. "And how to shut it down."

"We're going to need to find Tails and Knuckles too." Sonic commented as they started to head out of the cellblock.

"It that the echidna and fox friend you always hang around with?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. At least right now, Black Doom is away." Silver said. "We may have a chance to pull this off."

* * *

On the ground, Soleanna Fields was highly contested. The Black Arms kept coming one wave after another. The Coalition Militia has sustained many causalities.  
"There's too many of them." A solider stated to Antione. "We should fall back."

"No…" The commander stated. "If we run, who knows how many more lives will be lost." He turned towards his troops. "If you run away, shame will be upon you. As for me, I'm not going to run. I'm going to make a stand for our homes and loved ones." He rallied his troops and turned to face the charging alien line. He drew saber and initiated a charge. Antione had lead the attack against them. "VIVE LE MOBIUS!"

* * *

As they hurried through the dark corridors of the Black Comet, they finally encountered Tails and Knuckles fighting Black Arms. "If you wanted to see your old man fight, you're about to find out."

Silver clenched his fists. When he opened them, two blades made of pure psionic energy formed out from his palms. He leapt behind the Black Arms that was attacking his two friends; Silver slashed down two of them. One of the aliens noticed him; he swung down his saber towards the white hedgehog and Silver blocked it with his two blades. They ended up in a deadlock. Tails found it as an opportunity and got a headshot against the alien in deadlock.

"Thanks, Knuckles." Silver said to the fox, closing his blades.

"No, I'm Tails." The two-tailed fox stated. "He's Knuckles." He pointed to the echidna.

"Oh, my bad." The white hedgehog answered.

"That's all right, Mr. Hedgehog, majesty-sir, or whatever you want to be called." Knuckles commented.

"Uh… Silver will do." Silver remarked.

"You know where the terraforming machine is?" Tails asked.

"Yes, over yonder, passed the chasm." Silver replied. They ran towards the chasm and they saw it was a wide chasm with a very large drop.

"How are we supposed to get over this?" Knuckles asked.

"I can fly across, but I doubt the other two are able to." Tails said. Then, the party heard to little screeches. They turned around and saw two horned gliders heading their way.

"Yes, they can." Silver replied as he rushed to the gliders and bashed them on the head. He grabbed both of them by one of their horns. They didn't resist being dragged by Silver. "Sonic, Knuckles, get on these gliders and hold on to their horns. You can control them that way."

"Really?" Knuckles asked in annoyance.

"Think of it like a flying scooter." Sonic said.

When the four were able to get across the chasm, they have come across the machine used for the terraforming. It looked like a computer console made of organic material and there were four levers on the pillars away from them at the four different corners. Silver typed in the shutdown sequence and reversal sequence.

"Now, everyone get to one of the levers. All four need to be pulled at the same time." Silver added as the four mobians went to a different lever. "On the count of three."

"One." Sonic said.

"Two." Tails added.

"Three." Knuckles remarked. Then, all four levers were flipped.

"Sequence confirmed." The computer stated. "Shutdown and reversal activated. Now restoring, planet to original recorded climate."

"Yeah, we did it." Tails cheered.

"We're not out of trouble yet." Silver replied. "Once Black Doom realizes that the terraforming machine has been shut down, he'll come and investigate. I wish the three of you good fortune against him."

"But, what about you?" Sonic asked.

"I have some unfinished business with Mephiles I must attend to." Silver replied. "My home is in danger and I must hurry."

"All right, then." Sonic replied. Then, Silver flew off into the distance. After Silver had disappeared from their sight, they had heard malevolent laughter.

"What!?" Knuckles wandered.

"So, that pathetic fool thinks he has the manpower to stop Mephiles?" the voice stated.

"Black Doom!" Sonic stated.

"You're correct, son of Silver." The voice added. "I knew you were here since you first entered this comet. But I decided to see how things would unfold." The three mobians said nothing. "For a minute, you almost impressed me."

"Where are you, you scumbag?" Knuckles shouted.

"I'm up here." The evil commander stated. They turned to the terraforming machine and Black Doom floated down from above with the chaos emeralds floating around him.

"If you are so concerned about taking Mobius, why aren't you doing anything now?" Sonic demanded.

"If I did take Silver down now, where would be the fun in that?" Black Doom commented. "I'm only going to let him live long enough to see his homestead go up in flames, so he could die in total despair."

"You… you… monster." Tails said.

"You call me, a monster?" Black Doom rebuked them. "I am trying to protect the Black Arms' survival. I have sacrificed many of my kind for the survival of our race. Do you think that my generals are exempt from the sacrifices necessary to ensure our existence?"

"That goes to show how completely out of touch with reality you are." Knuckles stated, replying against the alien's rhetoric. "All every life matters, either Mobian or otherwise."

"So, we are going to stop you and your goons once and for all." Sonic stated. Black Doom chuckled at the remark.

"On the contrary, the exact opposite is already happening." The alien stated. Then, he brought up a psychic image of the battle on Soleanna field. They saw that the mobian line was being overwhelmed and that some of the lines were broken and retreating. "As you can see, it is useless to stop us."

"Come on, fight them!" Knuckles shouted towards the image.

"Yelling at them is futile." Black Doom commented. "They can't hear you. Even if you have shut down the machine for now, there is no way you can stop the Black Arms from taking over. The end of your Mobius is soon to come upon you." Black Doom just laughed a vile laugh. "I'll even let you watch Soleanna get destroyed for chuckles." He shifted the image from the field to the city. Then, Black Doom shifted to behind them but out of reach. Then, he generated boxes of popcorn and large cups of soda for them. "Enjoy the fall."

* * *

The city of Soleanna stood worried about the battle that was going on, but the town militia's guards looked at some of the West Side boys returning to the city. But as they opened the gates, they saw that fear was on their faces and blood on their coats. Amy and Bunny went to them.

"What happened?" Amy asked the terrified soldier.

"It was a nightmare." He replied. "We managed to take down a lot of the Black Arms, but unfortunately… we were overwhelmed."

"What about Antione?" Bunny asked. The soldier looked back to a second one. This one was carrying an ornate saber in his arms.

"Our commander was a brave mobian filled with valor." The second soldier stated extremely depressed. "But I'm very sorry, I… I… failed my duties. We were only able to recover his saber." Bunny's eyes began to water.

"No…" She whispered to herself.

"Now, the lines are bloodied, broken, and exhuasted." A third explained. "We need to regroup inside the walls of Soleanna."

"Let the soldiers in." Amy stated. "We need as many of the original line in the city as possible. We need to get as many healed." As the lines came back into the city, the Black Arms forces approached the fortified city with predator eyes seeking to move in for the kill. The ones in the towers opened fire upon the invading force in a desperate attempt to stop their advance.

Meanwhile on the towers, a black hedgehog was shooting down at the Black Arm invaders with his assault rifle. In the medical area established, two girls whom were a bat and a dragon, were trying to heal as many of the soldiers as fast as they could. There were civilians praying to the ancient walkers for a miracle to turn the tide.

"It won't be long." Mephiles chuckled with glee over the slaughter on the other side of the field. "It'll be soon that Soleanna will be mine. Heeheehee. And soon Mobius will be ours for the taking." Then, the Black Arm general started to menacingly cackle. "I forget how many we've slain, but who cares. I lost count a long time ago." A cry was felt across the field coming from the East. One of the soldiers in the tower looked in that direction and Mephiles looked that way as well. "Oh goody, reinforcements. But it's a shame that they won't get any share of killing in my battle."


	28. (Defending) His World

(Defending) His World

"Oh no," one of the soldiers stated. "There are more Black Arms reinforcements to the East of the battle." Amy went up to the palisade and gazed towards the sunrise. She had saw a massive wave of Black Arms through binoculars that she was loaned.

"Oh no, this is terrible." Amy stated. But took a second look, after dodging a blaster shot. "Wait a second, those ones are dressed differently."

"It is time!" Another cry shouted, one only Amy could pick up but the reinforcement could hear it loud and clear. "It is time to finally have our comrades and those who have fallen rest peacefully. It is time to bring justice to these scumbags. It has been an honor leading you; let us head into battle one last time for this is our finest hour. TO ARMS, MY BRETHREN!" The reinforcing aliens cheered at this cry. "CHARGE!"

The reinforcements, made of many different aliens, swarmed forward towards Mephiles' invading army as horns blasted. Amy rose saw several banners being raised as these aliens charged. Several shots fired towards the Black Arms' flank taking some of them down.

"WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!" Mephiles shouted towards his troops. "PROTECT THE FLANK, YOU IDIOTS!" As a line formed on the flank, the aliens of Mephiles fired towards the encroaching Zorda army. The front most aliens raised their shields to block their incoming fire. The enforcing swarm smashed into the enemy lines sending the front most Black Arms flying.

From the change of events, many of the aliens attacking the city turned to face the reinforcements taking their focus off the mobians on the walls. When they saw this, they attacked the Black Arms from the palisade more aggressively.

"What are those flags?" Amy asked the soldier on the palisade.

"Those were the coalition's colors." The soldier stated. "Go, tell the Princess at once." The pink hedgehog came down from the wall and she hurried over to Sally, whom Bunny and Aleema was with at the time.

"Sally, Sally." Amy said. "One of the soldiers told me reinforcements came bearing coalition colors."

"What!?" Sally asked, then she went over to a radio. "Where are they coming from?"

"From the East side." Amy added. The princess turned the dish towards the East.

"This is Princess Sally Acorn." She said. "Whoever is leading the reinforcements, identify yourself."

"At ease, princess." The voice replied. "This is Commander Sylvanus, reporting for duty. Tell my dearest that I can finally fulfill the promise I made long ago."

"Silver… you've come back." Aleema added.

"Okay," Sally stated. "Bunny, Amy, get out there and help him now."

"Right." The two of them responded. The two mobians headed out to the field with several troops willing to fight the good fight. Sally held up a conlink in her hand.

"Shadow, the South Island troops are heading into battle." Sally stated. "Cover them."

"Got it." A voice replied from the device.

* * *

"WHAT!?" Black Doom shouted, angrily. "NO. NO. NO. THAT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" He floated down to the screen. "Well, I will have finish him myself." Then, a blaster shot whizzed by his shoulder.

"Hey, did you forget about us?" Tails asked.

"That's right." The alien overlord replied. "You three pests are still here. Very well, then. I will deal with the vermin first." Then, Sonic charged at him with a spindash. But, Black Doom teleported away. "If you wish to fight me, follow me out of the Black Comet." Tails carried Knuckles up to where Sonic was at.

"You better be scared, Black Doom." Sonic commented. "For you have never faced Team Sonic, and we'll make you wish you never did." The other two nodded their head in agreement. Then, the seven emeralds swirled around them until they went super; the trio pursued their adversary outside the comet.

* * *

The two girls were smashing their way through several Black Arms aliens. Amy swung her hammer hard, sending one lightweight Black Arms to Silver. He impaled the alien on his mind blade as he raised another with his telekinesis. He threw it and Bunny caught it. She snapped the alien's neck using her legs. A black arms came from behind her. She turned around to face the alien to see it get struck down by the poleaxe wielded by Eclipse.

"Thanks." Bunny stated.

"Welcome." The darkling replied. Eclipse turned and used his halberd to trip another alien. He fell to the ground and Amy's hammer finished the job. "You think this will be most glorious battle, m'lord?"

"I believe so, Elipse." Silver answered while in a deadlock with his two blades. He pushed back the Black Arm opponent, then threw his mind blade at the alien striking him down. He generated another in his hands. At that moment, Mephiles ran towards the four of them.

"Look like I have to deal with some backstabbers." The creature said.

"No, Mephiles. You are the one who is a traitor to your kind." Eclipse rebuked him. The four of the party faced him.

"Two mobians, a psychic, and a darkling." Mephiles replied. "This sounds like the beginning of a bar joke."

"If so, ya'll see whose laughin' after this fight." Bunny answered.

"This'll be the end of you." Amy yelled.

"Now, where were we?" Silver asked. Then, a few Black Arms approached them.

"Don't touch these four." Mephiles stated. "These ones are mine." He pulled out two hand-axes and began to rush towards the four of them.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles finally caught up with Black Doom. He had turned into a flying freakish monster thing. Then, much debris was lifted into the air and thrown at the trio. Sonic sliced through the debris with Caliburn. Tails dodged out of the way of the attacks. Knuckles dug his way through the obstacles.

Tails opened fire towards the flying alien. Black Doom dodged the shots from the blaster and blocked the strikes from Caliburn. Knuckles was able to start pounding on the Black Doom. Then, he teleported away from the three of them over to another area.

"Is that the best you can do?" Black Doom taunted. The overlord picked up more debris and threw it at the trio. The heroes were able to dodge the debris. "Burn." He shot flames from his mouth preventing Sonic or Knuckles from getting near him. Tails got the opportunity and fired some shots striking the alien in some spots. He teleported to a different area.

"How many times is you going to keep teleporting away?" Sonic asked.

"Enough to destroy you." Black Doom answered. More debris was sent flying there way and the heroes dodge or smashed through the obstacles. There were many starfish looking structures above him; they shot lasers down from above surrounding him. Then, the starfish moved around Black Doom faster and faster as they spread out. Tails and Knuckles were knocked back, but Sonic was able to get through the barrier of beams and was able to land a critical blow against Black Doom. He roared as he teleported away to an area behind them.

* * *

Mephiles swung his axes around; Eclipse blocked the axes with his halberd. The Black Arms twirled over him to kick Bunny away. The alien turned to block Eclipse's strike as well as Amy's with his axes. Silver came forward to strike but Mephiles kicked him back. The alien escaped deadlock and lunged towards Silver. The two entered a deadlock; seeing the others coming to him. He pushed off the deadlock and spun around. Amy and Eclipse had to dodge out of the way, Bunny continued to head forward and was able to get a punch on him.

"Too bad such fighters have to go to waste." Mephiles commented. He continued to swing his axes towards Bunny forcing her to dig downwards. Then, the alien rushed towards Silver and the two got in another deadlock. "This time, it's lights out permanently." He prepared to swing his axe with a side swipe. Bunny sprang from the ground beneath him with an uppercut and kicked him back. Eclipse was able to get in front of him and use his poleaxe to disarm the adversary. Amy Rose came from behind and struck him in the back throwing him forward. Bunny got out of the way.

"It's over." Silver stated as he sidestepped and did a scissor strike with his mind blades, decapitating their opponent. The Black Arms seeing that Mephiles had been slain, started to panic and rout. "The Black Arms are running away. ALL ZORDA, PURSUE THEM! DON'T LET ANYONE ONE OF THEM ESCAPE!" The aliens whom the Black Arms conquered before charged towards fleeing foes; hunting them down, showing no mercy.

* * *

"Try dodging this." Black Doom said as he turned the starfish to turned around him. They fired their lasers and they continued firing towards the trio. The dodged out of the way of the lasers; Tails fired his blaster upon the starfish shutting them down. Sonic went over to Knuckles.

"Knuckles, pitch me over to Doom." Sonic stated. "Like a punchball."

"Got it." The echidna replied. He hit Sonic with a super hard punch, sending Sonic forward. The blue blur started to spin dash. The overlord turned to face Sonic with a palm strike. Sonic pulled out the blade of Caliburn to increase the range of his attack. He sliced through Black Doom's palm.

The alien roared from pain as Sonic continued to spin dash across Black Doom's body hacking and slashing, but it was really sloppy cuts. The blue blur finished his flurry by slicing Black Doom right down the middle. The pieces of the alien hurled downwards to the surface of Mobius below. The trio landed attempting to catch their breath.

"Man, was that hard." Knuckles answered.

"It was a pretty close one too." Tails added.

"We won and that's all that counts." Sonic replied to the two of them.

"I think you should clean up first." Knuckles added.

"You don't want stains on your quills." The two-tailed fox said.

* * *

The remaining Zorda were at the Black Comet over top of their conquered enemy. The aliens threw their fists into the air cheering. Silver and Team Sonic had arrived at the area. The commander was taken to the entrance way of the spacecraft.

"HAIL!" the Zorda shouted. "HAIL, TEAM SONIC, THE VANQUISHERS OF EVIL!" they continued. "HAIL, SONIC, AVENGER OF MANY!" others stated. "HAIL, SILVER, EMPEROR OF THE ZORDA!" Eclipse ran to the white hedgehog.

"Today is a glorious day." one of the aliens stated.

"For the manuscripts have been fulfilled as foretold in the days of old." another proclaimed.

"My lord, all of the Zorda's land, glory, and riches are now completely yours." Eclipse stated. "We will follow your lead." Silver just remained silent for a moment. Then, he spoke up.

"It is very appreciative that you would grant me such prestige." Silver replied. "But, I cannot accept it."

"What?" the aliens murmured, asking themselves in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Eclipse replied.

"When I originally left my home to fight, I did not go out for conquests and power." Silver explained. "I went out to defend my homeland." Then, he looked towards Sonic and Amy. "and those whom I cherish." Then, he turned back to the aliens. "Thus, my single Imperial decree is that I shall hand the entirely of the Zorda over to my dearest friend among you, Eclipse the Darkling."

"M-m-m'lord." Eclipse stated stuttering.

"You have helped me many times and have been loyal when all others were against me." The commander explained. "Thus it would be a most fitting reward for you."

"But what about you?" The darkling asked. "Where will you go?"

"I already have a place here." Silver answered. "You can head on out of here without me."

"As you wish." Then, all of the Zorda got on the ship. Silver stood by Team Sonic as the ship's engines began to whir. "I won't forget you, none of us will. We'll try to make a much more peaceful existence." Then, the doors closed. The comet launched into the air and it flew away into the sky before jumping into hyperspace.

Silver looked out over the cliff over the sea with his Black Arms saber in his hand. Then, he looked down onto the blade.

"There is one last thing I have to do." Silver thought to himself. He stepped forward to the edge. "My time in war is done. I am no longer in need of this." He threw the blade from his hand and the sword plummeted into the sea.

"Are you alright, dad?" Sonic asked.

"That was the last attachment to the past I had." Silver answered in a sigh. "But now, let's return to Soleanna. Everyone will be expecting our return."

"So, how are we going to arrive?" Tails asked him.

"Well…"

Soleanna was in celebration, a victorious fanfare echoed in the streets as the main street of the city was cleared for a parade. The massive crowds threw confetti into the air as Team Sonic came in on the backs of mobini ponies. Tails, Knuckles, and Bunny came in first in a row. Sonic and Amy came in on their ponies, between them was a chariot pulled by four white ponies where the long awaited King Sylvanus stood.

The procession made its way to Sally's villa where the nobles greeted them. As Silver got off of the chariot, he walked up to the villa. Queen Aleema ran to him and embraced him in her arms, crying with tears of joy from the reunion; to her nothing else mattered that day. Silver hugged her back; then, he turned to Sonic.

"Thank you, my son." Silver telepathically told him, smiling. "I'm finally home to my country and my family once more, and my gratitude is to you Sonic."

* * *

ET FAUTORES

Hello there, this is B. J. Williams. The writer of Sonic Extreme.  
I would like to make a shout-out to all of the readers who have supported this fanfiction. I didn't think that we would be able to make this great fanfic of ours. When we first started this fanfiction, this was intended to be a SatAM continuation fanfiction for everyone in the Sonic the Hedgehog fandom. Regardless whether they were of the Old Guard, X-ites, Boom crowd, or whatever faction they were a part of. We are proud of this work and are eager to continue this story to the very end.

First I would like to thank, ILikeDoom, for being willing to do a dramatic reading of this fanfic of ours. If you guys enjoyed the story thus far and are interested in the dramatic reading, check out their channel on YouTube.

I would like to also thank all of the following people who have left feedback for the story as well including but not restricted to:

ultimateCCC, karygarcia21, Sonic X Tails The Hero, Meowmeow0, The Lunatic Author, Atom king, Inoubliable 99, Cyo the Lion, and many others.

And I would like to thank all the readers who have read up to this point and have given this tale a chance.

We've enjoyed working on the story and we'll be looking forward to what is to come in the future of the story. For now, I will return to the narrative for there are more stories to tell and loose ends to tie up.


	29. Good-bye Knuckles, Bye Bye Bunny: Pt 1

Good-bye Knuckles, Bye Bye Bunny: Pt 1

Knuckles. The name echoed in his mind, disturbing his peaceful dreams and ideal slumber. He was surprised at first, thinking that somebody was calling him in the waking world. But he soon realized the call came from the other world separated from both dream and awake. It came from the afterlife.

"Knuckles, hear me. The time has come for you to take on the responsibilities of your ancestors."

Knuckles found himself standing on Shrine Island, the small outcropping from Angel Island connected by a rope bridge. Before him at the ever spinning Master Emerald and hovering above it was a red echidna wearing shaman's clothing and sitting in the lotus position.

"Knuckles, it is so good to see you again, my boy." The echidna greeted him.

"Athair?" Knuckles asked in surprised, kneeling before the emerald alter. "What are you doing here? Why have you appeared to me?"

"Knuckles, it's time for you to take your place in the long, proud tradition of the guardians." The elder pointed down at the Master Emerald. "Since the days of the world's renewal, each first born male of our line has watched over the master emerald, joined by a companion chosen by fate. Your training has been completed and it will soon be time for you to return to Angel Island."

"Grandfather? You mean I'm finally ready to become a guardian?" Knuckles asked, his eyes going wide in awe. "I have been waiting for this day since I was a little echidna. I can't believe I'm finally worthy to take on this great responsibility."

"Ah, but Knuckles. There is one final test you must take part in before you can assume the rank of guardian." The elder told him. "There is a final adversary that awaits you and your companion before you may fulfill your destiny."

"What must I do?" The younger echidna asked, leaping to his feet, excitedly.

"Listen well, young warrior. The tale of our beginnings." The elder monolgued. "In the days before Amunrapi united the Mobian tribes, there was nothing but chaos and war between all of the animals. Each tribe sought to dominate the others and each cared not what befell the other. Out of this chaos emerged two brothers. It is believed they were the first pair of echidnas born to that generation who had started life as humans before being mutated."

"Mutated? What are you talking about?" Knuckles asked.

"Did you not know my child?" Athair shook his head. "Our ancestors first branched off of the humans in the time before time. We came from them."

"Oh, so that's why we walk upright, wear clothes, and have five fingers." Knuckles shook his head. "And here I thought it was something stupid like evolution."

"As I was saying," Athair interrupted him. "There were two echidna brothers who survived the destruction of their village by another tribe. These twin brothers were called Castor and Pollux; wandering out across the wasteland left by these terrible wars, the brothers were searching for food when one of them noticed something shiny in a stream."

* * *

"Look, my brother." Pollux exclaimed. "It appears to be a gemstone of some sort. Let us dig it free so that we may trade it for some food."

"I don't think we should sell it dear brother." Castor replied, gazing at the shiny rock beneath the water. "Let us unearth our treasure before we decide what to do with it." The two jumped into the stream and began to dig their way towards the gem. Upon pulling it from the ground, they found an emerald that glowed a bright green in their palms.

"I sense a power coming from this gemstone." Castor said in awe. "Let us keep it for ourselves that we may become powerful."

"Brother, I sense other gemstones beneath our feet. Let us claim them as well." The two brothers continued to dig going deep into the soil and making their knuckles bleed from all their labor. As if in response, the gem in their possession glowed and a pair of scythes grew out of each of their fists. Suddenly finding their task much easier, the brothers dug up six more of the powerful stones.

"Brother, can you not see that fate has given us a tool to avenge out village?" Pollux declared. "Let us take these powerful gems and destroy the tribe which killed our families."

"Brother, you must not do this thing." Castor pleaded. "To seek revenge only brings more revenge. The cycle of vengeance will consume everything." But his brother did not listen, he took the seven stones and murdered the tribe who had destroyed his village. His anger not satisfied, Pollux then used his power to enslave many of the other tribes declaring himself king and intending to conquer the entire world.

"Whatever powers are out there, I beg you to stop my brother." Castor pleaded. "Even if I must sacrifice my own life, I beg of you to end Pollux's reign of terror." Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light and Castor found himself before three giant floating masks who seemed to radiate a holy purity that Castor had never before.

"Who are you?" The echidna asked in awe.

"We are the parent. We are the child. We are the phantom guardian." The three masks replied in a single voice but separate that thundered. "We walked this Earth in the days before man and we shall walk it again in the days long after man is gone. We are more ancient than the universe itself. We are without beginning and without end."

"Then, I plead for your help, ancient walkers." Castor kneeled. "Provide me with a way to stop my brother before he destroys the entire world in his anger."

"Very well, child." The walkers replied, all at the same time. "But you shall bear the responsibility of the great power we give to you. You shall guard it for all of your days and it shall fall to your bloodline to protect this power. The first born male shall be bound to it like a master to a slave."

"I accept your offer." Castor replied, immediately. "Let this burden fall upon me and my heirs forever."

"So be it." The walkers' voice boomed. "Behold, the master emerald." Light shone out of the three masks' eyes before they vanished in a powerful explosion. When Castor opened his eyes, a great green gem bigger than the other seven floated before him. When he reached out to grab it, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. A white band of fur burn itself across his chest, throbbing with the power of the gemstone before him. As Castor and the emerald floated to the ground, he heard the ancient walkers speak one last time.

"Farewell, Castor the Echidna. We, now, depart to watch over this world. Your kind will see us again when the blue spiny one needs our next gift."

Armed with the power of the Master Emerald, Castor fought his brother in a terrible battle that shook Mobius itself. Many died as the two brothers fought. But in the end, Castor triumphed over Pollux; striking his brother with a powerful blast of energy from the Master Emerald, he scattered the seven gemstones across the face of the world and scorched his brother with a white hot light that burned a crater into the ground beneath him.

"Pollux, are you alright?" The guardian asked his sibling, staring down into the smoke filled hole. "That energy was a purifying force, did it drive the anger from your heart?"

But when the smoke cleared, Castor found to his horror that the purifying energy had driven everything from Pollux's heart. In the center of the crater lay an albino white echidna with a black streak across his chest. As soon as Pollux's eyes opened, his brother saw only emptiness and a soul devoid of both compassion and cruelty.

"A curse upon you, my brother." Pollux spat. "And all whom you sire. You have robbed me of the joy of existence and left only the memory of what happiness feels like." Tears streamed down the white echidna's face. "And since I can no longer feel the joy of living, then no other living being shall feel it. Upon this day, Pollux has died and in his place, Finevitus now walks the Earth."

And with that the white echidna was gone. Saddened by the loss of his brother, Castor made peace among the tribes before heading to the Southern Continent. Finding a peaceful place to build a home, Castor took a wife and founded a village where he could protect the Master Emerald and pass on his duties.

In time, his children intermarried with the other Mobians in the village, but mysteriously only echidnas were born from their unions. As the ages passed, these villagers became the echidna race breaking off into the twenty-one Echidna clans spread over the planet. But the Knuckles clan stayed behind to guard the Emerald until the day Chaos butchered us all; that is except for the last guardian.

* * *

"But what about Finevitus?" Knuckles asked. "What became of him?"

"Free of both the joy and pain of living," Athair continued. "The albino echidna ceased to age as the centuries passed. Like that unholy mammoth, he has been a scourge to all Mobians. But unlike Mogul, he lives and breathes. Seeking to use the power of his original emeralds called the Chaos Emeralds because of the chaos they created to destroy the world and remake it in his own image."

"But what threat is a crusty old echidna now?" Knuckles asked. "I mean, the Chaos Emeralds scattered across the Special Zone now. He could never collect them all again."

"You misunderstand, my child." Athair shook his head. "He doesn't need the emeralds any longer. Being devoid of the emotional and spiritual energies all living beings have, his exposure to the emeralds has given him the ability to leech all emotion and feeling from other Mobians draining their fur and feather colors to black and white, sucking them dry. He leaves his victims empty husks totally uncaring about the world and people around them."

"He's an emotion vampire?" Knuckles shivered. "Eww, that's creepy."

"What's worse is that he can channel that stolen energy in the way you, the three hedgehogs, and the fox can." The elder explained. "When he has drained enough innocence, the white echidna is as powerful as Super Sonic but without the compassion and wisdom to guide that power."

"So, what must I do?" Knuckles asked.

"You must seek out the aid of your chosen companion and defeat our fallen brother before he can destroy this world."

"But grandfather, who is my chosen companion?"

"My boy, your companion is one you already know." The elder smiled. "I'm sure she'll come hopping along as soon as you return to the waking world." Just then, the island and all of their groundings began to fade away. Knuckles turned and bowed to his ancestor knowing it was time to go.

"Farewell, grandfather." The younger echidna saluted him. "I will see you again on the golden fields of the Ancient Walkers."

"Good-bye, my grandson." Athair replied. "It has been a blessing to train and teach you throughout your life, even if it was only as a spirit." Then, a white light engulfed everything and Knuckles awoke and sat up in his own bed.

"Knuckles-sugar, y'all right?" Bunny came running down the hall, wearing an ankle length pink night gown with 'girl power' written on the front. "What in the world happened in here? Y'all were screamin' and yellin' in your sleep and I came to see what all the ruckus was." Knuckles stared at her for a moment before smiling warmly.

"Bunny, do I have a story to tell you…"


	30. Good-bye Knuckles, Bye Bye Bunny: Pt 2

Good-bye Knuckles, Bye Bye Bunny: Pt 2

"Bunny, you're not going to believe this but I've got wonderful news for you." Knuckles exclaimed while excitedly devouring a Hot Pocket. "I got us both the most amazing job."

"Ah don't see what's so excitin' about that. We already have jobs protectin' Mobius from evil." The rabbit rolled her eyes. "Besides, I don't care how thrilled it makes you. Flipping burgers ain't my thing."

"No, not that, although I still think that would be an awesome job." The echidna stuck another hot pocket in the microwave. "My grandfather appeared to me in a dream and told me the time had come for me to be guardian of the Mater Emerald and you're going to be one as well."

"Y'all had a vision?" Bunny asked in surprise. "If it were Sonic, I'd just write it off as one too many chili dogs before bedtime; But you echidnas are all mystical and stuff, so… y'all mean we have a destiny?"

"That's right." Knuckles said proudly pulling the pepperoni and cheese roll out of the microwave. "We're the hot pockets of destiny."

"Wait, that didn't come out right." Bunny answered. "Hot Pockets of Destiny? Quit… pendering around with your words. This is a really big deal, we have a new responsibility to protect Mobius. We gotta go and tell the others right away." The two mobians excitedly ran out the door, leaving the half-finished and half-baked hot pockets fall to the floor where nobody would touch them like a bad plot point.

* * *

Knuckles and Bunny quickly gathered the entire team in the main meeting room; and delivered their exciting news. Reactions to this incredible information was… mixed to say the least.

"You're going to be guardians of Angel Island. That's so awesome." Amy exclaimed as she and Bunny jumped up and down and screamed like school girls. "I can't wait to visit you there. I've always wanted to ride on a flying island."

"Wow. This is all so sudden." Tails shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe you're really leaving. I must admit I'm really going to miss you, two guys." The four friends chatted happily about the exciting news while one blue hedgehog sat in the corner and scolded.

"So, you two are leaving. Well, that's just great." He stated, glaring at them. "When were you planning on telling us this little surprise? Were you planning on telling us before or after our next assignment? You know kind of leaves us short-handed."

"Sonic…" Amy growled, glaring at him. "This is a happy moment for these two. Why are you being so rude to them?"

"Oh, I don't know. The fact they are going away and leaving us to handle threats to Mobius ourselves?" Sonic glared at the two angrily before storming out of the room. "I hope you two never come back. I never want to see either of you losers again."

"SONIC!" Amy called after him, but Tails put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let him go, Amy. He's got issues he has to work out on his own." Tails responded. "He's just not ready to deal with the good news yet."

"Man, Sonic can be a real jerk, sometimes." Amy shook her head, before smiling again. "So, tell me. When do you guys leave to become guardians?"

"We can take on our new job just as soon as we defeat an old enemy." Knuckles explained.

"Eggman?" Tails asked.

"No, not him." Bunny replied. "It's an ornery critter from the echidna's past. They call him Dr. Finiti-er… Dr. Fabooty… I mean, Dr. Fine-tune-us. OOOHHHH! He's an albino echidna."

"Doctor Finevitus." Knuckles corrected her. "He's the great white devil of echidna culture. He returns to threaten all of Mobius every time a new guardian ascends to his position."

"So, you got to defeat this guy before you can assume your role as protector of the Master Emerald?" Tails asked. "Sounds like a really scary rite of passage ritual. I'd hate to have to deal with someone as scary as that."

"Don't worry about us none, sugar-fox." Bunny replied with a smile. "I'm pretty sure we can beat that yankee."

"So, how are you guys supposed to find this clown?" Amy asked. "I don't think he advertises his location in the newspaper."

"That's the funny part actually." Knuckles replied, looking at the monitor showing a display of the forest above him. "According to echidna lore, he's actually supposed to try and find me."

* * *

In the skies above Knothole, the weekly cargo shuttle that brought supplies from Soleanna glided towards the open helipad. Normally, the pilot would be enjoying the gorgeous view of the forest beneath him. But he instead stared blankly as he piloted the craft in for a landing. Black and white eyes gazing out of a colorless face devoid of any emotion whatsoever. Behind him a white echidna with glowing black eyes stared down at the forest village beneath him.

"A new guardian. I sense the choosing of a new guardian." The albino snarled, holding a struggling flicky in his right hand before raising it to a set of razor sharp teeth and biting its head off. "I should be desiring revenge against my brother's traitorous descendant but I crave revenge no more than I crave the sustenance this pathetic little ball of feathers brings me." He slurped the remainder of his meal down licking the tips of his fingers as a few stray feather fell to the floor. "Pilot, set us down near the village. I want to take them by surprise."

"Of course, I'll set you down there. It's no big deal really." The pilot sighed in a metallic sounding voice. "Who cares that you'll suck Mobius' greatest heroes dry? None of it matters anyway." The ship landed and the cloaked echidna rushed down the ramp way leaping off just before the hatch closed on his long black cape.

Skulking his way towards one of the larger huts, he hid around the corner as Sonic and Amy came out of the hut.

"Sonic, wait." Amy called to him. "You should be happy for Knuckles. What has gotten into you?"

"Just leave me alone, Rose." Sonic snapped, glaring at the younger pink female. "I don't need you patronizing me."

"I just don't get it, Sonic. What's the matter with you?" Amy asked in a pleading voice. "It's like you don't have any feelings at all."

"Oh… you both have feeling my dear." A cold indifferent voice replied. "But soon you will both be free of that burden forever." The two hedgehogs looked all around them for the source of the voice. Suddenly, an albino echidna dropped down behind Amy and grabbed her by the temples of her forehead.

"AMY, LOOK OUT!" Sonic cried. As the echidna's eyes began to glow, the color quickly drained from Amy's body and clothes; she slumped to the ground and stared ahead with a dead-eyed gaze.

"AMY!" He cried out, rushing to her side. As he held her, he glared at the echidna. "You monster, what have you done to her?"

"Merely taken away the burden of emotions from her. She'll be better off without all of that misery and pain." The white echidna jumped forward and grabbed Sonic's temples. "I shall now relieve you of this terrible burden." The two mobians stood there and stared at each other blankly for a few minutes before Sonic finally spoke up.

"Uh… Is something supposed to happen?" The blue blur raised an eyebrow.

"Bah… curse you and your infernal royal hedgehog blood charged with the power of the Golden Mobius Ring." Finevitus charged an energy blast. "Oh well, I suppose I'll just have to settle for lights out instead." Sonic turned quickly to retreat to warn the others, but he found as fast as he was the doctor's beam was faster. It hit Sonic and sent him flying into a nearby hut. The house collapsed on him as the blue blur was knocked out cold. "So much for that." He continued. "Now, if you would be so kind my dear, would you please tell me where I might find the last of the proud knuckles clan?"

"Sure… what does it matter anyway?" Amy slowly raised a hand, pointing at the tree trunk that housed the secret elevator beneath it. "That'll take you down to Knuckles. I guess you'll be killing him and Tails."

"I love your enthusiasm, my dear. Or lack of it." The albino smiled. "Now, I'd better be on my way before that watered down but still strong hedgehog blood of yours restores you to a sickeningly bright pink."

"Okay, whatever you say. I guess I'll care when my emotions come back." She stood up and walked over to the hut where Sonic lay. "I guess I'll just wait here with him until my feelings return. I'm supposed to care about this blue hedgehog or something." Amy lay down beside the unconscious Sonic resting her head on his blue furry chest before going to sleep.

The doctor ripped the stump off the ground and slowly descended the elevator shaft to the tunnels below.

* * *

"So, Knuckles you'll be returning to Angel Island with Bunny to live, huh?" Tails asked, flying above the echidna's head. "It must be great for you to return home."

"Yay, but I'm really gonna miss you guys." The guardian replied, sadly. "Working with Team Sonic has been one of the awesomest experiences of my life. Can you imagine what it would've been like if Sonic hadn't shown me the error of my ways with Eggman?" He chuckled. "I'd still be making Snively breakfast and fetching his slippers and newspaper."

"Good grief. Were you his adopted ward or his pet serving dog?" Tails asked in disgust. "You must have lived a colorless and drab existence before Sonic found you."

"And so, you shall find out what that is like, boy." The white echidna sprung out of a side hallway grabbing Tails by the ankle. Knuckles barely had time to react as the now colorless fox dropped helplessly to the floor.

"Hmm, I guess I'll never know the answer to the age old question." The albino sighed. "Oh well, who cares what the fox says anyway?"

"YOU!" Knuckles screamed loudly, assuming a fighting stance. "HOW DARE YOU COME HERE AND DRAIN MY FRIENDS!? I'm gonna knuckle your head into gravel for your arrogance."

"That's what you think, Whelp." The older echidna hissed, beckoning Knuckles to take his best shot. "I've killed many guardians before you. What makes you any different?"

"I've got a greater power than you to draw from, Gruesome." Knuckles replied, leaping at the other echidna. "I've got my friends." The two echidnas dove at one another with a lightning flurry of punches, each barely dodging the others' hits. Knuckles found he was a bit slower than the Doctor in movement, but made up for it in the greater strength that came with being a guardian.

"Give it up, Doctor. There's no way you can defeat me." The younger echidna exclaimed, proudly. "No guardian will ever lose to the likes of you."

"That is where you are mistaken." Finevitus declared, finally connecting with one of his blows and sending the younger echidna flying. "Now, it is time to drain the last guardian and bring the cold logic of reason to all who dwell in this world." The albino stepped forward and raised his hand to touch Knuckles, but quickly found another arm blocking his path.

"Sorry sugar, but I can't let you hurt that little cutie Knux." Bunny answered, glaring at the cold-hearted mobian. "Now, I'm gonna have to ask y'all to leave here now. Otherwise, you're goin' to become acquainted with my right and left hooks." Bunny slugged the echidna straight in the face sending him flying backward. Knuckles stood up beside the rabbit girl and turned to face the doctor angrily.

"Thanks for the save, Bunny." Knuckles said to her, cracking his fists. "You wanna help me send this ancient fossil back to the boneyard?"

"Ah, Knux sugar." She smiled at him. "I thought y'all would never ask." The two turned to jump at the doctor as the greatest battle between echidnas on Mobius had begun.


	31. Good-bye Knuckles, Bye Bye Bunny: Pt 3

Good-bye Knuckles, Bye Bye Bunny: Pt 3

"So, you two think you stand a chance against my power?" Finevitus laughed, cracking his fists. "This is going to be more fun than my annual blackjack card game with Mammoth Mogul." The doctor shook his hand in the air. "Believe me, that kind of yearly card game can get really boring after 600 years."

"Did you ever tried Poker for once?" Bunny quipped back. "Might change up the routine a little."

"Why the heck would either of you play cards with the other anyway?" Knuckles asked. "You probably both cheat all the time."

"I don't have to take this from you, mortals." The albino lunged at the two of them. "It's time to claim what is rightfully mine. What your ancestor stole from me all those millennia ago."

"Oh come on." Knuckles protested, jumping out of the way of the doctor's punch. "It hasn't been that long."

"Knux-sugar." Bunny added, dodging a Finevitus kick. "As crazy as this feller is, I don't think he cares." The two moved out of the way of the insane echidna's blows. Barely avoiding his touch which could literally take all the bright colors out of their lives.

"I see what you're both trying to do. You don't want me to drain your emotions." Finevitus cracked a fanged smile. "Don't bother, I want the both of you to feel all the pain and fear I'm going to inflict on you when you both die."

"No, but we'll drain all of your chances of winning away." Knuckles shouted as he and Bunny jumped behind the doctor. "And now, it's time to pull a Casino Night Zone and hit the jackpot." The albino spun around just in time to earn a face full of spiked glove and furry rabbit foot.

"AGH!" Finevitus screamed, stumbling backward from their double team. The doctor raised his hands in defeat. "Alright, alright, I yield." He gasped out. "Don't hurt me and I'll restore your friends."

"Darn tootin', y'all done." Bunny replied, smiling. "Y'all are no match for the new guardians of the Master Emerald." But as the rabbit turned to walk away Finevitus lunged forward and grabbed her arm and waist.

"BUNNY, LOOK OUT!" Knuckles cried, but it was too late. Suddenly, all the color drained out of Bunny's legs and arm. Before the doctor let her go, stumbling across the floor. "What… what have y'all done to me?" The rabbit asked looking at her now colorless limbs. "Why am I only half monochrome?"

"I decided to restore your deformities that you so recently lost my dear." The doctor chuckled. "I've only taken half of your emotions, namely all of the positive ones. You can still feel all the worst feelings like sadness and FEAR." The doctor growled at his last words, stepping towards the rabbit menacingly.

"No. P-P-Please don't hurt me." Bunny pleaded, stumbling across the floor and cowering in the corner. "I won't fight y'all no more, I promise."

"That's better. Cowering like a good little bunny rabbit should." The doctor turned back to Knuckles. "Now, with her out of the way, it's time to begin your lesson in pain." Finevitus dashed right up into Knuckles' face delivering two crushing blows into his mid-section before knocking him back with an upper cut. The guardian was sent flying backwards but the albino raced behind him and gave him a swift kick in the spine that produced a cracking sound and a scream from Knuckles.

"AAHHHH!" The red echidna howled in pain.

"So, how do you like that, boy?" Finevitus shrieked, smashing Knuckles across the face with several punches sending blood and teeth flying. "How does it feel to be crushed into nothing and knowing that your friends are too scared or indifferent to help?"

"This isn't the end, doctor." Knuckles growled, grabbing the albino's wrists and struggling to stop the punches. "I'll take you down and if I do fail there's a hero out there who will bury you in the center of Mobius forever."

"Of course, it isn't over. I'm not done yet." The doctor replied, spinning his hands around and grabbing Knuckles' wrists. "Now I believe, I'm going to take away your primary weapon against me. Knuckles, I believe it is?" The albino thrusted the other echidna's two arms violently breaking his wrists and elbows.

"AAAHHH!" Knuckles cried out, before falling limp from the pain.

"And as for your great hero out there, I'm well aware he can match me in power; but even if he were able to slay me, by the time he wakes up and is ready to fight me. The master emerald will be no more and the line of guardians will have come to an end." Finevitus stated, grabbing Knuckles' by the dreads and yanking him along behind him. "Now, you and I have a date with the Master Emerald." He pulled out a golden ring covered in inscriptions tossing it into the air. It grew to gigantic size and spun endlessly as it floated there. "Aaah, a warp ring." He continued. "The greatest invention those blasted hedgehogs ever produced in the ancient days. Pity they lost that technology when the Great War began, so few of these things are left now." Storming over to where Bunny cowered, he grabbed her by the ears with his free hand.

"No, please." Bunny pleaded. "Don't hurt me."

"I'll be bringing you along just in case, hero boy here gets any ideas." The albino walked through the spinning warp ring. "Next stop, Angel Island."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside Sonic woke up to the sight of Amy Rose laying on his chest. Pulling himself upright, he cradled the formerly pink hedgehog in his arms.

"Amy… are you alright?" He asked her as she lay there silently. "Amy Rose. Speak to me." Amy's eyes began to flutter open as her monochrome colors turned to a very dull and bleached shade of pink.

"Oh, Sonic. It's you." She noted in a dull and monotone voice. "It's good to see you're okay, I guess. You seem to be a brighter color than the rest of us."

"What matters what color any of us are, Amy?" Tails asked, walking up beside them. A dead stare in his eyes and a robotic tone to his voice. "Haven't both of you figured out that nothing matters? It's all so pointless. Why should we care about anything anyway?"

"Tails, STOP IT! This isn't you." The blue blur turned back to face Amy. "Listen to me, Rosie the Rascal. You're not like this at all. This isn't the ditzy pink hedgehog I first met on the Little Planet and raced Metal Sonic Mark 1 to save. This isn't the Amy who competed in fighter tournaments and racing games with me or the Amy who fought through whole armies of badniks to save my life." He shook his head. "I can't reach Tails in his emotional state right now, but you're a hedgehog too. You're gotta wake up and start feeling things again."

"I… think I do feel something." Amy whimpered looking up at him. "But it's all so faint. Why should I care enough to pull back with my emotions?"

"Because your friends mean everything to you, Amy." Sonic replied. "Didn't you and the girls fight a whole army of ghosts to save our sorry behinds? Didn't you lead Team Rose to save the flickies of Flicky Island from being robotisized? You always stand up for the helpless and weak. And you're always there for your friends."

"But you're never there for me, Sonic." Amy replied, bluntly. "You always brush me off and treat me like I'm one of the guys even though we're supposed to be in a relationship. You never once told me how you feel about me."

"No I don't, Amy. I've been over Sally for a long time." Sonic turned his head away, trying to shove down a few lingering painful memories. "It's you I care about more than anything in this whole world. I love you, Amy Rose. I always have and I always will." As Sonic spoke these words, a glowing blue fire filled Amy's eyes. The pink hedgehog's body returned to its normal glowing hue and she stood up beside the blue blur and smiled.

"Oh Sonic." The two shared a tender kiss as the world around them went straight to heck.

"Oh, give me a break, you two." Tails grumbled standing up and facing them. "This sentimental sap doesn't mean anything. Why don't the two of you face how totally hopeless everything is?"

"Tails, I know that's not you talking." Sonic warned. "But please, don't ruin a tender moment."

"What? A tender moment with her?" Tails laughed, coldly. "I don't see why you're attracted to little miss psycho hammer. She'll probably smash you in the head with that thing everything you even glance at another girl, then she'll turn around and cheat on you with some mobian pretty boy."

"YABOOM!" Amy cried out, smacking Tails hard on the head and knocking him unconscious.

"Amy, Stop it." Sonic yelled angrily. "It's not his fault."

"I know that, Sonic. He'll be just fine when he wakes up." She glared down at Tails. "But you do NOT talk about my Sonic that way."

* * *

On far away Angel Island, Relic the Pika was translating some glyphs at the base of the Master Emerald's alter when she put her hand up and stifled a yawn.

"Gee, it sure is boring around here." The archeologist looked at her wrist sundial in boredom. "I do love studying echidna relics, but I sometimes wish something exciting would happen around here." BOOM!

At that moment, a portal opened about 10 feet from Relic. An albino echidna came through the portal dragging Knuckles and Bunny Rabbot behind him.

"Now, you just wait one minute here." The blue rodent stepped in front of Finevitus wagging a finger in his face. "We can't just come barging into the Master Emerald shrine and dragging two freedom fighters with you. Just who do you think you are?"

"Oh, I'm sorry my dear. I believe introductions are in order." He bowed to her. "My name is Dr. Pollux T. Finevitus, professor of Chaos Energy studies. Graduate of the University of Spagonia. Class of 2235." He stood up to face her again.

"3025?"

"And you are Miss Relic H. Thornberry, professional archeologist and historian who earned your B.A. at South Island University. I've read several of your essays in Historian's Weekly."

"I never heard of Pollux Finevitus and how can you be a graduate of the class of 2235? That was over 200 years… ago…" Her eyes went wide. "Oh dear…"

"Yes, I did indeed go to university, the centuries tend to get boring and I decided to educate myself." Finevitus replied. "That's where I earned my doctorate after all."

"You… you're the anti-walker. The traitorous albino echidna written about in all the legends." Relic backed against the wall. "I'll never let you get your hands on the Master Emerald. You'll destroy Mobius over my dead-."

Finevitus quickly moved behind her putting his hands on her forehead and skull; spinning her neck quickly to the right. Causing a sickening cracking sound before she hit the floor.

"You monster." Knuckles screamed unable to get up, due to his pain. "She wasn't getting in your way. How could you just murder her like that?"

"Calm yourself, boy. That was merely a chameleon death twist. I learned it in Reptonshu Kingdoms." He glared down at the red echidna. "She'll sleep for about a week and then wake up with a titantic headache that will last a month or two. And find she has soiled herself while unconscious for so long. But that's not really important right now, is it?"

"Why did you bring us back here?" Knuckles demanded. "What do you intend to do with the Master Emerald?" The doctor walked up the steps to the alter and stared into the clear green gemstone. "Do you know this blasted rock robbed me of all my power all those ages ago?" Finevitus asked. "I was destined to use my power to end all war and suffering on Mobius. My brother and I were the first mobians to find the Chaos Emeralds and I was the first to use their power."

"You were going to use that power to conquer Mobius and enslave others." Knuckles replied angrily; now strong enough to get on his feet once again.

"I didn't want to enslave anybody. My village and family were destroyed by violence and warfare, only by domination could I end the violence and war and bring about a peaceful Mobius." The albino turned back to face Knuckles. "But your damned ancestor betrayed me, my brother used the Master Emerald to punish me for trying to make the world a utopia under my rule. Not only did he strip me of my power but he also strip me of my feelings and left me an emotionless monster."

"So that's what you've done for the past 1000 years or so? Bruted and whined about what big bad Castor the Echidna did to you?"

"Oh no, far from it." The doctor replied, showing his fangs with a gigantic smile. "I spent those years doing some very constructive activities, like kidnapping several echidnas from the offshoot clans and bending them to my will." He licked his lips. "Several females over the centuries were kind enough to give me sons and daughters who formed the only sane echidna clan on Mobius."

"You started the Nocturnus?" Knuckles asked in disbelief, limping his way to the base of the alter. "No wonder they were so screwed up."

"Not only that, but I earned my degree, assisted the Battle Birds in the development of their Chaos Drive powered technology and got them to ally with my offspring, the Nocturnus." He placed a finger on his chin. "Oh and there was the death of that echidna princess from the Singing Mountain Clan who married into the Knuckles family. Now, what was her name again? Ali-something. She really screamed very loudly when I strangled her with a piano wire. Alicurion, that's it. Wasn't she married to Knuckles' senior or something?"

"MURDERER!" He jumped at him throwing a flurry of punches, ignoring the agony it produced. Finevitus just blocked each blow with the palm of his hand, covering a yawn with the free hand.

"Are you going to actually get around to attacking me anytime soon?" The doctor asked slugging Knuckles and sending him tumbling down the alter stairs. "If you'll excuse me for a moment, I must reclaim some of my property before we continue."

The albino placed a hand on the Master Emerald, causing a glowing red beam to fire out of the top, breaking into seven smaller beams that spread out over the planet. Each of which, striking one of the Chaos Emeralds wherever they were.

"This gemstone robbed me of my power and emotions, but now I can use it as a focusing tool." His eyes began to glow a heinous yellow. "I will no longer need the Chaos Emeralds to achieve my great ambitions. I will draw the essence of the seven Chaos into myself and THEREFOR HAVE UNLIMITED POWA!" All across the globe, each emerald darkened as its power was drawn through the Master Emerald into the mad echidna. Feeling the energies pouring through his body, the now god-like being turned to face Knuckles. "Pathetic little insect, of what importance are you now?" His voice roared like the ocean. "What were you possibly hoping to accomplish by attacking me?"

"Oh, the same thing I did by keeping you monologuing. Just stalling for time." He spun around quickly to face the mobian laying on the floor. "Bunny, now." The two jumped forward and pushed Finevitus back against the surface of the Master Emerald.

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The doctor screamed. "HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY ATTACK ME?! I DRAINED ALL OF YOUR POSITIVE EMOTIONS AWAY?!"

"Fin-honey, you took all my love, my compassion, my joy, and my courage." She glared at him coldly. "But you left all of my negative emotions intact, and that includes my anger." The enraged rabbit kicked him straight in the gut as Knuckles punched him in the face. Emerald energy crackled all through the alter shrine. A stray bolt hitting the unconscious Relic. As the two mobians pressed up against the madman, he began to sink through the Master Emerald's surface as if it were a green liquid.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Finevitus demanded. "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME?!"

"The same thing that happened to Chaos." Knuckles replied. "The Master Emerald has a prisoner vacany that's about to be filled."

"NOOOOOO!" The albino screamed as he disappeared into the gemstone with a giant explosion. Both Bunny and Knuckles were knocked off their feet, but when they stood again as the smoke cleared, they saw the helpless form of a white echidna throwing his arms around and screaming at the center of the Master Emerald.

"Knux-honey, I can't believe it. We won." Bunny embraced him, her colors returning to her. "Y'all right, Knux? What about your mouse friend over there?"

Knuckles ran over to check Relic, turning her over on her back and checked her vitals. "I think she's going to be okay but her neck is probably gonna really hurt when she wakes up." Knuckles picked the historian up. "Let's get her back to her room and then we'll make our way back to Knothole."

"Do y'all think that the Master Emerald will hold him?" Bunny looked back at the trapped echidna. "He can't break out of there, can he?"

"Mobius won't have to worry about that monster for another 4000 years." Knuckles assured her. "For the Knuckles' clans oldest enemy, now it's game over."

* * *

Amy and Sonic were standing over the unconscious Tails when the color poured back into his body. In the landing shuttle behind them, the pilot's color returned to him as well.

"Sonic, I'm alright. I'm alright." Tails exclaimed, running up and giving Sonic a hug.

"Whoa, there little bro. Glad to see you're okay." He smiled and looked skyward. "I guess that Knucklehead and Bunny managed to defeat that scary dude with the dreads."

"Wait, what just happened?" Tails asked in confusion. "Last thing I remember, I heard a voice and…"

"We'll explain it later." Sonic replied. "Right now, let's help that pilot get his shuttle out of here."

* * *

Sometime later, Sonic and the others were sitting back in Knothole's meeting room as Tails examined the glowing golden ring he had found on the floor of one of the tunnels.

"I think he must have dropped this warp ring." Tails commented. "It might come in handy for us someday." Suddenly, the ring jumped out of his hand and expanded allowing Knuckles and Bunny to immerge from the portal. But to the other three's surprise, the echidna looked very different from before.

"Knuckles? Is that you?" Sonic asked in shock. The echidna now stood a foot taller with ripped muscle covering his entire body.

"I know Sonic don't I look amazing?" Knuckles declared, flexing his muscle and making his pecks bounce. Amy and Sonic fell over busting out laughing.

"Wow Knuckles, you must have had an amazing ten-minute workout regimen." Sonic commented trying to control his laughter.

"Oh come on, guys. I always wanted muscles that looked like these."

"But you look like you're all swollen up from a bee sting." Amy said between giggles. "An echidna's body shouldn't be proportioned like that."

"I don't know what y'all are complainin' about." Bunny replied, running her hand along the lines of Knuckles' muscles. "Ah think he looks perfect the way he is."

"Good grief, Bunny." Amy shook her head. "You and your creepy fascination with buff guys."

"It must be all the chaos energy has accelerated your muscle growth, much like it caused Sonic's quilled to expand when he goes super." Tails commented, pointing a chaos detector at Knuckles'. "I call it the Sonic Boom effect."

"I guess it stands to reason that you would end up larger than life, Knuckles." Sonic replied, smiling. "You always did have an overinflated ego and now you've got a heroic record to match."

"Is that why you were so angry I earned my place as guardian?" Knuckles asked. "You were jealous I was as an awesome hero like you?"

"No, Knux. That's not it." Sonic closed his eyes. "I was sad about you and Bunny leaving. Just like Sally, Rotor, and Antione left. I miss the Freedom Fighters, guys. And I don't want Team Sonic to break up too."

"Oh gash, sugarhog." Bunny exclaimed, rushing over and giving Sonic a hug. "We didn't know how y'all were feelin'. This must be terrible for ya."

"Knuckles and Bunny are leaving Sonic." Tails noted. "But I'm not going anywhere. I'm your sidekick after all. What would I do without Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"I'm not going anywhere either, Sonic." Amy put her hand on his shoulder. "Team Sonic is too important for me to walk away from. You're too important for me to walk away from."

"Thanks, guys. That really means a lot to me." The blue blur replied, trying to hide his tears. "Knuckles, could you, Tails, and Bunny go into the lounge for a few minutes? Amy and I will catch up later."

"Sure. We can all talk about how awesome I am." Knuckles exclaimed, picking up Tails and Bunny and putting each one on a shoulder. "Let's go guys." He walked forward smashing right through the chamber wall and leaving a Knuckles shaped hole.

"Boy, he sure knows how to make an exit." Amy commented.

"Amy, listen about what I said to you outside." Sonic stated.

"No, no. It's alright. I know you were just saying it to break me out of the emotion draining." Amy stated to him. "Things can just go back to normal now."

"Things can't go back to normal. I don't want them to anymore." Sonic replied, struggling with his words again.

"What do you mean?" She asked in confusion.

"It's hard to say, but Knuckles and Bunny have shown me that sometimes things have to change and maybe it's time I changed them for the better." Walking up in front of Amy, Sonic pulled a round silver ring with a diamond out of the sleeve of his glove. She looked at it in amazement.

"What's this ring?" She asked gazing at the ring. "It's beautiful."

"This ring was forged by Amunrapi's finest blacksmith and the diamond crafted by his finest jeweler; he gave it to his queen, Penelope, as an engagement gift." Sonic explained. "Every prince in my family has given it to their intended brides as a sign of fidelity to them."

"Sonic, what are you saying?" Amy asked in surprise. Then, he looked straight into Amy's eyes.

"I want to ask you this." Sonic stated, pausing for a little moment. "W-W-Will... you be... my queen, Amy Rose?"

Amy stared at him and the ring in a stunned silence. Her lips unable to speak and her eyes going wide. She put both of her hands over her mouth for a few moments before finally opening her heart to speak…

* * *

Unbeknownst to the mobians, the chaos emeralds went completely dark due to all of the energy Finevitus had drained from them. With those emeralds gone, a powerful dark energy seeped up from the planet's molten core. Inside the planet, the energy continued to go upward until it finally reached the chaos crystal. It became like a drip of liquid and it fell onto a stone island in a sea of magma. After a moment, the stone island began to quake. Giant arms with sharp claws broke out of the stone island. Then, the body of a dark purple serpentine creature broke free. It opened its ivory eyes to look around its surroundings. The monster roared as tentacles made from thistle energy came from its head and back.


End file.
